Transformers The New Generation
by mindmaster123
Summary: Optimus Prime and his group of Autobots try to take away the Allspark from the planet Cybertron and from their enemies the Decepticons, but their leader Megatron prepapres an ambush and they accidentally fall in ther earth, Read & Review
1. 101 TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT PART 1

TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT PART 1

Life exist in other planets but it is not life like we know, one example is the planet Cybertron where the dominant life forms are the transformers robots with transforming abilities, but the Transformers are in a civil war between the heroic Autobots led by the noble Optimus Prime and the evil Decepticons led by the tyrannical Megatron for the control of the Allspark a cube that created the transformers, lets see how the war happened and ended.

"Do you think that this will really work Ironhide?" a yellow robot asked

"Just see it by yourself Bumblebee, now go back and help warpath, if the any Decepticon appear we're screwed" a red robot replied angry.

"I'm sorry I just asked a question, I did not want to annoy you" Bumblebee replied trying to calm down Ironhide.

"No I that apologize for that, is that I'm much stressed lately ... finally I'm sorry bee" Ironhide said remorseful.

"But anyway why are we doing this?" Warpath asked.

"Optimus said that we need the energon fuel to supply the ark" Ironhide replied.

"The Ark? That enormous spaceship that Optimus is building?" Bumblebee asked surprised.

"Yup, Optimus started the construction of the ark, so that we can take the cube off the planet and away from Megatron" Ironhide replied.

"You mean the Allspak?" Warpath Asked.

"Be quiet Warpath!" Ironhide whispered furiously"Did you forget that we are in enemy territory and we need to… Yes energon fuel, let's fill the containers, put on this car, so that we can get out of here."

"No if we stop you!" An acute and aggressive voice exclaimed

"Up there, are Skywarp, Thundercracker and Sunstorm" Bumblebee Exclaimed

"Yes and we think that what the big said there said about the Allspark is very interesting" Skywarp said Grinning.

Ironhide and Bumblebee looked with an angry face to Warpath"Hey it was an accident" Warpath said trying to explain himself as Skywarp and Thundercracker fire at the Autobots with his Null Ray and Sunstorm with his flamethrower, the Autobots find a shelter and return the fire.

"What we gonna do now?" Warpath asked.

"I know, Warpath you turn to your tank mode take the fuel and run away from here, we'll distract them" Bumblebee suggested.

"Are you sure Bee?" Warpath asked in doubt.

"Just get out of here!" Ironhide shouted.

"Okay… But try not to die" Warpath said a little bit worried about his friends." Warpath Transform and Roll Out!" After use his activation code Warpath turn to his tank mode, connects to the car with the containers of energon fuel with a chain runs at full speed.

"Ironhide Transform and Roll Out!" Ironhide shouted and transformed to his armed truck mode.

"Bumblebee Transform and Roll Out" Bumblebee shouted and transformed to his car mode.

Ironhide and Bumblebee go to the same way and Warpath runs on a route inaccessible.

"You will not escape, Seekers Transforms and Destroy!" Sunstorm shouted and the three Decepticons turn on they're Jet modes.

"You two go after Bumblebee and Ironhide, I will take the fuel back" Sunstorm suggested.

"It's too late to take the fuel you go back and give to Megatron the information about the plan of the Autobots, Skywarp and I will try to get them" Thundercracker Replied.

"Okay, but try not to get hurt brothers" Sunstorm said with an ironic tone in his voice as he goes back to the Decepticon HQ. "Megatron its Sunstorm and I have bad news"

IN THE AUTOBOT HQ

"Are they alright?" A blue and red robot asked to a silver robot.

"Yes Optimus they were lucky to have found Blaster and Rodimus's units, Ratchet is taking care of them despite not having serious injuries" The silver robot replied.

"Well done Jazz we'll need their assistance, and how is the Ark?" Optimus asked.

"The ark is almost stocked sir; if not for the fuel that Warpath brought we could not take the Allspark off the planet" Jazz replied

"Yes but the pressure is greater now that the Decepticons know of our plan, so call Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Warpath when they be better, and call Ratchet also in case we need a doctor in the Ark" Optimus said

IN THE DECEPTICON HQ

Sunstorm returned to the Decepticon HQ and gave the information to Megatron who obviously was very angry.

"We can't let those cowards run away with my Allspark!" Megatron shouted as he cute a table in two with his katana sword.

"If I were in charge we would have our hands already in the cube" A red and blue jet like robot said disdaining Megatron.

"Don't test my patience Starscream or I'll leave you like that table" Megatron threatened.

"Lord Megatron sir, Skywarp and Thundercracker are coming back; we'll need their help to catch the Autobots sir?" A dark blue robot asked.

"Yes Soundwave, and prepare the Nemesis to departure, only that ship can reach the Ark" Megatron replied.

"Can I go with you sir?" Sunstorm asked.

"No, you'll stay and assist Shockwave while I… And by the way, where is Shockwave?" Megatron said.

"I am here Lord Megatron" A purple robot with a cannon in place of his left hand answered, he also has square head and he have only one eye.

"Shockwave I leaving my troops here in Cybertron at your Command" Megatron said.

"And Cybertron will stay like you leave Lord Megatron" Shockwave said and Megatron smirked after hearing that.

"Apple-polisher" Starscream whispered to Sunstorm that simple let a low "ha" get out of his mouth.

"Lord Megatron the Nemesis is ready to fly, and I need to stay here like Sunstorm Sir?" Soundwave asked.

"No you will come with me, okay Shockwave Cybertron is all yours until I return" Megatron replied.

At the same moment that Megatron goes out of the room Shockwave starts to laugh maniacally and this confused Sunstorm.

"Are you alright Shockwave?" Sunstorm asked.

"I never felt better in this way before my friend; finally I can put my plan in action" Shockwave replied slowly.

"What plan are you talking about Shockwave?" Sunstorm asked.

"I will explain to you in parts Okay?" Shockwave asked.

"Okay" Sunstorm replied.

"Megatron will probably use the Tractor Beam in the Nemesis to take the Ark no?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes" Sunstorm replied.

"And so he turns on the tractor beam a device that in installed in the Nemesis, will electrocute both the Autobots and the crew of the Nemesis, and with Megatron dead I will become the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons" Shockwave said.

"But this is treason" Sunstorm said astonished.

"And I can make you my second-in-command Sunstorm; what do you think about?" Shockwave suggested

"My loyalty is all yours Commander" Sunstorm said while making a reverence.

IN THE ARK

"Everything is all right Sir we can departure" A red robot similar to Bumblebee said.

"Okay thanks Cliffjumper; men remember this is just a temporary mission so we find an uninhabited planet we leave the cube it out of the reach of the Decepticons" Optimus said as the Ark starts to fly and entered in a space bridge it was so magnificent to the Autobots in the ground, that mere words couldn't describe it, but one thing that the Autobots didn't know is that the Decepticons have prepared his most dangerous ship the Nemesis to pursuit destroy the Autobots and take the Allspark.

IN THE NEMESIS

"They are going out Sir" A tank like Decepticon said

"So what are you waiting for Brawl? I want this Ship flying now!" Megatron Shouted, and the ship started to fly entered in the same space bridge and to pursuit the Ark.

"They are targeted sir" Thundercracker said excited"Can we start the fire sir? Please." He asked.

Megatron just smirked and nodded, and all the cannons of the ship started to fire at the Autobots damaging their ship

IN THE ARK

"Sir we are under attack it is Megatron's ship the Nemesis" Ironhide said.

"So we'll return the fire, men prepare our defenses" Optimus said

"Yes sir" All the crew said at the same time.

And a ferocious battle started between the two ships the in space until the Nemesis's cannons hit and severely damages the Ark's engines slowing it.

"Oh yeah! It's what I am talking about baby I hit directly in the engines" Thundercracker said happy about his performance.

"Lord Megatron the Ark is slower now; I suggest the use of the tractor beam to get them" Soundwave suggested

"Smart as always Soundwave, go to the side of their ship and activate the tractor beam." Megatron said

And the Nemesis went to the Ark's side and Soundwave activated the Tractor Beam and to attract the Ark closer so the Decepticons could enter the ship take the Allspark and destroy the Autobots, but the device that Shockwave installed was activated as soon as the tractor beam connected the two ships and electrocuted crews leaving them unconscious and the two ships the runaway and entering the atmosphere of a planet the Nemesis sank into the sea and the Ark is buried in a mountain, but both ships had fallen on a planet called **Earth**.

IN CYBERTRON

"What do you mean with this Sunstorm?" Shockwave asked angry.

"I just suggested that the shock was not enough to kill them and they could be alive" Sunstorm said a little bit frightened.

"Damned, if Megatron is alive and discovers the device he'll destroy me" Shockwave said still angry" Grrr, looks like that I have to steal the Allspark, and take down Megatron and the Autobots by myself, and you Sunstorm stay here and wait for further orders" Shockwave said as he walks to the balcony.

"As you wish" Sunstorm said making a making a subtle reverence.

"Shockwave Transform and Destroy" He said now with a calmer tone as he turns to his tank mode activated his turbo jets and began to fly into space.

IN AN AUTOBOT SHIP

"He is going out of Cybertron Grimlock; he is probably going to the same direction of the Nemesis and the Ark" A slim robot said

"Without wanting to be rude Swoop but spares me the details; Slag, Snarl can you track Shockwave's energetic signal?" A very big robot asked

"No problem buddy" Two similar robots said at the same time.

"Sludge prepare the engines we need them at full strength" Grimlock said to a bigger robot.

IN THE EARTH

The interior of the once magnificent ships Nemesis and Ark are now a pile of debris and all its crew is now unconscious, severely injured and in danger since Shockwave has arrived to give them a quick and cruel death.

"So this is the Earth? This is a very primitive planet will be easy to conquer it" Shockwave said, and then he turned his attention to an oil well. "Oh look earthlings; this must be the humans; well according to my tracker the Nemesis is in the sea and the Ark is in that mountain, so I can have some fun with the humans" Shockwave said with a with a malicious tone in his voice.

IN OIL WELL

"Hey Sam I need your help here" A short man with a mustache and an apron.

"Okay doc what is the problem?" A teenager asked.

"It has some kind of disturbance that is making the machines do not work" The Doctor said concerned. "And where is Sari?" He asked

"Your daughter? She was just behind me. SARI WHERE ARE YOU?" Sam shouted

"I am here Sammy" A little girl said in the top of a little size hill, she was holding a pair of binoculars.

"What are you doing here? Why do you always do things like that?" Sam asked angry as he walks towards Sari.

"Don't be so boring Sammy" Sari said annoyed, she was pointing to a specific direction with her binoculars, when she saw a very strange thing.

"What is wrong Sari?" Her father asked.

"Have something coming, a type of tank is all purple" Sari replied.

"Let me see it" Sam said as he took the binoculars and looked at the tank.

"It's the Sector Seven again?" The Doctor Sumdac asked.

"I don't think so Doc, but we'll soon discover he is coming" Sam replied.

0

"Forgive me but I have to ask you to withdraw" A voice inside the tank said.

"If we do not want eh?" Sari said with a tone of challenge.

"Okay I tried… Shockwave Transform and Destroy" The voice said and the Tank and turned in **Shockwave.**

"Oh my god Sari, Doctor; RUN!" Sam shouted, and the three started to run and the Decepticon started to wreck havoc in the Oil Well.

IN THE DINOBOT'S SHIP

"Shockwave is attacking the Humans Grimlock, we have to do something" Slag said.

"I know Slag Dinobots the plan is as follows, while I distract Shockwave you reactivate the others in the Ark" Grimlock said.

"I don't like this Dinosaur alternative mode" Snarl said.

"They aren't the most usual alternative mode… But they are the best. "Grimlock said smirking.

IN THE EARTH

"Let her go you monster!" Doctor Sumdac shouted to Shockwave that was holding Sari.

"You want her?" Shockwave asked "So take her" Shockwave said as he threw Sari. She was about to fall when a big hand saved her.

"Are you alright?" Sludge asked.

"Yes I think I'm" Sari said.

"Don't waste your time men, go and reactivate the others, Shockwave is all mine." Grimlock said as the other Dinobots and Sari went to the Ark.

"No, I won't let you go!" Shockwave Shouted pointing his cannon at them.

"Oh Shockfreak." Grimlock said as he poked Shockwave in the shoulder "Say good Night!" Grimlock yelled as he hit Shockwave in the head with a truck.

IN THE ARK

The Dinobots have wakened Ratchet so he could help them save their friends.

"What you can do for them Ratch?" Swoop asked

"I don't know, they are seriously injured; but if…" Ratchet said.

"If what?" Swoop asked.

"If we find compatible alternative forms for them, they can be saved" Ratchet said.

"So I, Slag and Snarl'll activate the scanner drones" Swoop said "But you will need an alternative mode as well Ratch" Swoop remembered.

"Okay, I'll prepare them for the scanners, and Sludge takes care of the Human girl" Ratchet grumbled.

"You wait here little one" Sludge said to Sari as he put Sari in the floor.

"Okay It's done" Swoop said.

And the Scanner drones flew to Detroit City and scanned many vehicles to serve as Alternative Modes for the Autobots; the drones went back and gave to each Autobot an Alternative mode.

"Ratch what happened? What the Dinobots are doing here? And who is this little Girl?" Optimus asked a little dizzy.

"We don't have time Optimus, Grimlock is taking a beating from Shockwave." Swoop said desperate.

OUTSIDE THE ARK

Shockwave hit Grimlock with some punches and kicks and knocked him out in the ground with a shot from his pulse cannon.

"You really think that a truck in my head would be enough to beat me Grimlock?" Shockwave asked with an ironic tone in his voice, and he simply received a look of contempt of Grimlock, and Shockwave kicked Grimlock's head leaving him unconscious. "This aggressive and stupid reaction of yours was predictable" Shockwave said still steeping on Grimlock's head "So it is time to say goodbye my friend" Shockwave said aiming at Grimlock's head with his pulse cannon, but when he was about to finish Grimlock a rock hit his head.

"Let he go you monster" Sam shouted holding a rock.

"I didn't expect this from you human but don't worries I'll kill for this as soon as I kill Grimlock" Shockwave said still aiming at Grimlock "You can throw stones at me if you want, but it is better you know Sticks and Stones can't hit me" Shockwave said mocking of Sam, but what hit him later wasn't a stone but a powerful shot.

"Let he go Shockwave" Optimus said with a menacing voice and holding a gun.

"_What the Autobots are live?_" Shockwave thought "I don't care, this was not the last time we saw Autobots I'll be back, Shockwave Transform and Destroy" Shockwave said turned to his tank mode and fled from the scene.

"Come back you freak and face me, you'll pay for what you have done to my friend" Swoop Shouted.

"Yes he have seriously injured Grimlock and that is why we have to take care of Him and not hunting Shockwave" Optimus said trying to calm Swoop

Warpath and Ironhide took Grimlock and put him on a stretcher and followed some instructions from Ratchet, when suddenly Grimlock wake up.

"Optimus bring the human boy with us; he tried to save me from Shockwave." Grimlock slowly said pointing to Sam

"This is true boy?" Swoop asked and Sam nodded "So you can come with us the little girl is inside, everyone who is friend of Grimlock's my friend as well" Swoop said cheerful.

"And I sure that you have many questions to do" Optimus said.

IN THE ARK

After Optimus related all their story for the boys.

"Wow this is a fantastic story" Sari said.

"But how are you going back to Cybertron?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but this is our last concern, our first priority is to find Shockwave." Optimus said

"Yes but…give me one second Optimus" Sam replied when he was interrupted by his cell phone"Yes Doc?" He asked

"OOOOUUUUUUCH" Grimlock yelled in pain "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM RATCHET? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR HELP ME? BE MORE CAREFUL WITH THAT DARN WELDER!" Grimlock shouted furious.

"Calm down Grimlock I'm almost finishing with you" Ratchet said when he started again and Grimlock started to cry and scream in despair and pain.

"Hey Optimus the Doc said that the mayor have prepared a parade for you" Sam said cheerful.

IN THE NEMESIS

"Dammed, if I wasn't alone the Autobots were history, but nothing that try is working" Shockwave said frustrated "What I do to wake them?" He asked to Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy who were the only activate Decepticons. "Hey If create for them alternative modes with based on the most potent combat vehicles I'll be able to fix them, so I'll use the remote control to handle the Scanner Drones and find a military Base"

And Shockwave did as he has said and he found alternative modes and reactivate the Decepticons.

"What are you doing here Shockwave? Megatron asked, and Shockwave related to Megatron everything, his arrive, the meeting with the Humans, the battle with the Autobots and how he resurrected Megatron and the others.

"So the Autobots are alive" Megatron murmured to himself.

"And they received a parade boss" Skywarp said to Megatron.

"What are you talking about?" Megatron asked.

"It's true Lord Megatron see by yourself" Soundwave replied to Megatron as he pointed to a screen, and Megatron Smirked.

"Do you have don't you Megatron?" Starscream asked grinning as well, Megatron simply nodded.

"Yes we can have some fun with the Autobots" Thundercracker said jumping of happiness.

IN DETROIT CITY

"Prowl has something bothering you?" Optimus asked to his bodyguard.

"As you now I am just feeling that something bad will happen" Prowl murmured a bit worried.

"Just because you're a Cyber-Ninja this doesn't meant that you need to be serious all the time Prowl, look at me I' am the sergeant and I'm having fun" Sergeant Sentinel Prime said. "Look the guy in that tank wants to speak with us" He said pointing to a white tank. "What do you want to say my good sir?" He asked

"Only one thing…Decepticons Attack" A voice coming from the Tank Ordered, and other vehicles started to run towards the Autobots.

"WHAT?" Sentinel asked surprised.

"It's True look." Prowl said pointing to a symbol purple symbol in the Tank and holding his shuriken with the other hand.

"Megatron Transform and Destroy!" The Decepticon tank said and turned in Megatron.

"Starscream…"

"Skywarp…"

"Thundercracker…"

"…Transform and Destroy" The Three Decepticons Jet said turning to their robot mode.

A police car accelerates towards the Autobots, said his activation code and turned to his robot mode "Barricade Transform and Destroy"

"Combaticons Transform and Destroy" Onslaught said and all his partners turned to their robot modes.

A navy blue military car was running towards the Autobots with a Alien Purple Tank and turned to his Robot by saying his Activation Code"Soundwave Transform and Destroy, Cassettes Attack" a compartment in his chest opened and the Cassettes transformed in Laserbeak Buszzaw Ratbat Ravage Rumble and Frenzy, and the Tank Said "Shockwave Transform and Destroy" and turned to his Robot mode, the Autobots were surrounded by the Decepticons Aiming at them.

"It's time to die Prime" Megatron said smirking.

TO BE CONTINUED.

I'll give to you readers some information.

Activation Codes:

Autobots: Transform and Roll Out

Decepticons: Transform and Destroy

Maximals: Maximize

Predacons: Terrorize

Combiner Teams: Combine (the Activation Code is said by the Leader)

The Transformer Characters introduced in this Chapter:

AUTOBOTS:

Optimus Prime

Bumblebee

Warpath

Ironhide

Ratchet

Jazz

Prowl

Cliffjumper

Sideswipe

Sentinel Prime

Jetfire

Dinobots

DECEPTICONS:

Megatron

Starscream

Skywarp

Thundercracker

Sunstorm

Soundwave

Shockwave

Barricade

Ravage

Laserbeak

Buszzaw

Ratbat

Frenzy

Rumble

Combaticons


	2. 102 TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT PART 2

TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT PART 2

The Autobots are surrounded and outnumbered by their enemies the Decepticons, in the middle of Detroit City with the humans in danger Optimus starts to think a plan to get out of this situation.

"I never thought that I would finish you Optimus in the most primitive planet of universe" Megatron said aiming his cannon at Optimus as he made a gesture and Buzzsaw flew to an unknown location "Last words Prime?" Megatron asked ironically.

"Only those ones…" Optimus stopped speaking and then "… SAM NOW HIT MEGATRON!" Optimus yelled, and Megatron turned his head surprises and Optimus hit him from behind the Autobots after seen as a signal this started to attack the other Decepticons. Jetfire turned to his jet mode and the three Seekers turned in their jet modes and started to pursue Jetfire, Starscream was trying to aiming at Jetfire but Thundercracker jumped in front of Starscream and started shooting like crazy without even aiming, Jetfire was hit by some shots and by a missile but he ignored the pain and was able to return fire defeating the three Decepticons; In other side of the city the Combaticons were fighting Warpath, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sentinel Prime and Prowl, Brawl and Ironhide were wrestling without a winner until Ironhide turned to his armored mode and threw Brawl in a gasoline truck knock him unconscious, and the other Combaticons were defeated in this order: Vortex by Prowl, Blast Off by Warpath, Swindle by Sideswipe and Onslaught by Sentinel Prime; Shockwave was easily overpowered by the Dinobots; But Bumblebee and Cliffjumper weren't that good like their friends they easily defeated the Decepticon Cassetes but they were having Problems with Soundwave, when he was about to finish the two Autobots Buzzsaw reappeared Soundwave opened the compartment in his chest and Buzzsaw turned to his Cassete mode and entered in Soundwave's compartment the Decepticon nodded of gratification.

"Lord Megatron we have the information we need!" Soundwave Shouted to Megatron that was clashing his energon Katana with Optimus's Ax.

"Until other day Prime" Megatron said as he kicked Optimus "Decepticons Transform and Destroy" The Decepticons Turned to their vehicle modes and fled

"What they are up to Optimus?" An injured Cliffjumper asked.

"I don't know kid but good thing is not" Optimus replied in a tone of concern and pushed a button in his head communicator "Ratchet prepare the medical equipment we have injured soldiers." Optimus ordered.

SOME TIME LATER IN THE ARK

"Do you think that Megatron ordered Buzzsaw to collect some kind of information sir?" Ironhide asked after complete the repairs.

"Probably but I don't know what Megatron could want here in the earth" Optimus replied. "How are you going Men?" Optimus replied.

"Nothing, Sam and Sari are asking for who they know if they saw a Robot Falcon, and I am hacking the cameras on the city if I can find some image but..." Jazz said when he was interrupted by the sound of the Ark's computer. "Did you find something?" Jazz asked immediately to Sam and Sari.

"Yes a friend of my dad is the owner of a Dam and he said that one of his workers saw some kind of mechanic bird flying near the Dam" Sari said exasperated.

"You must hurry Optimus when I was speak to him he said that many military vehicles were running there at full speed" Sam completed.

"He described the vehicles? He saw a navy blue car?" Cliffjumper asked to Sari, and she nodded positively and he smirked "It's Soundwave I'll be able to give the payback for what he did with me and my cousin" He said making a fist.

"I…will… go…too" Bumblebee said trying to get up but he felt to his knees.

"No way Bee you must stay here and recover" Cliffjumper said helping rising his cousin and putting in the table repairs "I'll get Soundwave for you" Cliffjumper said confident and Bumblebee smiled and made a positive signal with his thumb.

"You can't go sir the only none injured is you, Cliffjumper and the dinobots it's suicide" Warpath protested.

"Yes it's a very small team but I have a plan" Optimus said and then he started to tell his plan to the others.

OUTSIDE THE DAM (IN THE ROOF)

"Why I have to stay here outside and playing the Guard? I want to stay inside" Starscream complained.

"And let you stay near the energon cubes that Soundwave is creating? You think that Megatron is so stupid?" Skywarp asked mocking Starscream.

"Well I could help you know the machine that coverts other energy sources in energon is my invention as well and not of only Soundwave" Starscream protested.

"Hey what's that thing?" Thundercracker asked pointing to four strange objects, and as response the objects shot several fireballs at the Decepticons "It's the Dinobots, I don't know about you two but I'll end this monotony by having some fun with them…" Thundercracker said excited about the battle that was about to start.

"No brother, wait…" Skywarp and Starscream tried to stop Thundercracker but it was already too late.

"…Thundercracker Transform and Destroy" And Thundercracker turned to his Jet mode and started to frenziedly shoot at the Dinobots, Skywarp and Starscream's looks intertwined and he made a gesture with his head to he and Skywarp help Thundercracker.

"You know that we'll get in trouble Don't you? Skywarp asked, and Starscream nodded.

"I'll show you Megatron how Soldiers really act" Starscream yelled to a camera and hi and Skywarp transformed to their Jet Modes and flew to assist Thundercracker.

INSIDE THE DAM

"Get back here Starscream! You can't speak with Lord Megatron like this! Come back so I…" Soundwave yelled furiously until he was interrupted by Megatron.

"Calm down Soundwave you don't need to be so angry" Megatron said to Soundwave.

"But Sir this lack of respect can not and should not be tolerated" Soundwave said trying to explain himself.

"I admire your loyalty Soundwave but one thing is sure… Starscream is more useful alive, and he is coming for an ambush" Megatron said.

"Do you really think this sir?" Soundwave asked shocked.

"Yes the Dinobots appearing here isn't a mere coincidence soon we'll see Optimus and whoever is with him" Megatron said going out of the room and ordering to Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat catch the energon cubes and takes them to Nemesis.

OUTSIDE THE DAM

Optimus and Cliffjumper took advantage of the fierce struggle between the Dinobots and the Seekers and ran towards the Dam it was o so ferocious battle that was impossible to discover who was the most aggressive fighter Grimlock or Thundercracker; they used grapple hooks to jump to the top of the dam, for their surprise Megatron was waiting for them brandishing his energon Katana.

"Cliffjumper you go inside and deactivate the energy converter…" Optimus said preparing his energon Ax "…I'll take care of" He ordered, and Cliffjumper entered and Megatron offered no resistance. "Ha, I didn't know that you were soft heart Megatron" Optimus said mocking Megatron.

"I don't need to care about him Prime, Soundwave is inside to protect the energy converter, and your friend is dead" Megatron said trying to provoke Optimus.

"Ironically he went with me just to fight Soundwave" Optimus said, and sudden Megatron Ran towards Optimus and he did the same and the two started their showdown.

INSIDE THE DAM

Cliffjumper was running holding his Blaster despite the Decepticons have hostages his only thought was to find Soundwave and reduce it to scrap metal; In moments he founded the control room with the energy converter turned off and a Cybertronian computer, on another wall the hostages were strapped with steel cables and iron gags.

"Don't worry I'll free you in two secs" Cliffjumper said confident but still concerned about Soundwave's location, the hostages were murmuring something and Cliffjumper crushed a gag with his hand since he wasn't so much high than the hostages.

"Watch out it is a trap" The man shouted, but it was too late and a blast hit Cliffjumper in his back, and he immediately discovered the aggressor's identity Soundwave.

"Then you came Autobot; but I shouldn't be surprised, this stupid action like this was predictable" Soundwave said in an arrogant tone "But I still curious, why did you come here?" he asked as he came closer to Cliff.

"I came here…To do… This!" Cliffjumper shouted as he kicked Soundwave on the belly throwing him at a wall, but Soundwave fights back but shortly after resuming the senses by hitting Cliff with a punch in his head and Cliff hit back with a low kick and elbowed apparently leaving Soundwave unconscious; Cliff took advantage of the opportunity and freed the hostages.

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up" One of the men suggested.

"Not yet I need to discover what the Decepticons are up to, you get out of here" Cliffjumper said as he ran towards the computer with a CD and uploaded the data of the computer on it as the hostages went out of the room "What… But it is a Space Bridge Blueprint".

OUTSIDE THE DAM

Optimus and Megatron's duel was still going on without any one winner; Megatron was holding his katana in his left hand so he punched Optimus with his right hand and tried to blowing up his head with his fusion cannon, but Optimus grappled Megatron's wrist and threw him at the end of the roof.

"Finally (puf), (puf), (puf), it is (puf), (puf), over" Optimus said breathing heavily as he went closer to the board of the roof only to be hit by Megatron.

"What? How did you?" Optimus asked knocked in ground.

"Saved myself? In the last moment I jammed my sword on the wall preventing my fall" Megatron said as he lifted Optimus by the neck "What about I let you fall to see how is the sensation?" Megatron asked ironically, but the hostages founded the roof and Megatron realized that Soundwave was defeated he ignored Optimus and hostages and ran to see how Soundwave was.

"Are you alright?" One of the hostages asked

"Not exactly… I'll call Swoop to help you" Optimus replied as he called Swoop.

IN THE PLAIN

The Dinobots were fighting the Seekers: Swoop against Skywarp, Snarl and Sludge against Starscream and Grimlock against Thundercracker; Swoop was having problems with Skywarp since the Decepticon have teleportation abilities, in the other way Sludge and Slag's fight against Starscream was balanced, the same was the Duel between Thundercracker and Grimlock.

"Yes Optimus? What? I am busy but… I'll see what I can do" Swoop replied to Optimus in his communicator as he avoided an attack from Skywarp's sword, but the Decepticon perceived and tried to decapitate Swoop but in the last moment the Autobot held the Sword "Snarl the boss called me; can you take care of this one?" Swoop couldn't even finish his question and Snarl landed on Skywarp's back and started to violently punch the Decepticon without giving chance for him to use his teleportation abilities.

"Go Swoop I'll take good care of our dear Skywarp" Snarl said smirking as he continued to punch Skywarp furiously; As Swoop ran to help Optimus Grimlock threw Thundercracker with his Jaws.

IN THE ROOF OF THE DAM

Swoop reached the dam in some minutes in his Pterodactyl mode.

"Is better you get out of here too Sir" Swoop said as the hostages climbed on his back.

"I can't Cliffjumper is inside with Soundwave and Megatron, I can't leave him alone" Optimus said serious as he started to walk through the door.

"But Sir Grimlock and the others have just defeated Starscream and the Seekers, they were interrogated and Grimlock said to me that Starscream said to him that Megatron placed a bomb in control room and when that explodes will take this roof as well" Swoop explained exasperatedly.

"Okay… I am going too" Optimus accepted reluctantly _"I hope you are well". _He thought before jump the roof, as they were accelerating Grimlock made a gesture to them be faster and Optimus reached the Dinobots.

IN THE PLAIN

"Where is Starscream?" Optimus asked to Grimlock.

"I don't know, they took advantage of our distraction and they flew away" Grimlock answered and he realized that Cliffjumper wasn't there "Where is Cliffjumper, Optimus?"

"He still in the…" Optimus didn't finished his sentence because the Dam exploded with everyone looking shocked to that sad spectacle, Optimus felt to his knees put his hands in the ground and started to cry sad about the death of his friend.

"Hey Optimus! Why are you crying?" A voice in the plain asked, Optimus lifted his head and he and the others saw a red Volkswagen Bug coming quickly, and when it reached them it turned in **Cliffjumper**.

"Cliff; how you managed to survive?" Optimus asked astonished.

"Well Megatron would have to do much else than just knock me out the back" Cliffjumper said smilling with his hands in his waist.

"And Megatron and Soundwave have escaped?" Optimus asked and Cliffjumper nodded still smiling.

"Cliff, I am so happy that you are alive" Swoop said cheerfully running to hug Cliff but he was interrupted by Cliffjumper himself that kicked Swoop's face.

"I'm not in the mood to be embraced" Cliffjumper said in a mix of anger and annoyance "And besides we have more problems than we thought"

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked

"Sir I uploaded a Decepticon computer in the Dam, and I have found some very interesting things that can explain why the Decepticons turned the energy in Energon" Cliffjumper explained to Optimus about the Space Bridge Blueprints, and the plan to bring his troops to Earth, and Optimus made a thoughtful face.

"Cliff the Blueprints still in the CD?" Optimus asked and Cliffjumper nodded "We'll use the Megatron's information against himself; He'll bring reinforcements so we'll bring reinforcements as well; But we'll need Energon but from where? Optimus murmured.

"You can use our Dam if you want" The Dam's owner said (he was one of the hostages).

"Thank you we'll need it" Optimus thanked "Autobots Transform and Roll Out" Cliffjumper and Optimus turned to heir vehicle modes and the Dinobots to their Beast mode and went to the Ark.

"So… This it Optimus?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes, now the conflict will happen here in the Earth, but no matter the costs or what will happen; We'll win defeat the Decepticons and save the Allspark, the Humans, and perhaps go back to home" Optimus said seriously as they went to the Ark, much would happen but no matter WHAT happens to their lives would not be the same.


	3. 103 A BRIDGE TOO CLOSE

A BRIDGE TOO CLOSE

It was a dull day Detroit City, some Autobots like Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Sentinel and Swoop were patrolling the city looking if a problem was happening; Warpath, Slag and Sludge were at the Ark to defend it and take care of it: in the other Way Jazz, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Ironhide were in their vehicle modes and turned their patrol in a trip in the City with Sam and Sari.

"Fiuu, fiuu, look the body of that little beauty there Bee" Jazz said in a naughty tone.

"What? Which one?" Bumblebee asked.

"The red one" Jazz replied.

Then they founded the red Car that Jazz was talking about.

"Wow she is so beautiful" Ironhide said.

"So beautiful that looks like it was made by angels" Sideswipe said.

"They are so ignorant. Isn't that true Sam?" Sari asked to Sam, with them within Bumblebee in Car mode but the Boy ignored her, Sari got angry and punched him in his arm "What are you looking for!" She demanded.

"Sorry Sari; It's that I was looking to another beauty… the Red Car's Driver" Sam replied embarrassed.

Sari's skin color turned to red and sat with her back to Sam "Men they are all the same" She muttered to herself.

IN THE ARK

It was the same thing in the Ark a very dull day, especially for Grimlock that was really bored in the bridge sit with his arms folded and having a conversation with Swoop in his communicator.

"So; did you find something Swoop?" Grimlock asked.

"_No"_ Swoop replied

"And Cliffjumper and Jetfire are in that Dam producing Energon to our Space Bridge?" He asked again.

"_Yup"_ Swoop replied

"And What Wheeljack is doing?" Grimlock asked. "I can't remember"

"_He is looking for materials for the bridge"_Swoop replied "_Optimus is calling me, we are coming back"_ And Swoop turned off his communicator.

Some minutes later Optimus and his team went to the Ark.

"Where are Jazz and his Team?" Optimus asked looking around to find Jazz and the others.

You don't know?" Grimlock asked back ironically "If memory serves me correctly, he and his squad are flirting earthling vehicles in a store"

"What will I do with him?" Optimus lamented to himself as he facepalms himself.

"I never found out how Jazz became a Lieutenant Sir" Sentinel Prime agreed

"Yeah, Ratch come here I need your help to finish some notes about the bridge space" Optimus asked as he made a gesture with his hand to Ratchet follow him.

That entire monotonous situation was bothering Grimlock at the point of drive him insane it wasn't a thing it was **everything:** Ratchet typing on the Ark's computer, the conversation between the Autobots and everything else; Grimlock was making a huge effort not to freak out, but reached a point where he could take no more. "Graaaaahhh! Enough, I can't support this no longer!" Grimlock shouted, turned to his T-rex mode and started to destroy everything on his sight with his jaws, flame-breath, and claws; Sentinel tried to calm him down with a conversation but Grimlock held him with his huge jaws and hurled the poor Autobot in an electric box, it took all the Autobots to immobilize and calm Grimlock.

"Sorry the delay comrades but we…" Jazz said as he his Squad went with Cliffjumper and Wheeljack "Whoa! What happened here?"

"Ask to Grimlock, he went berserk and threw mw with his jaws" Sentinel said as he rose with difficulty.

"Grimlock what happened to you?" Sari asked worried

The Autobots released Grimlock to give him a chance to explain their behavior "It is so boring here, it's been three weeks since the last attack of the Decepticons, I am a soldier and soldiers must fight and kill his enemies…" Grimlock was speaking until Prowl interrupted him

"You are everything a living weapon, a murderer, a fighter who doesn't think two times before attack; but you aren't a soldier."

"What? Explain to me your point of view ninja-boy" Grimlock said indignant facing Prowl in a menacing way.

"A real soldier cares with other things than just fight; they care about their friends, a true soldier fights to end the wars and not to prolong the wars" Prowl yelled more indignant than Grimlock and facing the huge robot as well.

"Wait! Calm down you two" Optimus said as he departed Prowl and Grimlock "You want to do something Grimlock? So I have a mission for you two" Optimus said leaving in doubt Prowl and Grimlock "Wheeljack had detected Decepticon energy signature three weeks ago in this point" He said "I want you to go there and give a full report to me, whoever the Decepticons are doing you must get back to here; Is that understood?"

"YES SIR" Prowl replied loud

"Yes" Grimlock grumbled low

"I haven't heard you Grimlock" Optimus warned

"Sir Yes Sir" Grimlock said

Grimlock and Prowl got out of the Ark turned to their alternative modes and ran to the location.

GETTING THERE

"So it is here; what we do now?" Prowl questioned as he turned to his robot mode, Grimlock was already in his robot mode

"We need a broader view" Grimlock said as he looked around "We're going up that hill" He said pointing to a middle size hill; they climbed in the Hill to the top, but what they found it was quite a surprise. The Decepticons were there using Cybertronian construction machines to build a very huge Device.

"They are building their Space Bridge" Prowl said astonished

"And we haven't even started to build our one" Grimlock said with a concerned tone "What are you doing Prowl?" Grimlock asked as he saw Prowl sitting in a Lotus Position "We don't have time for meditation!"

"In fact this is the best time for a Meditation" Prowl said calmly "And this is not a simple meditation; I am trying to hear what the Decepticons are saying" Prowl started to be surrounded by a strange red aura and he could hear what the Decepticons were speaking.

"_We have a problem Lord Megatron" Soundwave said._

"_What is it Soundwave?" Megatron asked slowly._

"_Looks like that the energon generator it is at full power, but it haven't reached the proper temperature" Soundwave explained._

"_So you are saying that the generator needs to be hotter?" Megatron risked._

"_It is a miracle you have finally used your very small and primitive cerebral circuits Megatron" Starscream said ironically._

"_It is better you watch your mouth Starscream; or you'll force me to teach you how to respect Lord Megatron" Soundwave said menacingly._

"Looks like that the space bridge energon generator is incomplete, we have to go back to the Ark and bring reinforcements" Prowl said.

"Well, you can go back to the base and relate everything to Optimus. But I'll take care of then, now that they are in trouble" Grimlock said charging his bayonet gun.

"Grimlock wait, we…" Prowl tried to stop Grimlock but it was already too late

"What was…?" Swindle heard Grimlock's war screams, but he couldn't react because Grimlock knocked him out with a very heavy punch.

Grimlock was giving a lot of work to the Decepticons; He easily knocked out the remaining Combaticons by throwing the giant Brawn at them; Soundwave sent Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to attack Grimlock but the Autobot simply slapped them but he lost Soundwave from his sight, the Decepticon tried to shot Grimlock from behind with his shoulder missile launcher, but Prowl gave a flying kick on Soundwave and started to fight him; Grimlock changed his bayonet gun to the sword mode when he saw Megatron charging at him with his energon katana Starscream attacked brandishing a sword as well, Starscream reached Grimlock first and he tried to stab the Autobot's shoulder but Grimlock evaded grabbled Starscream's head and threw him at Megatron, but he stripped Starscream out of his way with a punch, Grimlock almost decapitated Megatron but the villain evaded and gave a low kick on Grimlock and almost killed him but the Dinobot was smatter, he waited the last second and then he evaded Megatron's attack and knocked him out (and almost killed him) with a very violent attack of his energon sword; The final opponent between Grimlock and the space bridge was Shockwave, he turned to his t-rex mode and ran towards Shockwave at full speed and hit a heavy headbutt and stunning him, but Shockwave took advantage of a Grimlock's moment of distraction and punched heavily the Dinobot' face and then started to fire at him with his pulse cannon, Grimlock turned to his robot mode and attacked Shockwave with his sword, he had evaded all the shots fired by Shockwave but one of them hit Prowl from behind just at the same time he defeated Soundwave.

"Oh no! Prowl!" Grimlock exclaimed, he turned his attention to Shockwave and started to choke him "I get you for this later, Shockfreak" Grimlock whispered furiously, he released Shockwave and turned his attention to the unconscious Prowl and carried him to the top of the hill. "Grimlock Transform and Roll Out" Grimlock transformed to his T-rex mode "A little gift to our friends the Decepticons before they wake up" He muttered still in an angry tone and then started to charge a shot "MEGA FLAME!" he blasted a large multi-color fire stream from his mouth at the Space Bridge heavily damaging it, and he turned the direction of the stream to the Bridge's generator that started to glow and to heat up and then a energon circular wave throwing the unconscious Decepticons; Grimlock ignored that took Prowl gently with his jaws put him on his back and ran to the Ark. As Grimlock shaking heavily because he was running too much fast, in result of this Prowl woke up.

"Grimlock? What happened?" Prowl asked with pain in his voice. "What am I doing in your back?"

"Shockwave hit you badly" Grimlock said coldly.

"Only this?" Prowl asked incredulous.

"Yes; Only this" Grimlock replied in the same cold tone; Grimlock walked a few more kilometers still with Prowl in his back none of the two speaking anything to the other, after a few more hours "Can I ask you a question Prowl?" Grimlock asked and Prowl nodded in response "Why did you give me that sermon in the Ark about how a real soldier acts?" Grimlock completed

Prowl bit his inferior lip without speak nothing for thirty minutes thinking in an answer, after some more minutes he finally replied Grimlock's question "Because… I didn't want to loose another friend" Prowl said slowly Grimlock still confused "When I was a member of the Autobot police, I had another friend who acted exactly like you, everything he wanted was simply a good fight, but one day we were designated to a mission and hi was the leader of the squad, in the end the mission was only a tremendous trap made by the Decepticons he left behind to give us some cover so we could escape,…but…but…"

"He was killed" Grimlock said in tears, and Prowl nodded tearfully. "Sorry for your friend Prowl, if it makes you fell better I'll be more prudent from now and then and I'll make the other Dinobots be more cautious as well" Grimlock completed with an ironic tone making Prowl chuckling.

BACK TO THE DECEPTICON SPACE BRIDGE

Shockwave was walking up and rising slowly, he looked around and saw his fellow Decepticons unconscious, he saw the unconscious and unarmed Megatron with a mix of disdain and delight, Shockwave heard some low explosion noises and turned his attention to the source of the noises and he saw the damaged Space Bridge, Shockwave walked towards the machine's computer and saw something unbelievable in the same time Soundwave woke up and was attempting to awaken the Combaticons.

"What are you seeing?" Soundwave asked to Shockwave but the purple bot ignored him. "I made a question to you; what are you seeing?" Soundwave asked again with an impatient tone, Shockwave simply made a gesture to Soundwave come closer; Soundwave walked towards Shockwave and after saw the computer he made the same surprise expression that Shockwave did.

"WHAT'S HAPPENNING WITH YOU?" A very know voice shouted furiously; it was **Megatron** "Instead of you stay here watching this screen come here and help me" Megatron demanded.

"Lord Megatron, check this out" Soundwave said madding the same gesture that Shockwave made to him.

"Even damaged the Bridge still functional, this is incredible" Megatron said astonished

"Today you are using your cerebral circuits with more frequency than before" Starscream said suddenly with an ironic tone.

"Soundwave, can you teach some manners to Starscream?" Megatron asked to Soundwave he started to walk towards Starscream showing a closed fist to him, Starscream tried escape crawling but Soundwave took him by the foot and started to pound him.

"But we'll need a little more time to repair the bridge" Shockwave said to Megatron calmly.

"So we must thin about some kind of distraction to keep the Autobots out of here" Megatron said ignoring Starscream's cries for mercy.

"I and the other Combaticons can go Sir" Onslaught hastened to say.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp can go as well" Starscream said after spit out a tooth.

"So what are you waiting for? Move to the city now" Megatron ordered.

"Sir Yes Sir!" The Combaticons said transformed to their vehicle modes and rushed towards the city followed by Thundercracker and Skywarp who appears suddenly

"Where are you going Soundwave?" Megatron asked after seeing Soundwave transformed in his car mode. "I need you here to repair the space bridge along with Shockwave and the others" After hear that Soundwave transformed to his robot mode. "And after all the Autobots have already many problems" Completed with a smirk.


	4. 104 AUTOBOTS VS COMBATICONS

_Notes: now the Autobot and the Decepticon activation codes are just "transform", and I don't own the "Transformers"._

ALL OR NOTHING, AUTOBOTS VS COMBATICONS

IN THE SKIES OF DETROIT CITY

The chaos is inevitable because the city of Detroit it's being attacked by a squad of military vehicles, but these military vehicles aren't normal.

"Yeah! Hear their screams brother! It is a melody to my ears." A blue F-22 jet said cheerful.

"By Primus's sake Thundercracker! I said and say again that this violence's lover personality of yours will bring only problems to you." A purple and black F-22 jet said scolding Thundercracker

"_What about you two shut up and merely obey Lord Megatron's orders?"_ An armored six wheel truck complained via radio communicator. _"Better why you don't go back to the space bridge and help Megatron?"_

"You heard the "boss" Skywarp; we have a work to do" Thundercracker said with sarcasm in his voice to Skywarp and the two Seekers flew to another location.

IN THE STREETS OF DETROIT CITY

"This is the best mission that Megatron gave us!" A green tank said excited blowing up some cars.

"Yes Brawl it is cool, but the plan was distract the Autobots and they aren't here" A yellow FMC XR311 car complained.

"So we have to do something to be noted." A black helicopter suggested.

"And how we'll do it?" A space shuttle asked impatient, the helicopter, the tank, the truck and the FMC XR311 car stopped their attack, turned and faced him as if saying "idiot". "O yeah, never mind it." The shuttle said embarrassed.

IN THE ARK

"You don't understanding do you Optimus? If we stay here and do nothing a lot of people will die for nothing." Jazz said wrathful.

"It is serious I wanted to do something, but we can't interfere without hurt the humans" Optimus said in his defense.

"Aren't you concerned about Sari and Sam's safety?" Bumblebee asked furious.

"Yes I am but…" Optimus said but he was interrupted.

"Look this big bot." Grimlock said to Optimus with his arms folded signaling for him see the main monitor; What Optimus saw surprised him in an indescribable way, he saw the vehicles transforming into the Combaticons. "We still need to stay here smart bot?" Grimlock asked with a serious tone Optimus simply stared at Grimlock and Sentinel and nodded.

"Autobots Transform!" Sentinel Commanded and he transformed to his alternative mode along with Ironhide, Sideswipe, Swoop and Jetfire; and they ran at full speed to the city.

IN DETROIT CITY'S DOWNTOWN

"Commander! Blast Off saw something." Swindle said.

"What is it Blast Off?" Onslaught asked to his communicator.

"_Sir my spacial sensors have detected something." _Blast Off said via communicator.

"It is the Autobots?" Onslaught asked hopeful.

"_Yes." _Blast Off replied.

"Alright guys follow the plan, and the Autobots are done; Ok Brawl take this." Onslaught said throwing a huge weapon to Brawl. "We'll attract them and you blow them up."

"You didn't need to explain this Sir; any work that includes me to blow up someone or something is good enough to me" Brawl said charging the bazooka.

"Yeah, whatever" Onslaught said indifferent "Combaticons Transform!" Onslaught transformed to his vehicle mode along the others and leave Brawl behind, what they didn't expect is that Sam Witwicky and Sari Sumdac were there hearing the plan.

"It is terrible Sammy! We have to alert them that they are going to a trap!" Sari said desperate.

"Be quiet Sari." Sam whispered to Sari covering her mouth with his hand. "He can hear us; we'll alert them Sari, but first we need a vehicle" They left the building which they were hiding, and silently ran to the street with Sam looking around like a crazy.

"What are you looking for Sammy?" Sari asked whispering.

"I am looking for…that." He replied pointing to a motorcycle, Sam started to check if the bike had a defect. "Well, everything is ok, let's ride Sari" Sam raise the bike and turned it on, he and Sari ran on the Bike at full speed, but the bike's noise attracted Brawl's attention.

"What…? Probably are just a few mice, very large mice." Brawl said resigned, he thought a little bit and has reached a conclusion "Yes it is it, motorized giant mice."

IN DETROIT CITY'S ENTRANCE

"Look at this." Sentinel said shocked.

"Detroit is looking like a ghost town." Ironhide completed.

"_Okay guys, now shut up and start to search in the city for Sari, Sam and the Combaticons" _Jetfire complained via radio.

"He is right men." Sentinel admitted. "Autobots Transform!" And the Autobots in the ground transform to their robot mode. "Jetfire you and Swoop split up and go look after Vortex and Blast Off, we'll go after Sari, Sam and the other Combaticons." Sentinel ordered as he and the other Autobots walked slowly towards the city.

"_Roger." _ Jetfire and Swoop replied via radio at same time.

"If these freaks had hurt our friends they'll pay dearly." Sideswipe said aggressively, but suddenly a very strong hand covered his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot!" Ironhide ordered furiously.

"Ironhide is right Sideswipe, if you have another surge of fury of yours the enemy'll find us." Sentinel said scolding Sideswipe

"Yeah, whatever." Sideswipe said indifferently to the blue sergeant.

"But where these Decepticons anyway?" Sentinel asked ignoring Sideswipe.

"I AM HERE AUTOBOT!" An extremely aggressive voice shouted followed by a barrage shots.

"It is Onslaught and Swindle! Men protect yourselves!" Sentinel ordered as he turned on his shield.

"Sideswipe stay behind me! I'll cover you!" Ironhide ordered as he activated his silver armored mode.

"Don't give me orders Ironhide! You can protect yourself here with this sissy armor of yours if you want, but I'll go there and fight like a real soldier" Sideswipe said angrily to Ironhide.

"Really Sideswipe? So why don't come here and show me how big and bad you are?" Swindle said mocking Sideswipe.

"WHY YOU…" Sideswipe put his gun on a compartment in his right hip and tow arm mounted swords extended from each of his arms.

"I made angry Sideswipe?" Swindle mocked again, and transformed to his car mode laughing.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SCRAP!" Sideswipe transformed to his car mode and started to pursue Swindle.

"Sideswipe come back here now! It is an order!" Sentinel ordered.

"You are a very good leader sentinel" Onslaught said sarcastically transforming to his armored truck mode, making the usually calm sergeant felling a wrath that only could be compared with Grimlock's.

"Is that so? Ironhide call Swoop and Jetfire if we need aerial support" Sentinel ordered very pissed.

"I tried but they are having problems with Blast Off and Vortex" Ironhide explained.

"Very well, looks like that we'll need to take care of this by ourselves" Sentinel transformed to his car mode and started to pursue Onslaught.

"How immature they are, Ironhide Trans…" But Ironhide have been interrupted.

"Ironhide! Wait!" A voice whispered.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Ironhide demanded and the owner of the voice appeared. "Sam, Sari. Are you ok?" Ironhide asked.

"We are ok Ironhide" Sam replied.

"But listen to us Sentinel and the others are going to a trap" Sari explained.

"WHAT!" Ironhide asked astonished.

"We saw Brawl with some kind of experimental weapon, they have planned to attract you and the others and then Brawl would take care of finish you" Sam said to the Autobot.

"So what are we doing here? We have to alert them!" Ironhide said, and he almost ran towards his friends but the kids interrupted them.

"Follow us Ironhide; we know a secret and safer way that goes directly towards Brawl" Sari explained as Sam turned on the motorcycle and Ironhide followed them in his car mode.

IN THE SKIES

"Blast Off don't you think that is time to use that device?" Vortex asked as he evaded a furious dash attack from Swoop.

"As always you are right buddy." Blast Off said protecting himself from Jetfire's shots with an energy shield; he took a round device from his back and threw it vertically to the sky, the device spun and shot an energon force field that covered the entire city.

IN THE ARK'S CONTROL CENTER

"What's happening?" Optimus asked confused.

"We lost signal with Sentinel's team." Ratchet explained.

"It is Energon interference." Wheeljack completed.

"And I have more bad news here" Cliffjumper screamed.

"Oh that is great!" Optimus complained. "What is happening Cliffjumper?"

"Look by yourself Sir." Cliffjumper said to Optimus pointing to the monitor.

"But what is happening to our Space Bridge?" Optimus asked; was activating by itself. "It was you who activated the Space Bridge?" He asked, and Cliffjumper nodded in a negative manner.

"Look! A ship is coming from the Bridge's portal" Cliffjumper said pointing to the monitor, the ship was blue and with white details and red Autobots symbols in each wing. "At least it is an Autobot gunship" Cliffjumper.

"Yes…But who is this ship's captain?" Optimus asked to himself as he saw the ship accelerate and fly to deepest part of a nearby forest.

AT THE FOREST

The ship slowly landed on a point of the forest that was surrounded by mountain chains and with an enormous river; one by one the crew went out of the ship.

"The earth is a beautiful planet isn't it?" A pink female Autobot asked admiring the landscape.

"Sure it is." A green male Autobot admitted, he was taller than the girl and he had a cannon in his right shoulder.

"This landscape reminds me of planet Gaea." An old greenish Autobot said with a nostalgic tone in his voice.

"Probably this forest has some very flat roads for a race." A red and yellow young Autobot said with a smile.

"Don't be so cocky my friend, because in a race I can beat you without difficulties" A young and blue Autobot said to the red one with an overconfident tone.

"SILENCE! SILENCE YOU ALL!" A voice ordered shouting and followed by several shots aimed to the sky. "You all listen very close…We aren't here doing a tour, we are here because according to the Autobot intelligence's leader Longarm it is this planet where The Ark and The Nemesis crashed, and our work here is to help Optimus and his group, and defeat Megatron and maybe once and for all, did you understand it men…and girl? A white Autobot asked.

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" The Autobots said simultaneously.

"Well, now that you understand the situation, here what you'll gone do." The white Autobot said now with a calmer tone. "Blurr you and Rodimus explore the area and find a good place for our base." He said pointing to the blue Autobot and to the red one. "Hound, Arcee, Kup, you stay in the ship and make an estimation of the necessary materials." He said pointing to the green ones and to the pink female Autobot.

"And what you'll do sir?" Kup asked.

"I'll check the local city; according to the informative channel of this planet, that city is been attacked by Decepticons right now." The commander replied.

"Optimus's team isn't there?" Arcee asked.

"Yes they are; but they need some help." He replied as he transformed to the cybertronian truck mode. "See you later." He said before run at an incredible speed.

"How we'll do our job Rodimus?" Blurr asked.

"We should split, so we can explore a large area." Rodimus Explained.

"Alright let's do the way you want." Blurr said resigned. "Blurr Transform!"

"Rodimus Prime Transform!" And the two transformed Autobots ran to opposite directions.

IN DETROIT CITY'S SKIES

"What happened?" Swoop Asked confused. "I don't have any signal of the Ark."

"This is compressible; since he cut off communications with the Ark." Jetfire explained calmly.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME JETFIRE?" Swoop asked astonished.

"I am serious, look up there." He said still in his calm tone pointing to spot in the sky. "That device is an energon jammer, it's frequency is turning off all the outiside communications; so it's just we and without any help."

"So why you don't surrender? And we'll kill you painless." Blast Off suggested in a light provoking tone, but he was interrupted by Swoop who stabbed his talons in the Decepticon's chest.

"For you fight many enemies alone is a bad thing, but for me a Dinobot this is the best of the gifts." The pterosaur said with a smirk.

"Do you think that these talons in your feet are enough to stop me?" Blast Off asked before he threw Swoop with an incredible strength and shattered his own chest plate. "Cool uh? It is a skin level shied."

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" Swoop asked.

Blast Off grabbed a short staff in his shoulder. "You have no idea of how you are right." He said as the staff increased its size and was now with two sharp blades in its extremities; Swoop made his first attack shooting a barrage of fireballs from his mouth but Blast Off span his spear in front of him nullifying the fireballs, and he charged towards Swoop who protected himself with his wing.

"I must admit you are a hard nut to crack, but I am not that easy too, and now you'll fell the power of my greatest technique." Swoop broke Blast Off's spear with a bite and hit Blast Off with the beak of his wing, now freed Swoop positioned his wings in the opposite direction of his head impersonating a jet and started to make a tail-spin move and was covered in fire. "Fire Spear!" Swoop hit Blast Off with full potency of his special attack and the Decepticon fell in a building. "I am **Very Good.**" Swoop said proudly. "Geez I need to help Jetfire!" He remembered suddenly; and then someone poked Swoop in the shoulder…It was Jetfire holding an unconscious Vortex in his shoulder!

"I heard what you said but…Look here Blast Off is much more dangerous than Vortex." Jetfire said proudly. "By the way where is Blast Off?" Jetfire asked and Swoop pointed with his beak to the building, and Jetfire threw Vortex to the building. "It is better we go search for the others." Jetfire suggested and Swoop nodded in response, the Autobots flew downwards to the city.

IN DETROIT CITY

"Yes bring the Autobots to me, so I can finish them." Brawl said aiming the reloading experimental bazooka at Sentinel, Sideswipe, Swoop and Jetfire, but he noticed something. "Two flyer Autobots, two car Autobots it is four Autobots, but Blast Off said that his radar detected five Autobots signals where is the 5th Autobot?"

"I am here you freak!" Someone shouted and punched Brawl in the head making the Decepticon fall, the attacker grabbed and smashed with his bare hands.

"What H#$? Who are you?" Brawl asked impatiently, but his fury transformed in joy when he discovered that the attacker was Ironhide. "I should have known that was you."

"But you didn't because of your primitive brain." Ironhide said trying to provoke Brawl.

"You still have a very sharp tongue buddy…And for some reason I like this feature on you." Brawl admitted. "But let see if you can speak with my wrist-blades in your chest." He threatened.

"What? You think that your metal sticks can cut through my silver armor?" Ironhide asked sarcastically.

"There is only one way to find out right?" Brawl asked and two predator style wrist-blades extended from his right arm as Ironhide's normal red color is replaced by the silver color of his special armor. Brawl rushed towards Ironhide and tried to rip out the Autobot's arm, but Ironhide evaded and delivered several blows in Brawl, the Decepticon kicked Ironhide in the belly making the Autobot lost his balance, and Brawl again tried to attack Ironhide with his wrist-blades making them have contact in Ironhide's chest.

"You don't understand do you? No way that your tiny metal blades will…" Ironhide was saying proudly, but suddenly was interrupted by a deadly pain in his chest; he looked at his chest and saw Brawl's wrist-blades stabbed in his chest, the Decepticon chuckled and then kicked Ironhide that fell to his knees.

"You were right my blades never would cut through your armor, but these blades are new they are made primary of destronium and some shards of cybertonium to increase the resistance." He explained as Ironhide deactivated his silver armor returning again to his red color. "I made these new blades especially for our next duel." Brawl continued to explain and Ironhide lay down in the ground like he was passed out.

"IRONHIDE!" Sari shouted despairingly, she ran towards Ironhide but Sam grabbed her arm. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Sari…there is nothing you can do." Sam said scolding her in tears

"But…But…Sammy, he'll…He'll…" Sari said with tears forming in her eyes, Sari jumped in Sam's arms and he hugged her tightly.

"Your friends care about you Ironhide." Brawl commented. "Just because I give a lot of esteem for friendship, I'll behead you fast and with no pain." With these words Brawl lifted his arm slowly; Sari closed her eyes, when Brawl was about to behead the semi-conscious Ironhide a white truck hit the Decepticon making him lost his balance for everyone's shock.

"What…happened?" Ironhide asked dizzy.

"Ironhide over here." Sam whispered gesturing to Ironhide go were he and Sari were, and the Autobot dragged to them.

"I AM SICK OF ALL THESE SURPRISE ATTACKS!" Brawl growled very loud as he took his gun and shot in the truck.

"Watch out!" Sari screamed warning the trucker, for everyone's surprise the truck transformed in a white robot and he stood like Brawl's shots didn't hurt him. "Optimus is that you?" She asked surprised, because indeed that white Autobot despite the color was physically exactly like Optimus.

"It's my turn." The white Autobot said and two swords extended from each of his arms, Brawl tried to attack the Autobot with his wrist-blades but the Autobot cut them with a single blow of his arm mounted sword, Brawl tried to punch the Autobot's face but he missed for a few inches, the Autobot stabbed Brawl's shoulder with his sword threw the Decepticon with a mix of raw strength and gracefulness, Brawl tried to use a final trick and shot at the Autobot with his back cannon in vain because the white Autobot retained the swords in his forearms and grabbed two guns and with a surgical precision hit the large purple energon sphere that exploded.

"Holy C$#! I'll get out of here! Brawl Transform!" Brawl transformed to his tank mode and ran to his Combaticons comrades.

"Very well, let that coward go." The white Autobot said coldly as he put his guns in his back, he turned around now staring Sam, Sari and an unconscious Ironhide; He walked towards them, with an astonished look in there faces. "Are you alright?" The Autobot asked.

"Yes we are." Sam replied. "Thank you Optimus." Sam said.

"Uh? You are thinking that I am another person. I am not Optimus." He explained. "My name is-"

"Sam come here!" Sari screamed interrupting the conversation. "We have to do something or...he'll-" She said starting to cry.

"Relax kid he'll be okay, only look serious but it is not." The white Autobot said as he took a lantern and a welder from his back. "Go wait there kids I'll help your friend." He asked and the two boys walked to the direction that the Autobot pointed, after a few minutes he called them again. "He is out of danger now, you can relax."

"How you fixed him." Sam asked curious.

"I used a car that I found and some electric cables fallen in the street." He explained, and he pressed a button of his communicator. "Yes?...Okay I am coming back. Sorry I have to go." He apologized and transformed in a truck.

"Hey! We even don't know your name!" Sari screamed

"Don't worry, we'll probably meet each other again." The Autobot screamed as he ran out of the city.

"Sari Ironhide is waking." Sam said as Ironhide sat.

"Who saved me kids?" Ironhide asked.

"The guy who saved you had just ran out of the city, and we don't know who he is." Sari explained.

"Now stay here because I need to help my friends." Ironhide explained. "Ironhide transform!" Ironhide transformed in his car mode and ran to the downtown.

Sari stared at Sam with a wroth look in her eyes. "Okay you don't want to lose the battle between the robots right?" Sam asked and Sari simply smirked, they both mounted on the bike and followed Ironhide

IN THE DOWNTOWN

Onslaught was fighting Sentinel with a energon knife, he stopped a attack from Sentinel's sword with his knife. "I need to admit Onslaught you are very good, but you need to be more cautious." Sentinel said with a smirk and hit Onslaught in the face with his shield making the Decepticon falling in the ground at the same time an injured Brawl finally reached the downtown.

"Sir we are coming !" Blast Off and Vortex screamed as they reached the ground, making Onslaught chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Sentinel asked.

"It is because now you are all doomed." Onslaught declared. "Combaticons Combine!" The Combaticons jumped vertically and started to glow.

"What is going on?" Sari asked as she, Sam And Ironhide arrived.

"A very bad thing kid." Ironhide said full of concern

Onslaught became gray and a big helmet covered entirely his head, Vortex transformed in a left arm and Blast Off in a right arm, Swindle and Brawl transformed in the legs the four limbs connected in Onslaught that was now transformed in a seven floors size robot. "BRUTICUS!" The giant robot announced his name and materialized a gun in his right hand.

"Anyone else know that they could do that?" Sari asked frightened.

"Fell the tasty of my Proto-Cannon!" Bruticus aimed at the Autobots (and the kids) and shot a charge blast from his cannon.

"Everyone retreat!" Sentinel ordered and transformed to his vehicle mode along with the other Autobots, the Autobots along with Sam and Sari fled from the blast; despite the shot didn't hit them, the explosion that it caused made them fly and destroyed almost completely the downtown.

Bruticus walked towards them and they couldn't escape because they were tired and full of miss bruises. "Now you are dead." He aimed at them ready to finish them, Sari closed her eyes and hugged Sam that closed his eyes too the Autobots close their eyes ready to be exploded, but a explosion made Bruticus miss the shot, when they opened their eyes for their shock Bruticus was being attacked by a group of MH-53 and a A-10 Thunderbolt; The Giant Decepticon, smashed many buildings and in the end he split in the five Combaticons.

"What we gonna do sir?" Blast Off asked desperately.

'We fight!" Onslaught said firmly holding his gun on one hand and his knife in the other; at the same time the fighters aimed at him. "Forget what I said, we'll fight back later, Combaticons RETREAT!" Onslaught ordered desperate and he and the other Combaticons ran and screamed in fear.

"Hey and my jamming device?" Vortex asked as he ran along with his fellow Combaticons, and someone destroyed the device.

"Is that good enough for you?" Brawl asked impatiently as he put the gun in a compartment in his hip.

After the Combaticons have already left the city a helicopter landed in the remains of downtown, a man left the vehicle and started to slowly walk towards the Autobots he have a white skin, short brown hair and was wearing a pair of sunglasses, but his most intriguing trait was his right arm that was in fact a prosthetic robotic arm.

"Greetings I am glad that I finally meet you." He said with a smile. "I know you but you don't know who I am, my name is-"

"He is the commander Williams Steel, the leader of Sector Seven and the greatest motherf$#%! In the world." Sari said furiously interrupting Steel and surprising everyone with her bad language.

"You still have a little grudge against me don't you?." Steel asked scratching the back of his head.

"Little grudge! LITTLE GRUDGE! You used my father's technology for your weapons, and do you think that I have a little grudge for you!" Sari asked impatient. "And by the way, what are you doing here? And how do you know that we were in danger? Well, the Autobots didn't need your-"

"Your father called me." Steel explained calmly.

"What?" Sari said astonished. "But the Energon interference-"

"Your father have a Energon-proof communication line." Steel explained again.

"You in the earth have the technology to do this?" Sideswipe asked.

"At least I have this technology." Steel said with a little prideful tone. "And watch out with the Pteranodon in your back, he is trying to eat your head."

Sideswipe turned his head and saw that Swoop was in his dinosaur mode and was indeed about to bite Sideswipe but the red Autobot grabbed the Dinobot by the beak violently. "What is wrong with you bird brain?"

"Sorry I was just trying to eat a metal cane that is embed in your back." Swoop explained.

And Sideswipe released Swoop and touched his back in fact there was a cane stuck in his back, suddenly Swoop knocked Sideswipe down and ripped the cane of Sideswipe's back and ate it.

"You have cybertronian technology? Commander Optimus need to know this." Sentinel affirmed trying to ignore the scene between Sideswipe and Swoop.

"He'll, so tell him to find me at the Hover Dam." Steel instructed as he entered the Helicopter and flew to another location.

AT THE ARK

"So he wants to speak me uh?" Optimus asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "Very well, Wheeljack prepare the Ground Bridge with the coordinates of this Hover Dam, I am leaving right now.'

"What is a Ground Bridge?" Sam asked.

"The Ground Bridge is a like a Space Bridge, but in a smaller scale, and it's range is limited to the planet were it was built." Ratchet explained.

"Whatever; And you Mr. Prime you'll not going see Steel." Sari ordered to Optimus poiting to him. "He is a horrible person and he'll try to use you." She explained when saw Optimus's confused look.

"It's true that he used Professor Sumdac's technology to make weapons." Optimus asked, Sari nodded and Sam reluctantly nodded too. "Sam do you hate him as well?"

"Well it is kind difficulty to explain it." Sam admitted scratching the back of his head. "I don't hate him, but...I don't like him."

"Come on Sammy What is wrong with you? You aren't helping even a little bit you moron!" Sari screamed furious.

"Enough of this!" Optimus shouted. "I know how do you fell Sari but he can help us."

"Fine, fine do it the way you want because I don't care." Sari screamed annoyed to Optimus and ran of the control room followed by Sam who tried to calm her.

AT THE NEMESIS

"You didn't destroy the Autobots!" Megatron asked furious to the Combaticons who were knelled trembling in fear. "Give me a reason to don't terminate you useless piece of junk." He threatened, and then was interrupted by Soundwave's arrival.

"Lord Megatron, the space bridge is now totally operational." Soundwave informed.

"This is very good, Soundwave give me a list of my Decepticon army I'll cal only the most powerful." Megatron said with a smirk, and Soundwave handed Megatron a PDA. "If you excuse me gentlemen." He said to the Combaticons before leave the room; The Decepticon military squad looked to themselves without believing in their luck.

THE END?

Characters who first appeared in this chapter

Autobots

Rodimus Prime

Blurr

Arcee

Kup

Hound

The Autobot captain

Decepticons

Bruticus

Omake:Transformers Encyclopedia

"Hello, my name is Starscream and today I'll start this new Omake talking about the Combaticons; The Combaticons are a Decepticon elite military squad, their leader is Onslaught he trans forms in an armored truck and his weapons are a energon rifle, two back cannons and a knife; their strongest (and stupidest) member is Brawl he transforms in tank and his weapons are his electro gun his back cannon and pair of wrist-blades in his right arm; their smallest (and the less trustful) is Swindle he transforms in a military jeep he is very agile and fast, and his weapons are a pistol and a shoulder cannon; Blast Off transforms in a helicopter his weapon is a pistol and I won't speak too much about him because I don't like him; their mos lethal member is Vortex he transforms in a space shuttle, I can't speak about his weapons because he have a lot of them and it would take hours to finish a list of all his weapons; and finally they can combine to form the mighty Bruticus, but between you and me they are powerful but they can be easily manipulated." 

"I am not easily manipulated." Bruticus complained as he entered the Starscream's lab. "I am the Strongest."

"Really? So why you have been defeated by a little group of human aircraft?" Starscream asked sarcastically

"Oh...well...uh..." Bruticus said ashamed.

"Split and go there peel potatoes, Megatron ordered to you." Starscream ordered and Bruticus split in the five Combaticons.

"Fine." The five Compaticons complained at same time, and Starscream handed each of them a knife.

"Didn't I say to you? Strong but easily manipulated."

"I"LL KILL YOU!" The five combaticons shouted as they all stomped on Starscream.


	5. 105 RISE OF THE CONSTRUCTICONS

RISE OF THE CONSTRUCTICONS

The Decepticons Skywarp, Barricade and their leader Megatron are looking to the Space Bridge waiting for their newsoldiers.

"So...These guys... They can help us?" Barricade asked shyly.

"If they can help us? They are the Constructicons, I am sure that they can help us." Megatron said confidently.

"Sir they are crossing the bridge now." Skywarp informed, and six green and purple Decepticons appeared from the Bridge.

"Scrapper, I am so glad to see you again old friend." Megatron welcomed shaking Scrapper's hand.

"I can tell the same pal." Scrapper said.

"Well let's go to the Nemesis, can we go now?" An aggressive looking robot suggested.

"Calm down Bonecrusher; I've just contacted Shockwave, the Ground Bridge's portal will appear ...now" Skywarp said pointing to the portal, and the Decepticons entered the potal.

IN A ISLAND IN THE BAHAMAS

The Decepticons jumped in the island, that have a beautiful jungle and mountains.

"What a beautiful place boss, now let's go to the ship." A slim looking Constructicon said as he walked towards the jungle when he was interrupted by Megatron.

"Wait Hightower, the Nemesis is there." He said poiting to the sea.

"It's in the sea? How are we supposed to go there."A smart and bulk looking Constructicon.

"Mixmaster is right, we can't just jump in the sea." Another bulk looking Constructicon complained.

"Well Scavenger we usually use the Ground Bridge, but perhaps you can help us by digging some tunnels." Megatron suggested.

"And how we'll do this?" The Bulkier Constructicon said.

"Look Longhaul we have these vehicles as alternative modes for you and a Drill." He completed pointing to the vehicles.

"The crane is mine." Hightower said excitedly running to the crane and scanned it.

"Nobody touches the cement mixer truck."Mixmaster said.

"I'll be that bulldozer."Bonecrusher said.

"Look that beautiful Power-Shovel, it's mine." Scavenger said.

"I'll be the Shovel-Dozer." Scrapper said.

"Aw man, I didn't join this party to be a dump truck." Long Haul complained and reluctantly scanned the truck.

The now reformatted Scrapper mounted the Drill. "We have a job to do, Constructicons start the digging operation.

IN DETROIT

"That is great, the Decepticons destroy the city and we have to rebuild it." Bumblebee complained annoyed.

"If you find a Decepticon that is willing to rebuild this city, I'll give you medal name you leader of the Cybertron Elite Guard." Sentinel said mocking Bumblebee.

"Here are the beams that you asked for." Snarl in his stegosaurus mode said pulling a car with some metal beams. "Snarl Transform." He transformed to his robot mode. "Can we have a break now." Snarl said rotating his shoulders.

"You are right Snarl; Autobots Transform!" Sentinel and the other Autobots transformed to their alternative modes with the exception of Ironhide.

"You'll not come with us Ironhide?" Prowl asked in his police car mode(the only detail that differences him from Barricade is an evident Autobot simbol in the hood of his car mode).

"No I'll stay here and mix some cement." Ironhide replied, and his Autobot comrades ran to the ground bridge portal. "Let see this instructions mix two unities of limestone sand.." He said as he read the instructions. "It is two cybertronian unities? Or earth unities? Perhaps two cybertronian

are enough." He concluded as he opened two sacks of limestone sand and put it in the mixture that started to bubble and exploded knocking Ironhide out.

IN SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA

Optimus was in his truck mode following Steel's helicopter that already have noticed Optimus's presence, this continued for 10 minutes when they finally reached the Hoover Dam and Steel's helicopter landed near Optimus.

"Don't transform now Optimus, follow me." Steel instructed and pushed a button that oppened a 30 feet high and 15,5 feet length and he entered along with Optimus in his truck mode, and the Autobot transformed to his robot mode.

INSIDE THE HOOVER DAM

"I am glad that we could finally meet each other Optimus Prime." Steel greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Steel; I've just stayed in the earth for only a few weeks, but I never imagined that I would found something like this." Optimus's surprise was understandable, the Sector Seven's base was a entirely high-tech location.

"Thank you, now I'll explain some things; basically the sector seven is a worldwide organization whose job is to deal with possible alien threats, to be honest with you when I became the commander I never took this seriously until 5 years ago when one of our bases in the Alaska was attacked by two alien robots they were destroying everything when another robot appeared and he didn't attack us in fact he was trying to save us, the battle ended when the attacker robots probably killed two scientists a man and a woman they were married and my friends and I lost my arm."Steel completed at the end with some sadness in his voice.

"Did this scientists had a child?" Optimus asked a little bit concerned.

"Yes a daughter, now she is fourteen years-old." Steel took off his sunglasses reavealing a pair of gray eyes and wiped some tears in his face. "I know that probably Sari and Sam spoke terrible things about me, but the Decepticons have returned and I'll never let they hurt anyone, but I need your help Optimus I don't doubt that your team is capable of handle with the Decepticons but you'll need help to fight in this new battlefield, so do you'll help me?" Steel suggested.

"You can count on me." Optimus said making a positive gesture with his thumb. "Now can you tell me how the things work here and the things well work with my team?" Optimus asked and Steel started to make a detailed explanation to Optimus.

BACK TO DETROIT

"I'll never speak to that girl." Mixmaster said pointing to a blue sport car.

"Why not Mix?" Scrapper asked.

"She looks like a girl but she has a male voice." Mixmaster completed.

"What is that?" Long Haul asked pointing to a fallen robot, and the other Constructicons followed him. "It is an Autobot." Everyone looked to Ironhide with exception of Hightower who turned his attention to a bowl like container full with a bubbling cement.

"He is an Autobot and I say, we have to kill him." Bonecrusher suggested with a psychotic smirk in his face; Mixmaster, Scavenger and Long Haul nodded with approval.

"But why did he faint?" Scrapper asked ignoring Bonecrusher's excuse to kill the uncoscious Autobot.

"Perhaps this thing is the answer." Hightower screamed looking at the container. "Can you come here Mix? Since this is your specialty."

"Is there something wrong with this cement?" Mixmaster asked as he walked towards Hightower.

"Well...I am not an expert in this kind of issue, but I can say that by just looking at it...yes there is something very wrong." Hightower replied.

"Unbelievable, this fool put too much limestone sand in this cement, is not surprising that is imperfect." Mixmaster complained angry.

"What? He didn't follow the cement instructions?" Long Haul asked surprised.

"What idiot this Autobot is." Bonecrusher said insulting Ironhide and spitting in his face.

"The biggest question is how the Autobots will save the Earth if they can't even mix cement." Scavenger asked to himself annoyed.

"Very well let's show to them that we are the best." Scrapper said with a shine in his eyes. "Long Haul, you and Hightower bring that Beams; Scavenger help Mixmaster to do some cement." Scrapper commanded. "And Bonecrusher bring to me a PDA and a pen." And almost that at the same time Bonecrusher gave to Scrapper the PDA and the pen.

AT THE ARK

"When Optimus will come back?" Sari asked lying on a bed in with a bored tone.

"I don't know Sari." Sam replied reading something in a computer in the ship.

"Look Sammy, Jazz is talking to someone." Sari commented and the kids stayed there spying him.

"So how the things are going there Rod?" Jazz asked to a red Auobot in the monitor.

"Well the things are normal." The Autobot replied. "And is Rodimus Prime for you." He completed scolding Jazz.

"Anyway...Do you know what is worse? That Combaticons are here in the Earth (he didn't know that Rodimus's team already were in Earth)." Jazz said with some grief in his voice, and Rodimus replied with a fake surprise face. "And the thing you be worse if the Constructicons appear here too." Now Rodimus's fake face turned in a worried expression.

"I see it..." Rodimus said in response to Jazz's commentary. "Don't worry I have an idea."

"What is it?" Jazz asked full of curiosity.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh." Rodimus said swaying his index finger in a negative way, and he turned off the monitor. The moment Sentinel and the others returned every Autobot in the Ark returned to their work.

BACK TO DETROIT

After some minutes Ironhide woke up with a strong headache, but his pain disappeared the moment he put his eyes in the Constructicons that were rebuilding the city.

"Boys! It is break time! And Bonecrusher made his special oil!" Scrapper announced; And after hearing that, the Constructicons stopped their work and ran to Bonecrusher's direction and started to drink the oil barrels and to chat a lot. But this haven't lasted for too much.

"Look that." Hightower said pointing to Ironhide.

"I suppose that the break time is over right?" Scavenger asked and Scrapper simply nodded; then the Constructicons jumped on Ironhide and started to punch him and raising a cloud of dust, when the dust lowered there was an again unconscious Ironhide.

"Can I kill him now?" Bonecrusher asked full of expectations.

"Don't touch him." Scrapper ordered with a threatening tone. "But you'll have your time." He took a cybertronian computer and started to disk some buttons.

AT THE NEMESIS (more specifically in Shockwave's room)

"How are the things in Cybertron?" Shockwave asked to Sunstorm in the monitor.

"_Very bad Shockwave." Sunstorm said sadly. "Put me in command is probably your greatest mistake, you know I am the worst temporary leader that the Decepticons had in the story." Sunstorm completed with a desperate tone. "Do you know Straxus, that Decepticon governor?" Sunstorm asked and Shockwave nodded in response. "Well he is trying to take the leadership of the Decepticons."._

"Your concern is understandable but you don't need to worry, after all I have a secret weapon."

_"A secret weapon?" Sunstorm asked._

"Yes, I have here in the Earth a big quantity of Ultra-Energon." Shockwave replied.

"_What? How did you acquire Ultra-Energon?" Sunstorm asked astonished._

"Yes, during geological epoch that the humans call Holocene, I came to earth and planted some Energon canisters, in these millions of years that have passed the Energon mixed with the local minerals and transformed into Ultra-Energon, in only a couple of weeks the Ultra-Energon will reach it's full potency and we'll defeat Megatron, Straxus and anyone who stays in our way." Shockwave said with a explained with a light snobbish tone and Sunstorm replied with a smirk, suddenly Megatron called every Decepticon in the ship in the loudspeakers in the ship Shockwave speedily turned off the monitor and ran to the control room, and near the door of Shockwave's room Starscream walked fastly to the control room with a devilish smirk in his face after hearing Shockwave's conversation.

AT THE NEMESIS'S CONTROL ROOM

"Where is the location of the Ark?" Megatron asked patiently to Ironhide.

"I'd rather die." Ironhide said and kicked Megatron between the legs and the Decepticon leader fell to the ground moaning in pain with all the Decepticons looking to the scene with shock and Starscream who have just arrived bursting in laughs.

"You son of a B#%$." Megatron mumbled, and Soundwave helped to raise Megatron. "Thank you."

"I'll take the information from you Autobot." Soundwave said as he helped Megatron to sit. "With a little help from Ratbat." He opened a compartment in his chest and a cassete flew and transformed into a mechanical bat. "Do your magic my little friend."

"You can count on it Soundwave." Ratbat said confidently, and started to stare Ironhide in the eyes. "Where is the Ark? Where is the Ark?" Ratbat asked repeatedly.

"The Ark is in Mount St. Hilary."Ironhide replied with a hypnotized look in his eyes.

"Constructicons go to this location, Shockwave you go in the lead since you have already been there and take the Autobot with, and you Combaticons go there as a back up." Megatron ordered and the Decepticons and Ironhide used the ground bridge to go to Mt. St Hilary.

"If I were you Mega-Moron, I would keep an eye in Shockwave." Starscream suggested with a smirk as he got out of the room only confusing Megatron.

NEAR THE ARK

Bumblebee was outside sitting in a rock the Ark with a look in his face that was a mix of sadness and concern, his friends try to cheer him up.

"What is wrong Bee." Sari asked tenderly.

"Are you concerned about Ironhide?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was night when we leave him in the city, and look the sun is rising and he haven't returned." He explained still down in the dumps.

"I am worried about him too." Jazz admitted. "What are these red cans?" Jazz asked pointing to some huge cans that Bumblebee was holding.

"It is a oil that Ironhide made to me." Bumblebee said. "But I wouldn't drink it if I were you, this baby here is very strong." He warned.

"This can't be true." Jazz said teasing Bumblebee.

"Yeah, continues to act like this and I'll make you drink this like whole can, and trust me a simply can of this oil and you'll overheat and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes." Bumblebee said with a tone lightly impatient.

Suddenly a portal appeared and from it emerged Shockwave, the Constructicons, the Combaticons and a handcuffed Ironhide.

"Don't move or your friend is dead." Shockwave threatened and Brawl pressed a gun against Ironhide's head.

"What do you want?" Prowl asked.

"We want the Allspark thing." Scrapper replied.

"Only over my dead corpse." Sentinel announced.

"You mean over his dead corpse, right?" Brawl said back pressing the gun more heavily.

"Wait, wait." Ironhide said desperately. "If you let me go I'll give the Allspark to you." Ironhide suggested shocking everyone.

"What heck is this?" Sentinel asked impatient and Ironhide surreptitiously winked to the sergeant who immediately understood Ironhide's plan.

"R...Really? You'll give the Allspark to us?" Swindle asked amazed and Ironhide nodded.

"But don't think that we'll leave you guardless." Onslaught warned.

"Ok, but not the Combaticons, neither Shockwave." He demanded. "I prefer the Constructicons."

"Very well...Now go!" Shockwave ordered and let Ironhide loose that at the same moment walked to the Ark followed by the Constructicons, then Shockwave drew Ironhide's attention. "If you try to be the little genius" Shockwave warned and with his index finger straight he swiftly moved the finger along his neck.

INSIDE THE ARK

"Ironhide what is this?" Warpath demanded.

"Trust me Warpath." Ironhide said calmly. "I know what I am doing." He completed as he picked up the cube, and walked out of the ship with the Constructicons.

OUT OF THE ARK

"Well...uh, thank you for your cooperation." Scrapper said a little unwonted with the situacion.

"You...are...welcome, Scrapper, I noticed that you and the Constructicons like a good oil." Ironhide Commented. "Why don't you try this one?" He said and took a can from Bumblebee's hand. "It's homemade, I am the one who make it." He shook the can in Scrapper's face who took the can from Ironhide.

He hesitated for a moment, but the next second he swallow a gulp of the oil. "Boy this oil good." He said cheerfully. "Guys you need to drink this, this is the drink of the gods." At the same moment the other Constructicons threw their weapons and each one of them grabbed a can and in seconds they consumed all the oil in the cans.

The Autobots and the kids started to mentaly counting. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." Smoke started to got out of the Constructicons' heads and they fell to the ground.

"Now, if you can excuse me Scrapper." Sentinel said with a cocky tone and grabbed the Allspark, but Scrapper merely increased the strength of the gripe and raised his head.

"You'll...all...pay for this!" Scrapper shouted, and he slowly rose up with the other Constructicons. "Constructicons Combine!" Scrapper and Mixmaster transformed in the legs, Bonecrusher and Scavenger transformed in the arms, Hightower and Long Haul transformed into a body with a square black head; and all the components transformed in a single seven floor size robot. "DEVASTATOR!" The robot announced his name holding a chain with a demolition ball in one hand and a pickaxe in the other hand.

"Combaticons Combine!" Onslaught commanded and he combined with the other Combaticons. "BRUTICUS!" Bruticus assembled and materialized his Proto-Cannon in his right hand.

"We are so screwed." The Autobots and their allies thought, when suddenly a group of jets and rescue vehicles attacked respectively, all the attacking vehicles transformed in Autobots.

"Silverbolt? Hot Spot? Is that you?" Sentinel asked.

"So this is the surprise that Rodimus talked about." Jazz thought with a smile.

"It is tome to show these Deceptifreaks what we are made of." The Autobot called Hot Spot said. "Protectobots Combine!"

"It is our turn; Aerialbots Combine!" Silverbolt commanded and he combined with the other Aerialbots as the Protectobots combined into a single robot.

"SUPERION!" The combined form of the Aerialbots announced and materialized a long gun in his hand.

"DEFENSOR! The combined form of the Protectobots announced and materialized a gun in each hand.

Devastator threw his demolition ball at Superion, wraping the chain in Superion's wrist, Devastator started to pull the chain along with Superion and holding the pickaxe in the other hand; The titanic Decepticon was having the upper hand but Superion was just pretending that he was being defeated in the last moment he evaded Devastator's pickaxe and shot him in the head making the Decepticon fall to the ground and split in the six Constructicons. In other hand Bruticus was beating Defensor with relatively ease using only his fists; With a final punch Bruticus knocked Defensor down.

"You will kill me, won't you?" Defensor asked with an agonizing tone.

"Kill you?" Bruticus asked ironically. "You are pathetic, I never would waste my time killing such worm like you." Bruticus said with a slightly sadistic tone as he stepped on Defensor's back. "I'll have more fun killing your friends." Bruticus said as he walked towards Sentinel Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Sam and Sari. "Now that your big weak friend is dead-beat, were where we? Oh yes, I was about to blow you to the bits with my Proto-Cannon." Bruticus said as he took the Proto-Cannon in his back, aimed at Ironhide and the others that were paralyzed by the fear and started to charge a shot, at the last moment Defensor jumped and stand betwen Bruticus and his target, he activated a force field efficiently nullifying Bruticus's charged shot.

"NOW I AM PISSED OF!" Defensor shouted furiously as he punched Bruticus in the face, the Decepticon tried to retaliate by shooting Defensor with his Proto-Cannon, but the Autobot grabbed the Proto-Cannon and broke into two in his knee.

"What heck is going on? Bruticus asked in his head. "One second ago this hippie boy was practically dead and now he is beating me with this ease."

"I can't forgive anyone that doesn't care about the life of the others." Defensor said with a extremely threatening tone as he combined his two pistols in one single rifle and charged a fireball. "FIREBALL STORM!" A gush of fireballs hit Bruticus making him fall and split back in the five Combaticons.

"Hey you." Defensor said to Ironhide and the others with a concerned tone. "Are you allright?"

"Shokblast Cannon!" Defensor was cut off by a shot that hit him in the back, with purple electricity running through his body the Combiner Autobot fell fface and split back in the five Protectobots, Superion turned around and saw Shockwave in his tank mode hitting him in the chest and splitting back to the five Aerialbots with purple electricity running through their bodies. "In the end, I alone am more than enough to handle these Autobot worms." Shockwave said coldly to himself.

"OH REALLY? SO LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE WITH THIS WORM!" A familiar voice shouted to Shockwave that looked to skies and saw Grimlock in his T-rex mode being carried by Swoop and Jetfire in their flying modes.

"We are already above Shockwave, Grimlock." Jetfire said panting.

"Can you jump now?" Swoop asked with a extremely tired tone, with that Grimlock jumped with his head facing the ground's direction and evading all the shots from Shockwave, after almost five minutes of downfall he landed on Shockwave who wasn't able so hit Grimlock in that position.

"Get out of me you piece of junk!" Shockwave ordered. "I can't transform to robot mode with you on me!" Shockwave complained annoyed.

"For me it is great." Grimlock whispered with a psychotic grin in his dinosaur face, he opened his mouth and started to charge an incredibly powerful fire attack.

"Not that again." Shockwave lamented in his head before Grimlock attacked.

"Mega Flame!" A 20 square meter explosion engulfed both Shockwave and Grimlock, when the explosion weakened it was followed by a enormous cloud of dust.

"Grimlock are you okay?" Sari asked screaming towards the cloud, all she received as a answer was Grimlock being threw and landing near them.

"Whoa! Even almost burned to death, Shockwave is a hard nut to crack." Grimlock said with a light ashamed tone.

Shockwave slowly raised and indeed he was severely damaged and with several melting marks over his body. "Curse you all." Shockwave muttered angrily, seconds later a Ground Bridge Portal appeared and sucked the Combaticons and the Constructicons. "Celebrate while you can Grimlock, because next time we meet each other I'll gonna make you suffer." Shockwave cursed as he entered in the portal.

"That was close uh?" Grimlock asked and everyone but Sentinel nodded.

"Forget it, go inside and call Ratchet we injured." Sentinel ordered with an almost desperate tone, and everyone ran to the Ark.

INSIDE THE ARK

"I know what you are saying to me, but...I don't know if I can take care of them." Ratchet said with a concerned tone.

"What do you mean with that?" Sentinel asked impatiently.

"Look around, all we have here is a damaged space ship." Ratchet explained, as Optimus contacted them in the Ark's monitor.

"What is happening?" Optimus asked slightly annoyed with the chaos in his ship.

"The Protectobots, and the Aerialbots are greviously injured Sir, and we aren't capable of take care of them in the Ark." Sentinel explained to his friend.

"Okay... Bring the Aerialbots here, to the Hoover Dam." Optimus explained.

"But...Optimus...The Hoover Dam is-" Sari started to complain before Optimus cut her off.

"Yes it is the Sector Seven base, but trust me I know what I am doing." Optimus said objective before turn off the monitor, with everyone inside the Ark looking at each other.

IN THE DECEPTICON'S SPACE BRIDGE

A sharp looking Decepticon ship appeared from Megatron's space bridge and eight Decepticons jumped from the ship.

"I think that is here right?" A reptile looking Decepticon asked.

"Yes it is here." A samurai looking Decepticon with a skull like face replied. "Here we'll complete our mission."He announced. "And I'll fulfill the promise that I made to you old friend." He said to himself.

Transformers Characters Introduced in This Chapter:

AUTOBOTS

Protectobots: Defensor

Aerialbots: Superion

DECEPTICONS

Constructicons: Devastator

Omake: Transfomers Encyclopedia (with Starscream)

"I have three teams to introduce today." Starscream said before sighing. "So I'll summarize, the Aerialbots are the first Autobot combiner team their leader is Silverbolt and they can combine to form Superion; The Protectobots is the team of emergency, rescue and law enforcement vehicles, they are dedicated to the protection of the weaker lifeforms (humans for example), their leader is Hot Spot and combined they form Defensor; And we have the Constructicons that are the greatest engineers in the Decepticon ranks their leader is Scrapper and they can combine to form Devastator."Starscream said and then sighed. "Two episodes and I didn't introduce any single Transformer that is interesting." He lamented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The Protectobots, the Aerialbots and the Constructicons screamed to Starscream that that fell due to the shock.


	6. 106 A PRETENDER SITUATION

A PRETENDING SITUATION

Two days have passed since the arrival of Protectobots and Aerialbots Sam and Sari had fun with their Autobot friends, while Sam learned a lot of things about the Transformers, and Sari downloaded a lot of things in the Ark's computer (things like video-games, many movies, musics, etc). At that moment Bumblebee was playing Mortal Kombat 9 in team mode with Ironhide against Jazz and Sideswipe, with Bumblebee and Ironhide being respectively Baraka and Ermac, Jazz and Sideswipe were playing respectively as Sub-Zero and Nightwolf; despite their effort Bumblebee and Ironhide won the match.

"That is not fair, you cheated." Sideswipe said wrathful.

"We didn't cheat." Ironhide retorted.

"It is not my fault if your ass can be kicked so easily, Jazz." Bumblebee said cockily.

"You can kick my ass in this video-games, but in the real world your ass is kicked." Jazz said with an extremely aggressive tone.

"Is that so? Come here, come here, I'll show you that my ass can't be kicked so easily." Bumblebee said making a boxing stance. The four stayed their screaming and yelling to each other, this chaos continued for 5 minutes When suddenly a windmill shuriken almost bedheads them and returns to it's owner's hands. "What is the big idea? Who did throw this thing at us?" Bumblebee asked wrathful.

"I did it." Prowl replied coldly closing the gigantic Shuriken with a frighting glare in his eyes, but the next moment the glare disappeared from his eyes. "Sorry...Are you okay?"

"Yes we're okay...At least physically, but...The emotional side is another story." Jazz said lightly traumatized. "But what have just happened to you dude?" Jazz asked.

"I was meditating...And then...I saw...I saw...Something very disturbing." Prowl said with scared look in his eyes.

IN A MILITARY BASE SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT OF NEVADA

The soldiers were having a dull routine,when then two hovercrafts (one of them looking like an flight-adapted ship, and the other with a jet design) destroyed the base's gate and attacked with lethal precision; in the another part a drill vehicle emerged from the ground and transformed in a mechanical boar he was followed by a mechanical wolf and both joined the attack; in the control room strange-looking jet destroyed the thick walls and it's assault was followed by a strange-looking golden car that shot a half dozen of grenades that killed everyone inside the control room; The carnage continued for three minutes followed, when the survivors were reunited in an area of the base.

"Snarler Transform!" The mechanical boar transformed in a golden robot with the Decepticon symbols in his shoulders.

"Carnivac Transform!" The mechanical wolf transformed in a purple robot with a wolf head in his chest and the Decepticon symbol in the wolf head.

"Bugly Transform!" One of the Hovercrafts transformed in a bug looking robot with a mantis claw in place of his right hand.

"Finback Transform!" The ship looking hovercraft transformed in a Decepticon with a fish like head.

"Roadgrabber Transform!" The jet transformed in a purple athletic look robot.

"Roadblock Transform!" The golden car transformed in a barbaric looking robot.

While they were pointing their weapons at the prisoners two other robots entered by the wrecked gate the taller with a samurai appearance and a skull face, the other was relatively shorter and was pink and with a reptile appearance. "Sir we have a few prisoners." The reptile Decepticon said.

"Prisoners? War prisoners?" The samurai Decepticon asked. "I don't have any interest in war prisoners, Iguanus." He turned around with his back facing the prisoners. "Kill them all." He ordered closing his eyes, the only sound he heard was the screams of the human soldiers and the shots from his men. "Okay let start this, Roadblock return to our ship and prepare the Green Devil for our transportation." He ordered to the golden barbaric Decepticon.

"As you wish master Bludgeon. Battle mode activate." A purple area surrounded him and he grew in size and his golden barbaric appearance was replaced by a purple more futuristic appearance. "Roadblock Transform!" Instead of transform in a car he transformed in a jet and flew to the south.

"Bugly, Finback, you will help Iguanus find and carry the necessary equipments. Roadgrabber you will help Snarler and Carnivac find the Ultra-Energon canister, I'll plant the cover-up device." He said holding a metal suitcase, while the others run to another locations Bludgeon opened the suitcase that transformed in a strange machine, he took a rectangular radar and looked at it with a sad expression and sighed, he typed some commands in a holographic communicator in his forearm, when he finished the only thing that appeared was a a pair of green eyes. "Master." Bludgeon said kneeling.

"Bludgeon...I see that you finally reached the earth." The eyes' owner said with a very deep voice. 'How are you going with your mission?"

"Yes Master, we have already find three Ultra-Energon canisters." Bludgeon explained.

"I see it." The eyes stared Bludgeon's radar. "And I see that you still in your particular mission."

"It is a personal issue because...I made this promise to my friend, it is a honor issue." Bludgeon explained when then he heard Carnivac calling.

"I'll let you with your personal issues Bludgeon; may the dark guide you." And the communicator turned off.

"Did you find the canister, Carnivac?" Bludgeon asked.

"Actually, the humans found it we just need to carry it." Carnivac explained.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH **"WE"**?" Roadgrabber asked furious.

"It was I and Roadgrabber who carried it all the time." Snarler complained.

"Okay...Just give it to me." Carnivac said, Snarler and Roadgrabber looked at each other, they smirked and threw the Canister on Carnivac smashing him.

"Hey you two, watch out." Bludgeon said frustrated, and Carnivac smiled knowing that his leader cared with his well being. "You are gonna broke the canister, and we can lose Ultra-Energon" Bludgeon completed, and Carnivac's happy look in his face was replaced by an annoyed expression.

"Hey will you come here or not?" Roadblock yelled pressing horn of his green six wheeled armored car.

"It is better we go." Bludgeon said as he carried the barely conscious Carnivac in his shoulder while Snarler and Roadgrabber carried the canister to the armored car.

Already in The Car

Iguanus and Bugly were in the computers,Carnivac and Snarler were eating a SUV, Finback was taking a nap, Roadblock was driving and singing Slipknot's music "Before I Forget" in unison with the radio, Roadgrabber was polishing his weapon and Bludgeon was looking to his pocket radar with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Still with this obsession of yours Bludgeon?" Roadgrabber asked chuckling.

"This isn't a mere obsession, it is a matter of honor; I made this promise to my friend." Bludgeon said looking from his radar to the device's trigger. "And I shall fulfill this promise." He pressed the trigger's button, and then they heard a big explosion in the military base they have attacked. "Iguanus did you find Shockwave's file?" Bludgeon asked.

"Yup sir, I find the file showing the location of every Ultra-Energon in the earth." Iguanus replied. "And we have a big one in this place called Detroit City." Iguanus completed.

"Very well. Roadblock leads to the Thunderstorm." Bludgeon commanded.

"Oh yeah!" Roadblock yelled cheerfully as he put a pair of sunglasses in his face. "We're going to the metropolis. YYHAAAAA!" With that Roadblock pressed the accelerator and the tank ran like wind

BACK IN CYBERTRON (more specifically in the Decepticon HQ in Kaon)

"You got to be kidding me." Sunstorm lamented as he continuously shot at the rebel Decepticons. "Why are you doing this Shrapnel?" He asked to a black and purple Decepticon with two large curved metalic bug mandibles in his back.

"Isn't personal Sunstorm, in fact I always enjoyed your company." Shrapnel said as he aimed at Sunstorm and shot at him.

"But Straxus's orders are law." A brutish Decepticon with a beetle horn like cannon in his head said with a low tone.

"Bombshell!" Sunstorm said astonished, Bombshell ran towards Sunstorm and hit him in the guts with his shoulder. Sunstorm flew a few meters before grabbing a cane which prevented him from crash in a window.

"It is better you surrender now Sunstorm." An athletic looking Decepticon said with a calm tone, like Bombshell and Shrapnel his main colors were Purple and Black and he had two antennas in the sides of his head and a wing in each shoulder.

"Only in your dreams Kickback." Sunstorm said with a menacing tone, he looked to his back and to his enemies, in only understood that was only one way to he escape; Sunstorm slowly walked back towards the window. The three Insecticons stared Sunstorm with big shock and he grinned. "Bye-bye." He jumped through the window smashing the glass and transformed to his jet mode flying away from the base. "This will give more time for me to prepare plan." Sunstorm thought. "Probably it is impossible for me to find Decepticons loyal to Megatron or Shockwave now that Straxus made his move, the best thing that I can do is go to the earth and find help there." Sunstorm concluded still flying, he noticed that he was been followed by three another Decepticons in their jet modes, one was Blue, other was Crimson and the third was White. "Dirge? Thrust? Ramjet? What are you doing here?" Sunstorm asked to his three conehead brothers.

"It is orders from Straxus, brother." Ramjet replied.

"Trust me, we aren't happy about it brother." Dirge said with a lightly sad tone.

"We're just following orders." Thrust explained.

"Really? Are you really willing to kill me?" Sunstorm asked. "First you'll have to catch me!" Sunstorm announced, and used a turbo boost that instantly made Sunstorm fly through the exosphere. "I need to go to planet earth and deliver this message to Shockwave or Megatron, even if this cost my life." Sunstorm thought as he flew towards the earth.

IN DETROIT CITY'S PARK

Prowl was having a tour with Sam, Sari, First Aid and Groove. "Thanks for take me out of that mess Prowl." The white and red Autobot said to Prowl.

"You are welcome First Aid, and besides I prefer to stay here with the nature than stay in the Ark and apart Bee's arguments." Prowl said chuckling.

"Actually I am enjoying very much this planet." Grooves said in totally bliss. "It is so sad that we bring our war to your once peaceful planet." He completed now with a sad tone.

"Don't need to fell sorry Groove." Sari said with a smile, suddenly they heard many frightened screams Sari ran leading them to were the people were running from, and there they saw Snarler in his drill mode digging in the middle of park.

"Hey, Bludgeon I found it!" Snarler announced cheerfully as Carnivac and Iguanus pick up the Ultra-Energon Canister.

"Why am I doing this? I am good in intellectual work, but in works that require strenght I suck." Iguanus complained.

"Please Roadblock can you be a little faster with this hook?" Carnivac screamed annoyed. "Because if Iguanus start to whine again I'll kill him." Carnivac snarled as Roadblock used the Thunderstorm(Bludgeon's ship)'s hook to carry the Ultra-Energon canister.

"What are we supposed to do Prowl?" Sari asked facing. "Prowl?" She asked again after seeing Prowl's angry face.

"BLUDGEON!" Prowl roared and jumped trying to kick Bludgeon in the face, but the Decepticon evaded.

"Prowl long time no see. How have you been old friend?" Bludgeon said to Prowl.

"Thinking about how I'll kill you." Prowl replied trying to behead Bludgeon with a shuriken but the Decepticon defended himself with a katana; and swiftly hit Prowl in the face with the sword, Prowl raised a hand to his face and touched the small cut in his cheek. Prowl merely smirked and threw more shurikens at Bludgeon that slashed them with his katana, Prowl grabbed a lamppost and clashed weapons with Bludgeon.

"What are you looking at? Let's go help him." Bugly ordered, and then someone shot him in the chest.

"You shall not pass." Groove screamed shooting at the Decepticons with the reluctant assistance of First Aid.

"I don't like to fight." First Aid whined, Roadgrabber in his jet mode tried to attack First Aid from behind, the moment he was about to finish the Autobot a red and white helicopter crashed Roadgrabber that hit a building, and First Aid turned his head. "Blades." First Aid said happy after seeing his friend.

"Blades Transform!" The helicopter landed and transformed in a red and white robot with the propeller in his back , Blades stared First Aid and closed his eyes and chuckled. "You are so hopeless." He said with an extremely sarcastic tone and a grin in his face.

Carnivac opened the wolf head in his chest and revealed a cannon that speedily charged a energy ball. "Howling Cannon!" The energy sphere flew towards Blades with incredible speed.

He evaded the energy projectile by just walking a step to the left. "Don't worry hippie boy I'll take care of them." Blades said to First Aid with a confident tone in his voice, he grabbed the propeller in his back and transformed it in a double scythe, with a psychotic smirk in his face Blades rushed towards the Decepticons he turned Bugly's mantis claw to pieces with a single blow of his double scythe and stabbed Bugly and Iguanus both in the chest at same time, Carnivac tried to behead Blades with a machete but the Autobot turned facing Carnivac and using his bare hands ripped off the upper jaw of the Wolf head in the Decepticon's chest nearly killing him.

"How can this guy be an Autobot and your best friend with such Decepticon behavior?" Sam and Sari asked to First Aid with an expression of pure horror in their faces.

"He isn't the best guy in the universe, but trust me he have a spark of gold inside that cold metal shell." First Aid explained smiling inside his mouth plate.

Prowl delivered a set of powerful kicks in Bludgeon's chest with no effect, Bludgeon grabbed Prowl by the leg, span him in the air and stomped him in the ground, he heard a beep sound from his pocket radar and saw a red point in the radar's screen he looked around for the signal's source, after few minutes he stayed there staring Sari. "Is this possible?" He asked to himself looking at Sari and his pocket radar, Bludgeon pressed a button in his head and his yellow eyes turned blue. "Perhaps with X-Ray the things will be clearer." Bludgeon deduced, he stared Sari for a few minutes and whatever he saw surprised him. "Roadblock give me the cover-up device and the trigger." Bludgeon ordered and Roadblock threw the suitcase from the Thunderstorm to Bludgeon that opened and prepared the bomb and put the bomb's trigger in his right hip, Bludgeon placed the bomb in the ground and walked towards Sari, Grooves tried to stop him but Bludgeon cut him in the belly with his katana and knocked him out with a somersault kick, First Aid wasn't able even of shoot a single shot because Bludgeon took a laser crossbow and shot at First Aid, with three arrows stuck in his chest the Autobot fell back on the ground, Bludgeon was steps close from Sari but Sam Stood between her and the Decepticon.

"Stay away from her." Sam ordered to the Decepticon.

Bludgeon merely grabbed Sam and squeezed him. "Get out of my sight ." Bludgeon said and threw Sam to the direction of his back, Sari screamed Sam's name in panic after seeing her friend flying, she tried to run but Bludgeon grabbed her an threw her vertically to the air. "Bludgeon transform." Bludgeon said his activation code with his low and sinister voice and transformed to an alien tank as Sari approached the ground Bludgeon opened a cockpit door in the tank's upper part and Sari landed in the cockpit's seat and was wrapped by metal tentacles and Bludgeon accelerated.

"But...Bludgeon...And the plan?" Iguanus asked without understanding the situation.

"The plan have changed go with the others and wait my orders." Bludgeon commanded as the left the scene.

Sam flew approximately 16 feet before land in Snarler's back, the robotic boar started to buck with Sam trying to not fall like an insane rodeo, Snaler heard Iguanus calling him and with a final jump he threw Sam in the air and was grabbed by a hook from the Thunderstorm along with the rest of his team. Sam landed in a tree holding in a twig, but the twig broke and Sam landed in a non-safe manner, he looked his right shoulder and saw some blood, he touched the shoulder and fell a sharp pain. "This will become a very bad scar." Sam said.

Sam raised his head his head and saw Blades staring him with a sarcastic smirk in his face. " You are the first human to make a rodeo in the robot boar. And you gained a little souvenir to remember this exciting moment." Blades completed pointing to the wound in Sam's shoulder still with a smirk in his face, Blades turned his head to another direction and his smirk was replaced by an expression of pure horror. "Oh no! Grooves! First Aid!" He screamed as he ran to his fallen friends. "Prowl wake up!" Blades ordered and Prowl woke up and slowly rose.

"What is the problem Blades?" Prowl asked, and Blades said to Prowl see by himself, Prowl looked his fallen comrades and immediately called Optimus. "Sir we have problems, Bludgeon and his team attacked and we have injured men." Prowl explained.

"_I copy Prowl, and don't worry I am coming faster as I can." _Optimus said to the desperate Prowl.

"Prowl, Bludgeon have kidnapped Sari." Sam said to Prowl.

"Prowl Transform!" Prowl transformed to his police car mode. "Come in Sam, we have to find Sari." Prowl said and Sam entered Prowl and sat in his seat. "You Blades, stay here and wait for help." Prowl commanded before leave the park at full speed.

Back To Bludgeon

Bludgeon ran randomly in the streets of the city, when he found refuge in an abandoned car factory, inside the factory Bludgeon transformed to his robot mode holding Sari in his hand.

"Who is there?" Someone inside the factory asked with a high-pitched voice. "Who dares to enter in the lair of the great Banzaitron?"

"Banzaitron?" Bludgeon asked to himself. "It is me! Your friend, Bludgeon!" Bludgeon said.

5 long minutes passed when then a black purpleish robot with some green marks in his body, a red face with a mask in the height of the mouth and a samurai helmet jumped on Bludgeon trying to kick him. "Banzai-Kick!" Bludgeon merely walked a step back and evaded, Banzaitron didn't stop and ended with his head stuck in a wall.

Bludgeon sighed "Unbelievable, all these have passed and you still being the same guy." Bludgeon said still holding Sari.

"After all these years-" Banzaitron finally got out of the wall. "-And you still being a serious and boring guy, you are acting like a robot." Banzaitron said and both Bludgeon and Sari stared him with a mean look "Oh, yes you are a robot." Banzaitron said embarrassed.

"By the way, What are doing here?" Bludgeon asked.

"It is a long story, very very very long story. And is a very boring story, you won't like it." Banzaitron explained, then he noticed Sari in Bludgeon's hand. "Since when you have a pet?"

"Pet? I am no pet!" She yelled to both Decepticons.

"She is in fact no pet, she represents more than a simple pet." Bludgeon explained. "And do you have a cage for her?" Bludgeon asked to Banzaitron.

"Again, I am no animal to stay in a cage." Sari complained, and Bludgeon slightly squeezed her, Banzaitron offered a cage to Bludgeon, and he put Sari on it in a non-gentle manner.

IN THE PARK

Blades was doing his best to don't let his friends Grooves and First Aid die, Blades sit down in the side of First Aid and hold one of his hand in his both hands. "Please dude don't die."He said jokingly, but his forced smile disappeared when he saw that First Aid didn't had any reaction. "Come on...Please, don't leave me you moron." Blades said desperately.

"You still being a such complicate person Blades, you're exactly like when you joined the Autobot academy." Someone chuckled behind Blades.

"Yes, I am a complicate individual, but this is not of your business." Blades retorted, when he turned around he saw an Autobot resembling Optimus but with his colors being white and cyan-blue, after some seconds Blades's anger was replaced by pure fear. "Commander Ultra Magnus? Please, forgive me!" Blades said, begging for his life.

"It is okay, and after all their condition is the least of our trouble." Ultra Magnus said pointing to the device that Bludgeon left. "Do you know what is that device?" Ultra Magnus asked to Blades.

"Well...Bludgeon called it "cover-up device", but I don't know what it does." Blades replied, and Ultra Magnus walked and knelled near the cover-up device.

"What if I say to you that this thing is a bomb?" Ultra Magnus said astonishing Blades.

"This thing is a bomb?" Blades asked, suddenly a ground bridge portal opened and from it Optimus Prime appeared.

"Hi brother." Optimus said to Ultra Magnus.

"Only a hi to your little brother, Optimus?" Magnus asked teasing his older brother. "You are so cold." Magnus completed jokingly.

"Well, in work we have to be professional." Optimus said jokingly when he noticed that Ultra Magnus raised holding the bomb. "What are you doing?" Optimus asked to his young brother.

"I am taking this bomb to a place were anyone will get killed." Magnus explained and a ground bridge portal appeared. "And we have to find Bludgeon, he kidnapped a little girl." He explained, and Optimus realized that the girl is Sari. "But don't worry, my team is in the city to support your team." Magnus said as he entered the portal and disappeared leaving Optimus and Blades with Grooves and First Aid.

Back To Prowl

"Where did you meet the Bludgeon guy?" Sam asked to Prowl.

"Bludgeon is the young brother of my master Yoketron, and he was my friend, but one day my master discovered that Bludgeon was an undercover agent for the Decepticons, you can imagine how sad he was, discovering that his brother is a Decepticon, we tried to stop him but Bludgeon called his team and a Decepticon bounty hunter called Banzaitron and they killed Yoketron." Prowl explained sadly.

"This master of yours, was he powerful?" Sam asked.

"Yes he was indeed." Prowl replied. "That is why I have to turn that Decepticon and turn him in a pile of molten scrap, he is too much dangerous to be alive, and I deserve some revenge for what he did to my master." Prowl completed, after some minutes pondering Prowl came to a conclusion. "Sam, do you know a place that Bludgeon could use as hideout?" Prowl asked.

"Well, there is a abandoned car factory some blocks near here." Sam replied.

"Where is it?" Prowl asked.

"Turn the next right." Sam instructed and Prowl turned the next right in a non-gentle manner.

AT THE ABANDONED FACTORY

"So this is how Bludgeon and Prowl met each other." Sari concluded after hearing the same story from Banzaitron that was cleaning a sword with a piece of cloth. "And... how did he meet you?" Sari asked.

"Before Bludgeon met his teammates, it was just us." Banzaitron explained with some pride in his voice. "We were a duo of bounty hunters, but then he left to become a full time Decepticon, and I went solo like all the great stars do." Banzaitron completed with a prideful tone in his voice.

Sari turned her head to Bludgeon that was meditating in a lotus position. "I deserve some explanations!" She screamed to him, Bludgeon pretended not hearing her. "Why did kidnap me?" She asked yelling to him.

"It is because you are in the wrong place." Bludgeon replied without looking at her.

"Am I in the wrong place?" Sari asked.

"Yes and you had interacted with the wrong person...And with the wrong transformers." Bludgeon said as he rose and walked towards Sari. "It is better you know, there is a friend of mine in Cybertron that cares about you and wants to see you." He said as he stuck his index finger in the cage and with the claw he gently caressed Sari's face.

"How does a Decepticon in Cybertron know me?" Sari asked.

"There are some things that you need to know about yourself." Bludgeon said still caressing her face, then he stopped.

"What is wrong Bludgeon?" Banzaitron asked.

"We have visits." Bludgeon replied. "Right Prowl?" Bludgeon asked, the next second three shurikens flew inside the factory Bludgeon grabbed one, Banzaitron evaded the other, and the third cut the chain that was connecting the cage with the ceiling and the cage and Sari fell to the ground, the moment the cage crushed Sari ran away from the Decepticon, Bludgeon ordered Banzaitron to get her before she escapes but a kick in the face stopped the samurai Decepticon.

"Now I am pissed off!" Banzaitron yelled. "Battle mode activate!" Banzaitron announced and two cannons materialized in Banzaitron's arms and two another cannons in his shoulders and two sword\wing like metal structures in his back (just imagine the appearance of his toy that was sold in the 2009's botcon), Banzaitron shot with the laser cannons in his arms but Prowl evaded them with total easily, Banzaitron shot a plenty of heat seeking missiles from his shoulder cannons, Prowl evaded some but two missiles returned and hit him in the back. "Now you are dead ninja-boy." Banzaitron said and he pressed the arm mounted cannon against Prowl's head, then Banzaitron felt a sharp pain in his back causing his body to twitch, when Banzaitron looked to his back he saw three fire arrows stuck in his back.

"Having fun Prowl?" A red teenage Autobot asked holding a bow.

"Rodimus." Prowl muttered slightly annoyed by Rodimus's commentary.

"Rodimus Prime? The elite guard's lapdog?"' Banzaitron asked in disdain.

"Yes it is me." Rodimus replied grinning. "So why you don't come here so I can show you what this lapdog cando." He said to the mercenary Decepticon.

OUTSIDE THE FACTORY

Sam and Sari were running the faster as they could to escape from Banzaitron and Bludgeon, then they saw the first being threw by a window and landing in front of them.

"Look who is here." Banzaitron said excitedly as he tried to grab Sari, then a teenage Blue Autobot landed on his back. "Get off me!" Banzaitron yelled as he tried to hit the Autobot with a shot from his arm cannon, but the Autobot appeared in his front the next second.

"Do you really think that you can beat me? Blurr the fastest Autobot live?" The blue Autobot said with a cocky smile in his face, then Bludgeon jumped through the factory's ceiling being followed by Prowl and Rodimus. "Why did you took so long Rodimus?" Blurr asked mocking Rodimus with a smirk in his face

"Shut up Blurr, and watch out Banzaitron is about to attack you." Rodimus said annoyed.

"Oh yeah." Blurr said without believing Rodimus.

"Banzai-Kick!" Banzaitron hit Blurr in the back with his trademark kick making the Autobot fly some meters.

"Arcee, Kup, I could use some help here!" Blurr called and then a green Chevrolet Opala appeared being followed by a pink motorcycle, the motorcycle transformed in a female Autobot and cut Banzaitron in back with two swords leaving a X cut in his back.

"Damn, What did Yoketron teach to these kids?" Banzaitron cursed in his mind.

"Enter now!" The Opala ordered to Sam and Sari, and the two kids stared Rodimus with a concerned look in their faces.

"Trust me, Kup is a old and grumpy guy but he won't bite you unless you provoke him." Rodimus said with a teasing grin in his face.

The two kids entered Kup. "And is better you start to respect the most experienced." Kup warned as he accelerated away from the battle.

"She is going away!" Bludgeon exclaimed. "You have to do something!" Bludgeon ordered to Banzaitron.

"I am with my hands full here." Banzaitron said as he evaded Arcee's attacks, Blurr appeared from behind and hit Banzaitron the neck with a nunchaku, Banzaitron fell to his knees and Arcee hit him with a somersault kick. "I must do something. I can't afford to lose to mere apprentices." Banzaitron thought, with a mental command the two wing things flew from his back to his hands and transformed in two swords. "Now the fun will start." Banzaitron announced, he swing a sword and the wind that it created made Arcee and Blurr fly Banzaitron took advantage of it and he transported in front of them and he kicked Arcee in the guts and stabbed Blurr in the shoulder with his enormous sword.

"ARCEE! BLURR!" Rodimus yelled after seeing his friends being attacked so brutally.

Bludgeon almost stabbed Rodimus in the back, then sparred with a shuriken. "Go help them! Now!" Prowl ordered as he started to fight Bludgeon and Rodimus ran to assist his friends.

"Arcee...Arcee...Wake up" Blurr muttered trying to wake Arcee, Blurr saw two missiles ready to finish off her, in the last second he jumped and protected Arcee using his own body as a shield, when Blurr saw his back Banzaitron was 2 meters away from him.

"Farewell speedy boy." Banzaitron aimed the arm cannon at Blurr is head, when he was about to kill Blurr Rodimus appeared standing between Blurr and Banzaitron. "Do you want some revenge for what I did to your friends don't you?" Banzaitron asked.

Rodimus remained quiet as a fire energy covered him, Banzaitron was covered by a similar purple aura; They stood where they were charging their attacks and waiting the other make a move, after two long minutes Banzaitron rushed towards Rodimus and nearly beheaded him, Rodimus evaded and punched Banzaitron in the chin woth hos fore covered fist. "Fire Uppercut!" With a fire shoryuken attack Rodimus made an on fire Banzaitron fly towards a water tower.

"Damn." Banzaitron muttered as the extra weapons from his battle mode disappeared.

"You are dead Bludgeon." Prowl said menacingly to Bludgeon that merely chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"Do you really think that I would challenge you without an emergency plan?" Bludgeon questioned, then his ship appeared a shot at the Autobots raising a cloud of dust, when the dust has settled Bludgeon was flying with the assistance of two jets in his back and he grabbed Banzaitron and flew to the ship.

"It is better you prepare yourself Rodimus, because next time we meet each other I'll kill you and your friends." Banzaitron announced before laughing manically.

"See you later Prowl." Bludgeon said before entering the Thunderstorm along with Banzaitron.

"But why did he try to kidnap Sari?" Rodimus asked as he picked Arcee in a bridal style.

IN THE THUNDERSTORM

"With all this Ultra-Energon we'll no more need to stay here." Iguanus said.

"No...We have to stay here, there is a task that I have to do and we won't leave until it is completed." Bludgeon replied with an extremely cold tone, the others looked at him with surprised looks in their faces.

"For me it is okay." Carnivac said as he fixed the wolf head in his chest. "That Autobot almost killed me. And I want to return the favor."

Characters Who Were Introduced In This Chapter

Autobots

Ultra Magnus

Decepticons

Bludgeon

Iguanus

Snarler

Roadblok

Roadgrabber

Bugly

Finback

Shrapnel

Quickback

Bombshell

Thrust

Dirge

Ramjet


	7. 107 THE SMELTING POOL

THE SMELTING POOL

Cybertron changed considerably since Straxus became the new "Emperor of Destruction", now the Decepticons collect the dead corpses of the Autobots so they can be melted and used as raw material to create the new Decepticon drones that Straxus calls "Vehicons". Somewhere near the fortress of Darkmount in the new Decepticon capital of Polyhex three Autobots try to escape from three jet Vehicon drones, when the three drones attack with a rain of missiles one of the Autobots jump but the other two are killed.

"Rotorbolt! Telus! No!" He lamented as he saw the corpses of his friends being collected by a strange Decepticon vehicle, when he noticed that the Drones were coming back he grabbed a cane and threw at them missing with the drones being closer to him.

Somewhere not too far.

"Where is that useless lazy?" A red and yellow square Autobot asked to himself, he looked like an Autobot version of Soundwave but without the mouth plate. "Scrounge isn't of getting late to important issues." He concluded, then he heard someone screaming for help, he turned and saw the Autobot running from the Vehicon jet drones. "And the things don't stop getting better." He said sarcastically chuckling, Blaster ran towards the four and destroyed the drones.

"Thank you for save me Blaster." The Autobot said kneeling and kissing Blaster's feet.

Blaster lightly kicked the Autobot's chin to remove him from his feet. "You're welcome, but If you excuse me I'll return to my base and you should be the same. Blaster Transform" Blaster transformed to a jet and flew towards Iacon.

NEAR THE FORTRESS OF DARKMOUNT

"Finally. It took some time, but I am finally here." A yellow one wheel motorcycle thought. "I need to know, why did the Decepticons kidnap Spanner? Scrounge Transform." The motorcycle transformed to a skinny yellow Autobot, he walked to a ventilation, he knelled and stuck his hand in the ventilation's cage. "The other Autobots have big weapons, but only I have radios and cameras in my fingers." The fingers stretched and slipped by the ventilation until they reached a communication room and started to record conversations and files in the Room.

"_And why did Straxus kidnap Spanner, Shrapnel?" A Decepticon asked._

"_It is to make him build to us a space bridge, so we can invade the earth and take the Allspark." Shrapnel replied. "Then we'll have to deal with Megatron and Optimus Prime."_

The Scrounge's finger returned to the hand, but they touched the wall as they returned to Scrounge's hand activating the alarm, as soon Scrounge's hand returned to normal he transformed to the one wheel motorcycle mode and ran at full speed, when he was near the gates he saw a green bulky Autobot holding a spike club. "Wheezel Run!" Scrounge shouted

"I won't leave alone Scrounge." Wheezel said in response to Scrounge's order, then a missile hit him in the chest and two powerful mechanical bettle mandibles violently grabbed Scrounge.

"I congratulate you Autobot, enter in Darkmount is a act that needs a lot of courage. But escape from it, is another issue." Shrapnel said as he took Scrounge to the Fortress's main tower.

IN IACON

Blaster entered a Base and was greeted by his companions.

"Hello Powerglide, Cosmos, Beachcomber, Seaspray, Sunstreaker." He said respectively to a red Autobot; a short green and yellow Autobot; a short yellow, white, and blue Autobot with speedboat propelers in his shoulders; to a blue Autobot, and to an Autobot that resembles Sideswipe but being yellow rather being red and with a different head. "Where is Perceptor?" Blaster asked.

"I am here." Red Autobot with a cannon in his shoulder replied. "Is there something wrong with you Blaster?" Perceptor asked.

"It is Scrounge, I didn't find him." Blaster replied. "I think that the Decepticons had kidnapped him, and I need your help." Blaster completed.

"Please you need to understand sir. Since Optimus Prime left the planet the Decepticons have gained the upper hand, and we can't afford to be distracted by secondary tasks." Perceptor explained.

"I should shot you in the eyes for this." Blaster warned. "Scrounge is one of us, and we have to save him." Blaster said with all the charisma that you can imagine, and all of his teammates cheered his decision.

"Looks like that I don't have any choice." Perceptor said with a chuckle.

IN DETROIT CITY

A red and black mechanical bird was flying over the city when he received a transmission.

"_Did you see the Autobots Laserbeak?" A Decepticon with a high-pitch voice asked._

"No, the Autobots aren't here, Starscream." The bird replied.

"_Very well, go back to the base." Starscream ordered. _

A ground bridge portal appeared and Laserbeak entered, the next moment Starscream appeared from the portal and rushed to the park. There Starscream walked to the crater that Bludgeon created and grabbed some crystals. Starscream opened his spark chamber, he stuck the Ultra-Energon crystal in his spark, his spark and eyes went blue and blue electricity running through his body, after some minutes of agony Starscream stood up with a devilish smirk in his face and blue smoke leaving his eyes. "With this we'll see who leads the Decepticons Megatron." Starscream transformed to his F-22 mode and flew to the Nemesis.

IN DARKMOUNT'S MAIN TOWER

Shrapnel entered the tower holding Scrounge, when he arrived at the tower he saw Bombshell, Kickback, Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet watching Straxus executing two Decepticons.

"Please Lord Straxus, forgive us." One of the Decepticons said begging.

"Have mercy of us." The other said.

"Here, mercy isn't a option you foolish worm." Straxus said rising a pickaxe. "But death, this is an acceptable option." With this he used the pickaxe to cut the Decepticons in half. "Someone clean this thrash from my room." He ordered and a Vehicon tank drone took the corpses out of the room, and he noticed Shrapnel entering with Scrounge. "What this Autobot thrash is doing here Shrapnel?" He asked.

"I saw this little guy messing around. I think that he was trying to spy on us." Shrapnel replied as he released Scrounge.

"Really? What were you looking for little one?" Straxus asked to Scrounge staring at him.

"Nothing that I want to share with you." Scrounge said trying to hide the fear in his voice, then Straxus grabbed Scrounge by the arm with a incredible strength.

"You are very bold to talk to me like this Autobot." Straxus snarled with a aggressive tone. "Perhaps a punch can reduce your tone." He smashed Scrounge's arm with greater strength.

"Aaaargh! My special arm, there is no other like it." Scrounge moaned in pain as Straxus ripped out his arm.

"Now doesn't have another like it." Straxus crushed the arm and released it from his heavy tightness. "Take him out of here to the Smelting pool, after all the information he got is useless." He ordered and two the same tank drone grabbed Scrounge and took him out of the room. "And you Shrapnel go to the space bridge that Spanner is building to see how he is doing, and the rest go back to the work." Straxus ordered with an authoritarian tone.

OUTSIDE DARKMOUNT

Blaster and his team were still in their search for Scrounge, then Cosmos saw something that scared him. "Blaster! Guys Come here!" Everyone ran towards Cosmos, and for their shock they saw Cosmos trying to reanimate a dying Wheezel.

"Wheezel! But...What Happened?" Blaster asked desperately.

"Scrounge...The Decepticon Shrapnel took him to Darkmount...And a jet Vehicon attacked me and left me here to die." With these words Wheezel collapsed and his dark green color tuned gray.

"This is it Blaster, Scrounge is dead, it is better we go back to our base." Perceptor said, he noticed Blaster walking towards Darkmount. "Where are you going?"

"I am going save Scrounge." Blaster replied coldly.

"Did you hear me?" Perceptor asked indignant. "Scrounge now is probably in the Smelting Pool". Perceptor completed.

"I'm not forcing you guys to do something they do not want, You can go back to the Base if you want but I won't let Scrounge die without try to save him." Blaster Transformed to his jet mode and flew towards Darkmount.

He reached it's walls that were guarded in the skies by Vehicon Copter drones and the walls were full of Heavy Artillery Drones, Tank Drones and some Motorcycle Drones; Blaster transformed in mid-air and landed in the wall with a swift movement he destroyed three Motorcycle Drones and a Tank Drone, but then another Tank Drone kicked Blaster from behind and tried to kill him with the shoulder cannon, Blaster evaded and shot the Drone in the head and destroyed a Heavy Artillery Drone in a cannon tower, he looked to his back and saw that he was surrounded by Motorcycle Drones and Copter Drones and he was also on he board of the melting pool, a Copter Drone float towards Blaster and transformed his clawed hand in a missile launcher and pointed at him ready to kill him; then Blaster noticed a mechanic stag beetle flying towards him and transforming in Shrapnel.

"Thunder Spark!" A purple lighting was fired from Shrapnel's Shoulder beetle jaws and hit the Drone through his chest. "Don't touch him you idiots, he is the Autobot leader Blaster, and I'll show hum to Lord Straxus as a prisoner."

Some time later Straxus arrived escorted by a tank Drone and a Heavy Artillery Drone and with a angry look in his eyes. "It better this is important Shrapnel, because otherwise you'll be in serious trouble." Straxus said with a menacing tone in his voice.

"It is important sir, look we have captured the Autobot Blaster." Shrapnel said.

Straxus stared Blaster and again stared Shrapnel. "You know that you are playing with death don't you?" Straxus said to Shrapnel trying to suppress his anger.

"Bu-but...Sir...Two Autobots in one day can't be coincidence...This only mean that they are trying to committing an assault that can threat your life master." With this sentence from Shrapnel, Straxus finally lost his patience.

"NOTHING CAN THREAT STRAXUS! NOTHING!" Straxus yelled as he punched Shrapnel in the face. "You two, take this Autobot thrash out of my sight." He ordered to the Drones and they lifted Blaster by the arms, Straxus turned his attention to Shrapnel and lifted him by the head. "And you Shrapnel is better you know that II don't have time to waste with foolishness. Did you get that?" Straxus said and Shrapnel nodded and the two Decepticon walked to another location.

Back to Blaster.

The drones pushed Blaster and he fell in the Smelting Pool, Blaster grabbed he held in cracks in the wall. "Scrounge where are you?" Blaster asked yelling.

"I am here." A barely alive Scrounge replied.

Blaster looked and slowly crawled towards Scrounge. "Damn I found him but I don't know what I can do." Blaster cursed in his mind. Then he notice many Vehicons falling in the pit he look upwards and saw Powerglide in his plane mode. "Powerglide? What are you doing here?" Blaster asked.

"Shut up you idiot and come here." Powerglide let loose a grapple hook, Blaster jumped and grabbed the cable and Scrounge at same time; but unfortunately the weight of both Blaster and Scrounge slowed him something that the later realized, Scrounge twitched violently and in the end Blaster released him.

"SCROUNGE!" Blaster saw his friend falling to his death.

"Take this you'll need it." Scrounge ripped a chip out of his head and threw to Blaster who grabbed and saw Scrounge melting away.

Blaster loosened from the grapple hook transformed to his jet mode and followed Powerglide, outside Darkmount Blaster saw his team obliterating every Vehicon who stood in their way. "Guys Let's get out of here!" Blaster ordered and Cosmos using the Gatling guns in his fingers bombed the gate, the Autobots transformed to their vehicle modes and fled away from the fortress.

In Darkmount's Walls.

"They are getting away! We must stop them!" Kikcback shouted, but when he was about to jump the wall he felt Bombshell's heavy hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Kickback, let the Jet Drones do their job." Bombshell explained calmly.

Then Shrapnel ordered some drones to follow Blaster's team as they escape from the Darkmount, all the Decepticons conformed but Ramjet. "You can stay here and simply watch if you want, but I'll do something. Ramjet Transform!" The white conehead transformed to a jet and flew to the direction of the Autobots and the Vehicons.

"Hold on Ramjet!" Thrust screamed and he tried to stop Ramjet, but Dirge grabbed Thrust by the shoulder.

"You know that when he put something in his head nothing make he change his mind." Dirge said to his brother.

Back to Blaster.

They were some miles away Darkmount when then Cosmos noticed that they were being followed. "Guys we have company!" All the Autobots but Blaster transformed to robot mode. "Go Blaster! We'll take them down!" Cosmos destroyed several drones from the air with his Gatling gun fingers and the others fight from the ground. Ramjet evaded all the shots from the Autobots and fled away from the battle, Cosmos tried to take Ramjet down but the Decepticon swiftly transformed to his robot mode and cut Cosmos in the chest with a curved sword.

"Stay away from me, my business is with Blaster." Ramjet hit his heel in Cosmos in the head sending to the ground. Ramjet reached Blaster and Powerglide, and he started to attack they both Powerglide transformed to his robot mode and tried to punch the Decepticon but Ramjet used his sword to cut off Powerglide's arm; Blaster noticed a pipe that leads the molten metals from smelting pool to the Drone factory, he wisely draw Ramjet towards the pipe and exploded it sending a gush of molten metal towards Ramjet, and the Decepticon fled away to heal his injures, after the battle the Autobots returned to that base.

IN THE AUTOBASE

Blaster and his team remained in silence after watching what Scrounge had recorded, when then Perceptor cut the silence. "This must be one of the most important information that we had discovered, with this we can defeat Straxus once and for all." Perceptor said cheerfully.

"I hope that you had heard it Scrounge wherever you are." Blaster thought.

Transformers Characters Introduced In This Chapter

Autobots

Blaster

Scrounge

Seaspray

Beachcomber

Powerglide

Cosmos

Sunstreaker

Perceptor

Decepticons

Straxus

Insecticons

The Conehead Seekers

OMAKE: TRANSFORMERS ENCYCLOPEDIA

"Today I'll speak about the Autobot Blaster; Blaster transforms in a jet and he is a communication officer like our Soundwave and he have some mini-cassette Autobots to help him." Starscream completed, after some time pondering he reached a conclusion. "Since Soundwave and Blaster are so similar, I don't think that I'll have to speak about Soundwave in another chapter." Then Starscream heard someone sniffing, he turned his head to the right and saw a sad and tearful Soundwave trying his best to don't cry, and an angry Megatron.

"I don't believe that you said that." Megatron said staring at Starscream with a scolding look in his eyes, Megatron wrapped his arms around Soundwave's shoulders and friendly patted Soundwave's back as they got out of Starscream's lab, after some seconds Starscream heard Soundwave crying scandalously and every cast of the Transformers that appeared so far appears to comfort him.

In the end even Starscream rushed to comfort Soundwave. "I never meant to hurt you Soundwave; but please forgive me!" Starscream begged in a desperate way.


	8. 108 THE BRIDGE TO NOWHERE

THE BRIDGE TO NOWHERE  
><span>

The Decepticons all looked in shock as they saw the Motorcycle drone being destroyed as he entered the Space Bridge portal, but the next second Straxus returned to his normal self and noted something in a clipboard. "Okay, you are the next ." He said normally pointing to a drone with a pen; the drone walked towards the space bridge but the moment he crossed the portal he was destroyed. "So...There is only one thing that is bothering me..." He said calmly but then. "WHY DOES THIS DAMNED SPACE BRIDGE DON'T WORK?" Straxus asked yelling.

"I received a message from Spanner, according to him the fuel supply of the Space Bridge is compromised." Shrapnel explained.

"Only this?" Straxus asked incredulous.

"It'll take a maximum of 1 hour to fix the problem." Shrapnel completed.

"And you three will do it." Straxus ordered to the three Coneheads with a calm tone.

"Okay but...Why us?" Ramjet asked.

"Because it is your fault that Sunstorm ran away, now he is telling to Megatron about our plans and we don't have time, so go to work NOW!" Straxus ordered with a light impatient tone in his voice.

Unknown to them the Autobot Cassette Blockrock was spying on them and recording their conversation, the next second Blaster appeared in his jet mode to escort Blockrock. "Did you found something?" Blaster asked.

"You can be sure of that." The Cassette transformed to a red mechanical bird and flew along with Blaster to Iacon.

IN BLASTER'S BASE

"The data collected by Blockrock are of great importance." Perceptor said as he analyzed the data, and Blaster stroked Blockrock in the beak. "This data complete the data retrieved by Scrounge, with it we can plan a better strategy to defeat Straxus." Perceptor completed.

"So and what about our troops?" Blaster asked to his second in command.

"I've contacted Ginrai, Dai Atlas and Star Saber they will help us." Perceptor replied.

"Very well; And what about Fortress?" Blaster asked.

"Fortress is having trouble in Nebulon with Scorponok, we have to be very fast Blaster, and destroy Straxus's Space Bridge." Perceptor said.

"Only after the rescue of Spanner, he is just an innocent and I'll no more let an innocent die." Blaster said with a bitter tone in his voice.

Percetor realized that Blaster still brooded guilt for Scrounge's death. "Okay you have 20 minutes to save Spanner." Perceptor said with a smile.

BACK IN THE EARTH (In the Bahamas)

"Well, I would like to stay in your ship but...The guys...And me prefer to stay in the jungle." A yellow and black robot with a red mask covering his mouth and nose, and a lion head in his chest explained lightly embarrassed.

"Well if you Razorclaw, and the Predacons and the Terrorcons want to stay in this jungle rather than stay in the Nemesis, it is okay." Megatron said a little unconformable with the situation.

The Terrorcons and the Predacons jumped cheerfully. "I think it is time to beast mode." A white and purple Decepticon said.

"You couldn't be more right Hun-Gurr." Razorclaw said in concordance. "Predacons Transform!" Razorclaw Transformed in a mechanical lion, Divebomb transformed in a mechanical, Rampage transformed in a mechanical tiger, Headstrong transformed in a mechanical rhinoceros, and Tantrun transformed in a mechanical bull.

"Terrorcons transform!" Hun-Gurr transformed in a two-head Dragon, Rippersnapper transformed in a humanoid shark, Blot transformed in some kind of ogre, Sinnertwin transformed in a two-head wolf, Cutthroat transformed in a strange kind of walk; the Predacons and the Terrorcons entered the jungle like a crazy herd.

"What is that thing?" Starscream pointed to a flaming meteor like thing.

"I don't know." Thundercracker replied. "But it is heading toward us!" Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker evaded but Megatron stopped it with one hand. They walked towards the strange object and they realized what was it. "SUNSTORM!" They screamed in shock.

Thundercracker and Skywarp helped raise Sunstorm that was in a really bad shape, he was almost without energy and "bleeding" oil. "Sir...Straxus...Rebellion..." Was all he was able to talk before faint.

"So he finally made his move." Megatron said to himself and he sat in a rock.

"Did you imagine that?" Starscream asked and Megatron smirked and nodded. "And what we do now?" Starscream asked as his siblings took Sunstorm to be healed.

"We'll wait." Megatron replied.

"Wait?" Starscream asked staring his leader with a funny incredulous look in his face.

"Yeah We'll just wait." Megatron replied again, and Starscream stared his leader with a funny incredulous look in his face.

IN STRAXUS'S SPACE BRIDGE

Blaster landed on the Space Bridge with a bag full of bombs, he heard the sound of metal being welded, he turned his head to the left and he saw a old and skinny robot with a goatee and a mustache welding a pipe in the Space Bridge and wearing protective glasses. "Spanner I am here." He said to the scientist with the lowest tone he could say.

"Blaster It is you. Thank Primus that you are here." Spanner said relieved. "You need to destroy this Bridge that I created, no matter what."

Blaster took out a bomb of his bag. "And I'll do it." He placed the bomb without noticing the jet drone spying on them and flying to tell everything to Straxus.

IN POLYHEX

The combined forces of Blaster's team, Ginrai's team, Dai Atlas's team and Star Saber's team were making an all-out attack against Straxus's Vehicon army, Cosmos was in the front of the army acting like some kind of scout giving a passage from the rest of the Autobot army with his Gatling Gun fingers.

A big jet shot a couple of missiles saving Beachcomber from a Tank Drone. "Star Saber Transform!" The jet transformed in a red and white robot with a mouth-plate and wielding a sword, he rubbed the blade of the sword that started to glow blue. "Piercing Void!" Star Saber swung his sword generating a crescent moon shaped energy attack that cut in half most of Vehicons.

IN THE TERRACE OF DARKMOUNT'S MAIN TOWER

Straxus and his lieutenants(the three Insecticons and the Conehead Seekers) were watching the battle that was happening, then Straxus noticed the Jet Drone flying towards them and transforming to his robot mode and approaching Straxus. "Do you want to tell something to me?" Straxus asked, the Drone nodded and approached him and whispered some words in his ear, words that made the Emperor of Destruction's calm look being replaced by an a furious one. "And why didn't you try to stop them?" The angry Straxus asked furious before cutting the drone in half with his pickaxe.

"Lord Straxus look that." Kickback said pointing to Star Saber being followed by a three color Autobot, a Blue Autobot and an Autobot that looked like a young version of Optimus Prime flying towards the city.

"What about we do reform in this place Landcross?" Star Saber asked charging his sword.

"I totally agree with you." Landcross said with a smirk "And what do you think Dai Atlas?" Landcross asked to a blue Autobot.

"The same as you two." Dai Atlas replied charging his hand cannon. "Ginrai?" He asked to the Optimus looking Autobot.

"Let's rock their world!" He cheerfully announced as he charged his hand pistols and his shoulder cannon.

Landcross opened his spark chamber and charged an attack. "Cross Cut!" He shot a red laser from his spark forming a X shaped mark in the fortress's foundation that exploded.

"Zodiac Burst!" Dai Atlas released the energy from his cannon hitting the fortress's middle.

"Chokõn Explosion!" Ginrai released the accumulated power from his three weapons, hitting the Darkmount fortress in three different spots.

"Piercing Void!" Star Saber used his crescent moon attack that made the fortress of Darkmount start to collapse.

"The one responsible for this will pay with his life." Straxus said as he fell along with his lieutenants. "And I shall take it personally! Straxus Transform!" Now fully transformed in a flying tank Straxus flew towards the Space Bridge being followed by his lieutenants.

"Vehicons follow us." Shrapnel ordered with electric signals, all the Vehicons stopped their attack to the Autobots transformed to their vehicle modes and followed Straxus's company.

"They are going after Blaster!" Sunstreaker said in panic.

"No if we stop them." Perceptor transformed to his tank mode and destroyed a lot of Drones. "Follow me." Perceptor ordered to his team and they pioneered by destroying as many drones as possible and in the end they were in the front of the Vehicon drone army.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Beachcomber asked.

"We can't just fight them all." Seaspray said with a worried tone. Then a lot of Drones were destroyed by a fast blue Autobot with yellowish limbs and using a mouth-plate and a white and gray Autobot also using a mouth-plate. "Road King! Lightfoot!" Seaspray said astonished.

"Go now!" Road King said to them, and then Star Saber landed near them being followed by the other Autobots.

"We'll take care of them here while you go help Blaster." Star Saber said.

Perceptor and the rest of this team transformed and ran to the Space Bridge to assist Blaster.

IN THE SPACE BRIDGE

Blaster and Spanner were putting the last bombs on the Space Bridge. "This is the last one!" Blaster announced to Spanner.

"Give the trigger to me." Spanner said to Blaster as he gave to the scientist the bombs' trigger. "I build this bridge, and I have to destroy it." When Spanner was about to push the button a purple thunder blew up his arm sending the trigger to the skies, Spanner was also hit by three of Straxus's shots that blasted through his chest and he collapsed.

Straxus and his lieutenants transformed to their robot mode. "Don't interfere, this my battle, and he is my nemesis." Straxus ordered to his minions, he noticed someone touching his foot he looked and for his surprise he saw Spanner grabbing his foot Straxus snarled wild. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AUTOBOT SCUM!" He kicked Spanner with aggressiveness sending him flying.

Blaster didn't waste time and punched Straxus in the face, the Decepticon tried to hit Blaster with his pickaxe but he evaded every attack from the Decepticon, in the end Straxus hit Blaster in the leg.

"When your two legs were good, you was barely evading my attacks, and now that you are hurt." Straxus said confidently.

Blaster noticed Spanner rising and supporting himself in the Space Bridge panel control and pressing the buttons. "You are weak Straxus." Blaster said and the Decepticon was starting to get angry. "Do you think that you'll beat Megatron with this ridiculous strength?" Straxus rushed towards Blaster without noticing the Space Bridge portal being formed, in the last second Blaster jumped to the left and used his good leg to kick Straxus throwing him through the portal, Straxus's lieutenants didn't have time to react because of Perceptor's shot sending them to the portal too, Blaster's friends transformed and approached him. "When we return to the base I want a hot bath and a glass of energon wine." Blaster said with a grin.

"Your bath will have to wait." Sunstreaker pointed to the Vehicons approaching them.

"Looks like that Star Saber and the others weren't able to defeat them all." Perceptor said, the Space Bridge portal was reopened by Spanner.

"Go on this portal now!" Spanner ordered.

"Where will this lead us?" Seaspray asked.

"Will lead to Ultra Magnus's base." Spanner replied.

"And what are you gonna do?" Blaster asked as he and the rest of his team entered the portal.

"I know what I need to do." Spanner said loading a small pistol. Blaster and his team entered the portal, and the Vehicons approached him, Spanner was able to eliminate a dozen of Vehicons before a motorcycle drone destroyed the pistol and his hand, Spanner noticed the bomb trigger and he discreetly took it in his hand.

"Do we make prisiones?" A drone asked to the others.

Spanner raised his hand showing the bombs' trigger to them. "I don't." He said with a wide smirk and pressed the button detonating all the bombs at same time and destroyed the Space Bridge along with the Drones and himself.

IN ULTRA MAGNUS'S BASE

Blaster was the first to emerge from Ultra Magnus's Space Bridge, he was followed by the others who landed on top of him, nearly smashing him to death.

"Where is Blaster?" Cosmos who was the luck one on the top of the pile of Autobots, asked.

"I am here." An agonizing Blaster murmured under his comrades. They instantly jumped off him, Blaster scratched the back of his head, he turned his head to the direction of laughter and he saw Rodimus and Blurr bursting in laugh.

"Boy you almost have become an Autobot pancake." Rodimus said between laughs.

"This would be the funniest thing ever." Blurr said trying to control his laughs.

"Okay boys let them alone." Ultra Magnus said himself chuckling a little, Rodimus and Blurr left still laughing a lot.

"So what can you tell me of news?" Magnus asked to Blaster, smirking inside his mouth-plate.

"Well, we left Cybertron after a successful attack against Straxus, but the hero this time was Spanner since he..." Blaster's face showed pure horror. "Oh no Spanner, he sacrificed himself to destroy the Space Bridge and Straxus's Vehicon army." He said with a sad expression in his face.

"It is a war Blaster, we lost friends all the day." Ultra Magnus explained with a warm tone in his voice. "And by the way what happened to Straxus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The last time I saw him, I threw him at the Space Bridge portal prepared by Spanner, and I don't know where he is." Blaster replied. "Do you have a bathtub and energon wine?"

AT SAME TIME AS BLASTER ARRIVED AT MAGNUS'S BASE

Straxus rubbed his forehead, he looked around and found out that he and his lieutenants were in some kind of island with a jungle.

"Are you okay Straxus?" Some voice asked, Straxus felt a shiver down his spine when he recognized Megatron's voice.

"Lord Megatron...Soundwave...Shockwave...What are you doing here?" Straxus asked trying to hide his fear.

"My base is in this island, and I think that I should ask this question." Megatron replied.

"That b*stard of Blaster launched me in a Space Bridge he probably destroyed my army." Straxus complained.

"So you have an army don't you?" Megatron asked with a small grin.

"Yes b-but...It is for you that I created it." Straxus tried to explain himself with his back facing Megatron.

Then Megatron shot several shots from his Fusion Cannon. "Do you think that I am some kind of fool? I always knew your intentions to betray me." This stament shock Straxus in a way never seen, Straxus tried to attack Megatron in the head but the Emperor of Destruction grabbed the pickaxe and crushed it to the bits. "No wonder that you were defeated by a weakling like Blaster." Megatron used his energon katana and cut off Straxus's arm before finish him with a blast of his fusion cannon. "So who is next?" Megatron asked showing the most frighting death glare of history at Straxus's lieutenants (if they were humans, they would have pissed on their pants) they waved their hands in in front of their horrified faces, Megatron chuckled and placed his katana in his back.

"Lord Megatron, Can I ask you a question?" Soundwave asked making a light reverence and Megatron nodded in response. "How did you discover that Straxus was plotting against you?" Soundwave asked.

Megatron smirked. "I didn't remain Emperor of Destruction for all these years being careless and reckless, I have my means to know everything that happens with my soldiers, and I know which ones intend to betray me. Right Shockwave?" This statement shocked Shockwave.

"Did you always know about my project Genesis?" Shockwave asked, Megatron merely laughed as answer. "So why didn't you try to stop me the moment you discovered my plan?"

"Because I thought that your Ultra-Energon canisters could be of some use and since you never tried to physically attack me I let you live, but be aware that any try to attack me and you'll be executed, did you got it?" Megatron said with an authoritarian tone.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Shockwave said kneeling. "So, why do you let Starscream live after all his betrayals?" Shockwave asked as he rose from the ground.

"Honestly even I don't know." Megatron replied.

Author's notes: "Probably I will no more make any omake, and I will give a break to the Transformers fanfic and I'll start to make a Bleach fanfic (It won't took too long, it'll be merely a five or six chapter fanfic)


	9. 109 THE DEATH OF ULTRA MAGNUS PART 1

THE DEATH OF ULTRA MAGNUS PART 1

Megatron was in Cybertron fighting along with his friends, it was his first mission in field so he wanted to prove his valor he was using a shield in his left arm and a katana in his right hand and the fusion cannon in his right arm;he slashed an enemy in half with the katana and destroyed another with his fusion cannon but then a bulky robot knocked him down and when he was about to be killed a blue and red robot killed the bulky one with an ax, he offered a hand and helped Megatron raise. "Thank you Optimus." Megatron said thanking the Autobot.

Megatron woke up from his nap he looked around and he saw himself surrounded by Soundwave, Barricade, Starscream, Swindle and Shrapnel who looked at him with curious looks in their faces.

"Are you okay Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked concerned.

"Yes I am okay, I've just dozed off during the upgrade." Megatron explained.

"And is your upgrade working?" Shrapnel asked.

"There is only one way of figure it out. Megatron Transform!" Megatron transformed to his tank mode. "Well my normal alternative mode don't seems to be affected. Megatron Transform!" Megatron transformed again but this time he transformed in a two propellers helicopter. "Interesting vehicle mode, I like it."

"Congratulations, but your happiness have a price, and I would be very happy if you pay me now Sir." Swindle said.

"The honor of serving Lord Megatron should be enough rewarding." Soundwave complained.

"Unfortunately Soundwave, blind loyalty don't pay my bills and I have to pay the bail of my entire family." Swindle said annoyed.

"How did all your family get arrested?" Shrapnel asked.

"He probably sold them in place for his own freedom." Starscream stated.

"Au contraire monsieur. They helped me in one of my schemes but in the end they were arrested them." Swindle said.

"Very well..." All the Decepticons but Megatron said.

"What about we now concentrate in the priorities?" Megatron asked already in his robot mode.

"And which are our priorities boss?" Barricade asked.

"Our next plan against Optimus and the Autobots." Megatron replied smirking evilly.

WITH THE AUTOBOTS

Sari and Sam were accompanying his Autobots friends in a mission to move the Allspark from the Ark to Ultra Magnus's base in the forest. When they reached the base Sari stayed looking at the cube. "So...This thing is what gave life to the Cybertronians." Sari stated, she poked the cube with a key card and then the card transformed in a cybertronian looking key, Sari heard someone saying *Getsugatenshou***** she followed the sound and found Sam, Sunstreaker(who whould substitute Warpath in Optimus's team), Rodimus, Blurr, Jazz, Grimlock, Bumblebee, Arcee, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Hound watching Bleach.

"This final fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow is a classic of animes." Grimlock stated as he watched the Anime without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Are you insane?" Jazz asked mockingly. "Nnoitra's fight against Kenpachi, that is a classic."

"You two are wrong, Zommari and Byakuya's fight is the best." Blurr and Rodimus said in unison. Then it started, a very noisy fight between the Autobots to decide the best fight in Bleach, Arcee merely raised from her seat and walked towards Sari and remained at her side.

"Boys." Sari and Arcee said at same time, then the window showing the Anime was closed and was substituted by a split screen showing Ultra Magnus and Optimus.

"Autobots, we are about to testify a terrible crysis." Optimus said.

"Two hours ago, commander Steel has confirmed Decepticon activity in Australia." Ultra Magnus said.

"We believe that the Decepticons are building a giant Space Bridge to invade the earth with a planetary scale army." Sentinel explained. "We'll need Rodimus, Blurr, Powerglide and Ironhide; You'll found Optimus and the others at the rendezvous in five minutes, so good luck." Sentinel finished and the Autobots called went to the Space Bridge. Sari hugged Sam and looked at him, she was obviously scared about the tense situation.

The Autobots went out of the base to watch Rodimus and his small team entering the Space Bridge.

"Isn't this good, gorgeous? Now we can spent a time together, just you and me." Jazz said to Arcee as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Please can I go too?" She asked with a disgusted look in her face.

Unknown to them, Ratbat was spying on them. "I have good news sir, the little fishes had bitten the bait." Ratbat said to his communicator with a smirk as he flew towards a Ground Bridge portal.

IN AUSTRALIA

Rodimus arrived along with Blurr, Powerglide and Ironhide there they found Optimus, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Silverbolt, and Hot Spot.

"What is this enormous rock?" Blurr asked looking at the gigantic reddish rock.

"It is called Ayers Rock." Someone on top of the rock said, the looked at the top and found Megatron. "The humans in this continent think that this rock is sacred." Megatron said grinning. "If you are looking for the Space Bridge it is 170 miles east." He said pointing to east with his index finger, and all the Autobots but Optimus transformed to their vehicle modes and headed towards east. "So...You realized my plan didn't you?" Megatron asked smirking.

Optimus grinned inside his mouth-plate. "Many fights that we had between each other turned you predictable." Optimus grabbed his Energon Axe in his back and prepared it to the battle.

Megatron jumped from the rock already wielding his Energon Katana. "I see, so perhaps is time to start our final duel!" Megatron roared.

"One Shall Stand...One Shall Fall." With that they ran towards each other and clashed weapons creating a shock wave.

IN METROPLEX BASE (Ultra Magnus's Base)

The air in Ultra Magnus's base was tense, and everyone was waiting for Optimus's return.

"Sari cheer up please." Bumblebee said to her. "You can play some matches of Bleach Soul Resurrection in my HD." He suggested.

"Yeah." She said depressingly.

"Come on Sari, It is Optimus we are talking about, even Megatron can't defeat him." Bumblebee said now a with a lightly angry tone.

Suddenly a Ground Bridge portal appeared. "Optimus?" Sari asked, but to her shock who got out of the portal was Onslaught leading the Combaticons and the Constructicons.

"Decepticons Attack!" The Decepticon combiner teams started the attack with a near animal brutality and despite they being in smaller number they were making a terrible damage.

Bumblebee transformed to his Chevrolet Beetle mode, took Sari and accelerated to enter the Base.

ALREADY INSIDE

"Bumblebee are you okay?" Ironhide asked to Bumblebee who was already in robot mode and with a few shooting marks all over his body.

"The Decepticons are attacking!" Bumblebee screamed to him.

Then they saw Grimlock running towards then along with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Warpath and Jazz. "Guys the Decepticons are..." Grimlock said, but stopped when he saw Bumblebee's state. "Well forget it."

"We must warn Commander Ultra Magnus." Bumblebee said.

"He already know, and he ordered to every Autobot in Metroplex to prepare for battle." Grimlock explained.

IN THE COMMAND BRIDGE

"Wheeljack prepare the automatic defense system, Arcee Hound and Kup load the main cannon, Sentinel if the Decepticons enter you'll lead our soldiers and I'll protect the Allspark." Ultra Magnus ordered to the Autobot soldiers and to the blue big chin sergeant, Magnus walked towards a computer and pressed some buttons.

"Voice recognizing needed." The computer said.

"Commander Ultra Magnus. Requiring Metroplex base in battle mode, activate tower cannons and cover base with maximum level force field." Ultra Magnus commanded, and towers with two barrel cannons emerged and the base was slowly starting to be covered by a blue dome made of energy, but then another Ground Bridge portal appeared in the skies and from the portal emerged Megatron being followed by Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge; Megatron used his fusion cannon and blasted a hole through the force field and they entered the base.

BACK IN AUSTRALIA

Optimus stared at the head of Megatron in his head as Ratchet and Hot Spot analyzed Megatron's body, they have returned because they didn't find any Space Bridge.

"So, What is your final decision Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"This isn't Megatron, it is just a drone." Ratchet said. "But I don't understand the logic of his plan."

"It is just a distraction, and I think that I know which is his main target." Optimus said as he pressed the button in his head communicator. "Jetfire, we need a Ground Bridge portal now!" The portal appeared and they entered the portal.

IN THE ARK

"What is the matter Optimus?" Blades asked to him.

"I don't have time to explain, Jetfire prepare the Ground Bridge with the coordinates of Metroplex base, Ratchet you and the Protectobots will come with me the rest stay here and wait for further orders." Optimus said.

"But sir, the Metroplex base it is being covered by a force field, nothing enters and nothing leaves." Jetfire commented.

"So teleport us to the location as close as possible of Metroplex and we'll find a way to enter." Optimus explained, and he Ratchet and the Protectobots entered the Space Bridge.

IN METROPLEX

The Decepticon were in numerical disadvantage but still they weren't discouraged, Megatron span the katana in front of him deflecting the shots fired by the tower cannons.

Swindle took advantage of the moment and climbed one of the towers he took a wrench and unscrewed it and the cannon fell. "I can make some profit selling this baby." Swindle said rubbing his palms together.

"Scrapper, I could use some help here." Starscream said trying to protect himself from Arcee and Hound who were attacking him with a manual cannon.

"Constructicons Combine!" Scrapper and the other Constructicons jumped and Combined to their Giant form. "Devastator!" The Gargantuan Decepticon walked towards the Cannon and smashed it with his own hands, Devastator used his hands to open the door and let Megatron enter.

Megatron walked around the insides of the base without finding anyone, he found a window and watched the battle from inside. "It looks like that Autobots are now occupied with my men." He thought. "But this makes the things tediously easy." He completed sighing, when he entered the Allspark room he noticed Ultra Magnus sitting on a chair. "Or perhaps not." Megatron said to himself smirking.

Magnus raised from the chair and drawn an arm mounted sword in each forearm, Megatron drew his katana from the sheath and they rushed towards each other.

OUTSIDE THE METROPLEX BASE IN THE FOREST

Optimus appeared along with the Protectobots and Ratchet, they approached the force field and Ratchet pressed a pointed spear-like device against the field. "It'll take some time but we'll be able of penetrating the force field." Ratchet said.

"Don't worry brother, help is coming." Optimus said to himself.

IN THE ALLSPARK ROOM

Magnus delivered a set of devastating Kicks in Megatron's guts making him fly some inches back, Megatron tried to slash Magnus's shoulder but he defended with his arm sword, Magnus pushed Megatron and retracted his swords and shot with his twin pistols, Megatron didn't affect and shot back with his Fusion Cannon making a hole on the wall when Magnus evaded, Megatron took advantage of the cloud of dust and stabbed Magnus and cut off his left arm, Megatron walked towards the Allspark and touched it, Magnus noticed that and he extended his arm sword and stabbed the Allspark; The cube started to glow and exploded unleashing a pillar of energy that destroyed the room and deactivated the energy shield covering the base, when the dust settled Megatron noticed that the Allspark was now totally greyish and the moment he touched it the Allspark turned to dust, he looked and for his shock he saw Ultra Magnus seriously damaged and with half of his mouth-plate destroyed.

"Magnus what have done?" Megatron asked with a sad look in his face as he helped Magnus sit.

"I assured your defeat."Magnus said smirking before fainting and his color starting to change from white to gray.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author notes: _"Yes, I changed my idea about the other fanfic, but now this is serious and if you are a fan of Bleach you can go to my profile to read it._


	10. 110 THE DEATH OF ULTRA MAGNUS PART 2

THE DEATH OF ULTRA MAGNUS PART 2

(AKA: ULTRA MAGNUS REBORN)

Megatron stood there motionless and speechless as Ultra Magnus slowly turned to gray. "Megatron." He turned and saw a shocked Optimus standing. "What have you done?"

"I am sorry Optimus, this wasn't suppose to happen." Megatron said sadly as he transformed to his helicopter mode and flew away.

"Megatron is getting away!" Devastator said pointing to him.

"What is he up to?" Skywarp asked.

"I don't know but his gesture is clear. He is telling us to retreat." Onslaught said and he commanded to Soundwave prepare the ground bridge for them, and all the Decepticons entered the portals.

IN THE NEMESIS

"What was the meaning of that Megatron?" Starscream asked angrily. "We where almost winning!"

"But we would never because Magnus destroyed the Allspark." Megatron said to them, all the Decepticons gasped.

"What are we gonna do to win this war?" Skywarp asked.

"I don't know." Megatron said as he sat on his throne and sighed. "Constructicons help the Insecticons and Soundwave's cassettes fix the Nemesis, the others go have some rest." When they left were only Megatron and Soundwave.

"I have report to do Sir." Soundwave said.

"Proceed." Megatron said.

"While you and the others were out Shockwave and I had detected a strange energy source, we analyzed the signal and we deduced that looks like Energon but much more stronger and with something else." Soundwave said.

Megatron raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where is it?"

"It is in the desert of New Mexico." Soundwave replied.

"Very well, call the Terrorcons we are leaving now." Megatron ordered.

IN THE ARK

Rodimus, Hound, Kup, Arcee, Bluur, were reunited in the control room along with Optimus, Sari and Sam. "We are going through tragic time, but still the death of my brother and the destruction of the Allspark shake us." Optimus said. "From now on Ultra Magnus's team will be lead by my sergeant Sentinel Prime." Optimus said and all the Autobots from Magnus's team whispered something between them with exception of Rodimus who stood silent.

"I won't obey this b*st*rd just because you are telling me to do it." Rodimus snarled.

"What? How dare you treat your superior officer this way?" Sentinel said but he received a punch from Rodimus.

"I don't obey anyone but Ultra Magnus!" Rodimus roared.

"B-but Magnus is dead." Sentinel said hesitantly.

"So I think that we are going to have a problem." Rodimus muttered before he turned his back to them, he activated a Ground Portal.

"Rodimus." Arcee said sadly.

"Do not follow me." Rodimus said to them before he entered the portal.

IN DETROIT CITY

"Do you think that this is a good idea Sari?" Bumblebee said to the girl sitting inside him.

"Stop whining bee, Rodimus needs his friends more than ever." Sari said annoyed.

"I know but he said that he wanted to be alone, and I don't want to be melted by him and besides we don't know where he is." Bumblebee said when he and Sari heard and saw an explosion. "Where did this come from?"

"This came from the junkyard!" Sari said and Bumblebee rushed towards the Junkyard. There Sari jumped off Bumblebee that transformed to his robot mode then they saw Rodimus destroying the junkyard with his fire bow.

"Rodimus!" Bumblebee ran towards, but Rodimus turned pointing his bow to bee and shot an arrow that missed bee for only one inch.

"I told you that I wanted to be alone." Rodimus snarled now aiming at Bumblebee, he closed his eyes waiting for Rodimus finish him but then Rodimus slowly lowered the bow. "Damn, what do you want?" Rodimus asked sitting.

"We were just wanting to talk to you." Bumblebee said sitting at the side of Rodimus. "What made you act that way Rod? I was because of Sentinel becoming the leader of your team?" Bee asked.

"It is more than this, Magnus was much more than a leader he was a like a father to me." Rodimus replied.

"What do you mean with this?" Sari asked.

"It happened before I entered the Elite Guard, four weeks after the start of the war." Rodimus started.

Start of Flashback

A red and yellow young Autobot was being pushed by two Autotroopers there he saw a blue and yellow Autobot sitting in a chair with the feet supported in the desk. "Hot Rod...It is good to see you again, is this the 15th time that we get you?" The Autobot asked with a grin in his face.

"Hello Officer Nightbeat." Rod said with an ironic intonation in the "officer".

"So what he did this time?" Nightbeat asked now more serious.

"He was stealing Energon, he would escaped if he hadn't stopped to tar one of our ships." The Autotroopers said in unison.

"Very well send him to a cell while I think what to do with him." Nightbeat ordered.

Hot Rod still laying down in a bed for some hours thinking about what he would do after being released, then he heard the grid of the cell being opened, Rod looked to the grid and saw Ultra Magnus standing there. "Look if isn't the great Ultra Magnus." Rod said sarcastically.

"I am here to make you an offer." Ultra Magnus said.

"Sorry if I am not too much interested in your ridiculous offer." Rod said with disdain.

"Look you have great capacity but you are wasting your potential with your delinquent acts, What are you trying to prove doing this?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Why are you concerned with what I do with my abilities?" Rod asked intrigued. "No one never cared about me or what I do in my life." Rod said bitter.

"Well I care about you, and I can help you have a good life with people that care about you, but I can't force you since this is your decision." Ultra Magnus said. "So do you agree in join the Elite Guard?"

Hot Rod's eyes widened but then his expression of shock was replaced by a wide smile. "Yes I do."

End of The Flashback

"That is why Magnus is so important to me, he cared about me different from Sentinel and Optimus." Rodimus said bitter.

"Rodimus...I never thought that you hated me that much." Optimus said leaving behind a pile of scrap.

"So now that everything is clear you guys can go." Rodimus ordered in nasty tone.

"Rodimus...Look..."Optimus said but he was cut off by Rodimus.

"You are trying to replace the best leader ever, by a rusty cretin." Rodimus said wroth.

"You are making a mistake Rodimus, Sentinel will be leader but only temporarily because Ratchet is looking for way to revive Ultra Magnus." Optimus explained.

"What?" Rodimus asked incredulously.

IN THE NEMESIS

Skywarp was laying down on his bed hearing some classic music while Thundercracker was playing Asura's Wrath. "Holy Cr*p! Asura destroyed Olga's fleet all by himself!" Thundercracker screamed as he played the game.

Skywarp chuckled, this is what happen when you share your bedroom with a violent and nearly psychotic brother but despite all their differences Skywarp couldn't imagine himself without Thundercracker. "Hey Skywarp, Thundercracker." He heard someone whispering, he looked to the door and saw Starscream standing there.

"Starscream...What are you doing here?" Skywarp asked as he turned off his music device and Thundercracker turned off his video game.

"I wanted to call you to attack the Autobots in Metroplex." Starscream replied.

Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at each other and looked back to Starscream. "But Megatron ordered us to stay here." Thundercracker said.

"O know what he did I am not deaf! But the Autobots are mourning Ultra Magnus's death so I thought that we could take advantage of the situation and attack them while Megatron still out in his mission." Starscream explained to his siblings.

"Well you have a point, so I think that we can go on your secret mission." Skywarp concluded and Thundercracker nodded of approval.

IN NEW MEXICO DESERT

Megatron was wandering in the Desert in his tank mode being followed by the Terrorcons transformed in their monster mode, they wandered for some time when they finally arrived at a huge mountain. "Decepticons Transform!" Megatron and the Terrorcons transformed to their robot modes. "Very well Hun-Gurr, this is the place which Soundwave said he detected an unusual energy source. But it is inside this rock, so I'll need the help of your combined form." Megatron commanded.

"Yes Sir. Terrorcons Combine!" Hun-Gurr commanded.

The Terrorcons jumped to the skies, Hun-Gurr turned in a body whose head have two straight horns in each side, Blot and Rippersnapper transformed in the arms and Cutthroat and Sinnertwin in the legs. "Abominus!" The Giant announced his name and drew a gray weapon. "Shadow Energy Cannon!" He shot a black electric blast that opened a hole in the mountain, then a purple liquid started to leave the hole. "What is this thing?" Abominus asked.

"Wait...Is it possible?" Megatron asked to himself and he rushed towards the cave, Abominus split back to the five Terrorcons and they followed Megatron, inside the cave they found a huge deposit of purple crystals.

"These crystals looks like Energon crystals but there is something different in them." Rippersnnaper said confused.

"It is because these aren't normal Energon Crystals. It said that during the which the Fallen was the Emperor of Destruction the Autobots made experiments to create a more powerful Energon in the end they created an Energon that is 10 times stronger than usual but this Energon corrupts everything and everyone who touches it, so the Autobots took all of this "Dark Energon" put it in a non-piloted spaceship and launched it to space, I think that we have found a fraction of the cargo." Megatron explained.

"Or perhaps we have found the entire cargo." Cutthroat said and he pointed to a crashed Autobot ship, Megatron looked at the ship's hull and he saw some Dark Energon crystals popping out of it and smirked.

IN METROPLEX MEDICAL WING

"So I understand that you had rebuild Ultra Magnus's body, but now that the Allspark is destroyed we can't resurrect him." Rodimus said.

"It is destroyed, but it's energy is inside Sari's key." Optimus said and Sari showed her cybertronian key to Rodimus with a smile.

They entered in the Medical room and there they Found Ultra Magnus's body but he was different, his main colors were blue white and red the antennas in the sides of the head were higher and he was without a mouth-plate covering his face and his shoulders were in a rectangular form and they were taller. "Oh Sari, good to see you here, please insert your key in that laser and I'll do the rest." Ratchet instructed to Sari.

IN THE FOREST AROUND METROPLEX BASE

Starscream arrived along with Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust and Ramjet. "The Autobot base is some miles that direction, now let's put this show on the road!" Thundercracker said cracking his knuckles.

"Very well...Seekers Transform!" Starscream and the other Seekers transformed to their jet modes. "They can't know the true reason that made me organize this mission." Starscream thought to himself. "But after we succeed in this mission my power will rise to almost divine levels *chuckle* that fool of Megatron forget of search for any residual energy from the Allspark, and now this energy shall be mine." Starscream concluded as he and the others arrived at the base. Thundercracker transformed to his robot mode and started to shot energy blasts from his arm cannons just for the mere pleasure of destroy things, Ironhide jumped out of a tower and stomped over Thundercracker but the Decepticon stopped Ironhide's kick with a hand and punched him in the face. The following fights were those: Skywarp VS Blurr, Warpath VS Thrust, Ramjet VS Powerglide with Starscream watching the battles. Then Starscream noticed a small wind behind him and he turned to his back and saw Bumblebee jumping over him, Bee shot an energy blast from his stingers but Starscream repulsed it with a slap and grabbed Bee by the neck. "Pathetic." Starscream muttered with a smirk and shot Bumblebee destroying his arm Starscream released Bee who fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Stay Away From Him!" Sari screamed as she stood between Starscream and Bumblebee.

Starscream chuckled and looked to his brothers, they had practically won their fights. "If you are wanting that much to die, so be it." Starscream pointed his arm cannon at Sari and started to charge a blast, but when he was about to shot at Sari a Transformer wearing long cloak that covered his entire body and a round flat hat the stranger kicked Starscream's arm deflecting the blast and threw a ball at the ground creating a cloud of smoke, everyone outside the cloud heard sounds of battle and the sound of a blade cutting through steel when the cloud dissipated they saw Starscream in his kneels screaming in agony holding his severe arm, Starscream tried to grab the arm in the ground but the stranger destroyed the arm with stomp. "Who...are you?" Starscream asked, the stranger took off the hat and moved the part of his cloak that was covering his face revealing a skull like face."Blu-Bludgeon! Why are protecting the Autobots?"

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, I don't care about what you do with the Autobots but still I can't let hurt this girl." Bludgeon said assuming fight stance. "I promised that I would protect her with my life." Sari looked at Bludgeon with a look of affection.

"So you can relax because I prefer to fight an Autobot rather fight a human." Thundercracker raised a fist to punch Ironhide but instead he received a punch right in the face from Ultra Magnus who appeared from nowhere.

"Dirge could you prepare the Ground Bridge? It is because we are so screwed." Skywarp said to Dirge via radio.

Ultra Magnus drew a giant Hammer and defeated both Ramjet and Thrust at same time with an attack, Magnus gave Skywarp a death glare and the Decepticon launched himself to the ground as if he had been punched.

"Bludgeon you got to help us!" Starscream begged turning his look from Magnus to Bludgeon who had already disappeared. "Bludgeon?" He looked around and saw Bludgeon running away. "Where are you going?"

Bludgeon whistled and Iguanus appeared in his Cybertronian motorcicle mode. "My job is to protect the girl, but for now I think that Magnus can do this today." Bludgeon jumped over Iguanus and they fleed.

Magnus poked Starscream in the shoulder, the Decepticon turned and saw Magnus carrying his brothers in his shoulder "What are you...?" Starscream was knocked down by Magnus who joined him and his brothers in some kind of ball, Magnus looked upwards and saw a Ground Bridge portal he grabbed the Seeker Ball and threw it upwards he waited until the ball returned and hit it with his Hammer. "Home run!" Magnus shouted as he hit the ball and it went through the portal.

IN THE NEMESIS

Megatron walked around his ship when then he found Soundwave in the core supervising Scrapper's and Long Haul's job. "Soundwave."

"Oh...hi Lord Megatron, You'll be happy knowing that the repairs are going relatively fast but still will take some time until we can fully rebuild it." Soundwave said.

"Really? So let me quicken the repairs." Megatron walked towards the energy core and stuck a purple crystal in the orb, the core absorbed the crystal and started to glow purple, Soundwave looked perplexed at the scene. "This Soundwave is Dark Energon, the signal that you detected early is the entire cargo of Dark Energon that left Cybertron years ago." Megatron said after notice Soundwave's confusion.

"I can't deny that the repairs will go more quickly now, but still we'll need more specific repairs in the ship." Soundwave explained.

"I know that we need it, and I know the perfect Decepticon for this task. Summon Scorponok." Megatron said with a smirk.


	11. 111 HEADMASTER CRISYS

HEADMASTER CRISYS

In the Space an Decepticon destroyer left a planet. "I've no more use for Planet Masters, I've take all the resources, your race has been slaved and used until they were near extinct, now my last order concerning this plane is to be DESTROYED!" The ship's commander who was a beige with purple limbs ordered and the planet exploded, he laughed.

"Sir we have a transmission from earth." A purple Decepticon with bat wings said.

"This sounds Interesting Mindwipe. Put on the screen." The Commander ordered and Megatron's face appeared. "Lord Megatron! What the reason for this unexpected pleasure?" He asked.

"_Hello__Scorponok.__I__asking__you__to__come__here__to__Earth__and__rebuild__my__ship.__" _Megatron said.

"I would love help rebuild the Nemesis Lord Megatron, but in this moment I am looking for my old enemy Fortress." Scorponok said.

"_I__can__help__you__attract__Fortress__to__a__trap.__" _Megatron suggested.

Scorponok smirked. "Very well Lord Megatron consider the Nemesis rebuilt." Scorponok said and turned off the screen. "Snapdragon take Skullcrusher and Weirdwolf to fix any failure in my Trantector, Mindwipe and Apeface redirect route to Earth." Scorponok ordered. "Prepare yourself Earth because you are going to deal with Scorponok."

IN THE ARK

Sari was thinking about Bludgeon's words. "He said that he would protect me from everything to honor a promise that he made to his friend. But why a Decepticon would care about me?" Sari questioned.

"Hey Sari!" She turned her head and saw Bumblebee calling her.

"Hi Bee. What is the matter?" Sari asked.

"Optimus was speaking to Magnus, It looks like that a new Autobot had arrived at the Earth." Bumblebee said cheerful.

"Really? When we'll met them?" Sari asked.

"Optimus said that we could go now." Bumblebee transformed to the car mode and opened a door. "Come here I can take us to Metroplex and Silverbolt, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Jetfire and Grimlock are already there." Sari entered Bumblebee and they walked through the Ground Bridge portal.

"Hello Bee." A red and gray tall Autobot greeted Bee.

"Grand! So good to see you." Bee said cheerfully, then Sari opened Bee's door to have a better look of the Autobots but instead she fell face on the ground.

"Hey who are you little one?" Grand asked as he gently picked Sari in his hand.

"My name is Sari Sumdac." She replied shyly.

"Hello Sari my name is Grand and those are Hardhead, Chromedome, Highbrow, Brainstorm and that is our leader and old Brother Fortress." He pointed to an Autobot that was exactly like him but being blue instead of red and taller.

"But why are you here?" Sari asked.

"It is to attend the assistance signal that you send to us." Grand replied.

"Optimus didn't send any assistance signal, it was Magnus who sent the signal?" Bumblebee said.

Grand shocked his head. "No, but if wasn't neither Optimus or Magnus who sent the signal who did it?"

IN THE NEMESIS

"The false signal used to attract Fortress and his team was a brilliant idea Lord Megatron." Starscream said flattering Megatron.

"Do me a favor Starscream and stop with his sycophant non-sense." Megatron ordered annoyed. "So Scorponok what is the status of my ship?"

"This is gonna take more time than I thought, but whatever you injected in the ship's core helped a lot in my work of restoring. But by the way what is this interesting Substance? In the scientific point of view I can say that this is a masterpiece of Cybertronian nature." Scorponok said looking at a purple liquid with a magnifier.

"This is Dark Energon." Megatron replied.

Scorponok gaped. "Dark Energon? Please my lord you have to tell me if you have a sample for me to study." Scorponok begged.

"I have a modest quantity of Dark Energon in my quarters but this is only for my personal use, now get back to work." Megatron said.

Scorponok clenched his teeth but then he calmed down. "Fine. Again I'll need more equipments, for example." Scorponok saw a news on TV about Professor Sumdac. "His equipments."

"That is Professor Sumdac, one of the most brilliant minds of this planet." Skywarp explained. "This news is about one of his factories in Los Angeles, but he'll have to return this evening."

Megatron whispered some words to Soundwave before he left. "I think that our next mission is clear." He commented.

IN DETROIT

The chairman of Sumdac Systems Porter C. Powell left the building totally pissed off. "Cr*p! That idiot of Sumdac don't understand that the military technology business is the best thing that could happen to the company, If I was the CEO the things would be a lot different." He thought, then he gestured to a blue Taxi come closer he opened the door and entered the car. "Please go to..."

"I am sorry sir, but your destination isn't of my concern." The driver said, he turned his head revealed to be a black and red Robot.

"What?" The taxi accelerated without being driven and then the Cd Player turned in a screen and showed a blue robot head with a mouth-plate and a red visor. "This car, you are one of that robots right." Powell asked.

"You are right human my name is Soundwave and this is Frenzy, we are Decepticons." Soundwave explained.

"You are the guys who always mess up with Sumdac's daughter." Powell said.

"I can see that you don't like him too much I have proposal for you, this can help you become the new CEO of Sumdac Systems." Soundwave said.

Powell's annoyed expression was replaced by a smirk. "Continue, I am hearing to you."

IN LOS ANGELES

Scorponok arrived at Los Angeles along with Skullcrusher, Weirdwolf, Snapdragon and Apeface and they exploded a barrier of concrete and invaded the underground factory of Sumdac Systems. "Everyone split up and find the equipments, once you find it activate this device and the equipment will be instantly teleported to the Nemesis." Scorponok explained and he and his minions rushed to different locations of the factory.

Outside the factory, the Dinobots along with Fortress's Autobots arrived at the scene. "We have to deal with the Decepticon threat very quickly." Fortress said as they entered the factory. "Chromedome you go west, Hardhead go east, Dinobots go north, Highbrow and Brainstorm go to the second underground level while I and Grand go to the final underground level." Fortress said and they split.

In the East Laboratory.

Hardhead arrived at the east laboratory that was already empty with exception of a purple and green Decepticon. "Look if isn't the gecko brain." Hardhead said ironically.

"I glad to see you too Hardhead. Because now I can crush you with all my strength!" Skullcrusher jumped and Stomped on Hardhead but the Autobot evaded in the last moment and gave an uppercut in Skullcrusher's chin, then Skullcrusher drew a scimitar and swung it Hardhead evaded all the attacks until then he was cut in the left leg, Skullcrusher kicked Hardhead in the head as he fell to his knee and grabbed Hardhead mid-air and smashed him on the floor. "Ha! What are you going to do now Buckethead?" Skullcrusher asked mocking of Harhead's name.

"What about I do this?" Hardhead smirked wildly as he showed two hand guns to Skullcrusher. "Triple Smash Blaster!" He shot esplosive blasts from his hand guns and his shoulder cannon at Skullcrusher that made him fly and damaged him badly.

"Oh yeah. You could have beat me but I've already completed my part and I am sure that the others will do their part as well. Skullcrusher Transform!" Skullcrusher transformed to an alligator and left the labotatory.

In the West Laboratory.

Weirdwolf waited hidden until Chromedome appeared and he leaped on him, Chromedome held the yellow wolf's jaws away from his head then he pushed him. "Weirdwolf Transform!" Weirdwolf transformed to a yellow robot with a wolf head as right hand and wielding a bayonet gun. "What about we have some fun?" Weirdwolf asked as he transformed the bayonet gun in a sword, he ran towards Chromedome and tried to slash him but he evaded the attacks and delivered some punches and a powerful kick knocking the opponent down.

"Last words?" Chromedome asked menacingly.

"Only this!" Weirdwolf charged an orb of light in his wolf head cannon and hit the ground, then a flash blinded Chromedome temporarily, when his vision returned Weirdwolf had disappeared.

In the North Laboratory

"Where are the equipments?" Sludge asked.

"Honestly I can't understand what made Megatron want human technology." Slag said.

"Perhaps he had gone mad." Swoop said as he swung his index fingers at the sides of his head.

"Hey look at that!" Snarl pointed at a shadow that was at his knees and he looked like that he was injured. "Let's go!" He and the others Dinobots with exception of Grimlock ran at the shadow, and then a very thick glass barrier got out of the ceiling and locked them.

Then the shadow started to laugh maniacally and he raised revealed that he was Shockwave. "I told you that I would have my revenge." Then a barrier of glass get out of the ceiling to protect Shockwave, he pressed some buttons in a panel and a device appeared over the locked Dinobots and started to charge energy.

"NOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Grimlock tried to break the glass with punches kicks and headbutts but he only injured himself, then he transformed to his T-Rex mode and tried to melt the glass with fire without success. "Please stop! Do whatever you want to me but don't hurt Please." Grimlock begged and crying in vain then a the device shot a yellow beam the Dinobots screamed in pain and they were enveloped by a white light and when the light stopped they had disappeared. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Grimlock screamed in pain and he started to cry. "I am sorry friends... I am sorry for being too much weak to protect you." Grimlock transformed back to the robot mode ready to fight Shockwave but the Decepticon had disappeared as well, Grimlock fell to his knees and started to cry again. "No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In Second Underground level Laboratory.

Grand, Fortress, Highbrow and Brainstorm had engaged in a fierce firefight with the Horrorcons. Then Highbrow transformed to his helicopter and shot a barrage of missiles that distracted Snapdragon and Apeface and gave time to Fortress and Grand go to the Third Underground level laboratory, and there they found Scorponok talking to Mindwipe via radio. "How are the things going? Did you take a shard from Megatron's Dark Energon?" Scorponok asked with his arms in his back.

"_It is better sir. I hacked his computer and found a whole deposit of Dark Energon." _Mindwipe said cheerful.

"Very well. Take all the equipment you need and extract a big shard of Dark Energon, but be careful the Dark Energon is very dangerous." He said then stopped talk for some seconds. "Excuse me Mindwipe. I think that I have some unexpected visits here." Scorponok turned suddenly and shot a purple blast from a arm cannon, Grand and Fortress evaded the attack. "Well well well, look who is here." Scoponok said smirking.

Fortress clenched his teeth. "Scorponok. I thought that you were happy ruling Planet Masters as a dictator."

"Oh yes Planet Masters...It is a very pleasant place..." Scorponok said and then his smirk gone wider. "Until I ordered it's destruction!"

Fortress showed an expression of shock and horror while his brother Grand showed an expression of rage. "YOU MONSTER!" Grand ran towards Scorponok wielding a sword, the Decepticon evaded the attack and grabbed Grand by the neck and lifted him.

"Wait Scoponok. It is me that you want to fight don't you?" Fortress protested.

Scorponok released Grand and looked at Fortress. "Oh yes you are right. But let's change our clothes." He finished grinning.

Fortress sighed understanding what Scorponok was talking about. "Fine." Fortress was covered by a blue aura while Scorponok was covered by a green aura.

They blasted through the ceiling and outside in Los Angeles. "Sting Mega Zarak!" Scorponok shouted and a green aura blast was shot to the skies.

"Smash Battleship Maximus!" Fortress shouted and a blue aura blast was shot to the skies.

From Scorponok's green blast a giant purple and green robotic Scorpion materialized, the robot transformed to a humanoid form and it's chest opened, Scorponok jumped and entered the robot, and a black horned head with a gray face and an orange visor. "SCORPONOK!" He announced and now he was with 68 feet tall.

A Battleship appeared and transformed to humanoid robot, his chest opened Fortress entered the robot and a square head appeared on it. "FORTRESS MAXIMUS!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! This never get old! Now Behold Humans! Your doom had arrived and it's name is Scor...!" Scorponok was making a speech when then Fortress punched him.

"Please shut up alright you are starting to make me fall asleep." Fortress complained. "Master Sword!" A red sword appeared in Fortress's hand.

Fortress rushed towards Scorponok and delivered a devastating punch in the opponent's face, but the Decepticon grabbed Fortress's arm with one of his claws and crushed it, Fortress ignored the pain and stabbed Scorponok in the shoulder. "Damn you Fortress! You will pay for damaging my body!" Then Scoponok drew an orange gun. "Scorpo Cannon!" Scorponok shot a purple blast. Fortress evaded it, but the blast hit and destroyed a building and the debris were about to smash some passers. Fortress rushed towards the building and defended the humans with his own body. "Farewell Fortress." Scorponok said humming to the fallen Fortress.

Then Snapdragon appeared in his jet mode along with the rest of Scorponok's Decepticons. "Master! We have finished our mission!"

"You are lucky old friend." Scorponok said to him, then Scorponok transformed to his scorpion mode and followed his soldiers.

IN THE SONORAN DESERT

Scorponok arrived along with his minions, there he found Mindwipe along with a giant Cybertronian fortress. "The transfer of the Flying fortress in Planet Masters was made with success." Scorponok commented as he de-merged of his transtector and it transformed to his scorpion mode. " Put my transtector in the hangar, and let's reunite in the meeting room." Scorponok said.

INSIDE THE FORTRESS

"I think that we should make a new transtector to me using Dark Energon after we finish the tests with it." Scorponok said.

"Why? Your transtector isn't good sir?" Skullcrusher asked.

"No. But I realized that this planet is something unique, large deposits of energetic and mineral resources, natives to be slaved. It is obvious that Megatron didn't realize it and he will destroy this masterpiece called Planet Earth. We have to conquer this planet slowly and in secret, and neither the Autobots or the Decepticons can know about it." Scorponok replied, and he pressed a button showing the blueprints of a transtector resembling his but with some external and internal differences. "And about my new transtector, for all purposes we shall call it Project Black Zarak."

Read and Review


	12. 112 REVELATIONS

REVELATIONS

"This place is a mess!" Sari screamed annoyed. "Who would guess that being the CEO would be so difficulty?" She muttered. "But at least I have an assistant." She said looking at Bumblebee that entered the room carrying a lot of papers.

"Miss Sumdac, I've brought the documents which you asked for." Bumblebee said as he put the documents on Sari's desk then they heard an explosion and several shots.

"What is happening?" Sari asked exasperated.

Bumblebee walked towards the window and saw Bludgeon, Roadblock, Snarler, Iguanus and Bugly. "Damn...It is Bludgeon and his team again." Bumblebee thought.

Outside

Bludgeon clashed weapons with Optimus. "Bugly! Iguanus! Can you go a little bit faster? We are outnumbered and we won't hold them for too much time!" Bludgeon screamed as he tried to kick Optimus.

"Don't worry sir! We are almost done!" Iguanus said as he finished cutting an antenna and Bugly retrieved a strange device. "Let's go!" Iguanus transformed to his motorcycle mode and left with the antenna, Bugly transformed to his jet like hovercraft mode and left with the device.

"See you later Autobots! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bludgeon and the rest of his team transformed to their alternative modes and they left the city.

AT BLUDGEON'S SHIP

"Now in three...two...one...and...now." Iguanus said as he pressed a button in the computer and the monitor turned on. The rest of his team applauded and he made several bows. "Thank you, thank you, you are pretty kind my dear friends. Now that we have this incredible device installed that allow us to invade all the communications and systems we want to, what do you want to see? We have the Nemesis, the Pentagon and the Lackers' game." Iguanus said.

"What about the Ark?" Finback suggested.

"Alright!" Iguanus showed a thumb up. "Now let me do my magic!" And he started to press buttons.

"Every times he get his hands in some new technology he becomes so cheerful that is kind annoying." Carnivac whispered to Roadblock and Roadgrabber and they both nodded in agreement.

IN THE ARK'S MAIN ROOM

"_Come on Optimus! You have to take me our here! This work is killing me! And today is Valentine's day! And I don't to stay the Valentine's day working, there is a promotion in the Drive-In theater!" Sari begged to Optimus._

"Again my answer is no." Optimus said without looking to the screen. "We are looking for your father as we said, but until that you'll have to do his job." Optimus said. "Now Sentinel be a good soldier and turn off the screen."

"Yes Sir!" Sentinel walked towards the computer. "Bye-Bye." He pressed a button and Sari's image disappeared and the screen turned black.

Then Grimlock appeared carrying a bag. "This is it Grimlock?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I need some time alone to think, after everything that happened to the Dinobots this is what I need most." Grimlock replied.

"Where do you want to go?" Sentinel asked as he stood near the Ground Bridge panel.

"Send me to Yellowstone Park."Grimlock said, Sentinel gave the coordinates and the portal appeared. "See you later guys." Grimlock gave a two finger salutation and entered the portal.

"_Optimus do you hear me?" Ultra Magnus asked exasperated in the screen. "Optimus...You won't believe who have just arrived!" Then he was gently pushed by a white and dark gray Autobot with blue eyes, a head similar to Optimus's but with bigger antennas and mechanical bird wings in his back._

"_Excuse me. But the Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime is there?" He asked politely._

Optimus and Sentinel gasped. "In name of Primus don't say that you are..." Optimus started to said nervously.

"_Yes young one, I am Nova Prime former leader of the Autobots and one of the Original 13 Primes." He said calmly._

In Bludgeon's ship the things were much more tense.

"Nova Prime...Here?" Bludgeon thought completely terrorized.

"Isn't this good buddy?" Banzaitron said tapping Bludgeon in the back. "Now we and Megatron's boys will no more have to be concern the Autobots. Hey Iguanus put Megatron in the screen!" Banzaitron said and Megatron appeared in the main computer's screen.

"_Banzaitron...It better be something important." Megatron said menacingly._

"Yes it is important my lord. Nova Prime is here on Earth." Banzaitron said.

_Megatron smirked. "I see...If what the ancient archives say about him are right our problems with Optimus and the Autobots will end soon." Megatron said and the screen turned off._

"Sari...I will protect you...even if this cost my life." Bludgeon thought.

IN MOUNT ST HILARY

Nova had returned from a tour in Detroit with Optimus, now both Primes were watching the sun set. "Beautiful and pacific planet the earth is, you did a good job protecting this planet young Prime." Nova said.

"I always think what would happen if you and the other Primes were there to lead our army." Optimus said.

"Other Primes? What happened to my brothers?" Nova asked.

"Only Alpha Trion is alive, the other Primes are dead or they have disappeared." Optimus said sadly.

"Do not mourn their deaths young one, those were dangerous times." Nova said. "And you don't have to look at me as if I am some kind of cold monster, it is that I lived my entire life in this war, so such things like death became normal to me." Nova said calming Optimus, then Bludgeon leaped on Nova with intent of behead him, but the Prime teleported and created an energy sword and clashed swords with Bludgeon. "Well what we have here."

"Today you will join your brothers in death!" Bludgeon growled. Optimus drew his energon Ax and tried to cut Bludgeon but the Decepticon evaded the attack and kicked Optimus in the guts, Nova took advantage of it and he transformed to a jet mode and left. "No." Bludgeon transformed to his tank mode and pursued Nova shooting at him like a crazy.

AT SAME TIME IN DETROIT

Powell was waiting in front of the Sumdac Systems building until he saw Soundwave in his car mode coming towards him he entered the car and found Frenzy in the driver chair. "It better be important human." Soundwave said impatiently.

"When you kidnapped of Sumdac, you forgot of take the girl out of my way." Powell said to Soundwave.

"I see. I thought that you would say this, so I invaded Sumdac Systems' computers in order to find something about the girl, and I found a something very interesting." Soundwave said and he print a paper from his glove compartment, Frenzy extended his arm and gave the blank paper to Powell.

"Is this some kind of joke? There is nothing here!" Powell said annoyed.

"Exactly." Soundwave just said.

IN METROPLEX BASE

Rodimus sat on a chair and looked at the screen of the sectary system. "Again nothing strange or dangerous. I wanted so much to bring Arcee with me to the Drive-in theater with me they will show a Shaw Brothers movie marathon with the movie "Buddha's Palm" that movie that she likes so much, but that workaholic of Kup forced me to stay here."Rodimus thought then something poke his shoulder, when he turned around he saw Nova Prime standing there covered in branches and dirty. "WOW! What happened to you?"

"Bludgeon, that is what happened." Nova said as he cleaned himself. "Are you okay young one? You seem distressed."

"You know that today is Valentine's day I wanted to hang out with Arcee but that senile old man Kup ordered me to stay here." Rodimus said and he supported his head in a closed fist.

"Let's do this, I'll do your shift and you go out with Arcee." Nova suggested.

"Really?" Rodimus asked hopefully.

"Go have some fun young man! The life is too short!" Nova said to Rodimus as he sat on the chair. "Now...Let's get this started." Nova said and he started to press the computer's buttons.

IN DETROIT

Sari was sitting on top of the Sumdac Systems building with Bumblebee and Sam by her side. "Nova Prime he is the former leader of the Autobots...So why am I with the sensation that he isn't what he looks like?" Sari questioned distressed.

"It is because he isn't good thing." Someone said, when they turned around they saw Bludgeon standing there.

"Bludgeon!" Bumblebee rose up ready to attack Bludgeon but Sari gestured to him stay in his place.

"Is this some kind of trick Bludgeon?" Sari asked.

"It must be a trick! He is a Decepticon!" Sam said wrathful.

"Why don't you see me as the Decepticon that saved your life?" Bludgeon asked to Sari, and she looked down as if she was embarrassed. "Now, that we settled some things...WHAT IS WRONG WITH OPTIMUS? DOESN'T HE KNOW WHAT NOVA PRIME TRULY IS?" Bludgeon asked exasperated.

"Optims want to believe that the ancient archives are wrong about Nova. After all he is Optimus's ancestral." Bumblebee replied.

"Can someone tell us the problem with Nova Prime?" Sari and Sam begged.

"Very well. Primus the god who created us, created the 13 Primes to win a war against a terrible evil, but then the Prime called Megatronus betrayed Primus, but he convinced another Prime to follow him, this Prime is Nova." Bludgeon said to boys.

"WHAT? NOVA PRIME IS A TRAITOR AND OPTIMUS IS LETTING HIM STAY WITH THE AUTOBOTS?" Sari and Sam asked exasperated.

"Optimus want to believe that Nova isn't a traitor." Bumblebee said.

"So he is believing in the wrong thing." Bludgeon said.

"And do you have any proof of it?" Bumblebee asked with his arms crossed and a smugly smile formed in his face.

"If isn't nothing wrong wit him so why did he said to the other Autobots go out?" Bludgeon asked pointing to Arcee and Rodimus and other Autobots that were on the ground. "I am just trying to help, why don't you ask for Optimus keep an eye on Nova?" Bludgeon said to Sari and Bumblebee.

SOME HOURS LATER IN THE ARK

A strange figure sat near the main computer and he started to press the buttons in search for an archive. "Come on...Where is it?" Then he found what he was looking for. "Finally."

Then Optimus appeared behind him and pressed the Ion Cannon against the back of his head along with Sentinel, Magnus, Sam and Sari near him. "I was begging for the old archives about you being wrong, but in the end all that beg was in vain wasn't it?..." He pressed a button in the wall and the light turned on. "...Nova Prime?"

Nova chuckled. "Well well young one, I underestimated your intelligence." Nova said as he rose up. 

"What file you were looking for?" Optimus said without stopping aiming his cannon at Nova.

"I was looking for the file about the Star Harvester." Nova replied.

"Why would you use such dangerous weapon against the planet Earth?" Optimus asked terrorized.

"Why not young one? My master, the Chaos bringer's greatest herald ordered me to do this in order to make the ridiculous specie of this planet realize who are their true masters!" Nova replied maniacally.

"Nova..." Optimus started then Nova cut him.

"Don't refer to me with this name! Why don't you use the name that the Autobots named me with after my betrayal?" Nova made a slash move with his hand in the Autobot symbol in his shoulder that turned in a Decepticon symbol, he was covered by a purple flame aura and his eyes turned red, he joined his arms forming a x in his chest and he spread his arms and the purple flames dissipated, his colors turned to black and dark blue and the mechanical bird wings turned to mechanical bat wings. "Nemesis Prime! This is the name that fits me better!" He shot a black energy wave to Optimus, Sentinel and Bumblebee that made them blast through the Ark's walls; Nemesis dashed towards them he created an orb made of black energy from his index finger, he shot the energy ball that split in many smaller balls that flew towards the Autobots. Optimus and the others evaded the energy balls and they started to shot at Nemesis, but the Decepticon created an invisible energy shield around him and deflected the shots back to them, but this time he hit them. "It is over Optimus Prime." Nemesis Prime said with a husky tone.

Then Bludgeon leaped on Nemesis and cut him in the shoulder. "Today you'll leave this planet for good!" Bludgeon ordered as he tried to behead Nemesis Prime but the Decepticon evaded the attack and he floated.

"Uh uh uh uh uh, fine I already have what I wanted." Nemesis Prime transformed to his jet mode and flew to the space.

NEXT DAY

Sari tried to use her id card but it didn't work. "Powell! It is better you let me enter!" She ordered.

_Then a screen turned on and Powell's image appeared. "Oh yes I should do that but I can't because now the Sumdac Systems are mine." Powell said smiling smugly._

"What? I am Isaac Sumdac's daughter! So the Sumdac Systems are mine!"

"_About that, I was looking for your personal information and I found nothing, it's as if you don't exist."_

Sari looked at the screen gaping with her eyes wide and tears forming in her eyes.;


	13. 113 DEVASTATION

DEVASTATION

"Terrorcons combine!" Hun-Garr ordered and he combined with his companions. "ABOMINUS! Shadow Energy Cannon!" He shot the black blast that set a building on fire, then a team of Autobots with Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, the Protectobots and a fire truck Autobot appeared.

"Thank you for coming with us Inferno." First Aid said.

"No problem buddy, rescue is my favorite hobby." Inferno said as he transformed to the robot mode and shot a water jet at the fire.

"Damn." Abominus split to the five Terrorcons.

"Everyone retreat!" Hun-Garr and the other Terrorcons transformed to their beast modes and they fled.

IN THE NEMESIS

"This...is...Utterly...UNFORGIVABLE!" Megatron roared as he punched the table. "How are we supposed to win this war if you keep loosing to the Autobots?"

"It is funny hear this, because I've never saw you wining a single fight Megatron!" Starscream said wrathful. "And besides you don't help us after all, your obsession with Optimus is preventing any kind of judgment!"

"If you dare to say these things to Lord Megatron again Starscream, I'll rip off your vocal box with my own hands!" Soundwave warned in a non-gentle tone.

Then they heard several shots, they turned their heads and saw Shockwave with smoke leaving his cannon. "Gentlemen, I know the perfect Decepticon that will help us with perfection." He said. "Have you ever heard about Sixshot?" Shockwave asked.

"Of course we know him! He is my hero and my inspiration!" Brawl said full of pride.

"Anyway, I could call him." Shockwave said.

"Do you know Sixshot?" Mixmaster asked.

"Yes he is my young brother." Shockwave said taking everyone of surprise. "Now if you excuse me." Shockwave said as he left the room.

2 HOURS LATER

The Predacons and the Terrorcons were relaxing in the jungle until then a white, green and purple giant mechanic wolf appeared and attacked them, Ramhorn sent an assistance call to the other Decepticons and then Megatron appeared with Starscream and Shockwave. "It is enough Sixshot!" Shockwave said.

"You are Sixshot?" Starscream asked.

"Yes." The Wolf said and he transformed to a Decepticon with a mouth-plate and taller than Megatron. "Is there any problem with this?" He asked staring at Starscream.

"No, you're imagining things." Starscream said shaking his head repetitively in a negative way. Sixshot hmpfed and followed Megatron to the Nemesis. "Young Brother?" Starscream asked to Shockwave.

"The Decepticons that are friends of my family say that I inherited the intelligence and calm personality of my father, while Sixshot inherited the strength the size and temperament of my mother." Shockwave replied simply.

BACK IN THE NEMESIS

"I don't believe it! Sixshot is here!" Brawl said like a fan girl.

"Please forgive him, he is a big fan of yours." Onslaught said.

"I am not a big fan, **I am the big fan**! In fact all the Combacticons are your fans but **I am the number 1**!" Brawl said cheerfully. "I know everything about you since I was a child! And I have photos and your toys."

"Wow. Do you really like me that much?" Sixshot asked.

"If I like you? You are for me what Primus is to the Transformers." Brawl replied, Sixshot saw a magazine in Brawl's hands with his photo, he took the magazine and wrote his name and he gave back to Brawl. "He signed an autograph to me." Brawl said before he fainted.

"So Lord Megatron what plans do you have for me?" Sixshot asked.

"My original plan was to make you kill some of the Autobot warriors in this planet, but killing some soldiers wouldn't change nothing since Optimus will have many more, so I thought that your targets should be the Autobots' head doctor." Megatron replied. "His name is Ratchet and he is your main target."

"Your plan sounds interesting my lord, but I think that should stay here with you for a while" Sixshot said.

"No, you have to complete your mission at once." Megatron said. "But...Why do you want to stay here Sixshot?"

"It is just a sensation that I had." Sixshot replied.

IN A SPACESHIP SOMEWHERE IN ANOTHER GALAXY

"Deathbringer sir, we have detected Sixshot's residual energy!" A blue ninja drone with swords in his back said to a cyborg with red visor and bat like wings.

"Where he have gone?" Deathbringer asked.

"He have gone to planet Earth." The blue robot said and Deathbringer smirked mentally.

"Good, order to the troops go to the Earth! It is time for the human race witness the power of the Reapers! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Deathbringer ordered and all his fleet entered in Hyperdrive mode and gone to earth.

BACK IN DETROIT

"Very well Air Raid! Now you and Skydive take these beams up!" Ratchet instructed.

Ratchet turned his head and saw the Protectobots. "Hey Ratchet, all the people in the building have been transferred to a hospital." Hot Spot said.

"Good, very good now help the Aerialbots rebuild this building." Ratchet said.

"I think that I am the most useless of all the Protectobots, I wish I could be like you Blades." First Aid said.

"You have the abilities but you lack the assassin instinct." Blade said.

"And how I find this assassin instinct?" First Aid said.

Blades smirked. "I think that you'll never find this buddy, you have a heart too much kind to hurt a person." Blades said sincerely.

Then a rain of missiles came down the Protectobots and Ratchet evaded the missiles but the Aerialbots were incapacitated by the missiles. "Groove and Streetwise bring the Aerialbots to a safe place, Blades and I will deal with the attacker, Hot Spot and First Aid look for any victim." Ratchet instructed and the Autobots with exception of Groove and Streetwise transformed to their vehicle mode.

"Ha! Has been a long time since I last fought a decent Decepticon so try to don't disappoint me." Blades said full of expectations.

"Don't worry because I never disappointed an opponent in my whole life!" Sixshot transformed from the jet mode to the robot mode, he dived to attack Blades.

"I have got you!" Blades made missile launchers appear in his sides and he shot and hit Sixshot without hurt him, Sixshot grabbed one of the missiles mid air and he threw it at Blades damaging him, and when he was near Blades Sixshot delivered an ax kick while Blades was transforming to the Robot Mode.

Then a shot hit Sixshot he looked around and saw Ratchet shooting at him. "Target Acquired." Sixshot thought and he took two guns in his back, he landed and shot at Ratchet that barely evaded the shots.

"Damn at this rate Detroit will become a destroyed and desolate city like that scenarios in those old post-apocalyptic theme movies." Ratchet thought, a missile launcher appeared in Sixshot's right arm and shot three missiles and Ratchet evaded them again.

Sixshot didn't noticed Blades behind him with his double scythe, he slashed but Sixshot disappeared and reappeared by Blade's side aiming a gun at him, Blades quickly jumped at a building and he was surprised at the fact that Sixshot didn't blast. "I was just testing you, you have a good time reaction Autobot." Sixshot admitted.

"Thanks, I think that you are pretty for such big Decepticon." Blades said. "Look with all this power, I suppose that you can shot another thing from your weapons beside this blasts, right?"

"No, only energy blasts." Sixshot said, he evaded Hot Spot that attacked him with a sword. "Make a favor for me and you and give Ratchet to me the, I don't want to kill you and I want to do this mission quickly and return to the Nemesis." Sixshot said and evaded an attack from Blades.

"As if we would just abandon our master." Blades said indignant.

"I see, well if you choose the hard way." Sixshot said and he shot at Blades that barely evaded the shot. "I hope they don't come here, before my return." Sixshot thought, Hot Spot drew his sword that was covered by red flames and he delivered some attacks and Sixshot was evading all of his attacks. "The name Hot Spot suits you." He disappeared and reappeared on top of a building and restarted to shot at the Autobots and they evaded. "Please stay where you are."

"And where is the funny of doing this?" Blades appeared at Sixshot's side and attacked him but Sixshot defended himself with one of his guns, and he shot with the other almost hitting Blades. "I am glad that have only these blasts and the missiles."

"Do you really think that?" Sixshot asked smirking inside his mouth-plate, he raised a pistol and started to charge a small quantity of energy in the pistol. "Mega Machine-Gun." Sixshot shot a barrage of powerful energy blasts at Blades then he changed then the target from Blades to Ratchet.

"Hey you are cheating!" Ratchet whined.

"There is no cheating using your full powers." Sixshot said, Ratchet transformed to his ambulance mode and ran at full speed. "This is useless, you should let me kill you and prevent any collateral casualty." Sixshot said without stop shooting, then Protectobots combined to become Defensor, the giant Autobot punched Sixshot smashing him on the ground.

"Ratchet are you alright?" Defensor asked, then a powerful purple shot blasted through the gargantuan Autobot's chest and he split back in the Protectobots.

"I must say that I felt this one." Sixshot admitted. "But now I must complete this mission." Then Sixshot saw Bludgeon and his ship going to an unknown location. "Hey Bludgeon! Where you going?"

"Lord Megatron called us! It looks like that they are under attack and they are losing!" Bludgeon replied and he and his team and they continued their way.

"What? No." Sixshot said in shock. "We have to continue this another day. Sixshot Transform!" Sixshot transformed to his jet mode and he rushed towards the Decepticon base in the Bahamas.

IN THE BAHAMAS

The Decepticons have engaged in a battle with a group of galactic serial killers known as the Reapers. "Why you and the other combiners teams, well...aren't combined?" Barricade questioned to Razorclaw.

"Just watch us." Razorclaw said. "Predacons Combine!"

A big helmet covered Razorclaw's head and wings and two cannons appeared in Razorclaw's back, Headstrong and Tantrun transformed in the legs and Rampage and Divebomb transformed in the arms. "PREDAKING!" The giant announced and he materialized a orange sword.

"Terrorcons Combine!" Hun-Gurr ordered.

"Combaticons Combine!" Onslaught commanded.

"Constructicons Combine!" Scrapper commanded.

"ABOMINUS!"

"BRUTICUS!"

"DEVASTATOR!"

The Combiners resumed to shoot the main Reaper ship. "Release the Giga-Dragon." Deathbringer ordered, and a Mechanical Dragon jumped from the ship, he used his tail and knocked out Devastator and Bruticus, and he breathed fire that clashed with Abominus's Shadow Energy blast but in the end he was defeated as well.

Predaking leaped on the dragon and stabbed him in the back with his sword. "I've got you."Predaking jumped and enveloped his sword with orange energy. "Beast Sword!" Predaking shot a slashing energy wave at the Dragon, he sheathed the sword and started to charge energy in his cannons and the lion face in his chest. "Beast King Roar!" He shot a powerful energy blast in shape of a lion head from his cannons and the lion face destroying the dragon. The main Reaper ship released more drones that proceeded to attack Predaking, but he was saved by the sudden appearance of Bludgeon's team and Sixshot. "You are late." Predaking said.

"I am sorry the traffic was pretty bad." Sixshot said mockingly as Bludgeon slashed four drones in one attack, Banzaitron transformed to a flying motorboat and shot several thermal-guided missiles, Carnivac transformed to the robot mode and shot his Howling Cannon blast, Carnivac didn't noticed the blue ninja Drone behind him but Sixshot transformed in mid air from the jet mode to the armored car mode and he hit the drone, he transformed to the robot mode and destroyed several bird like drones, some grim reaper like drones armed with scythes rushed towards Sixshot he placed his guns in his back and created energy swords and destroyed the drones.

"As always you don't disappoint me." Deathbringer said as he teleported behind Sixshot. "No matter how many times deny you and I are the same."

"I am nothing like you, your killing spree is purposeless." Sixshot said coldly.

"My point is that I want to ask you to join the reapers." Deathbringer said.

"My answer is no!" Sixshot said as he rushed towards Deathbringer and tried to slash him, but the Reaper teleported to behind Sixshot.

"You disappoint me acting like this." Deathbringer said and he started to charge an energy blast, then he was hit by several shots he looked around and saw Megatron shooting at him, Deathbringer changed his target and shot the energy blast at Megatron that evaded the blast, Sixshot took advantage of the moment and attacked Deathbringer.

"Double Mega Machine-Gun!" Sixshot shot a more potent version of his stronger attack and left to join Megatron behind a rock before the explosion caught him.

"What about you tell me where you met these new friends of yours?" Megatron said ironically.

"Well, basically the Reapers are a group of intergalactic serial killers who think that they will bring peace to the universe by killing everyone." Sixshot explained.

"Killing everyone to bring peace? I think that this is a pretty funny irony." Megatron said. "Now what we do?"

"Let's do what we were build for." Sixshot said creating two energy swords, Megatron chuckled. Megatron jumped from behind the rock in his tank mode and shooting at Deathbringer, the Reaper created an energy shield to protect himself and counterattacked with electricity shot from his fingers.

Megatron crashed in a rock and transformed to the robot mode and Deathbringer walked towards him. "I've waited a long time for this moment, the mighty Megatron lying defeated in my feet." The Reaper leader said and Megatron started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Deathbringer asked a little impatient.

"Do you really think that I would let you defeat me so easily? I was just a distraction." Megatron said. Then they heard many explosions.

Deathbringer looked upwards and saw the Reaper mother-ship and his fleet being destroyed. "Sixshot." Deathbringer thought amused.

"Decepticons! Go to the underground passages now!" Megatron ordered as the ships fell. "I'll stay with Devastator and Predaking to destroy the greatest number of debris we can, the rest go back to the Nemesis!"

"I won't leave you Lord Megatron." Soundwave said reloading his weapon.

"And I won't leave my brother." Shockwave said.

Shockwave transformed to his tank mode and he Soundwave, Megatron, Devastator and Predaking stood there destroying falling debris to save the other Decepticons, after five minutes destroying debris Megatron saw the giant mother-ship falling. "Constructicons you and the Predacons take Soundwave with you!" The Combiners split and dragged Soundwave to the underground passage. "You should go!" Megatron said to Shockwave.

"I said that I am not leaving without my brother." Shockwave said, then Sixshot came diving and and took Megatron and Shockwave to a underground passage while Deathbringer let himself being destroyed by the debris of the mother-ship.

IN THE NEMESIS

"I am surprised that you destroyed an entire fleet alone, and I am surprised that you didn't join the Reapers that are so much like you." Shockwave said.

"Well, they call me the army of one Con for reason, brother." Sixshot said. "Besides it is much better to stay here with friends and my brother rather stay in the universe killing entire planets." Sixshot said amusing Shockwave.

IN PLANET QUINTESSA

"Two hours ago an Autobot ship fled with an experimental energy that would help us conquer universe, and you are going to take this energy back." A being with six different faces said to a blue and yellow robot with a shark fin in his head and sharp teeth.

"Don't worry great Quintesson Judge, I Sky-Bite general of the Sharkticon army shall bring the Forestonite." The blue and yellow robot said.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sky-Bite's appearance is exactly like his toy in the 2010 botcon<p> 


	14. 114 QUINTESSONS

Author's notes: Sky-Bite and the Sharkticons looks like their toys of Botcon 2010

* * *

><p><span>QUINTESSONS' OPERATION REDUX<span>

In space a battle between an Autobot ship and a Decepticon ship happened.

IN THE AUTOBOT SHIP

"Pyro we have to get rid of them!" A red and white Autobot said to an Autobot that resembled Inferno but being red yellow and with a blue head.

Then the ship was hit by a missile and trembled. "I know that Scattershot, but I am trying to get rid of them." Pyro replied. "Strafe and Lightspeed prepare the plasma cannons!" Pyro ordered.

IN THE DECEPTICON SHIP

"Destroy them all at once Breakdown!" A tall purple and gray Decepticon with a square head said to a blue Decepticon.

"Wait Motormaster you fool or you are going to destroy the Forestonite!" A Decepticon that resembled Onslaught but being gray, pink and bronze said.

"Clench is right, but I think that we can use other means to take the Forestonite." A crimson and black Decepticon said.

"So what is your big idea Dead End?" Motormaster asked.

Dead End said and he pressed a button and the ship shot a device that was attached to the Autobot ship. "Now we just have to follow the signal of the detector." Dead End said.

IN THE NEMESIS

"I've been a fool I committed mistakes monumental mistakes, but I am in peace with that." Starscream said to Soundwave and Shockwave. "I finally realized that I wasn't predestined to become the leader, I am Starscream Second-in-Command and humble servant of Lord Megatron. Shockwave...Soundwave...Thank you for listening to me." Starscream said smiling to his companions and they walked to the laboratory. "Do you think that Lord Megatron will trust after...everything I did to him?" Starscream asked a little nervous.

"Why he wouldn't trust you? I tried to betray him once, but he forgave me." Shockwave said.

"I know but...With me the things are different, I've tried to destroy Megatron more than the greatest traitor in the Cybertronian history." Starscream said with some shame of himself.

"You do not have to worry about it Starscream, even if Lord Megatron don't trust you in the first attempt, you have my total support." Soundwave said with determination.

"Thank you Soundwave." Starscream repeated smiling as they entered the laboratory.

"Are you sure about that Clench?" Megatron asked to the Decepticon in the monitor. "If this is one your mistakes I swear that..." Megatron started to snarl when he was interrupted by Starscream.

"Is there something wrong my lord?" Starscream asked.

Megatron stared at his Second-in-Command with a suspicious look until he continued to talk. "It is not exactly a problem, Clench have contacted me saying that he and the Stunticons were pursuing Autobots that stole an experimental energy created by the Quintessons." Megatron explained.

"This might be your chance to atone your crimes to Lord Megatron." Soundwave whispered to Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, where are the ships?" Starscream asked.

"Well, the ships are entering the earth by now, But why are you asking? Do you think that I would let in such important mission knowing that you could steal the energy for you?" Megatron questioned.

"Lord Megatron I suggest you to let Starscream go, I think that we can trust him this time." Soundwave said shocking Megatron that reluctantly activated the ground bridge.

IN IN A FOREST NEAR LAKE ERIE

"Come on, come on, come on." Pyro said nervously holding his gun. "Can't you go a little faster Nosecone?"

"You can't rush a genius." Nosecone said. "When I find the right vehicles for the scanner I'll tell you, but until there you have to wait."

"Alright alright, but if the humans discover us it is your fault." Pyro said. "Afterburner, did you contacted the Autobots in this planet?"

"Not yet, let's hope that the Stunticons won't find us until there." Afterburner replied.

"Trust me the Stunticons are less of our problems." Pyro said loading his gun.

IN AN ALIEN SHIP

"_Sky-Bite...Sky-Bite...__"_A Quintesson said in the monitor to a blue and yellow robot with sharp fangs and a shark fin in his head that was distracted thinking about something else, and the Alien was growing more and more impatient. _"__SKY-BITE!__"_

"Oh I am sorry sir I was just thinking about Quintessa after Alpha-Q's disappearance." Sky-Bite said a little embarrassed.

"_Yeah __I __remember __as __well __in __the __end __it __was __your __leadership __of __our __army __that __put __an __end __to __the __chaos.__" _The Quintesson said. _"__How __the __mission __is __going?__" _He asked.

"I am following the trail of Forestonite for some time, but they are near." Sky-Bite replied.

"_Is __there __any __planet __near?__"_ The Quintesson asked.

"The only planet that could be a decent hideout is the earth." Sky-Bite replied.

"_I __see...General, __you __have __to __find __the __Autobots __that __stole __the __Forestonite, __but __don't __try __to __play __the __hero, __call __me __at __once __and __I'll __send __troops __to __assist __you.__" _The Quintesson instructed.

"Do not worry sir, but in the end if I have to fight I already have some soldiers to assist me." Sky-Bite said and he looked to pods behind him.

IN THE FOREST

"Oh yeah! These vehicle modes suit well with us." A yellow Decepticon with purple head said.

"You are right Drag Strip, I can't wait to test my new alternative mode." A red and Black Decepticon said.

"What about we test our vehicle modes right now, Wildrider? Stunticons Transform!" Motormaster ordered and his team transformed to their vehicle modes.

"You will investigate the area and search for any trace of the bots." Clench ordered.

"You heard the man split up!" Motormaster ordered and he went alone while Drag Strip and Dead End got out as a duo and Breakdown and Wildrider went together as a duo as well.

WITH DRAG STRIP AND DEAD END

"I was starting to think, why we should fight in...?" Dead End started but he was interrupted by Drag Strip.

"In what? In this side? Are you planning to betray Megatron? Drag Strip asked.

"No! I was saying fight in this war! You see, I am young and want to live the life. And that part of betraying Megatron, do you think that I am Starscream?" Dead End said indgnant.

"Who called me?" Someone said and they saw a red white and blue jet.

"Talking about the devil." Drag Strip thought.

"What are you doing here Starscream?" Dead End asked.

"It might look strange to you, Megatron sent me to help you take the experimental energy." Starscream replied.

"Forgive my foul mouth but...MEGATRON IS OUT OF HIS FR**KY MIND?" Drag Strip asked.

"It is because I changed my way of do things, I'll no more try to betray Megatron again." Starscream replied.

"Really? So what about you going cover us from the skies? Because we detected an Autobot energy signal and we are getting closer and closer." Dead End said an Starscream gone out of the forest and gone to the sky.

Then they found Sari and Sam swimming in the lake and they saw Bumblebee lay down on the ground and wearing sunglasses. "IT IS AN AUTOBOT!" Dead End and Drag Strip thought at the same time.

Then Bumblebee noticed the two cars. "Oh look, two fans." Bumblebee said and he raised. "What do I have to sign?" Bumblebee asked.

"What about you sign...Here lies the Stupid, small and yellow Autobot!" Dead End said and he and Drag Strip transformed to their robot mode.

"Decepticons! Sam take Sari to a safe place!" Bumblebee ordered, Sam grabbed Sari by the arm and dragged her to the forest while Bumblebee fought the Decepticons, then Starscream dived and shot a barrage of missiles.

"Sam, Let me go! We have to help Bee!" Sari said trying to release herself from Sam's grip.

"And what do you plan to do?" Sam asked, then two cars almost came running and almost hit them. "Thank god you are here! Please you have to help us, our friend is being attacked and..." Sam started to say then both cars transformed.

"Well, your friend can't be in a worst situation than yours." Breakdown said and he grabbed Sari. "Look Wildrider, a pet."

Wildrider chuckled. "What if we squeeze her?" Wildrider suggested smirking, then they heard a loud roar, and a Mechanical T-Rex grabbed Wildrider with his jaws and threw him.

Breakdown was so terrified that he released Sari. "What heck...A living tyrannosaurus..." He muttered.

"I have a name, and the name is Grimlock!" The T-Rex transformed to a robot and tackled Breakdown, Wildrider tried to attack Grimlock from behind but he attacked the Decepticon with a fire sword.

"Buddy I'll help you!" Breakdown transformed to his car mode and took Wildrider to the Decepticon ship with a grappling hook.

WITH BUMBLEBEE

Bumblebee kicked Dead End in the right side, but didn't notice Drag Strip and Starscream that attacked him from behind, Bumblebee fell to the ground and the Decepticons proceeded to attack Bumblebee while he was on the ground.

Then some Autobots appeared and started to attack the Decepticons. "Technobots Comb...!" Scattershot started to command then the Technobots were hit by a black slashing energy wave from the ground.

"No you won't." Motormaster said and he slashed the ground with a sword sending another slashing energy wave towards the Autobots, but the energy wave was consumed by a fire wave, Motormaster looked to his right side and he saw Grimlock running towards them. "Decepticons Retreat for now." Motormaster said and he threw a ball to the ground creating a smoke cloud.

This didn't stop that shot a fireball but he didn't hit nothing since the Decepticons have disappeared. "Don't worry Bumblebee we'll help you." Grimlock said transfoming to his T-Rex mode and putting Bumblebee on his back.

"Yes we'll help your friends but the things are much more serious than you think." Nosecone said

IN THE AUTOBOT SHIP

The Technobots were repairing Bumblebee. "The situation is much more serious than you understand, we have stole an experimental energy called Forestonite that was created by the Quintessons." Pyro explained.

"Why in name of Primus you intrude in the affairs of the Quintessons?" Grimlock asked almost punching Pyro.

"Who are the Quintessons?" Sam asked.

"The Quintessons are a race of Mechanical Aliens, they attacked Cybertron once in a conquering campaign that lasted moths, it was one of the few moments that Autobots and Decepticons fought together against the same enemy, in the end the Quintessons were defeated but they swore revenge." Grimlock explained.

"Guys where is Sari?" Sam asked.

"Do you think that she gone to the place you where while we were distracted?" Grimlock asked.

"Damn! Good time for she to leave, right when the planet can be invaded by Aliens that worst than the Decepticons at any moment." Sam complained.

Pyro transformed to a firetruck mode. "Enter in me, we are going to find your friend." Pyro said and Sam entered him. "Technobots, we are going to after the girl, be prepared for being called at any moment." Pyro said and he and Grimlock left the ship.

NEAR THE LAKE

"They must be blind for don't noticing that alien ship." Sari thought. "That thing was coming to this direction." Sari said looking to the skies, then she heard a bubbling sound from the water. "Perhaps it is closer than I thought." Sari concluded and she put her diving mask and a snorkel, she swam for some time until she hit her head in something, she lightly punched the invisible object and it appeared, it was an alien ship, she swam around the ship and found a window she looked through the window with a ear in the ship and started to hear a conversation.

"I've sent the calling signal to Judge Omni-rex, if the Autobots or the Decepticons find us before the the judge's army come we'll have to bought some time." Sky-Bite instructed to the Sharkticons.

"Sir we have an intruder!" A Sharkticon said pointing to Sari in the window.

The girl was able to reach the surface and the land. "I must tell this to Sammy." Sari thought.

Then a blue mechanical shark jumped out of the water. "Sky-Bite Transform!" The Shark transformed to a robot and grabbed Sari. "Well well well, look what we have here, a curious child, I could write a poem describing your bold act." Sky-Bite said, then Grimlock came in his T-Rex mode and gave a headbutt in Sky-Bite that released Sari, Grimlock transformed to the robot mode and punched Sky-Bite that counterattacked with a kick knocking Grimlock down, Pyro rushed towards Sky-Bite and tried to deliver a punch but he grabbed Pyro's hand and threw him. "Let's see if you can handle my soldiers, Sharkticons Attack!" Sky-Bite commanded and twenty dozens of pink and gray Mechanical sharks jumped out of the water and transformed to robots that resembled but with mouth-plates. "You're done for." Sky-Bite said smirking, then one of the Sharkticons was destroyed by a single shot, Sky-Bite looked to his side and saw both Autobot and Decepticons. "What?You fighting together? But this is impossible!"

"Well it is like that old human saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bumblebee said.

"Besides, I deserve a revenge for what you did to my brother Acid Storm." Starscream growled.

"Sam it is better you take Sari to my ship, because this fight is going to be ferocious." Pyro said and he grabbed Sari by hand and took her to the forest, from the sounds that they heard it was obvious that the battle has started.

IN THE NEMESIS

"I need status of the earth's spacial area now!" Megatron ordered.

"An UFO has entered earth's atmosphere, it's near Autobot or Decepticon." Shockwave said.

"I see, Combaticons and Seekers go to Starscream's location and give support to him." Megatron ordered. "That Primus help us."

BACK IN THE LAKE

Bee took cover in a rock and counterattacked with a barrage of shots, Sky-Bite ordered his Sharkticons to enter in the water in order to lure the Transformers to an ambush, then they heard a loud motor sound and they looked upwards and saw an alien ship. "You're late, because judge Omni-Rex has come!" Sky-Bite claimed, then many trapdoors opened in the ship and robot drones jumped from the ship along with four Decepticons.

"Hey! Those are Blitzwing, Octane, Astrotrain and my brother Acid Storm." Starscream said.

"The Quintessons probably kidnapped and brainwashed them." Dead End deduced.

"I think that we don't have another choice. Stunticons Combine!" Motormaster commanded.

A helmet/head with horns appeared in Motormaster's own head, Drag Strip transformed in the right arm, Dead End transformed in the left arm, Breakdown transformed in the right leg and Wildrider transformed in the left leg and they combined with Motormaster. "MENASOR!"

"Do not forget us, Technobots Combine." Scattershot said and a helmet/head with a mouth-plate covered his own head.

Strafe transformed in the right arm, Afterburner transformed in the left arm, Lightspeed transformed in the right arm and Nosecone transformed in the left arm and they combined with Scattershot. "COMPUTRON!"

Menasor grabbed two Sharkticons and smashed them. "Hey Computron I defeated two." He said to the Autobot combiner.

Computron stomped on a Sharkticon. "And this is the 15th I defeated." Computron said cockily.

"No way that I'll let an Autobot surpass me." Menasor said, he tried to stomp on Sky-Bite but he evaded.

"I show you the power of the Forestonite!" Sky-Bite's chest opened and he started to charge energy in his spark crystal. "Tsunami Blaster!" Sky-Bite shot a blue energy blast that froze Menasor, Sky-Bite jumped and kicked Menasor breaking the ice and splitting him back to the five Stunticons. "Alright, now who is next?" Sky-Bite asked.

"What about you face us the Combaticons?" Onslaught appeared and he tried to slash Sky-Bite with a knife but he evaded the attack and took a water cannon in his back and he shot a water blast, Onslaught instinctively evaded. "What? High Pressured water?" Onslaught thought and he continued his fight with Sky-Bite.

Brawl looked around the battlefield and found Breakdown and Wildrider. "Breakdown Wildrider I am here to help you." Brawl offered his hands and raised them. "I am here with our sexy girls." Brawl said taking a big metal suitcase, he opened the suitcase.

"Hey Quintessons!" Breakdown said taking the attention of some enemy drones. "Let us introduce our girlfriends, the kaboom sisters. This is Cornelia." Breakdown said showing a FN P90 like machine gun.

"This is Betty." Wildrider said showing a Remington Model 887 shotgun.

"And this is their older sister, nagging Jane." Brawl said showing a GAU-8 Avenger Gatling gun, and three Decepticons started their rampage.

Acid Storm shot a flush of acid to Starscream that evaded. "Acid Storm, it is me your brother Starscream." Starscream said trying to calm his brother. "What is doing this do him?" Starscream thought, he looked in Acid Storm's back and saw a device, Starscream evaded another punch delivered by Acid Storm and ripped off the device. "Guys, our companions were brainwashed by these devices in their backs, you have to destroy them!" Starscream ordered.

Skywarp teleported to behind the Triple-Changers and destroyed the devices.

"Starscream? Where am I?" Acid Storm asked recovering the senses.

"I'll explain later, but now we have real problems to deal with." Starscream replied. "Hey Blitz don't you think that this is strange?"

"What?" Blitzwing's cold face asked.

"Megatron sending some of our strongest soldiers to the battle and he didn't done nothing." Starscream replied.

"Perhaps that coward is fool!" The hot head face said.

"Or he is just taking a nap in the Nemesis." The crazy face said.

"Or perhaps..." Starscream said and he thought for some time. "Seekers Follow me!" Starscream ordered and entered the forest along with his brothers.

"What is the problem with you?" Thundercracker asked.

"I think that Megatron is trying to deal with the Quintesson by himself." Starscream replied taking his brothers by surprise, when they arrived at the Autobot ship they found Megatron with a container with a navy blue ore. "Lord Megatron are you okay?"

"Yes Starscream, I am." Megatron said and then the Quintesson judge Omni-Rex appeared behind him, the Seekers tried to attack the Quintesson but then Megatron shot at them.

"Megatron, don't say that you..." Starscream clenched his teeth and he grabbed Megatron that released the container with Forestonite, Starscream flew with Megatron to a rocky area being followed by his Seeker brothers. "How could you betray us to achieve your own objectives!" Starscream growled.

"*Hmpf* Who do you think you are? Scolding for committing one betrayal." Megatron said smirking, for his surprise Starscream lifted Megatron by the neck and smashed him on the ground.

"Did you forget the Autobots? You betrayed them and killed Zeta Prime! And when I think that I vowed loyalty to you." Starscream drew a sword and tried to behead Megatron, but he evaded the attack and stabbed Starscream in the shoulder with a katana and stood some meters away from the ground.

"Say goodbye Starscream." Megatron charged an energy blast and destroyed the mountain opening a fissure in the ground and the Seekers were swallowed by the fissure. Megatron looked to the fissure for some seconds and he flew back to the ship and found the Quintesson. "What about the human kids?" Megatron asked.

"They had disappeared a long time ago." The Quintesson replied. "I must say this secret alliance that planed with my race took me by surprise, but in the end I think that you are pretty much like me." The Quintesson said then Megatron pinned him down against the wall.

"Do not forget that I merely did this to take the Forestonite." Megatron snarled and released the Quintesson.

"Yes, yes and here is the sample that I promissed." The Quintesson said and gave a small Forestonite crystal to Megatron. "You an deny as much as you want, but in the end you are treacherous and cunning like Quintesson, it is as the your former Second-in-Command said, you betrayed Optimus that considered you a brother and now you betrayed your entire race, in the end this show that you aren't better than me." The Quintesson said.

Megatron looked down with an expression of regret in his face. "No, there is a difference between you and me, when I do something terrible even to me, I fix the things!" Megatron shot at the Forestonite that exploded. "Now it is your turn to be exploded!" Megatron kept shooting at the Quintesson that entered his ship and fled from the planet.

IN ANOTHER PLACE

Sky-Bite and the few remain Sharkticons looked astonished at the Quintesson ship that left the planet. "No! Don't leave me!" Sky-Bite cried in vain, and he fell to his knees. "This is unbelievable, I served with loyalty, committed the worst atrocities in their name, and I even helped in a try to conquer my own home Cybertron, and he abandoned me."

Bumblebee turned on his communicator. "Where are Sari and Sam?" Bumblebee asked.

"_They are here in the Ark, I'll prepare the Ground Bridge for you." _Ratchet said and a portal appeared and the Autobots with exception of Grimlock crossed the portal.

Sky-Bite stood there crying with the Decepticons looking at him without move, then Megatron appeared and looked at Sky-Bite. "Do me a favor and kill me." Sky-Bite said with a biter tone.

"You can stay here and feel of yourself, or join us." Megatron said, Onslaught opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when received a mean look from Megatron.

"My loyalty is now yours...Lord Megatron." Sky-Bite said making a bow and the Sharkticons bowed as well.

"Rise up because I have a mission for you." Megatron said and Sky-Bite raised. "I have a friend in Cybertorn, his name is Magmatron, I want you to help him choose the most ferocious Decepticons of army, they are going to become the new Predacon branch of my army." Megatron explained.

"Yes my lord." Sky-Bite jumped to the his ship in the water along with the Sharkticons and they fled to the space.

"Soundwave prepare the ground bridge." Megatron said and a portal appeared. "I hope wherever you are, you can forgive me Starscream." Megatron thought and he entered the portal along with the rest of the Decepticons.

IN THE ROCKY AREA

Skywarp helped Thundercracker get out of the fissure, Ramjet and Thrust were helping Dirge, Sunstorm was helping Acid Storm while Starscream was watching his brothers. "I've been a fool, committed mistakes monumental mistakes, but I am in peace with that..." Starscream was thinking as he raised from a rock. "...Because these mistakes helped me understand my true place in this universe..." Starscream transformed to the jet mode his brothers transformed as well and followed him. "I am Starscream, allied with no side in this war, servant of no one."

IN PLANET QUINTESSA

"The mission was a total fail, the Forestonite was destroyed by Megatron and he have the only know sample of this ore." Judge Omni-Rex explained.

"In the end our only chance to conquer Cybertron is send a full scale invasion." A judge said.

"There is a high probability that this attack will end in fail as well with the planetary defenses installed by the Decepticons." One Judge said.

"Well, the things can't get any worse, right?" Another Judge asked, then two guards blasted through the main gate by an explosion and a cloaked hooded Decepticon appeared. "You are the one that the Transformers call Nemesis Prime aren't you?"

Nemesis hmpfed and burned his cloak. "It was that obvious?" Nemesis asked ironically.

"If you are here for an alliance, it is better you know that we are done with making alliances with Decepticons." Omni-Rex said.

"Oh no, I am not here to make any alliance, the only thing that I want is that Cybertronian key that you stole from my master." Nemesis said.

"I-i don't know what you are talking about." The Judge said trying to change the subject.

Nemesis got angry and pulled the Quintesson by the tentacles. "You know very well what I am talking about!"

"Go easy Nemesis." Someone said, at the same instant Nemesis released the Quintesson. "There is no need to use violence right now." And a Decepticon with a shoulder cannon and a mouth-plate entered.

"Lord Fallen!" Nemesis knelt.

"Fallen...The first Decepticon." One of the Quintesson Judges said.

"So do you know me." Fallen said and he walked towards the Judges. "Nemesis, did you forget that the Quintessons would give the key to their main Judge as a religious artifact, isn't that right Mr Rex?" Fallen stabbed through the Quintesson's head with his bare hand and ripped off a fey like object. "Excellent, the only thing we have to do now is go the Earth and use the Star harvester." Fallen thought. "Go to the destroyer and contact Bludgeon!" Fallen ordered.

"Yes my lord." Nemesis made a quick bow and rushed out of the room.

"Revenge will be mine." Fallen said with a sinister voice.

* * *

><p>PLZ Read and review<p> 


	15. 115 REVENGE OF THE FALLEN PART 1

REVENGE OF THE FALLEN PART 1

Author's Notes: The Seacons are with the same colors of their timeline toys

"We are near the Earth Lord Fallen." Nemesis Prime said.

"Good, Bludgeon be prepared for making your part in the Dark Master's plan." Fallen said to Bludgeon via the screen.

"_Be __sure __of __it __Master __Fallen __I __and __my __men __are __prepared.__"_ Bludgeon said in the screen.

"Unless you try to save that girl again." Nemesis said to Bludgeon that turned the screen off.

IN THE ARK

The lights were turned off and everything was dark. "Alright Bumblebee what do you want to show to me?" Sam asked.

"Wait just a little more." Bumblebee said.

Then the lights turned on. "Happy Birthday Sam!" The Autobots and Sari claimed cheerfully.

"Thank you guys." Sam said with a smile.

"Stay here Sammy the Autobots made a gift for you." Sari said.

Then Wheeljack appeared with a 2012 blue Camaro. "Geez a car, thank you guys." Sam said as he entered the car.

"This isn't a normal car Sam, do you see the button with the Autobot symbol?" Wheeljack said and Sam nodded. "Press the button." Wheeljack said and Sam did it then the Car Transformed in a robot. "It is called Transtector, we made it in base of Scorponok's giant Scorpion body, and the controls are pretty simple so I think that you'll find no problem in using it.

"Awesome." Sam said and he punched the air.

Then the screen turned on showing Blaster. _"__Hey __guys __we __are __having __serious __problems __here __in __the __city, __the __Decepticons are __attacking __and __they __brought __the __Seacons __as __well.__"_ Blaster said. _"__And __Perceptor __has __just __called __me __saying __that __he __detected __an __energetic __anomaly __in __the __forest __near __Metroplex.__"_

The Autobots looked at Sam that transformed his transtector back to the car mode. "We should split in two groups." Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sam, I'll take Cliffjumper Jetfire Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Ironhide said.

"And don't forget me." Sam said as he transformed his car to robot mode. "I don't want to loose the chance of make a test-drive with this baby."

"Oh no you won't go to the battle now, you'll go with me and Ratchet to investigate the energetic anomaly." Optimus said.

LATER IN THE FOREST

Optimus Ratchet and Sam met Ultra Magnus and Perceptor in the forest and now they were searching for the energetic anomaly in vehicle mode "I still think that we should be helping Ironhide and the others." Sam complained.

"Be quiet." Perceptor ordered. "Well it was here that I detected the energetic anomaly."

"Alright then Autobots...and boy...transform!" Ultra Magnus said and the Autobots and Sam's transtector transformed to the robot mode.

"Looking by the way that these trees were destroyed it looks like that the energetic anomaly was created by a Space Bridge or another teleportation device." Ratchet concluded.

"Not a Teleportation device, but myself." A black and orange Decepticon with a shoulder cannon said.

"And you are?" Sam asked and he a double barred cannon appeared in his Transtector's arm.

"I am the Fallen." The Decepticon replied.

"The Fallen?" Optimus thought. "Autobots Run! Everybody Run!" Optimus commanded.

"But Optimus we alone can defeat this guy." Sam said and he shot The Fallen, when the dust settled he was standing without any injure, then Optimus grabbed the arm of Sam's Transtector and ran at full speed.

"When I give an order Sam I expect to be obeyed!" Optimus growled.

"Why are we running? He is just a little tough." Sam said.

"Trust me, we aren't capable of fighting a Decepticon like Fallen." Ratchet said.

"You should trust the doctor, boy." They heard what Fallen said then they looked up and saw him floating and he shot a fireball that sent them flying.

"Wheeljack we need a Ground Bridge." Optimus said and then a Ground Bridge portal appeared and sucked them.

IN DETROIT

Cliffjumper Ironhide and Jetfire Sideswipe and Sunstreaker arrived to assist Blaster Powerglide Warpath and Blur in fighting the Decepticon forces that included Shockwave the Combaticons and the Seacons. "Sunstreaker Cover me!" Sideswipe said as he drew his arm swords and clashed weapons with Nautilator's lobster claws in his back he pushed Sideswipe and loaded his weapon. "Be prepared to feel the power of my Coral Cannon!" Nautilator shot a multicolored ray from his weapon that hit Sideswipe and encased him in a multicolored crystal.

"I have to save Sideswipe, Warpath follow me!" Ironhide said and he transformed to his silver armored mode, they ran and were able to take the froze Sideswipe.

"We got you now, Seacons Combine!" Snaptrap said a big helmet covered his head and his shield was attached in his chest, Skalor transformed to the right arm Seawing transformed in the left arm Nautilator transformed in the right leg and Tentakil transformed in the left leg and Overbite transformed in a Cannon. "PIRANACON!" The giant Decepticon said his name and he summoned a trident like sword, he charged energy in his sword and sliced a building that almost hit Ironhide.

"Combaticons let's get back to the Nemesis, I think that Piranacon is more than enough to defeat the Autobots." Shockwave said and he and the Combaticons entered a Ground Bridge portal.

"I've called Wheeljack and he is preparing the Ground Bridge for us." Sunstreaker said then a portal appeared.

"You go while I take care of this guy." Ironhide said and the Autobots entered the portal, Piranacon tried to stab Ironhide with the tip of his sword but he jumped and ran up across the sword and punched Piranacon in the head, Piranacon lost his balance for a second and he hit Ironhide with eye lasers and tried to stomp on him, but Ironhide grabbed the foot and threw Piranacon in the Lake Erie, then Ironhide heard his communicator beeping and he pressed the button in the side of his head. "Ironhide speaking, what is the problem?"

"_Ironhide __it __is __Wheeljack __speaking, __Optimus __is __calling __you __and __he __looks __overly __concerned __with __something.__" _Ratchet said via communicator, then a ground bridge appeared and Ironhide entered the portal.

IN LAKE ERIE

Piranacon split back to the Seacons and they transformed to their beast modes. "I think that everything is clear." Snaptrap said and they swam up and they transformed to robot mode.

"We all must admit, the Earth water is better than the Cybertronian sea." Skalor said as he swan a little.

"Whatever, our priority should be find a way to go back to the Nemesis." Tentakill said.

"This is going to be difficulty, because when that Autobot punched Piranacon's head he damaged our communicators." Overbite said and they pressed the buttons of their communicators. "Do you see? Nothing."

"Damned, what are we going to do now?" Seawing questioned.

Then a purple Decepticon ship appeared. "Well, you can stay here and lament your state..." Then Bludgeon left the ship. "...Or join us."

"Bludgeon! What are you doing here? Were you spying on us?" Snaptrap asked.

"Does this matter? The important is that I am here and I can help you get out of this rock." Bludgeon said smirking.

BACK TO THE ARK

"Well we are all here Optimus, what do you have to say to us?" Jazz asked.

"Our situation is more dire than we all thought, when I got to the forest along with Magnus Sam and Ratchet we were attacked by a Decepticon that claimed to be The Fallen." Optimus replied and the Autobots said things among themselves.

"Bumblebee who is The Fallen?" Sari asked lowly to Bumblebee.

"You remember that Nova Prime became Nemesis Prime after he was corrupted by the first Decepticon don't you?" Bumblebee asked and Sari and Sam nodded. "Well the first Decepticon is a former Prime, he used to be called Megatronus Prime, but one day he betrayed Primus and his brothers and he was know forever as The Fallen." Bumblebee asked.

"This Fallen is too much dangerous?" Sari asked.

"Oh yeah, I can say with sure that The Fallen makes Decepticons like Megatron and Nemesis Prime look like little pups." Sam replied.

"But this isn't the worst part." Optimus said. "If Megatron discovers that The Fallen is here your planet will be in terrible danger." Optimus said.

BACK TO THE FOREST

Megatron appeared in the forest near Metroplex along with Soundwave, Barricade, Blitzwing and Octane. "Soundwave can you say to me what we are doing here?" Barricade asked but it was Megatron the one who answered.

"Soundwave detected a warping signal coming from this place." Megatron replied.

"A warping signal like from a space bridge?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, we need to know if the Autobots called reinforcements." Soundwave said.

"I don't think that they called reinforcements." Barricade said as he bent.

"Why are you so sure about it?" Soundwave asked.

"Look at this place, and say to me what do you see?" Barricade said and Soundwave and Octane and Blitzwing looked around.

"Well, I see many footprints and vehicle trails..." Soundwave started to say.

"And the soil here was burned." Blitzwing said pointing to a hole.

"EXACTA!" Barricade exclaimed taking the other Decepticons of surprise. "Everything here show that whatever or whoever attacked Optimus and his team made him flee." Barricade.

"Now I know that the time in the Decepticon police was pretty good to you." Soundwave said.

"Exacta?" Octane asked to Blitzwing.

"I think that he is watching too much Bleach." Blitzwing whispered to Octane.

"But a lone being making Optimus and his team run away? This don't make no sense, Optimus always fought opponents stronger than him alone, unless..." Megatron questioned.

"Lord Megatron, I detected the warping signal it is coming from that direction." Soundwave said and he pointed to the east, the Decepticons transformed to their vehicle modes and they gone to the location, when they arrived they transformed to the robot mode and they found a strange white warped ball.

"Is this the source of the warped signal?" Megatron asked and Soundwave nodded, Megatron walked towards the object and touched it Soundwave tried to stop him but he touched the light and he disappeared, Megatron looked around and saw that he was in a ship. "Where am I?"

"You don't have to worry about nothing." Megatron heard someone behind him he looked and back and had a surprise.

"Deathbringer?" Megatron said as he drew his Katana.

"You don't have to exalt." Deathbringer said.

"I disagree." Megatron said and he tackled Deathbringer and pinned him against the ground, Megatron tried to stab Deathbringer in the head but he grabbed the sword with his hands but he didn't notice that Megatron aimed his cannon at his head and started to charge a blast, but then an invisible force threw Megatron and pinned him against a wall. "Who...Dares…?" Then a Decepticon appeared being followed by Nemesis Prime and Bludgeon, Megatron widened his eyes. "Fallen?"

"I am glad that someone nowadays knows me." Fallen said and he released Megatron.

"But I do not understand, what are you doing here?" Megatron asked. "And why are you here Bludgeon? You were working for Fallen in secret?"

"You can say that." Bludgeon said.

"The reason that I came here Megatron is because I have to retrieve a weapon that I left here some years ago." Fallen said.

"The Star Harvester is really in the Earth?" Megatron asked.

Fallen raised an eyebrow. "I am impressed that you know so much about me Megatron, most of the Decepticons nowadays don't care too much about learning history." Fallen admitted.

"I think that is foolishness don't study the history, because history itself had repeated many times." Megatron said. "Still I don't know if should help you."

"We could help you go away of this planet." Nemesis said.

"You'll have to offer something else to be because my ship is almost fully repaired." Megatron said.

"Well...uh...We can...uh..." Nemesis started to say.

"We can help you with your problems with Optimus and his Autobots." Fallen said.

"*Hmpf* As long as you don't interfere with my fight with Optimus, I think that I can help you." Megatron said.

BACK TO THE ARK

"That is the plan: Jetfire and the Aerialbots will met with Fortress in the Battleship Maximus then they will patrol the whole planet to find Fallen, Pyro and the Technobots are with Wheeljack preparing the Ark and Metroplex to the battle that is about to happen, and the Protectobots are evacuating Detroit City." Optimus said.

"We all have to prepared for when the action start." Sideswipe said as he cleaned his weapons, then Jazz turned the TV on the News Channel. "Please Jazz, turn off this damn TV."

"_Shanghai is in chaos as this giant Robot wreaks havoc in the city."_ The Journalist said as a green and purple robot with square head smashed a building with a demolition ball.

"It looks like that the action will start sooner than I expected." Sideswipe said smirking and he loaded his pistols.

"Ratchet call Magnus and the others I'll go with Prowl Sideswipe and Sunstreaker deal with that creepy." Sentinel said. "Bumblebee, activate the Ground Bridge." Sentinel ordered and his team entered the portal and arrived in Shanghai and there they saw the destruction provoked by Devastator.

After some minutes of search they found Devastator. "HA HA HA HA HA! Now answer me, who do you think that is going to save you now female?!" Devastator asked to a woman that was holding her baby son, the Decepticon formed a psychotic smirk in his lips he raised his foot to smash her and lowered it, but something grabbed his foot.

"Save people is our job." He looked down and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker holding his foot, then Sentinel jumped from a building and landed in Devastator's shoulder and stabbed him in a spot between his neck and his shoulder Devastator tried to smash him but Sentinel jumped in time and Prowl threw explosive Shurikens that exploded in Devastator's face and he was knocked down. "Get out of here!" Sideswipe screamed to the woman that ran holding her baby.

"Did we get him?" Sunstreaker asked, then Devastator raised pretty fast and roared loudly.

"I think that we just pissed him off! Ru, everyone! RUN!" Sentinel ordered and the Autobots transformed to vehicle mode and fled with Devastator pursuing them. "We must attract him to a part of the city without people."

"We could go to the industrial district." Sunstreaker said and they turned to the left with Devastator still pursuing them.

"That is what we are gonna do? And what will we do when we arrive there? We can't fight this guy by ourselves!" Prowl said.

"We don't have to defeat him, we just have to hold still until Ultra Magnus appear with the NEST team." Sentinel said and Devastator shot a barrage of missiles.

"It is easy to speak isn't it?!" Sideswipe complained, Devastator grabbed the chain of his demolition ball spun it in the air and threw it to the ground creating a Shockwave that made the Autobots fly and they transformed to robot mode mid-air. "We are so screwed." They closed their eyes waiting for Devastator smashing them, but then some missiles and shots hit Devastator they looked up and saw three MH-53 and a Helicarrier with Rodimus Kup and Blurr shooting at Devastator, but the Decepticon threw his demolition ball almost hitting the Hellicarrier.

"It is time to the boss take care of this guy." Rodimus said, then a hatch was open in the gournd and Ultra Magnus got out racing in his truck mode, once he left the edge he transformed to robot mode in mid-air he drew his Magnus Hammer that was hit by a lightning he evaded the demolition ball thrown by Devastator, when he was near Devastator he hit the Decepticon in the head knocking him down and he split back to the Constructicons when he hit the ground.

"Hey Scrapper we got a problem." Mixmaster said.

"I don't think so." Scrapper said.

"Really you freak? Because we just stopped your plan." Sideswipe said and his arm-swords extended.

Bonecrusher stared directly at Ultra Magnus. "This is not your planet to rule, The Fallen shall rise again." With that the Constructicon were hit by white beams that came from the sky and they disappeared.

IN A FOREST

"Hey Cliffjumper, can you explain again what we are doing here?" Hound asked.

"We are looking for Grimlock, Wheeljack received a encrypted SOS message some hours ago coming from this place, smart as he is he decoded the message and the res you can deduce." Cliffjumper replied.

"I understand that a wounded Grimlock would be a tragedy but even looking for a big robot like him it is like to looking for a needle in a haystack." Round said.

"Well, we must think a little more." Cliffjumper said. "If I was injured and lost in a forest where would I hide?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"What about there?" Hound pointed to a Timber Mill, they walked and entered the Timber Mill. "Hey Grimlock! Are you here?!" Hound asked, then a barrage of shots almost hit them. "Don't attack Grimlock! It is us, Hound and Cliffjumper!"

"I don't think that this is Grimlock." Cliffjumper said.

"You should hear your red friend greenish." Then Megatron appeared from the shadows along with Nemesis Prime and Astrotrain, but then Cliffjumper started to laugh. "Are you insane, Autobot?" Megatron asked.

"I always knew that this was a trap, Optimus told me that he had located Grimlock before this mission." Cliffjumper said taking the Decepticons and Hound of surprise.

"So why did Optimus let us got to this trap?" Hound asked.

"Because he needed to capture a Decepticon for interrogation." Cliffjumper said, then Grimlock and Optimus Prime blasted through the walls and started to attack the Decepticons, Optimus shot at Megatron while Grimlock attacked Nemesis and Cliffjumper and Hound fought Astrotrain.

"Stay away from me Jurassic Autobot!" Nemesis shouted as he released himself from Grimlock's jaws.

"First of all! The Tyrannosaurs appeared in the Cretaceous period! And I just don't want to stay away from you." Grimlock said the last sentence with irony, and he hit Nemesis in the head with with his tail making him fly through the wall.

Optimus jumped and made Megatron fly through the wall with a shot in the chest. "Decepticons Retreat!" Megatron ordered and he transformed to his helicopter mode while Astrotrain transformed to the space shuttle mode and Nemesis transformed to the jet mode and they left.

"Autobots, We have to capture at least one of them!" Optimus said as he transformed to truck mode and pursued Megatron while Cliffjumper and Hound pursued Astrotrain and Grimlock pursued Nemesis in his ship, after so minutes of pursuing Megatron appeared behind Optimus in his tank mode and he made he fly with a shot and Optimus transformed to robot mode mid-air.

"You are done Optimus." Megatron said as he transformed to robot mode.

"It is you who are done Megatron!" A high-pitched voice said.

"Watch out!" Optimus said as he pushed Megatron to protect him from a missile, they looked up and saw Starscream in his robot mode and the other Seekers flying around him in their F22 Modes.

"Well well well, look who is here Megatron and Optimus Prime my favorite people in the universe, I am pretty sure that Lord Fallen will allow me to join his ranks after I kill his new protegee and his greatest enemy." Starscream said smirking.

TO BE CONTINUE

Author's notes: Please read and review


	16. 116 REVENGE OF THE FALLEN PART 2

THE REVENGE OF THE FALLEN PART 2

Optimus and Megatron were surrounded by Starscream and the Seekers. "I have a plan but you have to trust me." Optimus whispered to Megatron and the Decepticon merely nodded, Optimus grabbed his ax that started to glow and he hit the blade on the ground making a flash that temporary blinded the Seekers, Megatron jumped and stomped on Starscream while he knocked Skywarp and Dige down with the shots of his fusion cannon. Ramjet, Thrust and Thundercracker tried to shot Megatron but they were knocked down by Optimus who shot a slashing energy wave knocking them down, Sunstorm and Acidstorm rushed towards Optimus each one with a sword and they attacked but Optimus defended and pushed the Seekers. "This makes some old memories return." Optimus chuckled

Megatro smirked at his statement. "Don't think that being nostalgic will save you from me after we deal with this thrash Optimus." Megatron said and he tried to slash Starscream with his katana but Starscream defended with his own sword.

"After you deal with this thrash? Don't think that you'll survive this struggle." Starscream said and he pushed Megatron and slashed him in the stomach and he shot Optimus in the back. "Seekers, prepare to defeat them now!" Starscream ordered but then someone started to shot at the Seekers from the skies, Starscream looked up and saw an orange and white Decepticon with a red head along with a green and silver horned Decepticon with a cannon in place of his left hand and along green and silver drones with skull face and horned heads. "Who are those freaks?" Starscream questioned.

"The red head guy is Jhiaxus the horned guy is Liege Maximo and the others are drones from the first generation Decepticons, we can't fight these guys only by ourselves Starscream." Skywarp said.

"I know it." Starscream said. "Seekers Transform!" Starscream ordered and he and the other Seekers transformed to their Jet mode and left, Jhiaxus took a gun and shot at Optimus and he transformed to jet mode and took Megatron to space using a grapple hook.

IN THE FALLEN'S DECEPTICON DESTROYER

Jhiaxus let Megatron fall as he arrived along with Liege Maximo and the other Decepticons, after they transformed to robot mode Megatron grabbed Jhiaxus by the neck. "Who told you that you could attack Optimus? He is my opponent." Megatron snarled and Jhiaxus hmpfed and slapped Megatron's hand away.

"If it wasn't for me you would have been probably defeated by Optimus." Jhiaxus said.

"And besides Lord Fallen wants to talk to you." Liege Maximo said and Megatron raised an eyebrow. "He said that he had prepared the last stage of our plan." Liege said and they left in the way to the bridge they found a blue Decepticon with a mouth-plate. "Hey Counterpunch! You have to supervise the delivery of a cargo which is important for our plans." Liege said.

"Where is this cargo?" Counterpunch asked.

"It is in the ship's cargo sector." Liege instructed and they left.

Counterpunch arrived at the cargo sector and there he found two first generation Decepticons pushing a hovering device with a glass dome, he looked through the glass and found something that shocked him. "This is professor Sumdac, what is he doing here?" He said.

"It appears that he is the father of the Autobots' pet girl." One of the drones said.

"So he is kind that our hostage?" Counterpunch asked and both Drones nodded and he scowled. "Just do as you instructed, because I am needed in the bridge, alright?" Counterpunch said and the drones nodded nervously and they left.

IN THE ARK

"Optimus just sit now! We have to treat this wound." Ratchet said pointing to the point where Optimus was shot by Jhiaxus.

"This is nothing but a scratch, besides we have more important issues to deal with." Optimus said. "Like for example we don't know what the Decepticons are up to, since we didn't captured none of them." He explained.

Them the screen in the main computer turned on and showed Counterpunch. "A Decepticon!" Sam and Sari shouted scared.

"_Wait!__Wait!__Calm__down__yourselves__kids,__you__aren't__fully__understanding__the__things.__" _Counterpunch said and his appearance changed slightly and his colors changed from blue to yellow and the Decepticon symbol in his chest changed to an Autobot symbol.

"Which are the Decepticons' plans, Punch?" Optimus asked.

"_The __weapon __called __The __Star __Harvester __is __in __the __Egypt, __more __specifically __somewhere __near __the __pyramids, __bu t__hey __will __still __need __more __ten __hours __to __get __totally __prepared.__" _Punch explained.

"Well done Punch, I always knew that I could count with you." Optimus said.

_"__Wait __Optimus, __there __is __more __I __have __to __tell __you! __The __Decepticons __are __going __to __take __Professor __Sumdac __with __them __as __a __hostage, __to __make __sure __that __we __won't __do __anything __against __them.__" _Punch said.

"My father will be there? This means that I have to go as well." Sari said.

"You are not going to anywhere Sari." Sam said and his transtector transformed to robot mode. "I will save your father."

"I told you that you are going to train before entering in a battle." Ironhide said.

"I am sorry to disagree with you old friend, but I think that we might need Sam's help." Optimus said. "Wheeljack, call all of our soldiers in the earth we gonna need their help, Ratchet give the instructions to Commander Steel." Optimus instructed. "You all must be prepared for what is going to happen, defeat is not an option, we are going to bring an end to the Fallen's plans today."

THE METROPLEX BASE: 8:50 HOURS TO THE BATTLE IN EGYPT

"Blurr, Rodimus and Sam will save professor Sumdac while we distract the Decepticons when we find him." Blaster instructed.

Blurr made a tsck sound with his lips and made an apprehensive expression. "What is wrong with you Blurr?" Rodimus asked.

Blurr smiled nervously. "For the first time I think that I can't be fast enough to do something like this." Blurr admitted.

Rodimus widened his eyes in shock after hearing this and then his face softened. "You shouldn't think something like this, I am pretty sure that you'll be capable of doing this, after all you are the fastest Autobot alive." Rodimus said.

Blurr shook Rodimus's hand. "Thank you buddy."

THE FALLEN'S DECEPTICON DESTROYER: 5:04 HOURS TO THE BATTLE IN EGYPT

A door opened in the Destroyer's Hull and shot a satellite with a mirror on it. "Very well, the satellite is on the right position lord Nemesis." Jhiaxus said to Nemesis Prime.

"Good, very good, don't forget to charge the Star Harvester with the Angolmois." Nemesis said.

"You are kind that insulting me sir, how could I forgot the most important part of the plan?" Jhiaxus said jokingly.

They heard a chuckle and looked at Deathbringer who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why are we doing in this way? This way of killing the whole population of a planet is too much bothersome and is kind that cowardice, we Reapers prefer to do a full scale invasion and kill and destroy everything." Deathbringer said.

"We are doing this plan because it is the only way to get rid of Optimus and the others, besides Lord Fallen told us to do it so we have to obey." Nemesis said.

"We have to do this because Lord Fallen ordered." Deathbringer said mockingly as he left the wall and stood with the holographic projector behind him. "Man, neither you or Liege Maximos or someone else in this ship have free will, all you do is obey your precious "Lord Fallen"." Deathbringer said.

"They might do what Fallen says..." Deathbringer heard a deep voice behind him say. "...But he is merely repeating my orders." Deathbringer turned and saw the hologram of a pair of big green eyes.

"Dark Master...I didn't thought that we would be visited by you." Jhiaxus said.

"I know, but I thought that such important plan would need at least a little supervise from me." The eyes said.

"You'll be happy to know that we are almost prepared." Nemesis said.

"Very well...May the Darkness guide you." The eyes said and the Hologram disappeared.

THE COMMAND BRIDGE OF THE NEMESIS: 1:22 HOURS TO THE BATTLE IN THE EGYPT

"Do you really think that this will work Starscream?" Skywarp asked apprehensive. "I mean, do you think that this is safe?"

"Shut up Skywarp, you are too much annoying with this rational personality of yours." Thundercracker said.

"Well, someone here in this group have to be rational one." Skywarp retorted.

"Be quiet you two." Starscream snarled. "I need to concentrate, Ramjet give to me the hacker device that you and Thrust made." Starscream said and he took the card and he inserted it in a slit in the main control, then the computer turned on. "The Nemesis is now ours."

THE ARK 0:09 MINUTES TO THE BATTLE IN THE EGYPT

Sam was ending fixing his Transtector that was in car mode, so he entered the car and he turned it on and he hear a bump in the trunk, he left the car and lifted the door of the trunk and he found Sari. "*Sigh* You are simply unbelievable."

"But Sammy..." Sari started but then she was interrupted by Sam.

"Don't start with this Sari, you are too much impulsive and stubborn, you'll stay here no matter what you say!" Sam said wrathful, and Sari looked at him with puppy-eyes, Sam sighed. "Stay in the transtector and don't leave it, Okay?" Sam said Sari merely smiled and hugged him he sighed a again.

THE ARK: IT IS TIME TO GO TO EGYPT

"This is it, we are going to have the battle of our lives, we have to win, the survival of the man kind itself is in game." Optimus said. "Activate the ground bridge." Optimus said and they entered the portals and arrived at Egypt. "Alright men demarcate the perimeter! Whenever the weapon is, we have to prevent the Decepticons from activating it." Optimus said.

ON THE TOP OF ONE OF THE PYRAMIDS

Megatron and Nemesis transformed to robot mode and stood on the top of the pyramid. "Look at that." Nemesis said pointing to the Autobots. "It looks like that Optimus and his boys somehow discovered our plans and arrived right in time."

"*Hmpf* This won't change a thing." Megatron said simply. "Decepticons Start the attack!" Megatron ordered then many Space Bridge portals appeared and the Decepticons emerged from them and started to attack the Autobots.

BACK TO THE AUTOBOTS

Sideswipe extended his arm swords and slashed two drones, his swords returned to inside his arms and he drew his twin pistols and destroyed more drones. "Hey Sunstreaker I defeated 6!"

"Really?" Sunstreaker asked and he slashed four drones with a laser sword. "And I beat 10." Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

Ironhide transformed to his silver armored mode and proceeded to defeat the drones with his fists, the Aerialbots combined into Superion and he flew and he shot a rain of missiles at the Decepticon drones from up. "Things are pretty wild here." Blurr said to Rodimus as they hid behind a wall and shot at the Decepticons.

"Yeah, hey Sam how are you doing?" Rodimus asked to Sam who was driving his Transtector in robot mode.

"Just watch me." Sam said and he jumped and his arm transformed into a sword and he stabbed a drone and he used him as a shied and shot three more drones.

"Hey Optimus, I don't think that we'll hold them for too long." Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Just hold them for enough time." Optimus said.

BACK TO THE DECEPTICONS

Fallen arrived along with the Seacons and Deathbringer. "Master Fallen." Nemesis said making a light bow.

"We'll activate the weapon while Optimus is busy with my troops." Fallen instructed and Nemesis and Megatron nodded, the Seacons combined into Piranacon and the giant Decepticon destroyed the pyramid with shots and slashes of his sword revealing a giant cannon like structure. "Well done, this was really well done." Fallen said and with one hand he materialized the glass dome with Doctor Sumdac and with the other he created an energy spear and he threw it at Piranacon sending the giant Decepticon flying up to outer space.

"Why did that?" Megatron asked wroth as he tried to attack Fallen but he was restrained by Nemesis Prime and Deathbringer.

"I did this because he already did what he have to, and I don't have no utility to him." Fallen shocking Megatron and he injected a green liquid energy in the Star Harvester. "Nemesis and Megatron go fight the Autobots, and Deathbringer if the Autobots appear here trying to destroy the weapon, kill the doctor." Fallen instructed and he disappeared, Deathbringer stared down at professor Sumdac and smirked mentally.

IN THE FALLEN'S DECEPTICON DESTROYER

Counterpunch was typing some things on a computer. "Hey Counterpunch." He turned back and saw Liege Maximo behind him. "Just because I really like you as a friend, I'll tell you the true plan of Lord Fallen." Liege said.

"True plan?" Counterpunch asked and Liege nodded.

"Yes, he altered the function of the Star Harvester to overload the sun and then create a Supernova that will burn the whole milky way." Liege said shocking Counterpunch.

"But why are you telling this to me?" Counterpunch asked.

"Because Lord Fallen said that you one of the chosen Decepticons that will be saved." Liege replied.

"What do you mean with chosen Decepticons? Do you mean that he is going to leave Megatron and other Decepticons to die?" Counterpunch asked and Liege merely nodded and left. "But..But...This is terrible, no one deserve to be treated like that even a Decepticon, I must tell this to Optimus as soon as possible." Counterpunch thought.

BACK TO THE EGYPT

Optimus and Ultra Magnus shot at the drones until Optimus's communicator started to beep, Optimus pressed the button in the side of his head turning his communicator on. "Yes Punch? What?!" Optimus said exasperated. "I'll do something right now. Punch had contacted me saying that The Fallen will use the Star Harvester to make a Supernova that will destroy the whole solar system." Optimus said.

"We must change our strategy. Autobots concentrate your fire at the Star Harvester!" Ultra Magnus ordered and all the Autobots started to shot the weapon.

Sam transformed to car mode and dashed towards the base of the Star Harvester and transformed to robot mode and he started to shot at the weapon, then Sari noticed the dome with her father and she jumped out of the Transtector and ran towards the dome but then Deathbringer appeared and slashed Sari in the arm with his claws, Sam looked the scene and he gasped. "SARI!" Sam dashed towards Deathbringer and tried to stab him in the head but the Reaper grabbed Sam's Transtector by the arm and headbutted him knocking him down.

Deathbringer started to charge energy in his palm to kill Sam but then a Katana stabbed him in the stomach and beheaded him, Sari looked up and saw Bludgeon and his team. "Are okay Sari?" Bludgeon asked.

Sari grabbed a rock and threw it at Bludgeon's head. "How can I be okay?! You are trying to create a Supernova, and you ask if I am okay?!" Sari shouted surprising Bludgeon.

"Damn you Fallen for betraying us." Bludgeon thought.

Then a big shadow covered them and they looked up and saw the Nemesis. "I am sorry, but if someone is going to control this weapon it is me!" A voice shouted and they recognized to be Starscream's voice.

Then a shot hit the Nemesis. "Idiot, don't speak as if you were important because there is only one trued Leader of the Decepticons..." They turned and saw Megatron with smoke leaving his cannon. "...And I am this guy." Megatron said and he turned to Optimus. "I heard your conversation about Fallen's true plan and I also think that we should make a temporary truce for now." Megatron said and Optimus nodded. "Astrotrain take some of my men with you and go to the Destroyer." Megatron ordered and Astrotrain transformed to his space shuttle mode.

"But we don't have time, and the Destroyer is miles away from here!" Sideswipe said and Megatron merely chuckled at his statement.

"You always was and still being one of Optimus's most impulsive men, the Destroyer isn't that way from this planet, it is in the moon of the planet Saturn that humans call Titan." Megatron said and Astrotrain opened his doors.

"Everyone aboard the Decepticon Express!" Astrotrain said jokingly and he made a train whistle.

IN THE FALLEN'S DECEPTICON DESTROYER

The Drones were doing their normal job but then Astrotrain blasted through the walls of the ship and he opened his doors and from him left the Combaticons, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Perceptor, Cliffjumper. "Okay, I'll say the plan again, you go and try to deactivate the satellite while we distract the enemies." Onslaught said and Astrotrain transformed to robot mode.

"Don't go thinking that you can give orders to me you punk." Sideswipe retorted.

"Just shut up and go with us before we end dead!" Ironhide shouted and he grabbed Sideswipe by the shoulder and dragged him away as they were attacked by the drones.

"Combaticons start Operation: Full Destruction!" Onslaugth and he and the other Combaticons started their rampage.

BACK TO EGYPT

Predaking, Abominus and Menasor all shot at Fallen but he repulsed the shots with a force field and he levitated them and threw them away and the Combiners split back to their respective groups, Sentinel dashed towards Fallen from behind and tried to stab him with his sword but he was stopped by Nemesis who held Sentinel's sword with bare hands and threw him away then Magnus tackled Nemesis and started to attack him with his Magnus Hammer. "You don't have the right to be called a Prime!" Magnus tried to hit Nemesis with his hammer but the Decepticon grabbed the Hammer without difficulty.

"Neither you do." Nemesis said and he punched Magnus making him fly.

Optimus and Megatron attacked Fallen but he merely spread his arms to the sides creating an invisible force field that threw them. "What do you think that you worms can do against me? Nemesis, Liege and I, we are gods when compared to you." Fallen said but then Bludgeon dashed towards Fallen and tired to slash him, but Fallen swiftly grabbed his Bludgeon's wrist.

"You aren't a god, you are merely nuts." Bludgeon said and Fallen merely laughed at it.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You insects will be crushed!" Then the Nemesis shot a rain of energy blasts that made them fly.

"How will we deal with this maniac and with Starscream?!" Megatron questioned.

Then he saw Barricade taking down the drone pilots of a roofless ship and taking control of the vehicle. "Lord Megatron come with me!" Barricade said and he grabbed Megatron's hand and they blasted through the hull of the Nemesis.

IN THE CONTROL BRIDGE OF THE NEMESIS

"GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING!" Starscream ordered and his brothers left the ship, then when Starscream was alone someone shot him from behind, Starscream looked back and saw Soundwave.

"You are a fool Starscream if you thought that Lord Megatron would leave the Nemesis without no defense." Soundwave said and he tipped some coordinates in the Nemesis' computer. "I am going to sent you to planet Chaar, now let's see if you can continue with your schemes." Soundwave said then Megatron and Barricade entered the room.

"Are you crazy Soundwave?! Do you want to doom us all?!" Megatron inquired angry.

"Lord Megatron...I didn't know that you were inside the ship, I wasn't trying to get rid of you my lord, I was trying to get rid of Starscream for you." Soundwave explained nervously, then they heard an alarm sound, they also heard a chuckle and saw that Starscream pressed the button to activate the Transwarp drive.

"If I end up exiled, I'll bring you with me as company." Starscream said smirking before the ship left the planet in light-speed mode.

IN THE FALLEN'S DECEPTICON DESTROYER

Ironhide and his team were running towards the control bridge and destroyed the drones that were guarding the door, Jazz stepped to enter the room but then he stepped back. "Don't enter there." Jazz whispered.

"Why?" The others asked.

"Because Liege Maximos is there." Jazz replied.

"This is great, How are we going to fight him?" Perceptor complained.

"I don't see no problem in fighting him." Sideswipe said and Ironhide bashed him in the back of the head.

"You idiot, we are talking about one of the 13 original Primes, no way that we'll be capable of defeating him...But we can take him out of the room." Ironhide said.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE DECEPTICON DESTROYER

Counterpunch was walking around and then his communicator beeped. "Yes?"

"_Punch, we need your help, our mission here is to turn off the satellite, but Liege Maximos is in the control bridge, can you get rid of him?" _Ironhide asked.

"Don't worry pal, I'll see what I can do." Counterpunch said and he ran and arrived at the control bridge. "Lord Maximos, the our troops in the ship are being attacked."

"The Autobots found the ship?" Liege asked.

"Nope, it is the Combaticons." Counterpunch replied.

Liege closed his eyes and sighed of frustration. "I'll deal with them, until I return the bridge is yours." Liege said and he left through another door.

Counterpunch walked towards the door and knocked it sometimes. "Guys the area is clear." Counterpunch whispered and the other Autobots entered the Control Bridge.

"Well done Punch, now I'll take care of the rest." Perceptor said and he walked towards the computer and typed some commands in the computer and then the alarm started to ring.

Then many holes appeared in the walls and shot balls that transformed into spider like drones with machine-guns that started to shot at them, Ironhide transformed to his silver armored mode and he used himself as a shield. "Continue with your job Perceptor!" Ironhide shouted.

"We'll deal with those freaks." Counterpunch said as he transformed to his Autobot form and he drew a gun.

BACK TO THE EGYPT

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Fallen spread his arms to the sides and an invisible force that made the attackers fly meters away. "Nemesis, our troops were defeated I think that is time for us to activate the weapon." Fallen said and he threw the key and Nemesis grabbed it.

Nemesis inserted the key in a slit in the weapon that started to charge blue energy. "NO!" Optimus screamed. "Jetfire let's combine!" Optimus shouted and Jetfire nodded and he transformed to jet mode and then he split in many parts that combined with Optimus. "JetPower Optimus Prime!" Optimus spread his wings and he flew up to the top of the Star Harvester and he shot at the Star Harvester that shot his own energy blast and the blasts clashed, but then Nemesis dashed towards Optimus and tackled him and the blast from the Star Harvester flew to Outer Space.

BACK TO THE FALLEN'S DECEPTICON DESTROYER

Liege charged energy in his cannon and shot at Bruticus and he split backed to the five Combaticons, Astrotrain aimed at Liege and shot at him without injuring him, the Combaticons raised and they continued to fight. "We can't continue with this for too long sir! They are too many!" Blast Off said, Brawl tried to attack Liege but the former Prime shot at Brawl severely injuring him.

"It was an honor to work with you man, I thank for the companionship." Onslaught said, then they heard an explosion and they looked at a window and they saw the Fallen's satellite exploding. "The Autobots did it, Astrotrain you can take us out of here." Onslaught said and he transformed to space shuttle mode and the Combaticons entered him and left.

BACK TO EGYPT

Fallen looked up in disbelief as the energy shot by the Star Harvester dissipated. "I can't believe it, months of planning for nothing." Fallen thought, then a blue shot hit him in the leg and transformed into ice. "What is it?" Fallen thought then more shots him and started to freeze him, he looked at Optimus that was shooting at him and freezing him, Fallen started to walk towards Optimus as he froze. "Curse you...Optimus Prime." Fallen muttered and he stood frozen with his index finger pointing at Optimus.

Jetfire's parts split from Optimus and returned to Jetfire and transformed Jetfire to robot mode, Optimus sighed deeply and he threw himself to the ground and he lay thered. "I can't believe we won." Sentinel said to Optimus that started to laugh.

In another place they were being watched by Nemesis Prime. "I can't believe that they indeed defeated Lord Fallen...But this isn't over." Nemesis said and he pressed the button of his communicator in the side of his head. "Liege, what is the status of the attackers who invaded our Destroyer?" Nemesis asked.

"_The Combaticons and the Autobots disappeared, and I can't find Counterpounch." _Liege Maximos said

"I see...Find Jhiaxus and order him to prepare the Destroyer, we are leaving." Nemesis said.

"_And What about Lord Fallen?" _Liege asked.

"We'll have to leave him...At least for now." Nemesis said and he transformed to jet mode and fled to space.

Magnus sat near where Optimus was laying. "Now that they are leaderless the Decepticons will be more easy to be defeated." Magnus said.

"By the way, where are those punks?" Bumblebee questioned as he looked around.

"They most certainly used the drones' ships to flee away, but we don't have to worry because we'll find them soon or later." Sentinel said, he saw Ratchet and Wheeljack freeing Professor Sumdac, the Professor ran towards Sari to hug her but then she pushed him.

"What is wrong Sari?" Professor Sumdac asked confused.

Sari showed her arm that was slashed by Deathbringer, the skin was slashed and it showed a robot arm. "Answer me, What kind of freak I am?" Sari asked with tearful eyes.

Continues in: "Scorponok's Conspiracy Part 1"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: With this the PART I of "Transformers New Generation 1" ends, say in the reviews if it was something wrong with the last chapters because the number of views of this fanfic lowered, and right what I can do to write better, now the following chapters will be based in the IDW Transformers comic books and will show Transformers from the Japanese cartoons like Starsaber, Overlord and Deathsaurus, so anyway I can't wait to see how the things will go from now.<p> 


	17. 201 SCORPONOK'S CONSPIRACY PART 1

SCORPONOK'S CONSPIRACY PART 1

Optimus was in truck mode taking Sam, Sari and the Doctor back to the Sumdac tower. "Sari you have to understand that it was difficult for me to tell you something like this." Doctor Sumdac said.

"What is the difficult in saying Sari you are a robot?" Sari questioned wrathful.

"Forgive me for interrupting but she is right Doctor, you didn't had the right to hide something like this from her!" Sam said indignant.

"_You __didn't __find __a __woman __to __sleep __with __so __you __had __to __build __a __daughter __for __yourself?__" _Jazz said jokingly via radio.

"I didn't build Sari!" Doctor Sumdac said and Sari and Sam raised their eyebrows. "One day I came back to my laboratory and I found a small body made of liquid metal in some kind of alien stasis pod and I touched it then a had a flash and I passed out for some seconds and when I woke up I found you there Sari." The Professor explained.

"A small body made of liquid metal? You mean like a Protoform?" Optimus said.

"What is a Protoform?" Sam asked.

"A Protoform is the initial stage in the life cycle of a Transformer." Optimus replied.

"What? So I am a Transformer?...Cool." Sari said with a smile.

"You aren't an ordinary Protoform Sari...I...I found a purple symbol in the pod." Professor Sumdac said with an unsafe tone in his voice.

"You mean a Decepticon symbol?" Sari asked and the Professor nodded shocking them.

IN THE CEO OFFICE IN TOWER SUMDAC

Powell was having a conversation with a blue haired scientist and then Ironhide blasted through the door in his silver armored mode. "It is useless you call your cheap Decepticon drone guards." Ironhide snarled as he smashed the head of a white robot with a cyclops eye and Professor Sumdac entered with Sam and Sari and Commander Steel and Optimus and Sentinel and Magnus.

"Powell, I don't know how you were able of put your hands in Decepticon technology but one thing is sure, you are going to be arrested and face judgment in Cybertron!" Ultra Magnus said as he drew his Magnus Hammer.

"No! Whether Powell made a secret alliance with the Decepticons or not, he'll face Human justice and Isaac Sumdac will return to the post of CEO." Steel said.

"I am the rightful CEO of the Sumdac systems and there is nothing you can do against it!" Powell said angrily.

"I want to see you say that again!" Sari screamed and she unleashed some kind of sonic wave that knocked Powell and the blue haired scientist down, Sumdac took Sari's hand and they left along with the Autbots and Sam and Steel.

"Masterson...I want you to reunite all the Drones we have and go after Sumdac's daughter." Powell ordered silently.

While outside the others were already leaving. "It is useless we interfere in human issues sir, I think we should concentrate in finding the remaining Decepticons." Sentinel suggested.

"What do you think that my men are doing right now? Now that the Megatron guy was sent to some unknown place and The Fallen was turned into a Popsicle and is being kept frozen in the base in Hoover Dam the Decepticons fled to many places around the world."

IN TULE DESERT IN ARIZONA

The Combaticons were in vehicle mode running towards an unknown location. "Are you sure that you are truly leading us to the Energon, Blast Off?" Onslaught asked.

"I hope he is doing the right thing this time sir, because I could make some coin selling this Energon to other Decepticons." Swindle said.

"What about you stop thinking about making profit at the expenses of the needs of the others and being concerned in find Energon to help our fellow soldiers?" Vortex scolded.

"We are near the point men." Onslaught said. "Combaticons Transform!" Onslaught and the others transformed to robot mode and then they were knocked down by a rain of missiles.

They looked around and saw Sector Seven soldiers with Prowl transforming from his police car mode to the robot mode. "You fools are going down." Prowl said and he held three shuriken between his fingers and he gestured with his hand to the soldiers attack.

Onslaught raised from the ground as he drew his purple Energon knife and his gun. "We'll wont surrender to men like you!" Onslaught roared

"We Combaticons will stand and fight!" Brawl said as he extended a pair of wrist blades and he drew his gun and he aimed his back cannon at the enemies.

"We'll fight, even if we die!" Blast Off said as he and Vortex raised from the ground yielding their guns, Swindle shrugged and he drew his gun as well.

"Is a pity that such good warriors have to die." Prowl thought regretful. "Attack." The soldiers proceeded to shot at the Combaticons who counter-attacked with their own shoots, Onslaught held his knife in a reverse grip and cut the tank in half while a Gatling gun appeared in Blast Off's arm and he shot at the soldiers while the other Combaticons were fighting in their own way, but then Prowl activated an EMP device that knocked the Combaticons down. "Now you are done for." Prowl said and then someone shot at him and at the soldiers from the sky, he looked up and saw a Decepticon gunship with Skullcruncher shooting at them along with other drones.

"We can take them up now!" Skullcruncher shouted and cannons appeared in the sides of the ship and shot grappling hooks that grabbed and pulled the Combaticons to the ship and fled to another place.

IN THE SONORAN DESERT

Skullcruncher saw through the glass of the pilot cockpit and that they arriving at a mountain. "It is me sir, Skullcruncher, I am arriving with the Combaticons." Skullcruncher said via radion and then the mountain was covered in electricity and transformed in a Decepticon fortress. "I am seeing the Fortress, open the ship hangar." Skullcruncher instructed via radio and a door opened and the gunship entered the fortress, Skullcruncher raised from the pilot seat and he walked towards the room where the Combaticons were in. "Rise up men, we have arrived." Skullcruncher said and he and the Combaticons left the gunship and walked to a room with a big round table and a high throne where they found the Constructicons, the Predacons, the Terrorcons and the Stunticons along with Mindwipe, Weirdwolf, Snapdragon and Apeface.

"What are you doing here guys?" Onslaught asked.

"We don't know about you, but we were being attacked by the Autobots and then Weirdwolf appeared in a ship and he helped us and brought us to this fortress." Motormaster explained.

"Hey the same was happening to us!" Onslaught said.

"So do I." Scrapper said.

"The same here." Razorclaw said.

"Idem." Hun-Gurr said.

"*Hmm* It looks like that someone was keeping an eye on us after what happened with Megatron, and we all know who is this guy." Breakdown said and the other Decepticons nodded.

Then they heard the door opening and they saw Shockwave entering along with a beige Decepticon with purple limbs. "Hello my fellow Decepticons." The beige Decepticon said.

"Master Scorponok wants to have a gathering only with the leaders of the Combiner teams." Weirdwolf said and he and the other Headmasters left along with the other Decepticons.

"So what is the reason for bring us to your place, Scorponok?" Motormaster asked.

"While you were too busy obeying Megatron I was making plans to conquer planet earth." Scorponok said and the team leaders laughed.

"Well, Megatron wanted something similar and we all know how he ended." Razorclaw said jokingly between his laughs.

"The difference is that this plan can actually work." They turned to a corner and saw Skywarp.

"What is that traitor doing here?!" Scrapper demanded.

"I thought that you would need the Seekers' aerial support in the tasks that you'll have to do." Scorponok said with a smile. "Besides is like that old saying: keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Scorponok thought.

"Scorponok prepared a plan that will allow us to conquer this insignificant planet, but for this he'll need your full obedience." Shockwave explained.

"And what made you think that we'll simply obey you?" Hun-Gurr asked angrily clenching his sharp teeth and snarling.

"Well, besides the fact that our dear leader Lord Megatron is lost somewhere in the outer space, and considering that some hours ago you were practically killing for some Energon cubes and I am the only one with the resources to keep you alive, you don't have any choice but to obey me." Scorponok said, Hung-Gurr raised from his chair with his fist closed to attack Scorponok but then he sat down again clenching his sharp teeth, Razorclaw and Skywarp remained in silence with their arms crossed over their chests, Onslaught Scrapper and Motormaster wanted to shout something to Scorponok but they gave up and sat back. "Good, now this is the deal: while Megatron don't appears I'll lead the Decepticon forces on earth, now allow me to explain my plan." Scorponok said. "I hope you discover this soon Megatron, now I am going to be a better leader than you was." Scorponok thought as he continued to explain his plan to other Decepticons.

IN THE NEMESIS' BRIDGE

Starscream raised from the ground and he pressed a button in the keyboard of the main computer. "Computer...Give the location of the Nemesis." Starscream asked.

"_We are in Sector 0013, in planet Chaar. Have a good day sir._ XD" The computer said.

Starscream groaned and he hit his head in the keyboard. "Congratulations Soundwave, you doomed us all." Starscream said ironically.

"WHAT?! IT WAS YOU WHO PUSHED THE BUTTON!" Soundwave shouted angrily.

"BUT IT WAS YOU WHO TYPED THE COORDINATES IN THE SHIP'S COMPUTER!" Starscream shouted back.

"ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!" Megatron shouted stopping their argument. "I don't know if you want to stay here forever discussing who have the fault for our current state, but I am going to find someone to help us leave this dead rock!" Megatron said and he left the Nemesis along with Barricade with Soundwave and Starscream following them.

"We know that there is a Decepticon base in this planet sir, but I doubt that an old Decepticon base will have something to help us." Soundwave said.

"I am pretty sure that this base have what we need." Megatron said.

"But we don't know where this base is smart-ass!" Starscream retorted and Soundwave slapped him in the back of the head.

"Thank you Soundwave." Megatron said grinning a little at Starscream being slapped. "I think that is up for your cobalt disciples to help us now Barricade." Megatron said.

Barricade nodded and he two compartments opened in the right and in the left rip and he took four cassetes. "Garboil...Howlback...Turquoise...Blue-Shadow. It is time to do your job." Barricade said and he threw the cassetes that transformed in four robots, Howlback resembled Ravage but being navy blue while Garboil looked like a blue version of Laserbeak/Buzzsaw, Turquoise looked like a light blue version of Frenzy/Rumble and Blue-Shadow looked like a blue version of Ratbat. "There is a Decepticon base somewhere in this planet and is better you find it okay?" Barricade said and the Cobalt Sentries split and fled to another location. Five minutes later they came back. "You already find it?" Barricade asked surprised.

"Yeah, and the base isn't abandoned sir, it is intact and fully operational." Garboil explained and Barricade and the other Decepticons sweatdropped at his statement. "And yes, they can help us." Garboil completed.

IN NEW MEXICO

The Combaticons along with the Stuntcons and Snapdragon were over a small hill in robot mode looking at an air force base. "So according to Scorponok's intelligence this Roswell base is in fact a Sector Seven base that have what we need?" Dead End asked.

"Well that is what he said." Breakdown said.

"Let's get this over with." Snapdragon said and he pressed the communicator button in the side of his head. "Terrorcons combine to form Abominus." Snapdragon instructed calmly and then Abominus blasted through the ground and started attack the base, Snapdragon smiled inside his mouth-plate mask. "Decepticons attack." Snapdragon ordered calmly.

BACK TO DETROIT

Sari and Sam were staying with Optimus and Sentinel and Magnus. "Don't worry Sari, your father will get his company back, we just have to find a way to do it." Optimus said, then he was hit in the back by a missile, the Autobots looked back and saw a purple and black robot along with white drones with cyclops eye.

A cockpit opened in the purple robot's chest showing Henry Masterson. "Give the girl to me and I'll let you live." Masterson said.

Sam merely entered his Transtector and transformed it in robot mode and shoot at him. "Only over my dead corpse."

Masterson smirked and he closed the cockpit of his robot and he and the drones started to attack, Sentinel took his shield and put in front of Sari to protect her and he drew his sword and slashed two drones in half while Magnus smashed other with his hammer, Optimus drew his ax and he dashed towards Masterson's robot and tried to cut in the head but Masterson was able to evade and he grabbed Optimus and jets appeared in his back. "Let's go to a ride." Masterson said and he flew with Optimus and threw him to the ground, Masterson transformed the arm of his robot in a satellite dish and he shot a energy wave that incapacitated the Autobots' and Sam's Transtector's movements. "Now it's just you and me." Masterson said and he kicked Sentinel's shield away and he stretched a hand to grab Sari but then a tentacle grabbed his arm.

Masterson looked to his side and he saw a purple and yellow Scuba Diver like Decepticon yielding a trident and with tentacles popping out of his back. "Well done Octopunch, now I'll take the lead of this fight." Someone said and everyone with exception of Masterson recognized the voice, then a blur dashed through them and destroyed the drones.

The blur stopped and revealed to be a samurai like Decepticon wearing a cloak and a round flat metal hat. "Who are you?" Masterson asked about to use his sonic weapon.

The Samurai chuckled and he put his hat in his back revealing his skull face. "My name is Blugeon or if you prefer..." Bludgeon said and he reappeared behind Masterson's robot and stabbed through the pilot cockpit. "...The last thing that you will see in your live." Bludgeon completed and he took his sword off Masterson's robot that exploded still with scientist inside of it, Bludgeon looked took a round device and pressed a red button in it and the device shot a white ray at the Autobots and Sam's Transtector. "Your movements will return to normal soon, but still I'll have enough time to do this." Bludgeon said and he grabbed Sari and jumped to building and he left along with Octopunch.

IN SCORPONOK'S FORTRESS

Scorponok was supervising the Constructicons that were rebuilding something, then he heard he door behind him opening and he smiled. "You came back boys...and in one piece." Scorponok said.

"Well, the one piece part is questionable." Onslaught said and he looked at the shoot marks in him and his companions.

"I supposed that it wouldn't be that easy." Scorponok said. "So, did you bring what I asked?" Scorponok asked.

"It is in the cargo hangar sir." Snapdragon said and Scorponok left to the cargo hangar with the other Decepticons and in the way they found Scorponok's Decepticons.

Scorponok arrived there with the other Decepticons and he smirked. "Excellent, you brought exactly what I asked for..." Scorponok started to say. "The dead remains of The Fallen's soldiers." Scorponok said as he eyed down at the dead green and silver horned skull like drones.

Rampage looked at the dead drones and he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how a bunch of dead drones will help us conquer planet Earth." Rampage said sincerely.

"He is right!" Bonecrusher said as he and the other Constructicons appeared in the hangar carrying a strange thing covered in a blanket.

"What is it?" Dead End asked.

"This fool made us rebuild this damn satellite and he did not even bother to tell us why!" Long Haul said and he took the blanket off revealing a Decepticon satellite.

"But that is The Fallen's satellite." Onslaught said.

"Okay Scorponok, I think that you owes us an explanation!" Rippersnaper said and he and the other Terrorcons transformed to beast mode.

"Calm down men and I'll explain everything." Scorponok said and the Terrorcons transformed back to robot mode. "It is obvious that the Autobots are the greatest threat to our domination plans and we wouldn't be capable of defeating them without an army, so I..." Scorponok started to say and then he was interrupted by Tantrum.

"And what? Are you going to bring the drones back to life?Don't make us laugh." Tantrum said and Mindwipe slapped him in the back of his head.

"Just for you to know, I have the means to resurrect them, two words: Dark Energon." Scorponok said.

"What? The Dark Energon have all this power?!" Divebomb asked.

"If you search about the subject, you'll discover that one of the reasons that made the Autobots and the Decepticons took all Dark Energon and threw it to space is because both sides were being attacked by their own resurrected dead." Mixmaster said.

"And that is where the satellite enters in, I'll load the satellite with a piece of Dark Energon and shot an energy beam that will resurrect the drones here and use this army and you to destroy the Autobots." Scorponok explained.

"*Hmm* And what are you going to do while we risk our lives?" Brawl asked.

"There is somethings that I still have to take care of." Scorponok said.

Then Sunstorm came carrying a iron canister along with the other Seekers, Sunstorm released the canister and opened it revealing a shard of Dark Energon, Vortex looked at his hand. "I supposed that the Dark Energon would affect us in some kind of negative way, so why are we not being affected by it?" Vortex questioned.

"It is because my own radiation is nullifying the Dark Energon's radiation." Sunstorm said and he put the shard in a compartment in the satellite that floated above the base, and then the satellite shot a purple beam that hit the drones.

Purple electricity ran through the drones' bodies and they raised from the ground, Scorponok smirked and he pressed a button in his arm and guns materialized that fell in front of the drones, the resurrected robots looked at the weapons and took them, they looked at Scorponok and they roared praising the Decepticon leader.

TO BE CONTINUE


	18. 202 SCORPONOK'S CONSPIRACY PART 2

SCORPONOK'S CONSPIRACY PART 2

After being carried by Bludgeon and Octopunch all the city Sari found herself in Bludgeon's Spaceship the Thunderstorm. "I think that this explains why you were always trying to protect me, after all I am Decepticon." Sari said.

"Indeed you are a Decepticon created by our original leader, but it is a pity that the Autobots already corrupted you with their beliefs." Bludgeon said. "Roadblock, Roadgrabber prepare the Thunderstorm, we are leaving this planet and going to Cybertron right now." Bludgeon said.

"What?! You are just going to take me away from the Earth? And what about my friends and my father?!" Sari said angrily.

"They are the wrong friends, and your true father is waiting for you in Cybertron." Bludgeon said. "Besides the things are going to become more dangerous here in the Earth now that Megatron has disappeared."

"Why?" Sari asked.

"Basically every Decepticon with an arm will try to take the Leadership of the Decepticons." Iguanus explained. "And the New Supreme Leader of the Decepticons is Scorponok."

"How do you know that?" Sari asked.

"Iguanus hacked Scorponok's Computer, but anyway I don't think that we should stay here more than the necessary." Finback said.

"I sorry Bludgeon but I can't go with you." Sari said and she made a small hole and jumped off the Ship but Bludgeon grabbed her.

"Sari, let us take you to Cybertron where is more safe!" Bludgeon said while Sari twitched furiously in a try to release herself. "Damn I won't hold her for too long!" Bludgeon thought. "Land the Ship now!" Bludgeon ordered and the Thunderstorm slowly hit the ground. "Prepare the holographic program." Bludgeon said and a hologram covered the ship turning it in a house.

"Let me Go!" Sari said and she released herself from Bludgeon's grip.

"Surrender girl, you can't pass us all." Snarler said.

"He is right, they are too many...But perhaps." Sari thought and she held her Cybertronian key near a hole in her chest much to Bludgeon's shock.

"SARI WAIT!" Bludgeon shouted as he ran towards Sari, but she already but the key in the hole and she screamed in pain as she was surrounded by blue energy and then she flew hitting a wall, Bludgeon ran towards Sari who was now looking like a teenager. "Hurry take her to medical wing now! We have to save her!" Bludgeon ordered desperately.

IN SCORPONOK'S BASE

Snapdragon entered the command room and there he found Scorponok. "Sir, the undead Transformers and the rest of our forces are ready to the battle." Snapdragon.

Scorponok smiled of delight after hearing this. "Excellent, finally all my plans will be in action." Scorponok said and he pressed the communicator button in the side of his head. "Mindwipe, it is time to deliver the message, put the message in a frequency so every Decepticon in the galaxy can hear it." Scorponok instructed.

After some minutes later Mindwipe spoke. "_We are on air now sir." _Mindwipe said.

Scorponok smirked as the camera appeared from the ceiling and he sat on a chair. "Greetings fellow Decepticons, it's me General Scorponok speaking from Planet Earth, I have sad news to tell you, our dear Lord Megatron has disappeared in the vast galaxy, but luckily you already have a new Leader, I Scorponok am declaring myself the new Decepticon Emperor Of Destruction." Scorponok said.

IN PLANET CHAAR

Megatron, Soundwave, Barricade, Starscream and the other Decepticon workers settled in planet Chaar had received the message from Scorponok. Megatron clenched his teeth of frustration and he punched a table destroying it. "BLACKOUT!" Megatron roared to a navy blue Decepticon with a helicopter propeller in his back.

"Sir?" Blackout asked.

"Prepare your team to leave, we are going to planet Earth." Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Blackout said and he and a Decepticon that resembled Wheeljack but being black and blue, a red and white Decepticon, a purple Decepticon with orange limbs were about to left with Megatron but then they were stopped by Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, Blackout, Slicer, Airwave, Skystalker, wait!" Starscream said. "Don't you think that you are being a little overreacted? Perhaps we should wait here." Starscream suggested.

"Wait? WAIT?! You are telling that we should merely wait here and l with our arms crossed without doing nothing while Scorponok control my men?!" Megatron retorted angrily.

"I didn't say to us stay here without doing nothing, do you remember of our fellow Decepticon Generals Deathsaurus and Overlord? So I think that you should send them to the Earth, tell them to pretend obeying Scorponok but in fact they will be there to keep an eye on him," Starscream said.

"Stasrcream...This was the first time that you said something useful." Megatron said and Starscream grinned smugly.

BACK TO THE DETROIT CITY

Optimus and the other Autobots returned to the Ark and they called reinforcements to look for Sari. Sam in his Transtector in car mode and along with him were Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Bumblebee. "It's better that Bludgeon didn't hurt Sari, or he'll have to face me." Sam said.

"Calm down Sam! Your only concern is if they plan to leave, in fact we are lucky." Jazz said.

"Lucky?! LUCKY?! Sari was kidnapped and you think that this is luck?!" Sam asked angrily.

"This might sound strange when spoken by me but I think that Jazz is right ,if Sari was kidnapped by another Decepticon then this would be reason to panic, but it is Bludgeon that we are talking about, you know that he would never hurt Sari." Bumblebee said.

"I was thinking that when finding Bludgeon and Sari we should capture him and keep him alive." Prowl said surprising the others.

"You want Bludgeon alive? I am surprised that you forgave him Prowl." Ironhide said.

"Don't misunderstand the things, I'll never forgive Bludgeon for killing my master, but it is obvious that he knows more about Sari's past than us, he has to be captured and kept alive so we can interrogate him and help Sari." Prowl said.

"_Guys, I think that we'll have to have a break in this search for Sari." _ Powerglide said via radio and the Autobots in the ground and Sam's Transtector transformed to robot mode.

Ironhide pressed the button of his communicator in the side of his head. "Why are you telling this Powerglide?"

IN THE SKIES

Powerglide transformed to robot mode and he landed on a building and stared at the sky and he pressed the button of his communicator in the side of his head. "I don't know if you can see this from where you are, but there is a giant Ground Bridge portal forming in the skies." Powerglide replied, then a horde of Zombie Decepticon drones with a purple glow lead by the Combiner teams start an attack in the city, Powerglide was scared by that and he quickly transformed to jet mode and fled. "It is the Autbot Powerglide speaking! Detroit city is under attack by the Decepticons! Repeating, Detroit city is under heavy attack by the Decepticons!" Powerglide said via radio, then a drone shot at Powerglide that evaded and transformed to robot mode and hit the drone in the head with shot, Powerglide watched as the creature fell on a building and raised with

half of his head intact. "*Sigh* This is going to be great." Powerglide complained and he continued to fight.

IN A PLANET IN THE NEBULA G-28

Two Autobots both blue in color watched as giant Decepticon machines extracted minerals. "I swear Holi, if could I would drive these Decepticons away from this galaxy." One of the Autobots said.

"We all think the same Shuta, but since we can't do it the only thing we have to do is fight the combined forces of Overlord and Deathsaurus." Holi said.

"Holi! Shuta!" Shuta and Holi turned their heads back and they saw a firetruck who then transformed into a Autobot.

"What is it Cab?" Shuta asked.

"I came here to find you before Metalhawk discovered that you left, come on let's go back to the base before the Decepticons discover us sneaking around their base." Cab said and he transformed to firetruck mode, Shuta and Holi transformed to car mode and they followed him.

INSIDE A DECEPTICON FORTRESS

A golden Guardminder chief was having a conversation with a humanoid bat like Decepticon when then they saw a humanoid fish like Decepticon along with a minotaur like Decepticon with a head that resembled the skull of a bull running towards a coliseum. "Hey Gillmer, Dauros! Where are you going?" The bat Decepticon said.

"We are going to watch Lord Overlord's son training!" The fish like Decepticon said and he Dauros restarted to run again, then they arrived at the coliseum and there they found a purple and black young Decepticon with a visor watching as a Decepticon that resembled Snaptrap but being turquoise and magenta and with a black and silver mouth-plate mask trained two young Decepticons the bigger being gray and navy blue and with a mouth-plate mask and the smaller being purple with blue body. "So Wilder, what is happening now?" The Fish Decepticon asked to the young Decepticon with visor.

"Oh hi there Gilmer, Dauros, Master Turtler decided that Bullhorn needs to learn to become fast as a wave while Cancer has to become strong as a Tsunami." Wilder said.

The gray and navy blue Decepticon dashed towards the purple smaller one and he tried to smash him with a punch but he jumped back. "Bullhorn, do you think that this is fast?! My rusty great-grandmother can be faster than this! You have to become a lot faster if you want to become an Elite-Warrior!" The Decepticon that resembled Snaptrap said.

"Yes Master Turtler!" The big young gray and navy blue Decepticon said and he transformed into a Buffalo and he dashed towards his opponent.

The purple Decepticon evaded the other's attack but Bullhorn turned and hit him, the purple Decepticon tried to held Bullhorn still but then he moved his head up and he threw the purple Decepticon that fell face on the ground, Turtler sighed and he walked towards the fallen Decepticon and knelt near him. "Cancer, your lack of height and your size is your biggest advantage, but you have to develop resistance to fight in the battlefield." Turtler said.

"Well we thought that they both were pretty good." Tow voices said, Turtler looked up and he saw two flying Decepticons hovering and landing near him, one was blue and teal with gray legs purple wings and a blueish visor and the other was white with blue head and purple limbs teal wings and a mouth-plate mask.

"Hydra, Buster, you came here only to annoy me?" Turtler asked with an impatient tone.

"We were Cancer's, Wilder's and Bullhorn's teachers, so I and Hydra thought that we could give you a suggestion from teacher to teacher." The flying Decepticon with mouth-plate mask said.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Don't worry old man, Buster is just messing with you. We are here because Lord Overlord and Lord Deathsaurus called us saying that Lord Megatron want us to go to the Earth." The Decepticon said.

"But why does we have to go to that miserable planet, Master Hydra?" Wilder asked.

"Leozack came to me and Buster earlier and talked about a transmission from earth that showed that apparently Scorponok is trying to become the new Emperor Of The Destruction..." Hydra said.

"And then some minutes later, Lord Megatron gave us new orders to go to the Earth and keep an eye on Scorponok's operation." Buster completed.

Turtler nodded his head in understanding and he looked at the other Decepticons. "So what are you waiting for?! Raise your rusty lazy asses from here and prepare yourself, while I gather the other Seacons!" Turtler ordered and the Decepticons that were in the coliseum left.

BACK TO SCORPONOK'S FORTRESS

Scorponok was with his fellow Decepticon Headmasters watching the work that his resurrected men were doing and he laughed loudly. "Wonderful! Simply Wonderful!" Scorponok said and he raised.

"Where are you going to, Sir?" Weirdwolf asked and he and the others followed Scorponok

"I can't simply stay here without doing nothing, I have to go the battlefield." Scorponok said as they arrived at the hangar and Scorponok combined with his giant scorpion body.

"We'll follow you sir." Snapdragon said and he and the other Headmasters entered the Ground Bridge portal along with Scorponok.

In a corner Shockwave and the Insecticons waited until Scorponok left. "If you ask me, I think that this is the perfect moment for us to leave." Shrapnel said.

"Yeah, it is better we go, now that Scorponok has left." Bombshell said.

"Our plans are much more ambitious than Scorponok's plans for this forsaken planet, Decepticons Transform." Shockwave ordered said and he transformed to his Cybertronian Tank mode while the Insecticons transformed to insect mode and they flew away from the fortress. "I am starting a little feel sorry for that girl." Shockwave thought as he and the Insecticons left.

BACK TO THE THUNDERSTORM

Sari opened her eyes, and she was shocked to discover that she was inside a tank with a strange liquid wearing a mask that was covering her mouth and nose connected to a tube that ended in the top of the tank, she could faintly hear the conversation outside. "I'll ask only once, what did happened to her?" Bludgeon snarled to Bugly.

"I don't know, she reacted to the Allspark energy in the key and she kind that evolved." Bugly said nervously.

"Yeah! We all remember that her father altered her when she was a Protoform to evolve and adapt in any kind of situation." Roadblock said and he stood near the tank. "Or in other words, Sari is basically a Super-Soldier, a new Generation Decepticon." Roadblock said and then the glass of the tank started to crack and then it was broke by shockwave making Roadblock crash in a wall.

Sari was freed from the tank and she stared at the Decepticons. "What you did to me?" She inquired.

"Calm down, you passed out and we put you in the Liquid Energon Tank to help in healing your injures, but thanks Primus you are our of danger." Bugly said.

Sari looked around and she found the other Decepticons. "Why everyone is here?" Sari asked.

"There is a battle happening in your city, this is probably Scorponok's doing." Iguanus said.

Sari walked towards a stair that was going up but then Bludgeon jumped and stood between her and the stairs. "I know what you want, but unfortunately I still have to protect you until we go to Cybertron." Bludgeon said.

Sari was about to start speaking but then Banzaitron stopped her and he poked Bludgeon in the shoulder. "Hey buddy let's talk." Banzaitron said. "Well I thought that we could..." Banzaitron started to say and he whispered the rest in Bludgeon's ear.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Bludgeon shouted almost killing everyone inside from a heart/spark attack.

"She'll have to fight in this war soon or later, the least we could do is quickly teach her the basics." Banzaitron said, Bludgeon merely hmpfed and he crossed his arms. "Does your honor allows to let the people and the place that protected Sari for all these years being destroyed?" Banzaitron asked to Bludgeon.

BACK TO DETROIT

"Attack!" Ultra Magnus roared as Rodimus and the rest of his Autobots shot the Transformer zombies.

"The shots aren't working!" Hound said.

"This remembers me of the campaign against the Decepticons in planet Planet Hive! They've installed special shields that prevented any kind of shooting attacks so we got to..." Kup started to say but then he was interrupted by Rodimus.

"This isn't the best time to tell one of your war stories, old man!" Rodimus complained.

"Well since the shooting isn't working, perhaps physical attacks will do." Blurr said and he took his nunchaku, he dashed towards the horde of zombies and he he hit them with several attacks from his nunchaku, the creatures fell but then they raised even some with injures that would be fatal for Transformers, then Blurr started to feel weaker and he fell to his right knee with the zombies coming to get him but luckily he was saved by Silverbolt.

"You puss! Don't know that the Dark Energon can drain all of your energy?" Silverbolt asked.

"Well...Now I know that." Blurr said.

On a building the Decepticon combiners were watching the battle when then Scorponok and the other Headmasters appeared. "What are you doing here?" Blot asked.

"I decided that it would be better to watch the action in the place instead of watching it through the screen of a computer." Scorponok said jokingly and he sat. "Please men, sit down and enjoy the show." Scorponok said to the Decepticons that sat, then they saw many zombies being sent flew and cut.

The source of it was Sari that was crazily moving her arms covered by a yellow armor and with arm swords, Bludgeon and his Decepticons were watching it and he facepalmed himself. "She is doing great for her first isn't she?" Banzaitron said and his fellow Decepticons merely stared at him.

"Anyway, it is better we help her before she gets hurt." Carnivac said.

"Indeed, Decepticons Attack!" Bludgeon ordered and he and his Decepticons entered in the battle.

In another part of the city Sam's Transtector and Ratchet were being surrounded by the zombies but then the zombies were cut and destroyed by Sari. "Sari, is that you?" Sam asked.

"Hi Sammy. How are you doing?" Sari said cheerfully.

"What Bludgeon did to you?" Ratchet asked.

"He didn't did no thing to me..." Sari said and then a zombie jumped on her and she cut the creature in half. "But I think that we can talk about it another time." Sari said and she continued to fight.

"Optimus! We found Sari and she discovered the zombies' weakness!" Ratchet took a green laser sword and he cut one of the zombies in half. "A good dissection will give an end to these zombies." Optimus relayed this information to the other Autobots and he took his ax and cut another zombie in half. Fortress took a mini version of the Master Sword and slashed two zombies in half and he shot through the chest of another zombie with a pistol and he beheaded him, Fortress noticed Ultra Magnus having problems and he threw his sword at him and Magnus used it to destroy the zombies.

Sideswipe extended his arm swords and he jumped over the group of zombies and he spun cutting many Transformer zombies. "21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 ,27 ,28, 29, aaaaaaaaaand..." Sideswipe said and he cut a last zombie. "30 zombies became junk!" Sideswipe said cheerfully.

Sunstreaker was at his side and he cut another zombie with his yellow laser sword. "And this is my 30th Zombie, I think that this is a draw." Sunstreaker said cockily.

But then a giant transformer zombie jumped and landed in front of them and roared. "The one who destroy this big guy is the winner." Sideswipe said.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rushed towards the giant zombie but the creature was shattered to pieces by Banzaitron. "So did I win?" He said cockily.

Bludgeon and Prowl were fighting side by side against the zombies, Bludgeon beheaded one zombie that was about to attack Prowl while the Autobot threw his shuriken and destroyed another. "It is only me who is thinking that this isn't working?" Bludgeon said.

"Yeah, it is useless to destroy the zombies one-by-one, it would be better if we defeat them all at once." Prowl said and he looked at a satellite dish. "I got an idea, Sunstreaker, Sari! Go to that satellite dish!" Prowl ordered and Sunstreaker understood Prowl's plan and he transformed to car mode and Sari entered him and he ran towards the building.

Skullcrusher saw that. "Hey sir look at that!" Skullcrusher said to Scorponok and he pointed at Sunstreaker that was driving up the building's wall.

"Now that is something that you don't see every day." Breakdown said.

"I am curious to know what he is up to." Razorclaw said. "And what about you Scorponok?" Razorclaw said and he turned his head but Scorponok has left.

Sunstreaker arrived at the top of the building and he made some alteration to the satellite dish. "Sari hit the satellite dish with an energy ball and it'll take care of the zombies." Sunstreaker said and Sari did as he instructed and then the satellite dish and then it shot a circular energy wave that surrounded and the city and then dissipated, then the zombies simply collapsed. "Oh Yeah, Victory!" Sunstreaker said cheerfully, then a a strong purple blast hit him in the, he fell unconscious and the attacker revealed to be Scorponok, Sari tried to hit him with her arm swords but Scorponok kicked her out of the building's roof but she was saved by Bludgeon who put her on the ground.

Scorponok pressed a button in his arm and a Ground Bridge portal appeared in the sky and he put Sunstreaker on his shoulder. "Decepticons, Follow me!" Scorponok ordered. "I already have what I needed." Scorponok said and he and the other Decepticons entered the portal.

LATER IN THE ARK

"We have to find Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe said.

"I know that, do you think that you are the only one concerned with your brother, Sideswipe?" Optimus asked.

"We don't have the means to find him, but don't I promise that we'll found your brother." Jazz said.

Then Bludgeon appeared in the screen of the Ark's computer._ "Greetings Autobots, I have a message to a person there, and you know who I am talking about._" Bludgeon said and Sari raised. _"Sari, I and my team are leaving to Cybertron, if you want to discover more about your past and origins go find us in Cybertron and we'll answer all your question." _Bludgeon said and the screen turned off.

The Autobots looked at each other. "Oh boy, it looks like that our next mission will be in Cybertron." They thought.

IN CYBERTRON

Bludgeon and his team entered in an underground laboratory. "Go do your work, I have to talk to someone." Bludgeon said and he and Banzaitron walked down a set of stairs and there he found a white and green Decepticon with blue wings and a golden face with sharp teeth attached to a life support system. "Hello old friend, guess what, I found your daughter, *chuckle* and she is friend with the Autbots. Yeah I know, this is kind that shocking, don't worry she is coming here and soon she'll learn her true place." Bludgeon said to the unconscious Decepticon.

"It is better we get prepare Bludgeon, cause a storm is about to happen." Banzaitron said and they heard the lightnings and the thunders roaring outside the laboratory in the Cybertronian sky.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This is it, I hope you know the Japanese Transformer Animes like "Victory" and "Super-God Masterforce" because the Transformers in the Nebula G-28 are from there, I used the colors of Darkwing and Dreadwing to describe Hydra and Buster because I think that their American counterparts have better colors, and I supposed you all recognized Bludgeon's friend in coma. So don't forget of reviewing this chapter.<p> 


	19. 203 THE STORMBRINGER PART 1

Author's notes: I know it has been some time since I last uploaded a chapter so here is the 19th chapter for Transformers The New Generation, I was looking forward to do this chapter because it will show us more about Sari's origin.

THE STORMBRINGER PART 1

_The Decepticon capital of Kaon was peaceful, but then a orange energy blast pierced the skies and the Autobot Combiner Computron was sent flew by someone, Jetfire was on his right knee panting heavily and trying to regain his strength, he looked around and he saw Ironhide and Grimlock and Computron that was raising from the ground, Jetfire looked to his front and he saw a white Decepticon with wings the double of his size a golden face some rectangular green details in the chest and orange eyes. The Decepticon roared and he dashed towards the Autobots, Grimlock raised his sword and he tried to cut the Decepticon in the chest but he stopped the sword with one hand and he threw the sword and he slashed Grimlock in the chest in the chest with his sharp claws, Ironhide transformed to his Silver Armored Mode and he delivered a set of punches at the Decepticon but he grabbed one of Ironhide's fists and he threw the Autobot upwards and he jumped and delivered many slashing attacks with his claws and Ironhide fell head on the ground unconscious. Computron took his plasma weapon and he shot an electricity blast but the Decepticon deflected it with a backhand slap and he opened his mouth and he shot an orange blast that hit the Autobot Combiner in the chest and he flew and he hit his back in a building and he split back to the five Technobots. Then many rockets flew up from behind the Decepticon and he flew above the buildings and he let out a loud roar and he shot a mouth energy blast at Jetfire._

* * *

><p>Jetfire woke up all of sudden screaming after the nightmare and panting heavily, he put his hand in his face as he tried to calm down and then he saw Sam entering his room wearing a white slim space suit. "Hey Jetfire, Optimus has a message for you, he is calling you to the bridge." Sam said.<p>

"I see...Well give me some seconds, I'll be there soon enough." Jetfire said.

Sam left wondering what was wrong with Jetfire. He arrived at the main bridge and he found the Technobots and Sari. "Scared?" Sam asked to Nosecone.

"Just a little apprehensive, there is some time since we last were in Cybertron, and besides the Decepticons had installed pretty efficient planetary defenses." Nosecone replied and then Jetfire came in.

"So what is the message that Optimus wanted to show me?" Jetfire asked.

"He said Dai Atlas will get rid of the space cannons to help us." Strafe replied.

"Can you please remember me, what Optimus and his crew will do while we risk our lives with the Decepticons' planetary defenses?" Afterburn asked angrily.

"He'll land in Alpha Trion's lab, while escorted by that arrogant thrash of Sky Lynx." Scattershot replied.

"Typical, the easiest is with him." Afterburn complained.

"Shut up and be prepared, our cue to go will be in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Scattershot said and then red laser blasts were shot from planet Cybertron and they saw various explosions around them, them Afterburn pressed some buttons and he pushed a lever and the ship suddenly increased it's speed. "Look, we can see Optimus's ship and Sky Lynx from here." Scattershot said and he pointed to a place in the window.

"Once we land, we'll contact Optimus." Jetfire instructed as the ship entered the thermosphere.

In Cybertron a robotic wolf noticed the burning ships entering the planet. "Bludgeon, it is Carnivac speaking, the Autobots have arrived." The Wolf said via radio.

"_Very Well Carnivac, return to the lab now, we about to put our plans in action."_ Bludgeon replied via radio.

"Yes sir." Carnivac said and he left.

WITH OPTIMUS

Optimus's ship landed and the crew that was composed by Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack left the ship and they start to look around the area, then a space shuttle landed near them and it transformed into a quadruped lizard. "Home Sweet Home, It is so good return here to Iacon City." Bumblebee said amused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. This is all good and I know how you feel, but it is better we go see master Alpha Trion before the old man gets too angry with us." The lizard said and he transformed into a terrain transport.

"It is always good to have you around Sky Lynx." Sentinel mumbled as he and the others entered Sky Lynx.

"Everyone aboard the Sky Lynx train!" Sky Lynx said jokingly and he made the sound of a train whistle as they left.

"Our mission would be much easier if Fortress and his team were here to help us, what is he doing that he couldn't go help us anyway?" Ironhide complained.

"He received a message from Nebulos, apparently Scorponok has appeared with an attacking force, and you know very well how fortress is close to the people of that planet." Wheeljack said a little angry.

Ironhide closed his eyes and he lowered his face embarrassed. "Yeah, you are right, and after what Scorponok did to Planet Mastersi can only imagine what how he would feel if Nebulos is destroyed by the Decepticons." Ironhide said. "The only thing we can do now is pray for him." Ironhide thought.

IN PLANET NEBULOS

Inside a Decepticon Destroyer Skullcruncher and Scorponok were seeing through the screen Fortress and his Autobots arriving at Nebulos. "They are so foolish, don't you think the same Lord Scorponok?" Skullcruncher asked.

"Indeed, they are fools if they think that they can defeat us now, they are totally unprepared to fight the invasion force we brought." Scorponok said and he looked back and he saw the Decepticons Ruckus, Crankcase, Thrust, Hydra, Buster, Cancer, Leoazack and Hellbat.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go there and their asses." Cancer said but then Buster stopped him.

"Go easy cowboy, just because we are in large numbers don't mean that we to act like a bunch of crazed barbarians." Buster said.

"It is not my point, I am just saying that we should attack them before they are too much prepared for us." Cancer said.

"There is no need to do act so recklessly young man, cause I and your father are preparing a plan that..." Scorponok started to say but then Cancer interrupted him.

"You are too much of thinking old man, and what we need is not to think but to act." Cancer said.

"You dare to defy me boy? I am the new Emperor of Destruction! I am the new Decepticon leader! And you are going to pay for your insolence!" Scorponok roared and he drew an orange gun. "Scorpo Cannon!" Scorponok shot a purple energy blast at Cancer, but then a tall blue Decepticon with white arms and a jet like shield in his right arm appeared in front of Cancer and deflected the purple blast with his shield.

"You weren't trying to attack my son, were you Scorponok?" The blue Decepticon said.

"Of course not Overlord, why would I attack such nice boy like Cancer? But changing subject, did you forget that I am your new leader?" Scorponok said.

"Anyway, while you were here watching I prepared a strategy that will benefit us a lot." Overlord said "And I also think that you should stay here for your own protection, my lord." He completed with a hint of irony in his voice.

BACK IN CYBERTRON

"Very well, here we are." Sari said as she rolled her shoulders.

"Is this place is always this foggy?" Sam who was inside his transtector asked.

"Now that you brought up this issue, it is strangely foggy for this time of the year." Afterburn said.

"Anyway, Bludgeon's last transmission before we left Cybertron came from somewhere this place, look for clues but remember of staying in touch." Jetfire explained and they spit up, Jetfire was with Scattershot, and Afterburn was with Strafe and Lightspeed was with Nosecone and Sari was with Sam.

"Sari...There is something that I need to ask you...How you...Uh...How will you act when you find your true father...I mean your Decepticon father." Sam asked a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Sari stopped walking and she looked at the ground with a sad look. "Honestly...Even I don't know. The way that Bludgeon talks about him makes my father look like that he is the best person in the whole universe and that he loved me above everything else, but I don't get it *sobs and tears start to form in the eyes* if he loves me so much *sniffs* why did he throw me to outer space?" Sari said and she started to cry, but the sad moment didn't last for too long because they heard the horrified screams of their comrades via radio. Sari and Sam stood back to back, and then some kind of tentacle thing wrapped around Sari and took her to the fog while a big figure tackled Sam while another knocked him out with a hit in the head.

Some hours Later

Sam woke up and he saw Jetfire and the Technobots that were tied with steel ropes and he also saw that he was tied by a steel rope and he was out of his Transtector. "Well..." Sam heard someone speaking and he saw Bugly in front of him. "Your nap was good?" He asked ironically, Sam looked around and he saw Bludgeon and his other Decepticons and saw that they were in some kind of lab.

Then Sari ran towards Sam and hugged him. "What is the reason of it? You didn't have to be so violent with my friends, let them go!" Sari said to Bludgeon.

"I am sorry Sari but I can't, they are too much dangerous, specifically him." Bludgeon said and he pointed at Jetfire.

"What?" Jetfire, Sam and Sari questioned.

"You heard me Jetfire, or did you forget what you and your Autobots friends did in his lab?" Bludgeon snarled, Jetfire looked around the lab and his look became horrified after he recognized the place. So you remember, Sari, come here, there is someone that I need you to know." Bludgeon said delightfully and he walked towards a giant iron tube with a small computer keyboard near it, he pressed some buttons and the tube dematerialized revealing a white and green Decepticon in coma with blue wings the double of his size and a golden face with sharp teeth attached to a life support system. "Sari, let me present to you your creator, or in human terms your father Thunderwing."

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Yes! Thunderwing is Sari's father, what will happen next? Will she become a Decepticon? Please don't forget of reviewing it and I am sorry if this chapter is a little short.<p> 


	20. 204 THE STORMBRINGER PART 2

THE STORMBRINGER PART 2

"So this is my father?" Sari asked as she stared at the Decepticon in coma connected to the life support system.

"Indeed, in human therms Thunderwing is your father." Bludgeon replied.

"You should be thankful for having him a father like him." Roadblock said.

"*Tsck* Thankful? For what? For him leaving me to my own? For abandoning me?" Sari said biter and trying to hold the tears.

"Sari...Don't dare speak about your father like that! He loved you above everything, everything he did was because he loved you!" Bludgeon for the first time in his life spoke to Sari with anger in his voice.

"If he loved me so much, so why did he throw me to space?!" Sari inquired.

"Because that was the only way to save you from the Autobots!" Bludgeon replied taking Sari by surprise.

"Save me...From the Autobots? What is that supposed to mean?" Sari asked.

"Look, Thunderwing...Your father was more than the Decepticon Leader he was a scientist, and he saw the damages that the war was causing to Cybertron, so he decided to put an end to the war and bring peace to Autobots and Decepticons, so he took 40 Decepticon Protoforms and started to make tests." Bludgeon explained.

"What did he intended to create?" Sari asked.

"He called them "The New Generation Decepticons", they would be his gift to Cybertron, he intended to use them to forge a lasting peace, and you Sari." Bludgeon replied and he turned his face to Sari and smiled at her. "You was his favorite, number #14, he chose you be his heir. But then everything was set to lose because of a particularly ruthless Decepticon called Megazarak, he thought that the New Generation Decepticons should be used as super-soldiers but Thunderwing was totally against it, Megazarak then left vowing that he would have his revenge, Thunderwing didn't take Megazarak's words seriously but I knew that he was telling the truth but I couldn't foresee what he intended to do, and three days later an Autobot tactical squad attacked the lab and destroyed many of your brothers and sisters, I and Thunderwing knew that this was Megazarak's doing but we didn't had time to deal with him, so we put the remaining Protoforms in rockets and sent you to space." Bludgeon said and he stopped for some time. "Thunderwing suffered a lot when he saw the rocket with you flying take you out of his life was the hardest thing he had done in his whole life, he could have left with the rockets but he decided to stay in the ground and protect you, he got mortally wounded and ended up in coma." Bludgeon completed.

Sari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why did the Autobots attacked the Protoforms?"

"Megazarak probably told the Autobots that Thunderwing was building an army of super-soldiers." Bludgeon replied.

"Did any other Protoform survived?" Sari asked.

Bludgeon stood in silence for some time before speaking. "You are...You are...You are the only one left, and this is all thank to Jetfire." Bludgeon said.

"What are you talking about?" Sari asked.

"He is telling the truth Sari, I was the leader of that tactical squad, I am the responsible for the attack...For the death of your brothers, I am sorry." Jetfire said sincerely and then Bludgeon kicked the Autobot in the head and he fell on the ground and the Decepticon sank his fingers in Jetfire's neck.

"Don't speak as if you understood the situation, what you did is pretty serious, you got rid of the last hope of peace to our race and ruined my leader and friend's life! I've thinking for years about all the kinds of ways to make you suffer." Bludgeon snarled and he choked Jetfire with more strength.

"Enough of this, Bludgeon." A young yet twisted voice said (it is like Hollow Ichigo's voice), Bludgeon widened his eyes and he released Jetfire and turned his head back and he saw Thunderwing raising from the throne and taking off the cable that was attached to his spark. "I don't wish to have Energon shed unnecessarily, even being his Energon." Thunderwing said looking at Jetfire, then he noticed Sam and Sari, he was curious after all he never saw humans before. "Who are and What are these creatures?" Thunderwing asked.

"These are Sam and Sari. He is a human while she is...She is..." Bludgeon didn't know how to say it, so Banzaitron walked towards Thunderwing and whispered in his ear and he widened his eyes, Sari opened her mouth to say something but then Thunderwing hugged her with a gentleness that wouldn't be be expected in a Decepticon, especially a Decepticon that big, at first Sari didn't know how to react so the only thing she could do was slowly wrap her arms around Thunderwing's neck and she hugged him. Then she felt something wet hit her it was tears of happiness, then Sari let herself cry tears of happiness.

IN IACON

In a lab a old Autobot was trying to organize his laboratory that was a mess. "Oh boy, this is such pain." He complained. "Wheelie! Knock Out! Where are you?!" The old Autobot said.

"Don't worry Alpha Trion, we are here." A high-pitched voice said, then two Autobots entered the room, the taller was red and somewhat more athletic while the other was smaller orangish.

"Can't you call him Mister Alpha Trion for once Wheelie?" The red one said.

"Geez, you have to chill out Knock Out." Wheelie said.

"Chill out is different from being disrespectful." Knock Out said.

"Be quiet you two!" Alpha Trion said. "I need to find the molecular scanner, I know that the little sucker is here somewhere but I can't find it!" Alpha Trion complained.

Then Wheelie stuck his hand in the pile of devices and he took a rectangular device. "You mean this?" Wheelie asked with a cocky smile.

"Shut up." Alpha Trion muttered and he took the device from Wheelie's hands.

Then they heard a beep coming from the computer, Knock Out pressed a button and the computer monitor showed Sky Lynx in his land vehicle mode. _"Uh...Alpha Trion? Knock out? Wheelie? Is someone there?" _Sky Lynx asked.

"I am here Sky Lynx, did you bring them with you?" Knock Out asked.

"_Yup, Optimus and the others are here inside my entrails." _Sky Lynx said jokingly.

"This was a gross and unnecessary joke, anyway put them in the garage and return to your patrolling duties." Knock Out said and he pressed a button in the keyboard and a door opened and Sky Lynx entered it.

Some Minutes Later

Knock Out entered the room carrying a tray with cups full of a drink and he delivered it to Optimus,Sentinel and Alpha Trion. "Thank you Knock Out." Alpha Trion said and Knock Out made a small bow. "So young one how your search for Bludgeon is going on?" Alpha Trion asked.

"We sent Jetfire to look for him but he didn't send no response so far." Optimus replied.

"You know, since it is Bludgeon that we are talking about, it is possible that you'll have to deal with Thunderwing." Alpha Trion said.

The Autobots inside the room shivered at Alpha's statement. "It is impossible! You know very well that Jetfire took care of Thunderwing, he is offline!" Optimus said.

"You know that when it is about Thunderwing nothing is impossible." Alpha said.

"He is right Optimus, we perhaps should be more careful about it." Wheeljack said.

"I guess you are right. Sentinel it is time to call for help." Optimus said.

"Who do you have in mind sir?" Sentinel asked.

"Call the Wreckers." Optimus said and the other Autobots with exception of Alpha widened their eyes.

IN AN ALIEN PLANET

"Roadbuster, Scoop, I want you to go attack the front I don't want you to let any Decepticon come too close! Topspin, Twin Twist, stay with me and help me! Broadside, Whirl, Sandstorm, I need an aerial assault that only you are capable of!" Springer said and he reloaded his gun and he shot at one of the Decepticons that were coming near them. The Wreckers came to this planet to try to put an end to the Decepticon operation only to be trapped on a medium-sized hill. Broadside transformed to his jet mode and Sandstorm and Whirl transformed to their helicopter modes and they attacked the Decepticons from the air while Roadbuster and Scoop made their onslaught in the ground while Topspin and Twin Twist and Spring were fighting from where they were. Then Springer received a transmission and he pressed the button of the communicator in the side of his head. "Yeah Optimus I am hearing." Springer said and he nodded as he heard Optimus's instructions. "Understood." Springer said and he took two RG-6 Grenade Launchers and he unloaded all ammo in the Decepticons destroying them.

"Why you did that Springer? We were winning." Scoop complained.

"I am sorry but I received a message from Optimus and he wants us all in Cybertron." Springer said. "Roadbuster could you please destroy that Decepticon ship?" Springer said and he threw a bazooka and Roadbuster and the Autobot blew up the Decepticon ship by hitting the fuel tank. "Sandstorm, go ahead and prepare our ship to leave." Springer said and Sandstorm transformed to his helicopter mode and he left with the other wreckers following him.

BACK TO THUNDERWING'S LABORATORY

"...And after Megatron's disappearance Scorponok became the new Emperor of Destruction." Bludgeon said, finishing giving the update of the recent ongoing.

"I see, do you you know if Megazarak is *ugh!*..."Thunderwing started saying but then he fell to his knee and panting heavily and with his hand pressed against his spark.

"Father!" Sari ran towards Thunderwing but he gestured to her stand still.

"Don't worry Sari, I am okay." Thunderwing lied, Bludgeon came near Thunderwing and he helped him raise and Thunderwing put an arm around Bludgeon's shoulders for support and they left to the room pf the life support system throne and Thunderwing sat their and connected the cable to his spark. "What is going on with me?" Thunderwing asked.

"I'll start running the tests." Bludgeon said.

Some Minutes Later

"According to the diagnostics the Ultra-Energon is unstable and it can burst at any moment and destroy your systems." Bludgeon explained. "I am sorry sir."

"Sorry for what?" Thunderwing asked.

"I always knew about the risks that the Ultra-Energon can provide and still I inserted it in your systems, I am sorry." Bludgeon said sincerely.

"There is no need to apologize, I don't blame for nothing." Thunderwing said.

"But fortunately I found a cure for your disease, but take it can be a big trouble, because the cure is the Matrix of Leadership." Bludgeon said.

Then Bludgeon entered the prisoners area. "What is the matter?" Finback asked.

"I don't have time to explain so I'll be fast, Carnivac, Snarler and Octopunch, I need you to go retrieve the Matrix of Leadership from Optimus Prime." Bludgeon said.

"But sir..." Snarler started to say but he was interrupted by Bludgeon.

"Thunderwing's life depending on it!" Bludgeon said angrily.

"Well, this change everything. Let's go boys." Octopunch said and he used his tentacles to grab Carnivac and Snarler and he dragged them out of the lab.

"Hey Bugly, there are five Technobots right?" Roadgrabber asked.

"What is your point?" Bugly asked.

"It is because I see only three Technobots." Roadgrabber replied.

IN ANOTHER PLACE

"Afterburner, I must say that this was your craziest plan ever." Nosecone said.

"What matters is it worked, so what about we take a ship and go tell Optimus about Thunderwing's return?" Afterburner said.

"Yeah right, a ship, uh...There." Nosecone said and he pointed to an hangar and they quietly entered a Decepticon gunship, the ship departed but they didn't flew for too long because the ship was shot down by a missile some minutes after. "Okay, let's admit that this wasn't your most intelligent idea." Nosecone said.

"Shut up." Afterburner said and he blasted through the roof of the ship with a punch and they left, but they were intercepted by some Vehicon Tank Drones.

WITH OCOTPUNCH AND THE OTHERS

"Hey, watch out! You almost hit that mountain!" Snarler said.

"For Primus's sake be more careful Carnivac or you will to kill us all!" Octopunch said.

"I am driving this thing, so shut up before I kick you out of the ship!" Carnivac said. "Besides our trip won't last for too long because I found Optimus's ship." Carnivac said and they landed but didn't find Optimus or any Autobot.

"That is good, now what do we do?" Octopunch said.

Carnivac was kneeling looking for any clue until he found something. "I found some tire marks!" Carnivac said and he transformed to his wolf mode. "Here is the plan, I'll follow the tire marks from the ground while you follow my signal from the sky." Carnivac suggested.

"This plan can work, let's go!" Snarler said and Carnivac started to run following the tire marks with Octopunch and Snarler following him from the ship. After some minutes they found the dome of Alpha Trion's lab with Sky Lynx patrolling the skies in his space shuttle mode.

"_It is that annoying vermin Sky Lynx." _Snarler said via radio.

"I saw that too. Leave him to me while you go and take the Matrix." Carnivac said and he materialized a missile launcher in each side and he shot at Sky Lynx and the Autobot fell, Carnivac made a wall jump from a building and he landed on Sky Lynx and he started to bite him.

Snarler aimed at the dome shaped roof of the lab and he shot two missiles making a hole, Snarler pressed a button and a trapdoor opened in the roof and Octopunch fell while riding a hovercraft and he landed on the lab. "It is show time." Octopunch, and he turned on the radio that started to play the music Hell of the band Disturbed. Octopunch turned on the hovercraft and he drove in the corridors and he destroyed all the security systems with the vehicle's cannons until he found Alpha's main laboratory and blasted through the door surprising the Autobots, Octopunch jumped off the hovercraft and he evaded an attack from Sentinel's sword and he punched Sentinel's stomach and he lifted him with his shoulder tentacles and threw him, Ironhide and Bumblebee and Knock Out drew their guns and they shot at Octopunch that used a table as a shield and he threw flash grenade that were temporary blind and Octopunch drew a trident and he cut the Autobots, Octopunch kicked Wheeljack and Wheelie away and he shot a paralyzing shot at Optimus, Octopunch opened Optimus's chest and he took the Matrix of Leadership and he transformed the hovercraft into a jet and he opened a hole in the roof and he flew up. "Carnivac, Snarler, I got the Matrix." Octopunch said via radio.

_"Alright, let's return to Kaon."_ Carnivac said and they left.

IN THUNDERWING'S LABORATORY

Sari looked at Thunderwing with a concerned look and she turned her look to Sam. "This isn't fair, I've just met my true father and he is dying." She said tearfully.

"Sari, you can't stay with him, he is a Decepticon!" Sam said.

"But he is my father! And I don't know what I'll do, I still like Bumblebee and our other Autobot friends, but I also enjoy Bludgeon's company and besides my father Thunderwing is a Decepticon." Sari said. "Perhaps I could convince him to change sides! After all he doesn't seems to be wanting to follow Scorponok's orders, and besides he wanted to do peace with the Autobots."

"He wanted peace, but this was before the Autobots took you from him." Bludgeon said and then Octopunch and the others entered the room.

"Bludgeon, we have the Matrix!" Octopunch said an he handed the Matrix to Bludgeon.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me." Bludgeon said and he ran to Thunderwing's throne room. "Sir, Octopunch and the others returned with the Matrix." Bludgeon said to Thunderwing that removed the cable from his spark, Thunderwing opened his spark chamber and he inserted the Matrix in himself, then blue electricity ran through his body and he screamed, then he opened his mouth and he shot a energy blast that destroyed the roof and he returned to normal.

"I can feel it." Thunderwing said.

"Sir?" Bludgeon asked.

"I can feel the location of the Emperor of Destruction Scorponok." Thunderwing said and he took the Matrix off his chest and gave it to Bludgeon before he transformed to jet mode and he left through the hole in the roof, after some minutes of flying Thunderwing arrived at Nebulos where he saw the Autobots and the Decepticons fighting, he transformed to robot mode and he shot a energy ball from the palm of his hand that caused a big explosion that attracted the attention of both Transformer Factions. "The Apocalypse had come, and it's name is Thunderwing." He said.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Knowing how Thunderwing is, do you think that he was a little OOC when with Sari? Anyway don't forget of review after reading.<p> 


	21. 205 THE STORMBRINGER PART 3

THE STORMBRINGER PART 3

"Both the Autobots and the Decepticons are corrupted, they have become an illness and I am the cure." Thunderwing thought and he shot a mouth energy blast at the Autobots and the Decepticons, Overlord split transformed into two vehicles a tank and a jet and they followed Thrust, Hydra, Ruckus, Crankcase, and Hellbat and Leozack but they were all easily repelled by Thunderwing that clapped his hands creating a shock-wave and sent them to crash on the ground. Cancer transformed to his monster crab mode and he shot a powerful water gush from his mouth at Thunderwing while Buster quickly transformed to jet mode to robot mode and he appeared behind Thunderwing and shot a charged blast at Thunderwing but the old Decepticon deflected it with a slap an he hit Buster in the head with his heel making Buster hit the ground hard, then Thunderwing teleported to the ground and he kicked Cancer in the face throwing him at a building. "That's how much the Autobot and Decepticons are downgraded currently, this is so pathetic." Thunderwing said.

"Why you..." Hardhead said and he rushed towards Thunderwing. "Triple Smash Blaster!" Hardhead shot a combined explosive blasts from his hand guns and his shoulder cannon at Thunderwing apparently injuring him.

But when the dust settled Thunderwing revealed being uninjured. Thunderwing chuckled and he dashed through Hardhead and slashed the Autobot in the chest with his hand claws. "The age of Autobots and Decepticons have ended, it is time to ensure that a new Age to Cybertron will happen." Thunderwing said.

Fortress raised from the debris of a building while yielding a miniature version of the Master Sword. "Bring it on mister visionary." Fortress said.

BACK IN CYBERTRON

Iguanus was capable of hack through the system of the cameras in Nebulos and now he, Bludgeon, Sari and the others were watching Thunderwing fighting Fortress with the upper hand. "It is great, isn't it?" Bludgeon asked to Sari .

"I don't know what to say." Sari said sincerely.

"*Sigh* Sari when will you understand? Your place is with us and not with the Autobots or the new Decepticon government created by Scorponok." Bludgeon said.

"What will happen now?" Sari said.

"Now that Lord Thunderwing has returned we'll proceed to phase two that includes the total obliteration of the Autobots and the Decepticons as well." Bludgeon said shocking Sari.

"Consider this as a new beginning for Cybertron." Snarler said.

"But...Can't you only destroy the Decepticons? I mean they are the only ones who always showed being evil and dangerous." Sari suggested.

"My innocent child, everyone says that the Decepticons are the monsters, but if the Autobots had came to the point of attacking harmless and defenseless Protoforms, they showed that they aren't better than us Decepticons." Bludgeon said.

Sari was starting to panic. "What I am going to do? They hate the Autobots too much to change their mind." Sari thought desperately.

IN ANOTHER PART OF CYBERTRON

Nosecone and Afterburner were continuing being pursued by Vehicon Tank Drones. "Nosecone, run!" Afterburner shouted and he pushed Nosecone and he drew a tomahawk ax and he proceeded to slash many Drones, but then a Drone held his arm and smashed him on the ground.

"AFTERBURNER!" Nosecone shouted as the Tank Drone his shoulder cannon aimed at Afterburner, the Autobot closed his eyes but then the Drone was shot through the chest and destroyed.

Afterburner looked back and for his surprise he saw Springer along with Twin Twist, Roadbuster, Broadside and Whirl. Springer smirked. "Get 'em boys." Springer said and the Wreckers rushed towards the Drones. Broadside drew his ax and without ceremony beheaded a Drone. Twin Twist jumped and he transformed to drill tank mode and he stabbed a Drone in the chest and activated the drills turning the Drone to pieces. Whirl punched one Drone in the face and finished it with a point-blank shot in the head. Roadbuster knocked a Drone down with a kick and destroyed him with several Gatling gun shots in the chest and head.

"Wait a sec, Springer? Is that you?" Afterburner questioned without believing in his optics.

"Come here you fool." Springer said and he Afterburner made a bro fist.

"How do you know the commander of the Wreckers Afterburner?" Nosecone asked.

"This crazy bot here used to be a Wrecker." Roadbuster said.

"You were a member of the Wreckers?" Nosecone asked surprised.

"I and Pyro were Wreckers." Afterburner said.

"But why did you left?" Nosecone asked.

"Pyro and I got seriously injured and were reformatted, we were lucky that Springer let us leave the team. But putting that aside, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" Afterburner said.

"Optimus called us to Cybertron, he told us to look for you and Bludgeon, we merely found you guys by accident." Springer said.

"Where is Optimus?" Afterburner asked.

"He is waiting for us, not far away, just some kilometers northwest." Springer replied.

"I and Nosecone can lead you and Optimus to Thunderwing's laboratory." Afterburner suggested.

"We almost died to leave that place, and now you want to return?" Nosecone questioned.

Afterburner glared at Nosecone before slapping him in the side of the head. "Stop whining you fool and let's move!" Afterburner said and he transformed into his motorcycle mode and he left.

"So, he was Wrecker wasn't he? This explains a lot about him." Nosecone said.

IN THE DECEPTICON SHIP THANATOS

The Predacons were the crew of the Decepticon gunship Thanatos. "Hey Razorclaw, I discovered something a little disturbing." Rampage said.

"What is it?" Razorclaw asked.

"A program from an unknown source invaded our systems, basically someone hacked through the systems of our ship." Rampage.

"This is great! And you remember that Scorponok said that this ship was in condition of use! Sometimes I think that he doesn't respect us, I think that he see us merely as more pawns for him to use in his complex schemes." Tantrum said.

"And what choice we have but to obey him? He is the Decepticon Leader after all." Headstrong said.

"Hey Rampage, I am trying to use an Adaptive Algorithm based program to try to get rid of that hacker program that invaded the system of our ship." Divebomb said as he typed in the keyboard.

"Pawns...Megatron would never treat us like mere pawns." Razorclaw said.

"Don't say it! What if Scorponok installed spy cameras to hear us?" Headstrong said and all the Predacons stopped what they were doing and they looked at him.

"Seriously man, you are becoming a little crazy and paranoid." Tantrum said.

Then purple electricity started to ran through the computers and the other equipment, then the purple electricity transferred to the holographic projector and a hologram of Megatron slowly materialized. _"*Smirks* Don't look at me as if you were looking at a ghost." _Megatron said ironically.

"Lord...Megatron...You are alive..." Razorclaw said and he and the other Predacons knelt.

"_Rise up old friend, I need your help with an important task."_ Megatron said and the Predacons raised. _"An unknown enemy had appeared in Nebulos, he is both attacking Fortress's forces and Scorponok's forces." _Megatron explained

"Do you want us to go help?" Rampage asked.

"_No, I merely want you to focus in the energetic signal of this enemy, in time I'll join with you." _Megatron said.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Razorclaw said making a light bow.

IN NEBULOS

Fortress was seriously injured and one arm of the arms was severed, ignoring his wounds Fortress dashed towards Thunderwing, the Decepticon walked one step to the side and evaded the attack and slashed Fortress in the back with his claws and kicked him. Crankcase transformed to car mode and Thrust transformed to jet mode and they rushed towards Thunderwing as the were shooting, but then Thunderwing grabbed Ruckus and threw him at Thrust. Brainstorm transformed to jet mode and Chromedome jumped on Brainstorm and jet Headmaster dived towards Thunderwing as they shot at him, Thunderwing clapped his hands creating a shock-wave that knocked the Autobots out and the fell face on the ground. Cancer transformed to robot mode and he shot missiles from his shoulder cannons and used his double point arm blade to attack Thunderwing but the blade broke and Thunderwing slapped the young Decepticon away. Overlord got angry after seeing his son being attacked and he totally unloaded the ammo of his machine gun and once he was out of ammo Overlord drew a katana and he dashed towards Thunderwing and he tried to attack Thunderwing but the sword was broken and Thunderwing slashed Overlord many times in the chest before he fell face on the ground. "Don't you have nothing better to offer?" Thunderwing asked. And then an Autobot ship hovered above Thunderwing, a trapdoor opened and it revealed the Autobots Impactor, Guzzle, Ironfist and Rotorstorm. "And who you might be?" Thunderwing asked to the Autobots that arrived.

"We are the Wreckers, or in other words, you worst Nightmare." Impactor said as he prepare the harpoon weapon he had in place of his right hand.

"My worst nightmare, uh? I want to see you try." Thunderwing said with a challenging tone as he narrowed his eyes.

"My pleasure." Impactor said and he and the other Wreckers with exception of Ironfist jumped off the ship. Guzzle transformed to Tank mode and he charged a blast in his cannon and he shot at Thunderwing, the Decepticon deflected the shot with a shield but he was thrown some meters then Rotorstorm came from behind and he shot a charged blast from his twin pistols and then Impactor shot his harpoon at Thunderwing wrapped it around the Decepticon's neck and threw him at a building. Impactor stood near the building where Thunderwing was "All bark and no bite." Impactor said mockingly.

But then Thunderwing grabbed Impactor by the face. "I must admit Wrecker, I felt that attack, but it wasn't enough to stop me." Thunderwing said and he shot a hand energy blast throwing Impactor away, Thunderwing opened his mouth and he shot a energy blast that hit the other Wreckers.

"This is useless. Grand!" Fortress said and his young brother appeared. "Grand, take Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow and Brainstorm and go to Cybertron, soon or later Thunderwing will have to return to Cybertron it is better we warn Optimus and prepare for battle." Fortress instructed, Grand nodded and he and the other Headmaster Autobots left along with the Wreckers.

"Hydra...Buster, go to Cybertron alert our men." Overlord said and Hydra and Buster transformed to jet mode and they left Nebulos.

IN THE SHIP THANATOS

"_Razorclaw?! Razorclaw are there?!" _Hydra said.

Razorclaw intercepted Hydra and Buster's message and he made a point of press a button to send the message to Megatron. "I am hearing ya Hydra, what is the matter?" Razorclaw asked.

"_You won't believe what happened, I, Buster and the other guys were doing our normal job, but then who appeared? Thunderwing! He appeared! And he is doing a h*ll of a spree in Nebulos!" _Hydra said surprising the Predacons.

"Thunderwing, uh?" Razorclaw said trying to remain calm. "Very well, call Lord Scorponok and tell him to prepare the Drones in Cybertron for battle we'll rendezvous with you in Cybertron." Razroclaw said and he turn off the communication with Hydra and he pressed another button and a hologram of Megatron appeared. "Did you heard everything Lord Megatron?" Razorclaw asked.

"_I did. Soon the Nemesis will be ready to fly, we meet in Cybertron." _Megatron said.

IN THUNDERWING'S LABORATORY

Everyone were waiting for Thunderwing's return, Sari was talking with Sam, the Autobots were trying to find a way to leave, Carnivac was in wolf mode patrolling the outsides with Roadblock, Bludgeon and Banzaitron were meditating, Iguanus and Bugly were playing Diablo 3 online, Roadgrabber was playing with a Paddle ball and Snarler and Octopunch were cooking dinner.

Outside The Laboratory

Optimus and other others have arrived and they were analyzing the situation. "There are only two guards, and many reprogrammed Vehicon Jet Drones." Nosecone said.

"It is a slow day." Afterburner said. "Wreck 'n Rule!" Afterburner shouted the Wreckers' motto and he and the Wreckers jumped in the battle and they easily destroyed the Drones.

"Go warn Bludgeon!" Roadblock said.

"Are you sure?" Carnivac asked.

"Go you Fool! I'll deal with those freaks!" Roadblock said and he engaged in a fight with the Wreckers and Carnivac entered the laboratory.

"Bludgeon! Bludgeon! We are under attack!" Carnivac shouted and the Decepticons stopped what they were doing.

"What?" Bludgeon questioned.

"Optimus and the Autobots found us, Roadblock stood outside trying to buy us some time." Carnivac said.

And then Roadblock came flying and some seconds later the Autobots entered with weapons in hand. "We in larger number Bludgeon, surrender while you can." Optimus said and he pointed his ax at Bludgeon.

Bludgeon defensively grabbed Sari. "Only over my corpse." Bludgeon said and he drew his sword.

"Enough talk..." Ironhide said and he activated his silver armored mode. "Let's fight!" Ironhide said and then Sentinel drew his sword and shield and he cut off the iron cables that were holding Jetfire and the Technobots.

Bludgeon threw Sari at Octopunch that skilfully grabbed her with one of his shoulder tentacles and he drew his trident and ran to the inner levels of the laboratory, Sam found his Transtector and transformed to robot mode and pursued Octopunch. Optimus tried to go with Sam but he was stopped by Bludgeon that kicked him in the face and tried to stab Optimus in the face but he defended with his ax and tried to counter-attack but Bludgeon evaded.

Banzaitron activated his battle mode and he drew his swords and he tried to hit Sentinel that defended with his shield and bashed Banzaitron in the face with the shield and tried to hit him in the face with his sword but Banzaitron defended with one sword and he moved his other sword and almost beheaded Sentinel but the Autobot barely evaded and a metal beam behind Sentinel was cut.

Carnivac leaped on Ironhide and knocked him down, Carnivac jumped and tried to bite Ironhide in the neck but the Autobot kicked Carnivac in the stomach and threw him. Carnivac landed on his feet and snarled, the Decepticon opened his mouth and he charged an energy ball and shot at Ironhide hitting him, Carnivac smirked and he leaped on Ironhide again and bit him in the arm.

Iguanus transformed into Lizard mode and he hit Bumblebee in the stomach with his tail and he spat a corrosive acid in Bumblebee's chest. The Autobot panicked but he was able to clean the acid off his chest, Bumblebee heard someone laughing and he saw Iguanus laughing of him and an anime vein popped out of Bee's head. "Okay, now I am pissed off." Bumblebee said and he jumped and landed on Iguanus like a professional Wrestler.

After running down some stairs Sam arrived at a Laboratory, he looked around and he saw a computer with a satellite dish moving in circles, he walked towards it trying to understand what that thing was doing. "Sammy!" Sam looked around and he found Sari on top of a machine. "Sam! Watch out!" Sari shouted and then Sam was hit in the back by an energy harpoon and he fell face on the ground without being capable of control his Transtector.

Sam heard a laugh and then Octopunch jumped and landed near him with a harpoon shooter weapon in a hand and a trident in the other. "Being defeated that easy, this is such pity." Octopunch said and he started to stomp on Sam's Transtector.

"Stop doing this!" Sari shouted.

"Why are you concerned with him? He is nothing but an Autobot friend thrash, and you are a one of us, a Decepticon." Octopunch said and he stabbed the Transtector in chest with the blade inches away from Sam and lifted him while aiming the harpoon weapon at Sam.

"But he is my friend, and I told you to stop doing this!" Sari shouted and two jets appeared in her back and her hands were covered by blue energy, then she flew and hit Octopunch hard in the face and the Decepticon fell back on the ground, she looked for some time at Octopunch and she turned to Sam. "Sam! Sam! Are you okay?!"

Then Sam regained control of his Transtector. "I am okay, don't worry, I think that the Harpoon's effect is disappearing, then Sam tied Octopunch with an iron rope and he put the Decepticon in his shoulder and he and Sari walked the stairs up and they found that Optimus and the others have defeated Bludgeon and the other Decepticons and have tied them.

"I am telling Bludgeon! Thunderwing is a terrible father! His daughter is a troublemaker teenager!" Octopunch shouted as Sam put him on the ground.

"Well, what we do now that we defeated them?" Ironhide questioned.

"What about you pray in your final moments?" Octopunch said.

"What are you talking about?" Springer asked.

"While I was down there I sent a signal to Thunderwing, right now he is returning to Cybertron, and he won't be happy to know that the Autobots have his daughter." Octopunch said.

IN OUTER SPACE

Thunderwing in jet mode activated hyperspace speed and he was getting near and near Cybertron.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Author's notes: The Stormbringer arc will the end in the next chapter when the Autobots and Decepticons will face Thunderwing and you can be sure that the Transformers' universe won't be the same after it, as always don't forget of review after reading.<p> 


	22. 206 THE STORMBRINGER PART 4

STORMBRINGER PART 4

Author's notes:It has been some time since I last posted a chapter for the Transformers but here is the final chapter for the Stormbringer story.

Optimus typed something in the computer and he contacted Alpha Trion. "Sir, I need to know the weakness of Ultra-Energon." Optimus said.

"_Ultra-Energon?"_ Alpha Trion asked.

"Yes, Thunderwing is returning and he apparently uses Ultra-Energon as main energy source and we need to know how to fight it." Optimus explained.

"_Oh that, well since the Ultra-Energon is a hybrid of normal Energon with other minerals it is quite unstable so I have only one tip: shoot and attack without stop and force him to do the same and then he will run out of energy."_ Alpha Trion said and he turned the screen off.

And then Wheeljack entered the room exasperated. "Optimus, you have to go outside!" Wheeljack said.

Outside with the others Optimus found the Predacons along with Hydra and Buster. "What are you doing here?" Optmus asked.

"Is that important? Why don't we just turn them into scrap metal?" Roadbuster suggested recharging his Gatling Gun.

"What about you hear us instead of starting the unnecessary fight?" Razorclaw said.

"I am not totally against the unnecessary fight part." Headstrong said.

"Idem." Ironhide said.

"Be quiet Everyone!" Optimus ordered. "So speak what you have to." Optimus said.

"Thunderwing is returning to Cybertron, and we have to be..." Razorclaw started but he was stopped by Optimus.

"We already know about it and we are making the preparations ourselves." Optimus said.

"Really? And now I suppose that you will accept my help." Rampage said.

Springer laughed before speaking. "Why would we accept your help Decepticon?" He snarled.

"It is Thunderwing that we are talking about and every extra-gun you can get is useful." Buster said.

"You know what, I guess that you are right, but once the Thunderwing crisis ends we'll return to our normal life of trying to kill each other." Sentinel said.

"I wouldn't want it in other way." Razorclaw said.

One hour later they were waiting. "You know, I was thinking about our situation and perhaps we may don't have enough firepower to stop Thunderwing." Whirl said.

"Don't worry, I asked for a friend to come help us." Razorclaw said.

"I hope you are right because Thunderwing is coming!" Ironhide shouted and he pointed to the skies and they saw a big jet that flew up their heads and missed them for inches and then the jet turned and transformed into Thunderwing that let out an animal-like snarl.

"Where is Sari?! I swear if one of you hurt her, I don't know what I'll do." Thunderwing threatened.

"You are in no position to demand anything." Tantrum said.

"We'll see about that." Thunderwing said and he dashed towards them, Razorclaw raised his sword and he was capable of defend from Thunderwing's claws but he was thrown against a wall. Tantrum and Headstrong transformed respectively to their bull mode and rhino mode and they charged towards Thunderwing that easily grabbed them by their heads and smashed them against the ground. Then Rampage drew a pair of daggers and he came from behind and tried to attack Thunderwing but the old Decepticon grabbed his wrists. But for his surprise Divebomb came from behind in robot mode and he spread his wings and he shot his explosive feathers at Thunderwing that in retaliation threw Rampage at him. "Pathetic." Thunderwing said and he turned his attention to Ironhide, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Sentinel.

"You are commit a mistake when you underestimated us." Ironhide said and he whistled.

"Technobots Combine!" Thunderwing heard someone say and then the ground started to shake and then a combiner Autobot blast through the ground. "Computron!"

"That is the signal. Predacons Combine!" Razorclaw said and he and the Predacons combined. "Predaking!"

And then Springer, Impactor and all Wreckers appeared. "FIRE!" Sentinel ordered and a rain of shots hit Thunderwing without hurting him. Thunderwing was surrounded by a purple aura and he dashed towards the Wreckers and he spread his wings and he spun making an attack that made Scoop, Topspin, Twin Twist, Bumblebee and Wheeljack fly and then Roadbuster and Guzzle shot at Thunderwing once his Gatling Gun was out of ammo Roadbuster grabbed an iron pole and he broke it in Thunderwing's head that wasn't shaken and then he grabbed Roadbuster by the head and smashed him against the ground. Impactor transformed to tank mode and he shot his harpoon stabbing Thunderwing in the chest and then Springer, Ironhide, Sentinel and Ironfist grabbed the harpoon's cable and pulled it making Thunderwing hit the ground Whirl transformed his right hand in an energy blade and he tried to stab Thunderwing in the head but then the old Decepticon raised and he pulled the Autobots that were holding him and he broke the harpoon and he slashed Whirl in the chest with his claws.

Inside Thunderwing's Laboratory Sari and Sam were watching the fight with Thunderwing. "So, are you going to wait for how long until you go help your father?" Roadblock asked angrily.

"Roadblock please..." Snarler said.

"No! Roadblock is right! D*mn Sari, he is your father! You have the power and should be helping him!" Octopunch said.

Sari covered her ears and she fell to her knees and she closed her eyes in a try to hold the tears. "I can't believe Bludgeon that you convinced me to risk my neck to save this egotistical girl." Banzaitron said, with that Sari couldn't no more hold her tears and she started to cry.

"Thunderwing, No!" She heard Bludgeon say and then she saw in the Screen Thunderwing being held by Computron while Predacon was aiming his shoulder cannons at him.

"Father!" Sari screamed and then wings and jets appeared in her back and she flew out the laboratory with Sam in his Transtector following her.

"We got them out." Banzaitron said.

"Yes, but you were a little cruel." Bludgeon said and he started to scratch the iron cables with his clawed fingers.

In no time Sari arrived to the battlefield and she accidentally got the hit that was for Thunderwing. "SARI!" Sam and Thunderwing yelled at same time.

Then Thunderwing released himself from Computron's grip and he stood near the unconscious injured figure of Sari. "You...You have injured my daughter." Thunderwing said and Predaking gulped. "I am going to make you all suffer." Thunderwing snarled and then he was surrounded by a purple aura "Activate Ultra Mode." Thunderwing said and then his wings covered his body as an extra-armor and his legs stretched and the jet engines in his back combined with his arms and hands turning them into giant clawed hands with cannons in the palms and the jet cockpit covered his head as some kind of helmet. And then Thunderwing charged energy in his hand cannons and he defeated Predaking, Computron and the other Autobots, and then Sandstorm and Hydra and Buster attacked Thunderwing but they were easily defeated by them. Thunderwing noticed Sam behind him and he knocked him down with a punch and he aimed his cannon at the boy inside the Transtector. "The only reason that you are still alive is because you are my daughter's friend and she would never forgive me if I attack you." Thunderwing said to the astonished boy.

"So what about you fight me?" Thunderwing looked back and he saw Optimus that was carrying a big cannon attached by a tube to a backpack.

"So you are the leader at the Autobots Optimus Prime, Bludgeon told me about you." Thunderwing said. "So, do you think that this big cannon of yours is enough to stop me?" Thunderwing asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Optimus said and he shot a strong green energy beam from the Cannon that hit Thunderwing.

"It tickles." Thunderwing said and he slowly walked towards Optimus.

"And that friend of yours? Wasn't he going to help us?" Sentinel weakly asked to Razorclaw.

And then Razorclaw heard an almost inaudible bang and smiled inside his mask. "Don't worry, he is going to appear...Now." Razorclaw said.

And then a rain of missiles hit Thunderwing and they heard the sound of propellers, the Autobots and for their surprise they saw an easily recognizable two-propeller white helicopter that then Transformed into Megatron. "So, did you missed me?" Megatron asked ironically, Megatron took a syringe and he ran towards Thunderwing that tried to smash Megatron with his claws but Megatron walked one step back and he jumped on Thunderwing's arm and he stabbed the old Decepticon in the neck with the syringe and he jumped off Thunderwing.

"Aaaaaargh! What have you done?" Thunderwing snarled as he returned to his normal form and fell face on the ground.

Megatron chuckled. "The Virus will deplete you of your Ultra-Energon, and leave you weakened and easy of being killed." Megatron said and he walked towards Thunderwing. Then Sari woke up and she saw a weakened Thunderwing and Megatron walking towards him and loading his Fusion Cannon. Thunderwing looked at Sari and he soothed her that was about to cry. "I won't let him capture or kill me. I shall find you, that is a promise." Thunderwing said.

"Father?" She asked and she stretched her hand to Thunderwing and touched his clawed finger.

"See you soon dear." Thunderwing said and with some effort he raised and transformed to jet mode and left Cybertron, Sari cried tears of happiness as she saw her father flying, she knew that they would meet again.

Megatron looked at Thunderwing for some time before he turned to the Predacons and Hydra and Buster and helped them raise. "Lead me to Kaon, I have some announcements to do. First I'll reveal that I am alive and I will make Overlord and Deathsaurus leaders of the Decepticon forces on Earth until I return." Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Razorclaw said and he typed some buttons in his arm and the Thanatos appeared.

In other part Thunderwing's Decepticons watched as their leader left. "All that work for nothing." Roadgrabber said.

"And the Dark Lord will discover our betrayal and he will sent his Heralds at us." Iguanus said.

"I don't care about the Dark Lord or his threats, there is only one thing that is important to me: protect Sari until Thunderwing Returns." They heard Bludgeon say and they looked back and they saw Bludgeon that was wearing a the classiv samurai attire: a flat round hat on his helmet and a cloak that covered his armor and a piece of cloth that was covering his face. "Banzaitron, find a hideout to you all and keep safe, Roadblock I'll need the Thunderstorm" Bludgeon said and he started to walk away.

"Sir...Where are you going?" Iguanus asked.

"I am going to the Earth old friend. I am going to stay there and I shall fulfill the promise that I made to Thunderwing of protecting Sari, even if this cost my life." Bludgeon said. The others couldn't help but smile at Bludgeon that was still with the code of honor of a Samurai.

SOME HOURS LATER IN EARTH

Scorponok arrived at his fortress and he wasn't happy. "Where are the Combiner Teams?!" Scorponok asked to Snapdragon.

"They all left but didn't say where they were going." Snapdragon replied.

"Megatron thinks that just because he is in the command that I'll have to obey him, that fool. He as an army, I have a plan and I have resources to make it happen, I have Sunstreaker and I also have a secret weapon." Scorponok said and he pressed a button that turned the lights on and revealed Swoop, Slag, Sludge and Snarl that were inside glass tubes. "I have the Dinobots."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Review after reading.<p> 


	23. 207 MAXIMUM DINOBOTS PART 1

MAXIMUM DINOBOTS PART 1

Grimlock was sitting near a stadium hearing the Rock n Roll show that was happening. "The Dinobots and I always listened to this band, but now they have gone." Grimlock thought sadly, the screams of the supposedly dead Dinobots always haunted him whenever he went to sleep, it was this same very guilt that made him abandon the Autobots. Grimlock raised and he walked to the forest near and he entered his ship and he departed.

IN ANOTHER PLACE

The Decepticon team called Predators were in jet mode and looking around all the town when then they transformed to robot mode and landed on a building. "I didn't have no luck and you?" The leader Skyquake asked.

"I found nothing." Snare said.

"Nope." Talon said.

"I failed." Falcon said.

The last member Stalker merely moved his head in a negative way. Skyquake sighed and he pressed the communicator button in the side of his head. "Master Overlord, we aren't being capable of finding Scorponok." Skyquake said via radio.

"_Don't lose your hope Skyquake, according to my sources Scorponok is hiding somewhere in this town and your Predators team are the most qualified to find him."_ Overlord replied.

Skyquake and the other Predators sighed. "Things would be much easier if Skydive was here." Stalker said.

"But since he left us to join the Aerialbots, we are on our own." Skyquake said and he and the Predators transformed to jet mode and they left.

They didn't know that in the ground they were being watched by Rodimus Prime that was in car mode. "Did you hear the conversation sir?" Rodimus asked via radio.

"_Everything. But I am not surprised that the Decepticons are looking for Scorponok as well, after what he did." _Ultra Magnus said.

"If the Decepticons were smart enough, they would discover the connection between the Zarak Industries and Scorponok." Rodimus said cockily and he started to drive away.

"_But they are fool so soon they'll discover this as well."_ Ultra Magnus warned.

"Anyway, you said that the Head Office of the Zarak Industries is here in Los Angeles, can you tell me in which place of the city?" Rodimus asked.

"_Continue driving, turn the second street left and you'll arrive there."_ Ultra Magnus said and Rodimus did as Magnus instructed and he arrived in front of a big building.

"If this isn't the Head Office of the Zarak Industries I don't want to find the true Head Office." Rodimus said.

"_Don't go doing a frontal attack Rodimus we don't want the humans to think that the Autobots are starting to attack the buildings that are supposedly theirs, go behind the building that must be the garage, use the special device Kup gave you to hack into their code identifier."_ Ultra Magnus instructed.

Rodimus drove to the entrance of the garage and a small satellite dish like device left his window and shot circular energy wave that hijacked into the identifier and the grid opened and Rodimus entered the garage and he transformed into robot mode. "This place has a lot of space to for me to act in robot mode." Rodimus said.

"_Very well, luckily we are going to find any clues about Sunstreaker's whereabouts as well."_ Magnus said.

"Okay, I am starting the mission now." Rodimus said and he entered a door he found.

IN ANOTHE PLACE

Sixshot awakened and he widened his eyes of shock and gaped loudly when he saw that he was inside a tank of liquid Energon. He slightly panicked and started to punch the glass. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down man!" Sixshot looked to the sound and he found Shrapnel.

"Shrapnel? What I am doing here? More specifically, where is here?" Sixshot said.

"You are in Shockwave's secret lab, we found you four days ago you were pretty injured, you have to calculate the number of Autobots and humans you fight." Shrapnel replied.

"I've been out for four days?" Sixshot asked.

"Yup, Shockwave have spent all these four days straight taking care of you." Shrapnel said.

"Thank Primus for letting me have such nice old brother." Sixshot thought. "I need you to free me from this tank, I have to talk to Shockwave." Sixshot said, Shrapnel walked to a panel near the tank and it opened the up part of the tank and Sixshot left the tank. "Now, lead me to Shockwave." Sixshot said and he followed Shrapnel and he took the advantage to look at the place that was some kind of mix between laboratory and factory in which many Insecticon drones were being built and then they arrived at a command bridge with a large computer, and some equipments and there were Kickback, Shockwave and Bombshell.

"So you are Sixshot, Shockwave's young brother?" Sixshot heard someone questioning, he looked up and he saw in the beams of the ceiling four Insecticons that he never saw before. One was green and orange, other was green and yellow, the third was crimson and orange and the fourth and last one was black and yellow.

"Yes he is Sixshot now Venom please could you, Barrage, Chop-Chop and Ransack stop bothering my brother." Shockwave said as he continued to type in the keyboard.

"We aren't bothering him sir, we were just curious." Ransack said.

"Venom? Barrage? Chop-Chop? Ransack? Who are these guys?" Sixshot asked to Shockwave.

"They are new Insecticons I built." Shockwave said.

"I see. So in which crazy project you are doing now?" Sixshot asked.

"I am helping Lord Megatron in locate that traitor Scorponok." Shockwave replied without taking his face off the computer screen.

"How are you going to do such thing? Scorponok rivals you in therms of intelligence." Sixshot said.

Shockwave gestured to Kickback and Shrapnel to continue his work in the computer and he turned to Sixshot. "Okay, now you are insulting my intelligence by suggesting that Scorponok is as intelligent as I am, if he was really that intelligent he would be the Chief Scientist of the Decepticons and not me." Shockwave said a little annoyed. "But answering your question yes finding Scorponok proved to be one of the greatest intellectual challenges of my life, but I am almost certain of his location." Shockwave said and then he heard a beep sound coming from the computer. "There you are." Shockwave said.

IN LOS ANGELES

Rodimus continued to walk in the corridors. "I am pretty luck that nothing happened to me so far." Rodimus thought but then he step on a plate on the ground and he fell on a trap door and he was quickly immobilized by metal tentacles.

"Your visit is being good Autobot?" Rodimus looked to the side and he saw Skullcruncher and Weirdwolf that then grabbed Rodimus and pushed him until they arrived at a command room and there were Snapdragon and Scorponok.

"So we have an unexpected guest, uh? Very well, leaving us alone, there is something I want to show him." Scorponok said and Weirdwolf, Skullcruncher and Snapdragon left. "I congratulate you Autobots for finding my secret-lair." Scorponok said and Rodimus didn't say nothing. "As I said before there is something that I want to show you." Scorponok said and he pressed a button in a keyboard and a computer screen turned on and showed Sunstreaker that was inside a dome of glass.

"Sunstreaker!" Rodimus exclaimed.

"Exactly, he is being used as a mold for my new Headmaster Drones that I'll use later to defeat Megatron for good, I also have another secret projects of mine to assist in my objectives. But for now let's just show the Sunstreaker drones in action." Scorponok said and he pressed another button.

IN SMALL HUMAN TOWN

Once Grimlock arrived at a junkyard he transformed to T-Rex form and started to eat the the pieces of scrap that weren't in a too bad shape. "Look, it is one of the Autobots!" Some random human said, Grimlock totally ignored the crowd that began to form to appreciate him.

Grimlock growled lowly when they were starting to take pictures of him. "I am in pretty bad mood, so leave before I torn you apart!" Grimlock growled convincing the humans to leave him. Grimlock sighed and he made a package of metal junk and he put the package on his back and he was about to leave when then a yellow car stopped in front of him. "You didn't hear me? I said that I am not in the mood." He snarled and then the car transformed into a robot. "Sunstreaker? Is that you?" Grimlock questioned.

"Destroy Autobot." The robot that looked like Sunstreaker said and he drew a gun and made Grimlock fly with a shot.

"Grrrrrr. I don't know what you are but you are going down!" Grimlock said and he transformed to robot mode and he drew his sword. Then he noticed more cars transforming into similar robots. "No matter the numbers, a weakling is weakling is still." Grimlock said and he cut a drone in half and he drew his gun and he shot other drones. Grimlock quickly transformed to T-Rex mode and he bit off and ate a drone's head and he defeated others with fire breath attack. Then he transformed to robot mode and he stabbed a drone with his sword and cut other in half, then he was hit in the back by a barrage of shots and he grabbed the corpse of a drone and he used it as a shield and then he threw the corpse at the drones and he drew his gun and he destroyed the drones with a barrage of shots. Grimlock looked to the side and he saw more drones coming and he smirked. "Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Grimlock said and he laughed and rushed towards the drones.

IN SCORPONOK'S OFFICE

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You didn't expected that didn't you?" Rodimus mocked.

"Hmpf. I never expected too much from drones after all. In either way, it is time to give an end to Grimlock." Scorponok said and he pressed a button in the keyboard, and lit four glass tubes that have an unknown content and the things inside the tubes were teleported.

BACK TO THE TOWN

Grimlock finished the last drones with a swing of his sword. "I don't care who is the scum that sent this drones, but he I am going to give him a visit." Grimlock thought and then four beams of light hit the ground around him and for his shock he recognized Swoop, Slag, Sludge and Snarl. "Swoop...Snarl...Slag...Sludge...You are alive, how is that possible?" Grimlock asked with widened eyes. The Dinobots transformed to their dinosaur modes and they snarled. "Guys? What is the problem? Are you okay?" Grimlock barely had time to end his questions and then Slag charged towards Grimlock and made him fly and destroy a cafe. "Guys?! Why are you doing this? Are you angry at me?...No it is something else you are being manipulated aren't you?!" Grimlock questioned. "You are Dinobots! You are better than this! You have to fight the control!" Grimlock said and Snarl moved his spiky tail and tried to hit Grimlock's head, he evaded and he used his sword to defend fireballs shot by Swoop and then Sludge stood on his hind legs and he stomped the ground with his front legs making a seismic wave that knocked Grimlock down and he smashed Grimlock with his tail and made him fly towards a house. "Very well, if you are not going to listen to my worlds, I am going to make you listen to my fists!" Grimlock said and he raised form the ground and he sheathed his weapons and he evaded another tail attack from Sludge and he grabbed his tail and smashed him on the ground, Swoop dived and he slashed Grimlock in the chest with his talons and he stabbed stabbed Grimlock in the shoulder with his beak he grabbed Swoop by the wings and pinned him against a wall and started to punch him in the face, but then Grimlock felt a sharp pain in his leg and he saw that Snarl had stabbed his spiky tail in Grimlock's leg and then Slag jumped and stabbed his horns in Grimlock's back and threw him at a house. "What is wrong with you guys?" Grimlock questioned and then he noticed some strange round devices in the Dinobots' back. "I see, so it is these things that are controlling you. *chuckle* I am almost done for, even if I die today I am going to free you!" Grimlock ignored the protests of his body and he dashed towards the Dinobots. Swoop answered with a rain of fireballs Grimlock was capable of evading some but he was hit by others, Snarl jumped and he curled in a spike ball and he hit Grimlock in the chest while Sludge hit Grimlock in the back with his tail, and then Slag bit Grimlock in the leg pretty hard. Grimlock ignored the wounds and he quickly ripped off the devices making the Dinobots return to normal and Scorponok lost signal of the Dinobots.

They blinked and they transformed to robot mode. "What happened?" Slag asked.

"I don't know, I have the sensation as if I've been sleeping tor years and I woke up only today." Swoop said and then they noticed the overly wounded Grimlock. "Grimlock?" The Dinobots asked at same time with lightly tearful eyes.

"I am glad that you are back guys." Grimlock said and he fell face on the ground.

The Dinobots ran towards the fallen Grimlock and they shook him in a try to awake him. "Grimlock! GRIMLOCK!" Swoop shouted.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Review after reading.<p> 


	24. 208 MAXIMUM DINOBOTS PART 2

MAXIMUM DINOBOTS PART 2

Scorponok and Rodimus looked at the computer screens that suddenly went blank. "Okay, this kind that makes things difficult but looking at how injured Grimlock was you don't have to be a genius to know the out come of that battle." Scorponok said simply and without remorse angering Rodimus.

"You monster!" Rodimus was surrounded by fire and he melted the tentacles and rushed towards Scorponok and tried to attack him but the Decepticon swiftly grabbed Rodimus's wrist and threw him.

"Do you see how ridiculous you are? I don't even need to fuse with my Transtector to defeat you." Scorponok said and he grabbed Rodimus by the neck and dragged him. "Do you remember that I said that I have another projects don't you? So I decided to show you one of my secret projects." Scorponok said and they arrived at a laboratory/factory in which were being built the Headmaster drones were being built and Sunstreaker was there as well, and then Scorponok threw Rodimus. Scorponok walked towards a panel and he pressed a button and then six cylinders emerged from the ground and then the cylinders opened and in each cylinder was a green and golden and silver robotic dinosaur. One was a T-Rex, the second was a Stegosaurus, other was an Ankylosaurus, the fourth was a Triceratops, other was an Apatosaurus and the last was a Pteranodon. "Rodimus Prime, let me present you the Dinoforce: Goryu, Doryu, Gairyu, Kakuryu, Rairyu and Yokuryu." Scorponok siad.

"How did you get those Decepticons? You built them?" Rodimus asked.

"During the short period of time in which I was the Emperor of Destruction I abducted and brainwashed those six warriors that used to serve Deathsaurus, and I also did some modifications in them turn them in what they are now Decepticon versions of the Dinobots, and you are going to be their first opponent. Dinoforce, destroy the Autobot called Rodimus Prime." Scorponok ordered and the Dinoforce turned their attention to Rodimus and they rushed towards him.

BACK TO THE HUMAN TOWN

Snarl and Sludge grabbed Grimlock and took him and tried to reanimate him in the medical wing of the ship. "It isn't working, it is useless, he is done for." Swoop said he was about to cry.

"I remember...I remember everything now...It was Scorponok, he messed up with our heads and made us attack Grimlock, it is Scorponok's fault that Grimlock is dying!" Slag snarled.

"No, it was our fault, we attacked Grimlock, if he die it is because of us." Swoop said sadly.

And then they heard the sound of a horn, Swoop and the others looked through the window and they saw Sideswipe with a Ground Bridge portal behind him. "Stop slacking off and bring Grimlock before he dies!" Sideswipe said.

BACK TO SCORPONOK'S LABORATORY

Scorponok and the other Decepticon Headmasters watched as Rodimus fought the Dinoforce. The Stegosaurus Doryu moved his spiky tail and the explosive spikes flew towards Rodimus that evaded but the Ankylosaurus Gairyu hit Rodimus in the back with his tail and then he jumped and transformed into a ball of spikes and he smashed Rodimus, the Autobot tried to raise but the Apatosaurus Rairyu wrapped his tail around Rodimus and threw him and the Triceratops Kakuryu shot his triple cannon in his left side and he hit Rodimus and the Pteranodon Yokoryu flew down and he slashed Rodimus in the chest and then the T-Rex Goryu grabbed Rodimus in his jaws as he fell and threw him at a wall. "Ridiculous, simply ridiculous!" Goryu laughed and he shot a blue freezing blast from his mouth that froze the unconscious Rodimus in the wall, and then the Dinoforce transformed to robot mode. "Scorponok! If this is the level of all Autobots then our victory is certain!" Goryu said and he and the other Dinoforce members laughed.

SOME HOURS LATER IN METROPLEX BASE

Grimlock woke up with a loud gasp and he panted and then he noticed the cables attached to his chest and he them ripped off his chest, and then he noticed Perceptor and Kup. "What I am in Metroplex base? Most important where are the other Dinobots?" Grimlock asked and then he was tackled and hugged by a happy Swoop.

"GRIMLOCK! I am so happy that you are okay Grimlock!" A cheerful and teary Swoop said but then Grimlock made him fly with a kick.

"Don't go becoming so girly Swoop!" Grimlock said.

"Grimlock! It is good to see you awake." Grimlock looked to the side and he saw Ultra Magnus along with the other Dinobots.

"How did you find me?" Grimlock asked simply.

"I've been tracking you with a localization device in your ship." Ultra Magnus said.

"You marked me?! This is weird! What kind of friend does that?!" Grimlock said.

"The kind of friend that wants to protect his friend." Ultra Magnus said. "Anyway, I need the help of you and from the other Dinobots." Magnus explained.

"Our help to do what exactly?" Grimlock questioned.

"We discovered a building in Los Angeles that is being used as a base by Scorponok, I sent Rodimus there to investigate but then we lost contact with him. I developed a plan with Blaster and I think that you can help us." Ultra Magnus said.

"Plan? I am not exactly in the mood of following plans." Grimlock said and he typed some buttons in a keyboard and a Ground Bridge portal appeared outside the base.

"Wait a sec...Are you saying that you are just going to that place and attack recklessly?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Why not? Besides if there is one thing that I want is to make Scorponok pay." Grimlock said. "Dinobots! It is tine for us to make our return!" Grimlock said and they left.

BACK TO SCORPONOK'S BUILDING

Weirdwolf, Mindwipe, Skullcruncher and Apeface were playing a friendly game of poker. "So, do you have a two of any type?" Mindwipe asked.

And then an explosion hit the building that trembled and they fell off their chairs. "What the...?" Weirdwolf questioned and then his communicator ringed. "What is the problem?" He asked.

"_The Dinobots are attacking! Go to sector 13 and do something you fools!"_ Snapdragon roared.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE BUILDING

"Well, this is going to attract a lot of attention." Snarl commented.

Then a barrage of shots almost hit him and they looked back and saw the Decepticon Headmasters that were leading a squad of Headmaster drones. "Grimlock you go after Rodimus while we take care of these punks." Snarl said and he transformed to Triceratops mode and he dashed towards the Decepticons while Grimlock ran down a set of stairs, he found some Drones but he quickly defeated them with his sword. He ripped off the doors of a elevator and he jumped down the pit when he reached the ground he destroyed another doors and he arrived at a laboratory/factory in which the drones were being built.

"Whoa. Scorponok took a lot of time to build this." Grimlock said and then he noticed Sunstreaker that was inside a glass dome and Rodimus that was frozen against the wall. Firstly he freed Rodimus from the ice with his fists and then he destroyed the dome.

"Thank you for saving me Grimlock." Sunstreaker said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Rodimus said.

"Now, you are going to die." They looked up and they saw Scorponok that was combined with his Transtector and floating down towards them.

"Yeah but first." Grimlock said and he put a hand in his back and he took a small round object.

"What are you going to do?" Scorponok asked, Grimlock merely smirked and he pressed a button in the round object and he threw it at a machine in the assembly line that exploded and was totally destroyed. "You are going to pay for destroying my factory!" Scorponok said and he transformed to scorpion mode and charged energy in his sting.

OUTSIDE THE BUILDING

The Dinobots have been pushed up to the building when then a purple blast pierced through the building's roof and then Grimlock, Rodimus and Sunstreaker were thrown through the hole. "Whoa! What happened?" Swoop asked.

"An angry Scorponok, that is what happened." Grimlock said and then Scorponok blasted through the roof and made the drones, his Decepticons and the Autobots fell to the ground.

"You will pay!" Scorponok said and he transformed to robot mode.

"Wait Scorponok!" Scorponok looked to his side and he saw the Dinoforce. "Don t attack the Dinobots, let us test our strength with them." Goryu said.

"Very well, in either way the Dinobots will die." Scorponok said and he sat down.

"We, defeated by these morons? Don't make me laugh." Grimlock said.

"Well, there is only one way to find out, right? Dinoforce Transform." Goryu said and he and the other Dinoforce transformed to dinosaur mode.

"Dinobots Transform!" Grimlock ordered and he and the Dinobots transformed to dinosaur mode and they dashed towards the Dinoforce. Grimlock headbutted Goryu and threw at the wall of a building and tried to bit him but Goryu kicked Grimlock in the head and he hit his tail in Grimlock's head and Gairyu transformed into a ball of spikes and he rolled at full speed towards Grimlock that kicked him up and bit Goryu in the back. Swoop dodged the ice missiles shot by Yokuryu and then he turned and tried to hit Yokuryu with his talons and the robotic Pteranodon clashed their claws. Doryu repetitively moved his tail throwing his explosive spikes at Snarl that was jumping to the sides and slowly advancing and once he was close enough Snarl breathed fire and he bit and threw Doryu that landed on a building and he shot his back metal plates in his back as missiles and they flew and they almost hit Snarl that jumped back. Kakuryu clashed his horns with Slag and he threw the Dinobot at a building and then his horns flew off his face and flew like boomerangs and almost hit Slag ran across the wall of the building and jumped and repulsed the boomerangs back to the Decepticon's head with a swing of his tail and he rushed towards Kakuryu and he breathed fire. Rairyu hit Sludge in the head with his tail and then he bit Sludge's tail and hit threw at a building and he shot with the bazookas in his sides causing an explosion but then he saw Sldgue emerging from the flames and standing on his hind legs and then he stomped creating a seismic wave that knocked the Dinoforce down.

"Hey, Goryu, this isn't working!" Kakuryu whined and Goryu kicked Kakuryu in the head.

"I know that! It is time for us to show why we are superior to the Dinobots. Dinoforce Combine!" Goryu roared and then he and Kakuryu transformed into a body, Doryu transformed into a right leg, Gairyu transformed into a left leg, Yokuryu transformed into a right arm and Rairyu transformed into a left arm and hten they combined into a single giant Decepticon and he materialized into a two hands ax. "DINOKING!"

"A...A...A combiner?" Sunstreaker asked shocked.

"Exactly! Now you understand your situation, you have no hope." Dinoking said and he stabbed the ground with his ax and cut it shooting a slashing energy wave that hit the Autobots and threw them at many directions. "It is over for you!" Dinoking said and then a purple energy blast hit him and exploded and made him split back to the six Dinoforce members.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Don't get used with me saving you Grimlock..." The Autobots looked back and they saw Shockwave being followed by Sixshot and by the Insecticons (the originals and drones). "Cause this was the first and last time." Shockwave completed. "Sixshot take the Insecticons, I want that building down in the next 2 minutes." Shockwave ordered.

"You heard my brother, bring that building boys!" Sixshot said and the Insecticon drones divided into two groups one eating the building from up and the other eating the building from the ground.

Shockwave landed near the Dinoforce and he destroyed controlling devices on their back and he used a small device that teleported them to Deathsaurus's base. "Do you think that the loss of this factory will affect me? I still have thousands of these factories!" Scorponok said.

"I know that, and that is why I ordered to my Insecticons to devour all factories of the Zarak Industries in the country, you have nothing." Shockwave said and he left.

"Hey Scorponok! It is payback time!" Grimlock said and he and the Dinobots started to charge fire in their mouths. "Mega-Flame x5!" The five Dinobots shot five mega-flames that combined into a single one that hit Scorponok fly out of Los Angeles and then the fire wave exploded in Scorponok.

"So brother, when you "killed" the Dinobots, you in fact teleported them to Scorponok?" Sixshot asked.

"Yes." Shockwave said simply.

"You still have the coordinates of Scorponok's fortress don't you? Cause if we give the coordinates to Overlord and Deathsaurus could score some points with them." Sixshot said.

"I already did that." Shockwave said and he stared at Grimlock and the Dinobot stared back.

"Do you think that we should go after him?" Swoop asked.

"No, not today. Let's return go home." Grimlock said and he and the Dinobots along with Sunstreaker and Rodimus gone to Grimlock's ship.

LATER IN THE METROPLEX BASE

The Autobots raised their glasses and they made a toast. "To the Dinobots!" Optimus said and the Autobots around him cheered. "And to Grimlock!" He said.

Grimlock drank all the Energon wine in his glass and the drink was already clouding his judgment. "I am so glad that you are back guys, I love you!" The drunk Grimlock said pulling the Dinobots in a group hug with him crying and the Autobots and Sari and Sam laughing of the scene.

And then Sari heard the sound of her ring-tone and she answered her cellphone. "Hello?"

"_Sari it is me Bludgeon...I think that I discovered where your father is." _Bludgeon said shocking Sari.

IN SCORPONOK'S FORTRESS

Mindwipe and Weirdwolf quickly carried Scorponok's broken body and put him inside a tank of liquid Energon with a breathing mask covering his mouth and nose the whole left part of his body, along with the lower part and the legs and a small portion of the left part of Scorponok's head were destroyed. After some minutes Scorponok opened his eyes and he looked at Snapdragon. "Status." Scorponok said to his second-in-command.

"The factories and the Headmaster Drones were destroyed and sir your Transtector...Megazarak was destroyed, and he is beyond repairs." Snapdragon said.

Scorponok growled lowly. "Increase the pace in the construction of Black Zarak, I need that Transtector as soon as possible." Scorponok ordered.

"Yes my lord." Snapdragon said bowing.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:I hope you liked this chapter, as always don't forget of reviewing after reading. If you want Goryu to fight Grimlock again say in the review.<p>

Here is the theme that I chose for Goryu: youtube /watch?v=bZz74yFLkvg


	25. 209 FAMILY REUNION

FAMILY REUNION

Three individuals entered the Decepticon bar in Kaon, one was wearing a cloak that covered all his body and a flat round hat the other was a blue robot but the most curious was the small yellow robot with them. "Are you sure we can trust this guy Bludgeon?" The blue robot asked.

"Well...Uh...Sam, Banzaitron is one of my oldest friends and I highly doubt that he would send us to guy that can't be trusted, and besides if you think that I can't be trusted so why you came here with Sari?" Bludgeon said.

"I was just wanting to make sure that you wouldn't try to manipulate her with your words." Sam said drily.

"Boys, can we concentrate in our job?" Sari said.

"You are right." Sam said. "Anyway, how this guy looks like?"

"According to Banzaitron the guy that we are looking for is just like..." Bludgeon said and he looked around and then he found a hooded Decepticon. "Him." Bludgeon said and he gestured to Sari and Sam stay where they were and he sat by the side of the hooded Decepticon. "Banzaitron told me that..." Bludgeon started but the Decepticon cut him off.

"I know what you want, Banzaitron already told me, and I can give the information to you, but first I must ask do you have the cash to pay for this information?" The Decepticon said. Bludgeon merely took a small box and he gave it to the Decepticon that opened the box and he smiled at the content. He stuck a hand in his pocket and he took a small PDA and showed it to Bludgeon. "This will show the location of Thunderwing's energetic signal and now if you excuse me I..." The Decepticon was about to say but then Sam grabbed his hood and pulled it revealing that the hooded Decepticon was Banzaitron.

"Banzaitron?!" Bludgeon questioned.

And then all Decepticons in the bar heard that and they turned to Banzaitron. "BANZAITRON?!" They all asked at same time and they aimed their weapons at him.

Then some seconds later Banzaitron was shooed out of the bar, he barely raised and then Bludgeon appeared and he grabbed Banzaitron by the collar and pinned him against the wall. "What kind of sick scheme was that?!" Bludgeon snarled.

"I'll answer...But first release my throat...I am choking..." Banzaitron said with a choked voice and he breathed deeply and coughed a little. Banzaitron was about to speak when then a old Decepticon left the bar aiming a shotgun at Banzaitron. "We are leaving, we are leaving! Geez." Banzaitron said and they left. "So what I am doing here...I detected Thunderwing's signal and I decided to tell this to you, but then I realized: why don't make some profit with it?" Banzaitron said.

"You are unbelievable. And I want my money back." Bludgeon said as they walked.

They have been walking for some time but then Sam poked Bludgeon in the shoulder. "Hey Bludgeon, there is someone following us." Sam said pointing to a robot with a white hooded cloak.

"I know that." Bludgeon said and he made the others to walk in an alley. The hooded robot followed them and entered the alley but then Bludgeon grabbed him and pinned him against a wall and pointed his sword inches away from him. "Why are you following us?" Bludgeon inquired and he used his sword to cut the cloak of the strange robot that revealed being a white Autobot with a big katana. "Who are you?"

"Cyber-Ninja Agent Drift. I was looking for the PDA that he stole from me." The Autobot said pointing at Banzaitron. "I need the information in that device to fulfill my mission." Drift said.

"Try to take it from me." Bludgeon threatened. Drift was already with his hand in the hilt of his sword.

"Wait guys!" Bludgeon and Drift looked down and they saw Sari trying to stop the fight. "Why don't we work together for now? Just till we find our father." Sari said.

"I don't know if we are going to find your father, but I guess that I could use your help for now." Drift said, Bludgeon hmpfed and he sheathed his sword. Some minutes later they found themselves in a dock of the Decepticons. "If I am not wrong, this signal is coming from the fallen Decepticon Fortress Darkmount." Drift said.

"I've landed the Thunderstorm in this dock. We just have to go there." Bludgeon said and he and Banzaitron, Sam and Sari were about to leave but then Drift pulled them back to where they were hiding.

"What is the problem with you?" "Banzaitron said.

"Do you see that guy?" Drift said pointing to tall Decepticon with a mouth-plate, a soldier helmet, a red visor and a cannon in place of his right hand.

"Turmoil..." Banzaitron mumbled a little scared.

"Do you know that guy?" Sam asked.

"I once did a little job for him, and it didn't ended well to both of us." Banzaitron said.

"I've met him some years ago, he is in charge of taking care of the docks, you can say that we are kind that enemies." Drift said.

"Anyway, I am going there to distract him. After all someone in this party have to be the heroic fool who is going to sacrifice his life." Banzaitron said, he sniffed and he grabbed Sari and he left to where Turmoil and other Decepticons were. "Hey there guys!" Banzaitron said cheerfully and then guns were aimed at him.

"You got some nerve to come here after falling in that task." Turmoil said.

"Oh that *sniff* I never told but I didn't have any choice." Banzaitron said and he showed Sari to them. "This girl here is the daughter of my *sniff* disappeared brother." Banzaitron said.

"You have a brother?" Turmoil asked.

"He is currently disappeared *sniff* I don't even know if he is alive." Banzaitron said and he forced tears out of his eyes and he gestured to Bludgeon, Sam and Drift go to the Thunderstorm. "You have no idea of the things that my brother and I passed through for this kid here, and we never regret doing it." Banzaitron said.

"How did your brother disappeared?" Turmoil asked.

"First I have to tell you how he met his wife, it is a beautiful story but with a tragic end." Banzaitron said.

Bludgeon typed some buttons in a panel in his ship and then the door opened. "Hey Bludgeon, I think that is time to go take Sari and Banzaitron." Sam said.

"I'll try to turn on this ship without calling too attention first." Bludgeon said.

"...And in the end she died and my brother never loved another woman, but the worst part is that Sari spent her whole childhood a child without a mother!" Banzaitron said and he cried fake tears with the Decepticons that were crying as well with exception of Turmoil that was thinking that the story was bothersome and Sari that was a little annoyed with Banzaitron's staging.

Turmoil noticed some strange noises when then he walked towards to a ship and he found Sam and Bludgeon. "Well, well, well, it looks like that I have some stowaways in my dock, so Banzaitron is working for you isn't he?" Turmoil said, Bludgeon drew his sword and Sam transformed his arm into an arm mounted blade. "So you think that you can defeat me, so cute." Turmoil said and he charged energy in his cannon and he was about to shoot but then Bludgeon kicked Turmoil's cannon and the energy blast destroyed a gunship and then Bludgeon kicked Turmoil. "Intruders! They are intruders!" Turmoil shouted.

And the Decepticons aimed their weapons at Banzaitron again. "Come on." Banzaitron complained and he drew his one of his swords and he cut down some Decepticons and he grabbed Sari and he jumped over them and he ran towards Bludgeon.

"You shall not escape now you miserable worm!" Turmoil said and he shot at Banzaitron but then someone appeared and deflected the energy blast with a sword. Turmoil widened his eyes when he saw Drift. "You." Turmoil mumbled. Drift took Banzaitron and Sari and they along with Bludgeon and Sam entered the Thunderstorm and they left. Turmoil aimed his cannon at the ship he shot a round disc that attached to the ship. "Wait men, don't shoot." Turmoil said, he took a radar device and he looked at it.

IN THE THUNDERSTORM

Sari walked towards Drift that was taking care of the radar. "How long it will take for us to arrive?" She asked.

"Only a few hours." Drift replied. "I have some questions. What a human girl like you is making Decepticons?" Drift asked.

"I am not an ordinary girl, it might not look like but the truth is that I am a Decepticon, and Bludgeon is helping me find my dad." Sari said.

"I see, why do you think that we are going to find your father when we reach the signal location?" Drift said.

"Trust me, there is nothing else that can be this strong, it must be my father." Sari said.

"Okay." Drift said he looked at Bludgeon that was sharpening his sword. "Who was Bludgeon's master? I kind that can recognize his fighting style." Drift said.

"He told me, his master was his old brother Yoketron." Sari said.

"He is master Yoketron's young brother?" Drift said shocked.

"Yoketron trained you?" Sari asked.

"Yeah, he trained many others like Prowl, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Dai Atlas, Star Saber, Optimus and many others." Drift said. "He told you how Master Yoketron died? I was out in a mission and when I returned he was already dead." Drift said.

Sari stood in silence for some time before speaking. "It was Bludgeon that killed Yoketron." Sari said and she interrupted Drift. "Before you do something rash let me speak, I know he don't show it but trust me I know Bludgeon more time than anyone and I know that he regrets killing Yoketron." Sari said.

Then the ship trembled violently. Bludgeon raised and he rushed to Banzaitron that was piloting the ship. "What happened?" Bludgeon asked.

"Someone is shooting missiles at us!" Banzaitron replied and then the ship's alarm started to rang and Banzaitron saw more two missiles coming. "Prepare for impact!" Banzaitron said and the missiles hit the ship in the engines and the vehicle fell and crashed. "Is everyone okay?" Banzaitron asked.

"I guess." Sari said.

"At least we have arrived at the Darkmount Fortress." Sam said and then they heard some steps outside the ship. "What was that?" Sam said and then a griffin clawed hand ripped through the ship's hull and grabbed Sam and pulled him out of the ship. Banzaitron let out a high-pitched shriek when a giant fly like monster with clawed hands appeared in the ship's windshield and pulled him out of the ship, Bludgeon tried to help his friend but then a monster apparently made of crystalline shards with blade like hands took him out of the ship. A quadruped land shark/turtle like monster forced his head into the ship and he grabbed Sari with his jaws and he pulled her out and a short sump monster with a huge fanged face grabbed Drift and he pulled him out of the ship.

Outside the ship the monsters surrounded them in a circular form. "Hey Slog! We found some unexpected visitors!" The griffin said.

Then a dumpy and spiky monster with a find head and blade like bones in his forearms appeared. "Very well Birdbrain, Wildfly, Icepick, Bristleback, Scowl. You all did well." Slog said.

"What are we going to do with them sir?" Scowl asked.

"Let's kill them and return to the master's laboratory in Darkmount." Slog suggested.

Bristleback moved his foot up and he smashed Sari keeping her were she was. "I don't have nothing against it." He said and he opened his mouth and was charging energy but then an orange energy blast hit him and made him fly.

"Never ever do this again Bristleback, cause if you do I don't know what I am capable of." Sari looked up and she saw Thunderwing.

"Father!" Sari said cheerfully and she ran towards Thunderwing and she jumped and hugged him and he hugged her as well with a smile.

"Father?!" The monsters said astonished.

"Release them, they are friends." Thunderwing said.

"Even him?" Icepick asked pointing at Drift.

Thunderwing looked at Sari and she nodded and he nodded at them. "I ask you sir, to give your sword, it is merely a security formality sir." Wildfly said and Drift gave him his sword.

"Guys, could you please transform to robot mode?" Thunderwing asked.

"Alright. Pretender Monsters Transform!" Slog said and he and his group transformed.

"Please can we go inside?" Bludgeon asked. Thunderwing gestured to them to follow him while the Pretender Monster carried the remains of the Thunderstorm and they entered the under remains of the Darkmount fortress and they arrived at a enormous cave.

"I hope your new boys can fix the Thunderstorm, Roadblock is going to freak out if he discovers that his baby was obliterated." Banzaitron said.

"And this forces me to ask: how did you met the Pretender Monsters?" Bludgeon asked.

"Lord Thunderwing built us and gave us personality by using the Energy of the Matrix of Leadership." Birdbrain said.

"Father, you have to return to the fight, you have to help the Autobots defeat Megatron and forget of your revenge against them." Sari said.

"I gave up of my revenge against the Autobots a long time ago my child, but unfortunately I cannot return to this war my dear. Not until I end my work" Thunderwing said.

"What is this work?" Sari asked.

"Come here." Thunderwing gestured only for Sari and Bludgeon follow him and the others waited, Thunderwing pushed a rock and he along with Bludgeon and Sari entered a room with a round machine expelling blue flame like energy.

"What is this thing?" Bludgeon and Sari asked amazed.

"This is the Matrix Reactor, after Sari this can be considered my masterpiece." Thunderwing said. "I built it after studying the Matrix of Leadership and its energy, I used it to give personality to the Pretender Monsters, you can say that they have energy of the Matrix inside of them." Thunderwing said. "I have to continue work on it until it is perfect, this can be the only hope for Cybertron and the Universe." Thunderwing said.

"What do you mean with that?" Bludgeon asked.

Thunderwing grabbed Bludgeon and he pulled the Samurai Decepticon near him. "The Chaos Bringer is returning, we have to be prepared." Thunderwing whispered shocking and concerning Bludgeon.

Then they heard sounds of shots outside and they found their companions fighting Turmoil and his Decepticons. Drift took his sword and he slashed one Decepticon in half and he kicked other. Then a blue energy blast almost hit him, and he looked back and he saw Turmoil. "Again Deadlock you helped in my objectives." Turmoil said.

"I no longer am Deadlock, my name is Drift now." Drift said.

"You can say whatever you want but you'll always be for me my Second-In-Command Deadlock." Turmoil said then he noticed two of his Decepticons being destroyed by Thunderwing that shot a mouth energy blast and then he was hit by an energy blast and hit his back against the wall.

Thunderwing charged and he shot other mouth energy blast but then a purple, red and gray Decepticon with beetle horns in the sides of his head, and high shoulders with tank mat and a cannon in his right side slapped the energy blast away. "Megazarak." Thunderwing snarled.

Megazarak smirked and he charged a ball of white energy and he threw it at the ground causing a flash and he in a blink of eyes he defeated Thunderwing and the others. "Tie them up." Megazarak ordered. Some minutes later Sari, Thunderwing and the others woke. "So, the nap was good?" Megazarak asked ironically.

"Yeah thank you, I personality thought that the iron ropes were really comfortable." Thunderwing said ironically to his former Second-In-Command.

"It took a lot of time to find you, but here we are with you." Megazarak said.

"How did became so strong? It was the Chaos Bringer that gave this power to you?" Thunderwing asked.

"How I became stronger is not of your business, but what I care about is this." Megazarak said and he destroyed the energy rock wall showing the Matrix Reactor. "The Matrix Reactor, this is something pretty original, I never saw anything like it. It is basically a giant version of the Matrix of Leadership. And you used it to give personality for your Pretender Monsters so I wonder what reaction would it have in an already formed Transformer?" Megazarak said and he looked at Turmoil that nodded and he pressed a button in the reactor and opened a door in the reactor and he entered it after some seconds he left with a totally different appearance, he was taller and slimmer and with long wings and a V shaped sharp ornament in his chest and he was with a Roman Centurion like helmet and his cannon was resembling a sniper rifle. "Now imagine an army or Matrix-Strengthened Decepticons under the command of the Chaos Bringer? We'll be unstoppable." Megazarak said. "Turmoil, order your men to kill these fools and then prepare them to be evolve." Megazarak said.

"Yes sir." Turmoil said and he ordered to his men that aimed at Thunderwing and the others.

"Hang on sec! Could you please allow me and my boys to have our final words?" Slog asked, the Decepticon foot-soldiers looked at Turmoil and he looked at Megazarak that nodded and Turmoil nodded in response and the soldier asked what Slog wanted to say. "Pretender Monsters Combine!" The Pretender Monsters were surrounded by blue flames and incinerated the iron ropes and then they flew up Slog and Birdbrain transformed into a body and a yellow head covered Slog's, Bristleback transformed into a right arm while Wildfly transformed into a left arm, Scowl transformed into a left leg and and Wildfly transformed into a right leg and they all combined into a single big robot with clawed hands and sharp teeth. "MONSTRUCTOR!" The Combiner Decepticon said and he slashed the iron ropes with his claws.

"Guys, we can't allow them to take the Matrix Reactor, drive then out of the cave!" Thunderwing said.

"You can count on me!" Monstructor said and he kicked Megazarak that flew through the roof Thunderwing transformed to jet mode and he followed Megazarak and once they were out Thunderwing transformed to robot mode and punched Megazarak that flew towards the ground.

Banzaitron transformed to battle mode and he drew his swords and he stabbed and cut in half two enemy Decepticons and he destroyed others with his arm cannons and his shoulder cannons. Drift deflected shots with his sword and then he dashed towards the attackers and he stabbed one through the head and he he cut other in half and stabbed one that was behind him through his chest. Bludgeon swiftly cut many opponents with his sword and he drew his laser crossbow and he shot a series of energy arrows that destroyed others. A double barrel cannon appeared in the arm of Sam's Transtector and he shot at some Decepticons and then he took Sari and he threw her and she was enveloped by her yellow battle armor and arm mounted blades extended from her arms and she beheaded a Decepticon. Monstructor breathed blue fire and melted many Decepticons and he grabbed another and literally ate him, then a shot hit him in the back and he looked back and saw Turmoil. "You are so dead." Monstructor said and he transformed to dragon mode and he breathed more blue Matrix fire at Turmoil that was covered in flames for some time but then he extinguished the flames and he transformed to tank mode and shot a charged energy beam at Monstructor that was launched to a wall really hard and split back into the six Pretender Monsters.

"So who is next?" Turmoil asked and then Banzaitron, Sam and Sari dashed towards Turmoil that transformed his cannon arm into a sword and he defended an attack from Banzaitron and pushed and cut him, Turmoil grabbed Sari as she flew towards him and smashed her against the ground and Sam in a surge of fury dashed towards Turmoil and tried to attack him but the Decepticon grabbed Sam by the neck and cut off his Transtector's right arm and then cut it in the knees and he fell to the ground. "There is nothing you can do, I am simply to strong for you." Turmoil said.

"You are right, we aren't strong enough to defeat you, but I know how to get more power." Drift said and he rushed towards the Matrix Reactor and he entered it, Turmoil transformed his cannon arm into a sword and he dashed towards Drift only for Bludgeon kick him and make him fly and he entered the Reactor as well.

"I won't let you become stronger than me!" Turmoil said but then the Reactor expelled blue energy and made Turmoil fly.

Then Drift and Bludgeon left the Reactor. Drift was with a samurai helmet and a V shaped ornament in front of it, and he had triangle shaped shoulder protections, and long knee protections and blade like structures in his gauntlets and he had two swords (each in one side) and two circular flight devices in his back. Bludgeon was with a helmet similar to Yoketron's and he was with a visor and a mouth-plate and clawed hands, spikes in the joints of the fingers, his laser crossbow was now with a Gatling gun style, and he had square missile launchers in his shoulders, jets in his back, long thin wings and a tank cannon in his back. "Let's go Drift." Bludgeon said and then Drift combined both his swords in one single Great sword and he clashed with Turmoil and they flew out of the cave and Bludgeon followed him.

Drift moved his sword and he attacked Turmoil again making him fly and crash in a building. "Bludgeon, I am detecting some Decepticon cruisers coming to our position." Drift said.

"I'll take care of Megazarak's cruisers." Bludgeon said and he was surrounded by purple energy and he flew towards the ships, he took his laser crossbow and he shot all the energy arrows and missiles damaging the ships and then the ship aimed the cannons and shot at him but Bludgeon was surrounded by a force field and then he transformed into a purple fireball and he flew through the ships and slashed and destroyed them with his sword.

Turmoil aimed his sniper cannon at drift and he shot a barrage of blue energy balls but Drift was deflecting them with his sword and advancing towards Turmoil and then he stabbed the Decepticon and they flew and jammed Turmoil against a building, then Drift and his sword were surrounded by blue energy and Drift moved his sword up and he cut Turmoil in half and disintegrated his body. "Farewell "Commander"." Drift said.

Megazarak saw his subordinate Turmoil and his fleet being easily destroyed as he fought Thunderwing. "So that is the power of the Matrix." He thought and he turned to Thunderwing. " "Commander", I fear that my time here has come to an end, but don't worry, we are going to meet again and it is going to be the last." Megazarak said and then he dematerialized in the air and disappeared.

Thunderwing noticed Drift and Bludgeon that landed near him and they transformed back to normal. "So, the Matrix Reactor works with both Autobots and Decepticons, uh?" Thunderwing asked, Bludgeon and Drift replied yes and the old Decepticon smiled and they returned back to the cavern, Thunderwing rushed towards Sari and helped her. "Sari are you alright?" He asked.

"We are all okay dad." Sari said.

Sam with Banzaitron's help was fixing his Transtector while the Pretender Monsters were fixing the Thunderstorm. "In some hours the Thunderstorm will be fixed and Bludgeon will bring you back to the Earth." Wildfly said.

"Sari, Sam, you have to promise me that you won't tell no one about the Matrix Reactor, can you do that?" Thunderwing asked and the teenagers nodded. "I must leave Cybertron and go to a more secret and secure place, I fear that I can't tell my location to no one." Thunderwing thought. "Even to my daughter." Thunderwing said.

Bludgeon gestured to Thunderwing to they talk in private. "Do you think that I should tell Sari about the Chaos Bringer?" He asked.

"No, Sari is still young, this is a horror that she don't have to know about for now. Old friend, I ask you and for your team to train Sari." Thunderwing said.

"Yes sir." Bludgeon said.

"Good." Thunderwing said and he looked at the skies.

INSIDE A DECEPTICON CRUISER

Megazarak was inside a room that was filled of purple mist and with a pair of floating big evil purple eyes. _"Megazarak, you have my permission to take as many soldiers you can and go find the traitor Thunderwing and destroy the Matrix Reactor._" A voice said.

"Destroy it? But my lord, you haven't saw what the Reactor was capable of, that power was amazing it would benefit our armies." Megazarak said.

"_Exactly it has a big power, the power of the Matrix of Leadership. And I can't afford to allow one of my enemies to use it against me, was I clear?" _The voice said.

"Yes my lord." Megazarak said bowing.

"_But, just to make sure that you'll succeed in your missions, I sent three of me new and strongest Heralds to assist you." _The voice said and then the mist and the eyes disappeared revealing three Decepticons. One was purple and gray with a three pointed helmet, red eyes, and orange cannon in his right arm and a broadsword in his back. Other was blue and gray with purple arms, a pair of wings, red eyes, and straight bunny ear like horns. And the third was blue and gray with gray bat like wings, a mustache and a goatee. Megazarak looked at his three new minions and he laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry for taking so long, I also suppose you recognized the three new Decepticons that appeared in the end of the chapter and as always don't forget of reviewing after reading.<p> 


	26. 210 ORIGINS

ORIGINS

5 hours after the events in the chapter "Family Reunion"

Sari and Sam entered the ark and there they found Optimus, Magnus, Sentinel and the other Autobots cleaning, washing and arranging the place. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Sari asked.

"Optimus ordered us to clean the Ark." Grimlock said rubbing a cloth on the floor.

"But why?" Sam asked.

"Well, it is because...uh...because..." Ultra Magnus said.

"Optimus why did you ordered us to clean the Ark?" Sentinel asked.

"Well, uh...It is because...Elita-1 is coming." Optimus said a little embarrassed.

All the Autobots smirked at his statement. "I see, now I understand." Sentinel said.

"Who is Elita-1?" Sari asked.

"She is Optimus's girlfriend." Ultra Magnus said making Optimus fall face on the ground of shock and then he started to pursue Magnus.

"She is not my girlfriend! She is a girl and she is my friend, but there is no touching or kissing!" Optimus shouted.

"Yeah the kissing part I believe in but about the touching part..." Magnus said ironically and he evaded Optimus that hit himself against a wall.

"I swear Magnus if you weren't my brother..." Optimus snarled, he looked down and he saw Sari and Sam that were grinning. "What do you want?"

"Come on Optimus tell that story to them." Sentinel said.

Optimus sighed. "Fine."

Start Of Flashback

A ship landed in front of the Autobot Academy and from it many Autobots left one was red with a blue head and a mouth-plate looked at the building amazed. He took his bag and he crossed the gate. "Hey you!" He turned to the side and he saw a blue Autobot with big chin and orange shoulder armor. "What is your name novice?!"

"My name is Orion Pax." The red Autobot with blue head said.

The blue Autobot with big chin took note in a clipboard. "What is your function?"

"I used to be an archivist, but I decided to join the battlefront, where I could be more useful." Orion said.

"Do you know anyone else who entered the academy?" The blue Autobot asked and he wrote on the clipboard.

"Yes, my young brother Ultra Magnus he is graduating to become an officer of the Elite Guard." Orion said.

"You are Ultra Magnus's brother? He is my best friend." The blue Autobot said and he held a hand to Orion. "I am Sentinel." He said and waved hands with Orion.

"What is your rank here?" Orion asked.

"I am nothing too important, I am just student like you, I just like to mess with the freshman." Sentinel said getting rid of the clipboard "Come with me, I will show our squad to you." Sentinel said and he walked with Orion following him and then they arrived and entered a place that resembled a warehouse, inside there was some beds and in the place was a white and blue Autobot that looked like Orion, there was a yellow small Autobot with horns laid on a bed reading a book, there was big red Autobot cleaning a weapon along with a small red Autobot with horns, there was a red Autobot with black head talking with a white Autobot with black head and a visor, there was a white and red Autobot with red head having a conversation with a white Autobot with black head and mouth-plate and lastly was a white and red winged Autobot. "Orion, these are Bumblebee, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Jetfire and of course me and our Squad leader and your brother Ultra Magnus." Sentinel said.

Jazz stood in front of Orion and looked at him. "You won't have to worry about nothing archivist, because the incredible and beautiful Jazz is your buddy." He said only to Ironhide grab Jazz by the head and threw him.

"Shut up Jazz, he don't have to hear you babbling nonsense." Ironhide said annoyed.

"You are merely envious that you'll never be good-looking like me." Jazz said.

And then Ironhide aimed a four barrel cannon at Jazz. "Are you saying that I am ugly?" Ironhide snarled.

Jazz gulped and sweat nervously. "Please Ironhide, do us a favor and take Jazz outside to end your discussions instead of blowing our room..." Bumblebee said without stop reading his book.

"Again." Cliffjumper completed.

"Believe me, this is more frequent than you think." Sentinel said to Orion.

"Hey brother choose a bed and rest a little and then go eat something in the dining hall." Ultra Magnus said.

Some Minutes Later

Orion looked disgusted at the bowl that was filled of some strange green gooey porridge. "Hey buddy." Orion looked to the side and he found a gray and green Autobot with a black head and a mouth-plate and a visor. "After eating the three first bowls you start to get used to the taste." He said jokingly. "I am Onslaught; these guys behind me are Brawl, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle." He said pointing to the Autobots behind him, Orion was about to say something but then Onslaught interrupted him. "I know that you are Orion Pax, Magnus told me about you." Onslaught said.

"So you are Ultra Magnus's brother? Excited with the opportunity of killing some Cons, Archivist?" Brawl asked.

"I thought that students weren't sent to the battlefront." Orion said.

"This was before Megazarak's ruthless tactics make the Autobots lose half of their troops. If the Autobot army need additional troops they are going to choose the best students." Vortex said.

"Being an archivist I suppose that you never were in a battle and fortunately I can sell you some items that will allow you to survive more in the battlefield." Swindle said and he took a small box and he stuck his hand inside of it and then he took a Ax with a blade made of red energy. "An Energon Ax, an elegant weapon for a more civilized age. And only for 150 credits, it is a bargain." Swindle said showing the ax to Orion that was a little in doubt.

"In case you are in doubt, I can tell for sure that his products work, after all I am his best costumer." Blast Off said, Orion gave the money to Swindle and he put the Ax in his back and he turned his attention back to the disgusting porridge.

"Another advice, you have to eat it as fast as you can if you don't want to throw up." Onslaught said. Orion took a deep breath and his mouth-plate disappeared and he took the spoon and he quickly emptied the bowl off the disgusting porridge.

"I think that the porridge is less disgusting than before, because now even an archivist can stand it." Brawl said.

"It is just me, or you don't respect Archivist at all? It were guys like me that recorded the history of our civilization." Orion said.

"Brawl never paid too much attention to the subjects that need a little more of intellect to be dealt with." Onslaught said.

NEXT DAY

"Alright Sideswipe, you are the next." The teacher said. Sideswipe walked to the targets and he drew his twin pistols and he shot at the holographic targets in form of Decepticons, he looked at a computer that showed **67,56% of marksmanship**, Sideswipe chuckled and he returned to the line. "Orion Pax." The teacher said, Orion gulped a little and he left he heard a low whistle and he looked to the side and he saw a pink and white female Autobot that winked at him, Orion continued his way and he drew a proton cannon and he destroyed the targets he looked to the computer and for everyone's shock even Orion's it showed **99,87% of marksmanship**. After some minutes all the students ended doing the shooting exercise. "Alright class dismissed..." The teacher said. "With exception of you Orion." The teacher said.

Orion gulped and he stopped walking. Sideswipe and Jazz looked at him and they snickered. "S*ck*r." They said at same time laughing.

Orion stood in front of the teacher and he was about to beg for mercy when then the teacher stopped him. "I've been teacher of this academy for many years, and in all these years there is only one student that ever get a score bigger than yours, you know who he is?" The Teacher asked and Orion shook his head. "It was Zeta Prime." The teacher said Orion widened his eyes astonished. "You, your brother and a few others have potential to become members of the Elite Guard, make you become a great war hero, anxious with the possibility of fight some Cons?" The teacher asked.

"To be honest, I don't want to kill no one, depending on me I never would yield any weapon or take a life." Orion said.

"If you don't want to be a soldier, so what are you doing here?" The Teacher asked.

"I don't like tyrants, and Megazarak is a tyrant, he is the responsible for the death of my family, Magnus and I are the only ones left." Orion said.

"So you are here to protect Magnus, or to get revenge against Megazarak?" The teacher said, Orion was about to answer when then the alarm started to ring. "We talk later."

Orion ran off the room and he found Magnus and their Team. "What is the problem?" Orion asked.

"Supreme Commander Zeta Prime called us, it looks like we are going to a Rescue mission." Magnus explained.

Some minutes later Ultra Magnus's team along with the Combaticons were inside an Autobo gunship with Magnus explaining the details. "The Lightning Strike Coalition team was captured by the Decepticon scientist Shockwave, they are being kept in the cells along with the Gladiator slaves in the coliseum in Kaon. Onslaught you and your Combaticons will attract the attention of their forces while I and my team enter the Coliseum and rescue Grimlock and his squad.

"You can count on it." Onslaught said and Magnus nodded.

"Guys, we have arrived!" Jetfire said from the pilot cabin, a door in the side of the ship and they could see the cannons shooting at them.

The Combaticons waited a little and then they jumped off the ship. "Combaticons Combine!" Onslaught said and then the Combaticons combined into a giant robot that materialized a double barrel gun as he fell. "BRUTICUS!" The giant robot roared and missile launchers appeared all over his body and he shot all the missiles and then he landed and started to shot everywhere.

"Do you think that this will help us?" Orion asked.

"It is obvious that the Decepticons will sent their troops to deal with Bruticus instead of wasting their time with us." Ironhide said.

Sometime later the ship landed in a safe place and they entered the Coliseum that was completely desert. "*Whistle* I have to take my hat off brother, your strategy worked." Orion said.

"I don't like to ruin our calm moment but we have company." Sentinel said drawing his sword and his shield and protecting himself and the others from Decepticons that stayed to guard the gladiator slaves. Sideswipe extended his arm swords and he rushed towards the Decepticons and evading the shots and he jumped on then he cut them.

"Hey, left some for me!" Ironhide said and he became all silver and he dashed towards and punched one that crashed in a wall. Sentinel dashed towards them and he stabbed one Decepicon.

"There are more coming from the other side!" Bumblebee said and then he, Magnus, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Ratchet and Jetfire drew their guns and they shot at the Decepticons.

"Orion, you go find the Lightning Strike Coalition team while we take care of these freaks." Magnus said.

Orion nodded and he ran out and evading the shots and he crossed a gate, Magnus aimed one of his twin pistols to behind him and he shot hitting a chain that made a grid fall between Orion and the Arena, he looked for some time at the battle before running down a series of stairs and he arrived at the cells with a big guardsman sleeping. Orion walked near the cells trying to find Grimlock and his team, they weren't there, Orion was about to leave when then he stopped. "I can't leave them here." He thought and he found a panel in the wall and he punched it opening the cells.

"What..." One of the gladiators started to say but then Orion stopped him.

"Take any weapon you can and go out." Orion said and then they took the weapons but the guard woke and he grabbed a battle hammer and tried to attack one of the prisoners and Orion in panic shot with his weapon and hit the guard in his shoulder. "Run! RUN!" Orion said and they ran out.

The guard turned his attention to Orion and he destroyed his cannon, Orion quickly drew his ax and he defended an attack from the hammer but he fell back on the ground. "Who is going to save you now?" The guard said and he raised his hammer to smash Orion but then a katana with a blade made of purple energon stabbed through his spark and he fell face on the guard. Orion looked at his savior that was a silver robot with a cannon in his right arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked offering a hand to Orion and he raised.

"Thank you for saving me." Orion said.

"You freed me, that was the least that I could do. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Orion Pax and who you are?" Orion said.

"I am Megatron. What are you doing here?" Megatron asked.

"I and my team came here to find the Lightning Strike Coalition Team, we thought that they were being kept with you in the cells." Orion said.

"I heard the guards talking about some Autobot prisoners being kept in the Maximum Containment Cells, I can show you where this is." Megatron said.

"_Hey Orion did you find the Lightning Strike Coalition Team? Cause we are receiving a beating!" _Ironhide said via radio.

Megatron took the communicator from Orion and spoke on it. "Not yet. There is another door from where the gladiators enter the arena, cross it and walk down the stairs and then turn right and walk down the stairs, we meet there." Megatron said.

"_Hang on a sec, who are you?" _Ironhide asked.

"I am the guy who saved Orion's life." Megatron said simply and he turned off the communicator. Megatron and Orion ran up some stairs and then they entered an elevator and they arrived at the Maximum Containment cells. There was only one guard there and Megatron quietly walked to behind the guard and slit his throat.

"Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop are you here?" Orion asked.

"Who is there?" Someone asked from the cells, Orion walked to the cells and he saw Robot Dinosaurs.

"Whoa!" Orion shouted surprised.

"Who or what are you?" Megatron asked.

"We are the Lightning Strike Coalition Team, or at least we used to be." The T-Rex said.

"Grimlock?" Orion asked.

"Exactly, and who are you?" Grimlock asked.

"I am Orion Pax and this is Megatron, we came here to save you." Orion said and then Ultra Magnus and the rest of the team appeared.

"What are those?" Magnus asked.

"Don't you recognize us? It is me, Grimlock." Grimlock said.

"Grimlock? What happened to you guys?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Shockwave that is what happened." Slag said.

"Can we talk later, before more guards appear?" Megatron said.

"Wheeljack see if the guard have the key for these cells." Magnus said. Wheeljack looked in the guard's corpse and he found a device and he pressed a button and the cells opened.

"I can't wait for the moment to have Shockwave between my jaws." Grimlock snarled.

"First guys transform to robot mode, we have to go to our ship." Magnus said and Grimlock and his team transformed to robot mode.

HALF HOUR LATER IN THE AUTOBOT ACADEMY

Megatron, Orion, the Combaticons, Ultra Magnus and the rest of their team were in a restaurant after being rewarded for their successful mission. Megatron looked at the medal that he gained and he growled lowly. "I don't think that I deserve this medal, I am nothing but a gladiator, a slave without anything." Megatron said.

"You don't have a family?" Orion asked.

"My parents...They hated me, I was only a thing to them, I never had a good relationship with my family, the only one I had a healthy relationship with was my young brother Galvatron but he is disappeared and my parents were killed by Megazarak, I have no one left." Megatron said.

Orion whispered something to Magnus that nodded. "Magnus and I were talking and we think that you should enter to our family as our brother." Orion said shocking Megatron.

"Come on guys, let's have some fun! Grimlock and the other guys are rocking in the dancing floor." Sideswipe said they looked to the direction of the dance floor and they laughed at Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, Slag and Sludge all dancing in synch.

Megatron raised his glass at Orion. "To my new brothers." He said smiling.

"To my new brother." Orion said making a toast with Megatron.

Three Months Later in a Decepticon Base

Orion now called Optimus Prime became the leader of the team after Magnus left to lead another team. Optimus took his ax and he beheaded a Decepticon that was about to kill Megatron. "Thanks. Watch out!" Megatron shouted and he pushed Optimus to the corner of a corridor while shooting at the Decepticons. "They aren't joking Optimus." Megatron said reloading his fusion cannon. "We need reinforcement!"

"I never heard so true words before." Optimus said and he took a communicator."Jetfire cover fire!" Optimus said via radio and Jetfire that was outside the base and he shot missiles that exploded a wall and destroyed some Decepticons and raised a cloud of dust. Optimus and Megatron run through the cloud of dust and they destroyed the remaining Cons or threw them through the hole in the wall. "Alright, let's go!" Optimus said and they entered a room a with a giant computer.

Megatron took a pen drive and he stuck in the computer and he downloaded an information. "Very well, it is better we go deliver this to the High Command in Iacon." Megatron said

Half hour later Megatron and Optimus entered in the ship and were going to Iacon, Sentinel sat by Optimus's side with a grin. "So Optimus, I noticed that you have been dating Elita-1 a lot recently, this is quite an achievement." He said.

"Yeah she is a nice girl." Optimus said and then he noticed that everyone was looking at him. "But this isn't a girlfriend and boyfriend thing, we are just friends."

"Yeah right." They said at same time to Optimus.

After landing Optimus and Megatron entered the room and inside there were Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Rodimus Prime, Fortress, Star Saber, Dai Atlas, Alpha Trion, Blaster, Perceptor and the Supreme Commander of the Autobots Zeta Prime. "Commander Zeta Prime, I and Optimus retrieved the information you were looking for." Megatron said giving the pen drive to Zeta that inserted the pen drive in a PDA and he read.

"Just what we needed." Zeta Prime said and he pressed a button under the meeting table that showed a holographic map. "Our Intelligence discovered that Megazarak is going to reunite with his Strategist and Second-in-Command Ratbat in the Decepticon HQ in Kaon to discuss the ongoing construction of a Super Weapon, you squad leaders are going to lead a bombing in this factory here." Zeta Prime started to explain but Rodimus interrupted him.

"Wouldn't be more logical attack where Megazarak is?" Rodimus asked.

"This factory is where the Super Weapon is being built. We have to strike while it isn't completed." Zeta explained.

During the whole meeting Optimus noticed that Megatron was completely horrified and then he left with Optimus following him. "Megatron what are you doing?" Optimus asked but Megatron ignored and they arrived at the hangar and he took a device from under an Autobot carrier, Optimus lost his patience and he stopped Megatron. "Megatron, what are you doing?" He repeated

"I can't let this attack happen." Megatron said.

"What?!" Optimus said.

"You heard me, a friend of mine Soundwave is supervising the construction of the Super Weapon, he is the only friend I made in that prison and I can't let him die." Megatron said.

"You don't have to this alone, I and the other guys will help you brother." Optimus said.

Minutes later Optimus and the other team entered the ship and they left to Kaon. "Okay, we are above the factory, Jetfire leave me and Megatron here, you guys return to Iacon." Optimus said.

"And what about you? We aren't going to leave you alone." Sentinel said.

"This isn't a request, this is an order." Optimus said but then Megatron took a handcuff and he handcuffed Optimus in a cane.

"I am going to do this alone; there is no need for you to ruin your futures for me." Megatron said and he jumped off the ship and he landed on one guard and he destroyed another with a shot of his Fusion Cannon. He looked up and saw the ship leaving. "Farewell guys." Megatron said and he shot a charged blast at a door and he entered the factory, the Decepticons inside didn't dare attack him, they were working class and they were building something really big. Megatron found a computer and he typed in the keyboard and the computer showed the blue prints. "Project Trypticon?" Megatron said.

"Megatron?" He looked back and he saw Soundwave. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help you, the Autobots are going to bomber the factory, here is the shield generator from one of the Carriers of the Autobots." Megatron said and he gave the device to Soundwave.

"Thank you Megatron, you are a true friend." Soundwave said. "If can thank you somehow." Soundwave said.

"Actually there is something that you can do." Megatron said.

And some minutes later Megatron entered a ship piloted by Soundwave that blasted through the wall of the meeting room, inside of it were Megazarak and Ratbat a purple Decepticon with a cape that resembled bat wings a bat head like helmet, Megatron and Soundwave left the ship, the former snarled after seeing Megazarak while the tyrant smirked. "Young Megatron, has been some time since we last saw." Megazarak said.

"Megazarak, it is time for reckoning." Megatron said.

"Yeah but not here." Megazarak said and he teleported himself and Megatron to somewhere else.

Ratbat turned his attention to Soundwave. "So Soundwave, how the construction of the Super Weapon has been doing?" Ratbat asked.

Soundwave took a EMP cannon and he shot making Ratbat faint. "*chuckle* The Construction of the weapon is happening quite well. In normal conditions I wouldn't think twice before killing you, but you can be a quite valuable resource to the Decepticons." Soundwave said and he took the Spark of Ratbat and he placed it in a cassette. "It is time for changes to happen to the Decepticons." Soundwave said and he looked to the direction of the Coliseum.

IN THE COLISEUM

Megatron dashed towards Megazarak and he jumped and attacked the tyrant with his katana, Megazarak drew a commando knife and he defended and pushed Megatron that transformed to tank mode and he shot without stopping but the shots hit Megazarak without hurting him. "You have improved a lot young one." Megazarak said and a cannon with four barrels appeared in his left arm and he shot at Megatron that transformed to robot and deflected them with his sword. "But there is something that I didn't get, you said that this is the time for the reckoning. Are you saying that you want revenge against me for killing your parents?" Megazarak said and he barely defended an attack from an angry Megatron and he was sent flew against a wall.

"My parents hated me and you know that, I felt nothing the day you killed them. No, this revenge is for the parents of Optimus!" Megatron said and he attacked Megazarak that defended with his ax. "This revenge is for all the years that you made me spent as a slave miner and a gladiator!" Megatron said and his sword glowed purple and he cut the knife of Megazarak along with his face and his left horn. "But in the end, if I wasn't in that cell I never would meet Optimus." He said and he shot Megazarak in the chest damaging him and making he fell back on the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Do you really think that are one of them? Once a Decepticon always a Decepticon, you know very well that the spark of a Decepticon still pulses inside of you. You read the files about the Trypticon Project didn't you? It is something really majestic isn't it? Admit you and I are equal." Megazarak said. Megatron stood without saying a single word and he aimed his fusion cannon at Megazarak.

SOME TIME LATER

"What is wrong with you Optimus?! You can't control your own men, this is unacceptable!" Zeta Prime shouted.

"You are right sir, so punish only me." Optimus said.

"I'll think about a way to punish you and Megatron if he still alive." Zeta Prime said.

And then Megatron entered the room with a pretty serious expression. "Megatron? Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"I never felt so good before. Commander Zeta Prime, what would you think about me if I show you this?" He said and he threw something at Zeta that grabbed it.

The old Autobot opened his hand and he saw a beetle like horn, everyone inside the room widened their eyes of shock after seeing this. "This is a horn of Megazarak…Are you telling me that you killed him?" Zeta asked.

"I can tell for sure that he no longer will be problem for the Autobots." Megatron said and he reloaded his fusion cannon and he aimed at Zeta Prime. "And you will never be a problem for the Decepticons." Zeta immediately drew his staff but Megatron shot it off his hands and he stabbed Zeta Prime through his chest and he shot him two times in the stomach. The Autobots in the room with exception of Optimus tried to kill Megatron but he easily killed them.

"Megatron…Why?" Optimus asked, he would cry if he could.

"I am sorry Optimus, the path of the Autobots is not for big men like us, come with me, let's bring glory to our race." Megatron said offering his hand to Optimus that slapped it away.

"I can't do this Megatron, this would go against all my philosophy." Optimus said.

"I see." Megatron said sadly and then a wall behind him was destroyed by Soundwave that was piloting that same ship. "You know that this will make us enemies don't you Optimus?" Megatron asked walking to the ship and Optimus said yes. "But, you can go any time to me and tell that you were wrong and stop this war, see you later." Megatron said entering the ship and leaving with Soundwave that was with Laserbeak. "Soundwave, I want you to go to these coordinates, there is a scientist called Starscream and I want him in our side." Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Soundwave said, Megatron smirked; he would like his new life as the Leader of the Decepticons.

Optimus knelt near Zeta Prime. "Don't worry sir I am going to bring help to you, just stay awaken." Optimus said desperately and he was about to left but Zeta stopped him.

"No young Optimus, you know well that I am done for. Please accept this." Zeta said and his chest opened and he gave a strange shape object for Optimus. "This is the Matrix of Leadership, I now proclaim you Optimus Prime the new leader of the Autobots." Zeta said. Optimus's chest opened and he put the Matrix inside of him, he looked back to Zeta Prime that now was gray. Optimus closed his fists and then he let out a shout of fury.

End of Flashback

"And that is what happened." Megatron said after telling the same story to Starscream, Barricade and Soundwave. "Soundwave contact Deathsaurus and Overlord and tell them to excavate all the Dark Energon left and them prepare the Nemesis to take us to Cybertron." Megatron instructed rising from his throne.

"What are we going to do sir?" Soundwave asked.

"We are going to reopen Project Trypticon." Megatron replied.

IN A SHIP IN ANOTHER PLANET

A beige and blue robot with tusks in his shoulders was sending a help message. "Optimus, it is me Torca speaking from Planet Gaea, the Predacon forces are too strong we need help!" He said.

Next Episode: Beast Wars

* * *

><p>Author's notes: here is another chapter, most of must be confused about the Combaticons being Autobots this is because in the Transformers Wings Universe comics they were Autobots but they ended up being caught by Deathsaurus that brainwashed them and transformed them into Decepticons, I also decided to make this fanfic into a X-Over story with many Transformer continuities. As always don't forget of reviewing after reading<p> 


	27. 211 BEAST WARS PART 1

BEAST WARS PART 1

Optimus was in the Metroplex base being followed by a beautiful pink Autobot. "So Elita I hope you find the Metroplex base comfortable for you." Optimus said.

"Don't worry, I am pretty sure I can find a place for myself. But you know I am going to visit you their in the Ark for our night activities." Elita said sexily and she stroked Optimus's cheek and he blushed a little.

Unknown to them. Jazz, Sentinel, Magnus, Rodimus, Sari and Sam were in the control room and seeing everything through the screen of the main computer. "Ha ha ha ha ha! God, Optimus is redder than my hair!" Sari said.

"So the powerful Optimus Prime can withstand being shot, cut and exploded but a little flirt makes him almost have an aneurism." Jazz said. Then the alarm started to ring and Kup entered the room while being followed by Perceptor. "What is the problem?" Jazz said and he pressed a button and hid the images of Optimus.

"See it by yourself." Kup said and he pressed some buttons and then the screen showed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe taking cover behind a building and hiding from shots.

"_Can you send some help? We are being beaten up by that freak Goryu!" _Sunstreaker said.

"_Just send anyone d*mmit!" _Sideswipe said.

"Goryu, uh? I already know who I am going to send." Jazz said.

IN DETROIT CITY

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were hiding with the former being treated by the later and they were also with drones piloted by Sector Seven agents were fighting a giant green, silver and golden spider with a dragon like head. Two drones dashed towards the giant spider and shot at it but they were smashed by its paws, one teleported to up the giant spider and shot at him but he was hit by missiles and finally one tried a frontal attack and he was a blue shot blast through his chest and he exploded, it revealed that the spider had its cockpit head opened and revealed Goryu that blew the smoke off his gun. "You Autobot scum cannot defeat me. When I attacked the city I didn't expect to being confronted by you weaklings." Goryu said.

Sideswipe clenched his teeth of frustration. "You shouldn't underestimate us Gecko breath! If the Sector Seven Mechas are failing to entertain you so let me do that!" Sideswipe said and he shot at Goryu that closed the cockpit and he entered the pilot room.

"You idiot! The one I want to fight is Grimlock! Bring me Grimlock!" Goryu shouted then he pressed a button and pushed a lever and then cannons appeared in the legs and back and he shot at Sideswipe that evaded but then tentacles came from the spider's back and grabbed Sideswipe by the limbs. "You can consider yourself dead Autobot!" Goryu said and he created more two tentacles that were about to stab him but then a fireball hit the tentacles and melt them and it was followed by a roar. Goryu looked to a building and he saw robotic T-Rex that jumped from the building and landed on the giant spider's back. "Grimlock" Goryu said smirking and he left the spider and he went to fight Grimlock that transformed to robot mode. "Grimlock, you are a dead Autobot!" Goryu said and he drew a spiked club and he dashed towards Grimlock and he made him fly through a building with an attack. "That is what I am talking about!" Goryu said and he took his gun and he shot blue freezing laser shots at the building but then Grimlock rushed towards Goryu and using a metal plate as shield and then he threw it at Goryu hitting him in the head and cut Goryu's gun in half with his sword.

"_Goryu! What h*ll are you doing?! Come back right now!"_ Deathsaurus's voice sounded loud and angry.

"I am sorry sir but I can't do that, it is my pride of warrior and my honor that are at stake!" Goryu said and then Grimlock made him fly with a punch and he hit a wall and then Grimlock transformed to T-Rex mode and he started to charge a Mega Flame. "Don't worry sir, I am going right now!" Goryu said and he desperately jumped back into the giant spider head and he opened the cockpit and entered the pilot room and turbo jets appeared in the spider's paws and it flew out of there.

"Yeah! Go run to the skirts of your mama!" Grimlock shouted.

"_Hey Grimlock, are you there?"_ He heard Wheeljack's voice.

"Yes I am hearing you. What is the matter?" Grimlock asked.

SOME MINUTES LATER IN THE ARK

Wheeljack pressed some buttons and he showed a message. _"Optimus, it is me Torca speaking from Planet Gaea, the Decepticon forces are too strong we need help!" _The message said.

"Who is this Torca guy?" Grimlock asked.

"He is a great friend of mine." Optimus said as he entered the room. "I sent him to planet Gaea with some Autobots to investigate the Decepticon activity there. But it looks like that they are having problems. Grimlock I am going to send you there with Ironhide, Prowl and Siverbolt."

"Helloooo! How are we supposed to go there? The Ark it is a wreck and we aren't near fixing it." Grimlock said. "Oh yes the ship that you used to go to Cybertron to deal with Thundewing." Grimlock said and he slapped his own head. "Silly me."

Some minutes they were inside the ship and they took flight and already were in space. "Alright Silverbolt, activate the Transwarp drive." Ironhide said.

"Are you sure it is a good idea? We have just crossed Jupiter, perhaps it is a little too early." Silverbolt said but Grimlock ignored his statement and he pressed the buttons and pushed a lever activating the Transwarp drive that pressed them against their chairs and in no time they arrived.

"Well at least we arrived at planet Gaea." Grimlock said.

"Yeah, and we are being caught by the gravitational field!" Prowl said as the ship was pulled.

"Hold on your seats men! Cause the land is going to be a little hard!" Ironhide said and the Autobots screamed as the ship fell on the planet.

On the planet the Decepticon Magmatron saw that, the main Decepticon base was in a volcanic area. "Sir...What is that?" Magmatron's Second-In-Command, Guiledart said.

"I didn't ask for Reinforcements so I guess it is Autobots' Reinforcements." Magmatron said. "Tarantulas, calculate the trajectory of the ship and try to discover where they will land." Magmatron said.

Tarantulas took a holographic map and he looked at it. "If my calculations aren't wrong they are going to be here." Tarantulas said and he pointed to a place in the map.

"Very well. Blackarachnia, Dinbot, Terrorsaur go to this place and rendezvous with Manterror and his squad and look for the Autobots, and if you find them, destroy them!" Magmatron ordered and the two Decepticon left.

BACK TO THE AUTOBOTS

"Ugh! Is everyone okay?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Grimlock said and he looked through the window. "Grrrrr, Optimus could have said that the planet is a Primus forsaken jungle." Grimlock said.

"Oh man, and I forgot to bring my tires to mud." Ironhide said.

"I was thinking the same thing, our vehicle mode will be completely useless for us. Silverbolt, prepare the scanning drones." Prowl said.

Silverbolt pressed some buttons and the scanning drone flew off the ship and scanned an eagle, an elephant and a lion, but then Grimlock saw something in the screen of the scanning drone and he pushed Silverbolt and took the controls. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Silverbolt inquired.

"I was just thinking that I saw something." Grimlock said as he continued to control the drone until he saw something that surprised them.

"It is a-a-a Dinosaur!" Ironhide said.

"More precisely a Megaraptor." Grimlock said.

"This planet have every kind of animals, simply incredible." Prowl said and then the drone scanned the Megaraptor and it returned to the ship and the Autobots changed their forms when the drone downloaded the animal forms.

"Now let's go guys, we have to find Torca and the other Autobots here." Ironhide said.

"Wait guys, before we go is better you check this out." Grimlock said pointing to the computer screen. "The Energon levels are completely out of scale, it looks like the computer will explode." Grimlock said and then the computer screen indeed exploded and threw Grimlock to a wall. Silverbolt and Prowl helped Grimlock raise and they left the ship with Ironhide.

"It is better we stay in Beast Mode or we will suffer a major Energon overload and end offline for good." Prowl said.

"Trust me, the Energon Overload is the least of your troubles." Someone said and then razor sharp disks made of purple energy and then 7 Decepticons jumped out of the bushes.

"So who are you weirdos?" Ironhide asked ironically.

"My name is Manterror those are Powerpinch, Vice Grip, Jetstorm and...Which are your names again?" Manterror said and then he was attacked by Terrorsaur, Dinobot and Balckarachnia for he don't remembering their names.

"We are in a clear numerical disadvantage, it is better we think about our strategy before..." Prowl started to say but then.

"Dino Attack!" Grimlock said and he leaped on the Decepticons and pushed them down a hill. "That what I am talking!"

"You are going to pay for this Autobot!" Manterror shouted and then he and the other Decepticons transformed into robot mode and they shot at the Autobots.

"Get cover! I'll deal with them." Grimlock said and he transformed to robot mode he took a sword and his tail that transformed in rotating blades, then he closed the rotating blades and transformed it in a plasma rifle and he shot at the Decepticons.

"Come here sugar and let's have some fun." Blackarachnia said and she took a hook gun and she shot and the cable wrapped around Grimlock's ankle and she pulled him down the hill.

"Grimlock is in trouble!" Silverbolt said.

"I'll go help him, you two cover me!" Ironhide said and he drew his cannon and he slid down the hill and shooting and he made his tusks fly as projectiles that hit Vice Grip and made him fly.

"Curse you!" Manterror said and he tried to attack Ironhide and Grimlock but he saw hit by Prowl's and Silverbolt's shots.

Then they saw more Autobots coming they were Bantor, Air Hammer, K-9, Packrat, Onyx Primal and Razorbeast. "What are we going to do?" Dinobot questioned.

"I don't know about you but us." Terrorsaur said and then he and Manterror used Dinobot and Blackarachnia to shield them from the shots giving them enough time to them and to the other Decepticons to leave.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" K-9 asked.

"Yeah don't worry, we are just fine." Ironhide said.

"Come on, let's go to the HQ see Commander Torca." Razorbeast said.

"Okay but first." Grimlock said as he put the unconscious Dinobot on his shoulder and Silverbolt carried Blackarachnia bridal style.

"Where are you planing to take them to?" Bantor asked.

"Are you saying that we are supposed to leave them here?" Grimlock asked.

"They were betrayed by their own comrades and are injured." Silverbolt said.

"And they are Decepticons!" Air Hammer said but they didn't change their opinion.

"Fine, it is your funeral." Onyx Primal said and he transformed to bat mode and Packrat transformed to rat mode and he jumped on Onyx's back before they left.

SOME TIME LATER WITH THE DECEPTICON SHIP

"You incompetent fools! You let the Autobots escape and even lost two of our soldiers!" Magmatron said.

"Don't worry sir, if you are afraid that those two will talk some information don't worry, I am pretty sure that nut guy Grimlock won't let them live for too long." Manterror said.

Magmatron clenched his teeth of frustration after hearing Manterror's disregard for his fellow Decepticon's life. "Sir." Magmatron looked back and he saw Guiledart along with Saberback, Killer Punch, Crazybolt, Dead End, Hydra, Hardhead, Archadis, Bazooka and Sling. "Let us go try a rescue mission to bring and Blackarachnia." Guiledart said.

"Very well, you may go." Magmatron said and then he turned to Powerpinch and the others. "And you. You are going with Tarantulas, Insecticon, Injector, Sky Shadow and Waspinator to the mine, there are many Energon crystals left and is that secret door." Magmatron said.

IN THE AUTOBOT SHIP

"I am glad that Optimus had sent you but, I must tell this idea of yours of bring Decepticons, man that is crazy." Torca said.

"Alright, are you sure that doctor Rhinox will help them?" Grimlock asked.

"Of course we are sure, Rhinox is the best doctor we have." Airazor said.

"I am not understanding it, why are you so concerned with what happens with those Decepti-freaks?" Rattrap asked.

"Yeah, you aren't the Grimlock I heard about." Cheetor said.

"They were betrayed by their comrades, they obviously hates them and if we convince them to our side..." Grimlock started to say.

"Then they will tell us Magmatron's plans! That was very smart." Tigatron said.

"Thanks, now tell me what you know." Grimlock said and he started to talk with Torca.

"Wait a sec, where is Silverbolt?" Ironhide questioned.

Silverbolt was outside the medical wing when then doctor Rhinox left. "They are awaken, you can go inside and talk with someone of them if you want to." Rhinox said.

Silverbolt nodded and he entered the room and stood directly by side of Blackaracjnia's bed. "Ummm, hi. I was outside and when the doctor said that you were awaken I decided to see if you are okay." Silverbolt said blushing a little.

Blackarachnia smirked and she laid on her side with a hand in a hip. "So you were concerned with me? That is so cute." Blackarachnia said making Silverbolt blush more. "And you are pretty handsome yourself." Blackarachnia said and she gave Silverbolt a genuine happy smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"Disgusting." Dinobot muttered.

"Hey Silverbolt." He looked back and saw Grimlock. "Stop courting the girl and leave the room, there is somethings I want to talk to them." Grimlock said making Silverbolt blush, he opened his beak mouth to say something but Grimlock cut him off. "Just leave okay?" Grimlock said smirking a little and Silvebolt left.

"What do you want?" Dinobot asked simply.

"So you aren't a guy who talks for nothing. I thought that you could give some information about Magmatron's plans, and could side with us." Grimlock said.

Blackarachnia chuckled. "And why would we side with you Autobots?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Well, your friends abandoned you, and left you to die, I don't think that you have other choices left." Grimlock said. "And besides looking at you I am pretty sure you aren't evil." Grimlock said.

"So I must tell that I am pretty sure that you aren't a normal Autobot after all." Dinobot said.

Outside the ship Guiledart and his team arrived, they were hiding behind a rock wall while planning. "Alright, we better don't act recklessly, Sling and Crazybolt you two go first with your speed and size you are going to pass through the security and the guards." Guiledart said.

"What?! What if we ending facing that maniac Grizzly-1 again?!" Sling said.

"I am not ready to fight him again. I still have nightmares with a godless killing brown bear shredding me to bits!" Crazybolt said.

"Now what we have here?" The Decepticons looked up and they saw the Autobot Grizzly-1 cracking his knuckles.

"You speak the devil's name and he appears." Crazybolt said.

BACK TO THE SHIP

"So explain to me again, why the Decepticons are free in my ship?" Torca inquired to Grimlock pointing at Dinobot and Blackarachnia.

"I talked to them, they are going to cooperate and help us." Grimlock said.

"Well, I am sorry if your word isn't enough to convince me." Rattrap said.

"Geez, only you Silvery has treated me like a lady in this rusty bathtub." Blackarachnia said to Silverbolt with a witty smile and she winked at him and he blushed.

"Silvery?" Prowl asked with a smirk.

"Rusty Bathtub?! The Axalon is no Rusty Bathtub! This baby here can withstand a small fleet and won't have a single scratch." Torca said but then a series of shots blast through the ship's hull. "My ship! What...?!" Torca said and he looked through the window and he saw Grizzly-1 in robot mode fighting the Predacons of Guiledart.

"It looks like that my friends came to rescue me and Blackarachnia." Dinobot said.

"So let me kick them out." Grimlock said but then Dinobot pulled him and whispered something in his ear. "Okay, this can work as well."

Archadis and Dead End dashed towards Grizzly-1 that grabbed Bazooka and threw him at them, then Guiledart and Killer Punch dashed towards the Autobot and tackled him making him hit his back against a wall but then Grizzly-1 took said rock and threw it at the Decepticons, Crazybolt and Sling didn't fought at all because they were too scared. "Hey Decepti-freak!" The Decepticons looked at a direction and saw Grimlock that had made Dinobot his hostage. "It is better you surrender and or I'll rip off the head of your friend." Grimlock said.

"Don't be so sure of it Autobot scum!" Dinobot said and he freed himself from Grimlock's grip and threw him at Grizzly-1. "Return to the base!"

"And what about you?" Saberback said.

"I am going to deal with these Autobot punks." Dinobot said and Guiledart and the other Decepticons left.

Then Rattrap left the ship. "I knew we couldn't trust in a Decepticon!" Rattrap said and he aimed at Dinobot.

"NOOOOOO!" Grimlock said and he pushed Rattrap.

"What is wrong with you?!" Rattrap inquired.

"I and Dinobot were pretending fighting to make the Decepticons think that Dinbot and Blackarachnia are still in their side." Grimlock said.

"Seriously man, I still don't get it." Rattrap said.

"Trust me it is all part of my plan." Grimlock said.

SOME MINUTES LATER WITH GUILEDART AND THE OTHERS

Guiledart and his men ran to an area that was between a mountain and the jungle and there they found Magmatron and all the other Decepticons in the planet. "Guiledart old friend you and your men seem tired. Are you okay?" Magmatron asked concerned.

"We found the Autobot ship Axalon, and Dinobot and Blackarachnia were there, but we weren't capable of bringing them back." Guiledart said.

"It is okay, you all did what you could, now there are more important matters that we have to deal." Magmatron said pointing to a cave.

"_Magmatron, do you hear me?" _Magmatron took a communicator and he pressed a button showing the image of Sky-Bite.

"What do you want Sky-Bite?" Magmatron asked.

"_I was just wanting to know if you already opened that "thing" we were talking before."_ Sky-Bite said.

"No we didn't, and we are not going to open it to soon, I suggest to you and to Slapper, Gas Skunk and Dark Scream to leave." Magmatron said.

"_If say so. I am out, see later."_ Sky-Bite said and he turned off.

MEANWHILE

Grimlock, Dinobot, Blackarachnia, Rattrap, Cheetor, Rhinox, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Prowl and Ironhide were going to where Guiledart and the other Decepticons went to. "So let me understand, you are saying that there are ruins of a temple inside the Energon mine. And how you are going to make me buy it?" Rattrap said.

"*Hmpf* Neither I care if you believe or don't you pest vermin." Dinobot said.

"We've arrived." Grimlock said, the Autobots hid behind some bushes. "Wolfang, Polar Claw, Torca, are ready?"

_"We are ready." _The Autobots said.

"Good, you and your teams act at the signal." Grimlock said.

Then Blackarachnia and Dinobot left the bushes and they walked to where the other Decepticons were. "Hey guys!" Dinobot said and the Decepticons turned their attention to them.

"Dinobot, Blackarachnia, how did you escaped?" Magmatron questioned.

"Not thanks to them." Dinobot said looking at Terrorsaur and Manterror that looked at the other side.

"Anyway, you have working too much, perhaps you should have some nice sleep!" Blackarachnia said and she and Dinobot threw Grenades that expelled a gas that started to make the Decepticons pass out.

"Waspinator is feeling sleep." He said before falling face on the ground.

Then the Autobots came they were all in robot mode and were wearing gas masks. "It looks like that they are all out." Cheetor said.

"Not all of us." They looked at the side and saw Magmatron that shot a fire blast from his sword knocking down many Autobots.

"Take cover! This one is mine." Grimlock says and he drew his sword and his spinning blade and he attacked Magmatron that evaded and he tried an attack and Grimlock defended and they clashed weapons. "You are a skilled warrior I have to take my hat off for your abilities, but let's see if you can fight in Beast Mode that good as well." Grimlock said and he jumped back and transformed into a Megaraptor.

"You are actually going to have a surprise." Magmatron said and then his head separated from his body and transformed into a Pterodactyl and his body split and one part transformed into a purple T-Rex and the other transformed in a Plesiosaur. "So what do you think?" The three dinosaurs said at same time.

"Indeed this surprised me a little." Grimlock said and he rushed towards the T-Rex and headbutted him but then the Pterodactyl dived and he slashed Grimlock in the back with his claws and then the Plesiosaur stretched his neck and bit Grimlock in the shoulder and the T-Rex dashed towards Grimlock and bit him deeply in the side before throwing him at a rock.

"You are done for." The three Dinosaurs said and they slowly went near Grimlock but then a crimson gorilla jumped and he grabbed the T-Rex by the tail and spun him and knocked the other two Dinosaurs unconscious before he smashed the T-Rex on the ground.

"Smoothly done Apelinq." Rattrap said to the crimson gorilla.

"Now let's go to the mine." Grimlock said. "Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Airazor, Tigatron, Apelinq, Silverbolt, Prowl, Ironhide, Blackarachnia and Dinobot follow me." He completed and he and the other Autobots entered the mines that were full of Energon crystals. "We are going to need some miner drones to take those things." Grimlock said.

"I guess Packrat can reprogram the miner drones pretty easily." Rattrap said. Then they reached a door and a large temple in sculpted in a wall. "Whoa! You two weren't lying after all." Rattrap said.

"*Hmpf* I told ya." Dinobot said.

Rhinox looked at the ground and he noticed drill like machines and some burning marks in the door. "It looks like that you weren't capable of opening this door even with the laser drills." Rhinox said.

"We tried everything and still capable of opening this Primus Forsaken door." Blackarachnia said.

"Perhaps the answer was more obvious than we all thought." Grimlock said and he rubbed off the spider web of a detail in the war that was an Autobot symbol carved in relief and Grimlock pressed the Autobot symbol that spun and then blue lines started to ran across the door that opened.

The surprised Autobots entered the room and found something that looked like stasis pods all around the room and they saw a tube in the middle and a giant computer in front of it, then the room was enlightened starting from the main computer and spreading to the rest, then an orb make of black energy materialized inside of the tube and then the orb transformed in a form that resembled a human skull. "Greetings Autobots, I am glad that you are here, I am a Vok an alien that came from another dimension, my name cannot be translated into your language so you can call me the Oracle." The energy skull said. "A great threat is coming and I need your help, but you cannot stop it by yourselves, so I may give you power." The Oracle said and then the tube started to glow and to expel an energy dome.

"What is this?" Cheetor questioned as he and the other Autobots walked back faster and faster and the dome was expanding faster than them.

"I don't know, but I think that we are all going to DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Rattrap said and then the dome enveloped them and the dome left the temple and the Energon mines and enveloped all the planet.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I am sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter, but as always don't forget of reviewing after reading.<p> 


	28. 212 BEAST WARS PART 2

BEAST WARS PART 2

The energy dome disappeared so quickly like it appeared. Grimlock was in the ground in fetal position and protecting himself when then he noticed that he was okay. "I am alive? I am alive!" Grimlock said jumping of happiness.

"We are all alive." Dinobot said.

"But some of us are a little different." Blackarachnia said pointing to Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Airazor, Tigatron and Apelinq that were with a different and more robot like appearance.

"Whoa! Now that is something new, how are you feeling guys? Are you okay? Are you still yourselves?" Grimlock asked without stopping.

"Of course we are still the same! Never heard that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?" Cheetor said and he crossed his arms.

"Hey guys, where is Silverbolt and the others?" Dinobot questioned and then he and the others saw something that surprised them.

"Holy cr*p." Grimlock said. They saw a giant robot with a human head with mane and a eagle head on the top of it and elephant tusks in his chest.

"What are you and what you did to Silverbolt and the others?" Grimlock inquired and then the giant robot started to scream and he fell to his knees before he split into Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt. "What in the world happened to you guys?" Grimlock asked.

"I don't know, no one of us know." Silverbolt said.

"But maybe the Oracle knows." Prowl said and the Autobots looked at the tube that was empty.

Outside the mines and the temple Packrat and Depth Charge were transformed as well and the Decepticons Terrorsaur, Waspinator, Tarantulas and Scavenger were transformed as well. Waspinator woke up and he saw the changes that happened to him and to the others. "What happened to Waspinator? Waspinator doesn't understand what is going on." He thought. Then he noticed his gun and he took it and he proceeded to wake Magmatron and the others discreetly.

Back in the temple the Autobots were trying to wake the Oracle. "Hey, Oracle. Are you there?" Cheetor said poking the tube.

"Maybe it was just a hologram pre-programmed." Silverbolt said.

"No, I don't believe it was a hologram." Apelinq said as he rubbed his hand against the tube.

Then they heard shot sounds coming from outside and they rushed only to see the Decepticons that were awaken and were leaving. "What...?!" Rattrap started to say but then Rhinox pushed him to save him and he shot an energy blast from his spark.

SOME MINUTES LATER IN THE DECEPTICON SHIP

"What happened with you all?" Magmatron questioned to Tarantulas.

"I am not sure, but perhaps it is involved to the Ruins in the Energon mines." Tarantulas said.

"Hmmm. Perhaps the Temple Ruins were programmed to being opened only by an Autobot." Magmatron said.

"That is a possibility, now if excuse me sir." Tarantulas said Magmatron nodded and the scientist left to his room and he sat on a chair and started to read some notes but then a blue glow appeared behind him. "What h*ll?" Tarantulas questioned and he turned back to see what was and then he fell off his chair due to the spook after he saw three holographic heads of three robots.

"_Tarantulas why haven't you finished your jobs?" _The head that resembled a stag beetle asked.

"Master Ram Horn, Master Cicadacon, Master Sea Clamp, I haven't time to end them because I must still obey the orders of Magmatron in order to keep my disguise." Tarantulas said.

"_*Hmpf* Don't forget who are your true masters Tarantulas, is better you get things done fast or we'll go there do it by ourselves and you don't want us to do that." _Ram Horn said.

"_Please forgive Ram Horn's ridiculous excuse for threat and let's go to what is more important."_ Cicadacon said earning an angry glare from Ramhorn. _"We analyzed the temple with basis on the information you gave us."_

"_And we came to the conclusion that it was built by those accursed aliens the Vok." _Sea Clamp completed.

"The Vok? The same aliens that are helping the Autobots?" Tarantulas asked.

"_Yes, and it is safe to assume that must be weapons there."_ Cicadacon said.

"_You should go there and take those weapons for us or destroy them, it is better you succeed or we'll go to this planet, are understanding me?" _Ram Horn asked.

"Yes sir, I am understanding loud and clear!" Tarantulas said and he nodded his head fast and nervously and the holograms disappeared. "Okay, okay. Calm down Tarantulas, you can do it, you must do it or Master Ram Horn will torture you so much that you'll beg to being killed." Tarantulas said to himself without knowing Transquito and Retrax saw that.

"Poor Tarantulas, all the time he spent in the lab has made him mad." Transquito said.

Meanwhile the Autobots had taken care of taking all the Energon crystals, only Apelinq, Airazor and Tigatron were inside the temple while the other were outside. "Hey Blackarachnia." Prowl said and she turned to him. "I couldn't help but notice that you and my friend Silverbolt are starting to get a liking to each other. So my point is that if you don't want nothing with him just try to break up carefully, it might not look like but he is pretty sensitive." Prowl said.

Blackarachnia laughed softly. "Prowl, I really like Silverbolt, and I never would do something to hurt him." Blackarachnia said then Silverbolt came.

"What are you talking about?" Silverbolt asked.

"I am trying to discover if your relationship with Blackarachnia will work of if it will end in failure." Prowl said simply making Silverbolt blush.

"Hey Dinobot, why did you choose to name yourself after my team?" Grimlock asked.

"Well, it might sound silly but I always admired your team despite I am a Decepticon. I always wanted to become an awesome warrior and man like you." Dinobot said making Grimlock laugh.

"Trust me, you don't have to become like me to become a great warrior, just continue being yourself and you will become awesome your own way." Grimlock said surprising Dinobot.

INSIDE THE TEMPLE

"Come on Oracle, appear." Apelinq said as he poked the tube.

"I am starting to think that it is indeed useless try to have that thing back." Airazor said.

Apelinq sighed. "I guess you are right, perhaps that was merely a hologram." Apelinq said.

"Who are you calling Hologram?" The Autobots looked at the tube and saw that the Oracle had reappeared.

"There you are. Why did you disappeared for so long?" Airazor asked.

"The Quantum Surge consumed too much of my energy, I needed some time to recover." The Oracle said. "Now I guess that you must have some questions."

"Indeed we have. You said that you are a Vok, what are a Vok?" Apelinq asked.

"We Vok are the guardians of Primus, we evolved from the corporeal bodies into beings made made of energy and body-less." The Oracle said.

"Guardians of Primus?" Airazor asked.

"Yes. The Decepticons are a threat to everything, that is why our rave has been helping the Autobots in secret." The Oracle replied.

"What is this temple? Who built it?" Tigatron asked.

"This "temple" is in fact the command bridge of the legendary ship USS Omega, it was built thanks to the work of both Vok and Autobots." The Oracle replied.

"Is the captain of the ship in one of those Stasis Pods?" Apelinq asked.

"Yes he is in that one, go see if you want to." The Oracle said gesturing to a Stasis Pod.

The Autobots stood in front of the Stasis Pod and they saw a tall blue and red Autobot with a head similar to Optimus's. "Is this Sentinel Maximus?" Apelinq asked.

"Sentinel Maximus? The legendary Autobot warrior?" Airazor said.

"Yeah, this guy is an old friend of mine. He helped some humans from an organization called Sector 7 and then he returned to the Omega to deal with a Crisis, but after a solar flare the ship suffered a breakdown in equipment and the ship fell on this planet and we stood like this, unfortunately all the Crew members were killed only Maximus remains alive." The Oracle explained.

"I see." Apelinq said.

"What you did to Silverbolt, Ironhide and Prowl?" Tigatron asked.

"I gave them power to merge into the powerful warrior Magnaboss." The Oracle replied.

"Last question. How did you created that...How you called...Quantum Surge?" Airazor said.

"It was this that did the magic." The Oracle said and then a small altar popped out off the ground with a cybernetic orb with orange energy glowing out of it. "It is the Datasphere or Transmetal Driver, it made you evolve into Transmetals."

"I see. Can I...?" Tigatron said.

"Go take it, make yourself comfortable." The Oracle said and Tigatron took the Transmetal Driver and he left with Airazor. "Hey guys check this out." The Oracle said but then he tripped on a rock and made the Transmetal Drive fall off his hands and hit the ground making another Quantum Surge that surrounded all the planet.

Grimlock looked at his hands and he saw that he was still the same. "At least we continue being the same." Grimlock said and then he looked at Dinobot, Cheetor and Blackarachnia that were transformed. "Forget what I said. More upgrades?! A Transmetal 2?! That Oracle alien is the best thing that happened to us since ever!"

Without they knowing some Decepticons were near them those Decepticons were: Terrorsaur, Waspinator, Transquito, Buzzclaw, Sky Shadow, Retrax, Drill Bit, Powerpinch, Manterror and they were being lead by Tarantulas that was also transformed in a Transmetal 2 as well, he was now silver and black and with some green marks in his body. The other Decepticons recovered from what happened with Tarantulas. "So, are you sure that are super-weapons of massive power in that temple doctor?" Terrorsaur asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you can he totally sure of that, we have to take it before the Autobots discover more weapons and use it to attack us." Tarantulas. "Terrorsaur, Waspinator, Sky Shadow, Transquito and Buzzclaw will attack from the skies and give us cover fire and then Retrax and the rest will attack."

"And what are you going to do while we get all scrapped?" Manterror asked.

"I am going to take the weapons of course, unless someone of you is a specialist in alien technology and wants to follow me." Tarantulas said and the other Decepticons stood in silence. "That is what I thought, now go do it." Tarantulas said and then Terrorsaur and Waspinator transformed to vehicle mode while Sky Shadow, Transquito and Buzzclaw transformed to beast mode and they flew up.

Grimlock was there intrigued at Dinobot's Transmetal 2 form when then his communicator rang. _"It is Torca talking, what you did? More of my men transformed into Transmetals."_ Torca said.

"Technically they are Transmetal 2 now and..." Grimlock said and then a missile flew over his head. "I call you later." Grimlock said and he turned off his communicator and he proceeded to drew his sword and he ran to fight the Deceptions.

"Good, I have a chance to test my new form." Dinobot said and he transformed into a skeletal mechanical white Velociraptor and he jumped towards Sky Shadow that transformed to robot mode and tried to attack Dinobot that evaded and he cut Sky Shadow's wings and the Decepticon fell face on the ground.

Manterror attacked Blackarachnia that transformed into robot mode and she evaded the attacks but then he hit her in the leg and she fell on the ground. Manterror was about to kill her but then Silverbolt dived and he grabbed Manterror and threw him at the ground.

Grimlock punched Terrorsaur and Waspinator and he evaded a shot from Transquito but then he noticed Tarantulas transformed in some kind of motorcycle, and then Grimlock threw his sword in front of Tarantulas that tripped and he was thrown up and he transformed to robot mode mid-air and he fell face on the ground, then Tarantulas raised and he dusted himself off but then Grimlock grabbed him by the neck. "Please, let me take a Vok weapon or a small piece of metal that looks like a blade." Tarantulas begged.

"How do you know about the Vok? And why should I let you take a weapon?" Grimlock inquired.

"You don't understand, they are going to kill me if I fail." Tarantulas said and then a mental transmission hit him.

"_As I thought you failed, I and the rest of the Tripredacus Council are coming to Planet Gaea to end this by ourselves."_ Ram Horn's voice said inside Tarantulas's head.

The crazy scientist shrieked in horror and he twitched until he released himself from Grimlock's grip. "Retreat! Retreat!" Tarantulas screamed with a high pitched voice and he transformed into a motorcycle and he ran to the forest.

"What is wrong with him?" Terrorsaur said and then a mass of electricity formed in middle of the battle field and the Decepticons widened their eyes of shock and they transformed to Beast Mode and they fled.

Then the mass of electricity reformed and transformed in a Space Bridge Portal and then three Decepticons jumped from it. "So this is planet Gaea, somewhat cute planet." Cicadacon said.

"Don't go saying stupid things Cicadacon." Sea Clamp said.

Ram Horn looked at the Autobots. "It were you that defeated Tarantulas? I am not impressed at all." Ram Horn said.

"Hey! You should watch your mouth, the Vok gave us Transmetal and Transmetal 2 upgrades." Cheetor said.

"Really? So show me what you got big cat." Ram Horn challenged and he made mocking gesture with his hand to Cheetor attack. The young Autobot rushed towards Ram Horn and then he transformed to robot mode and punched Ram Horn in the face but the old Decepticon barely reacted. "So, is this your best pussy cat? I'll show you what a true punch is." Ram Horn said and he closed his right fist and he punched Cheetor in the stomach so hard that he fell and he crashed on a wall leaving a deep and massive hole behind him. "You called Tarantulas because you were concerned with these guys? I can't believe that you two guys made me waste time to go here to deal with these weaklings." Ram Horn said.

"*Hmpf* The only reason we are here is because you got impatience and we were forced to follow you." Cicadacon said.

"Can you stop being so annoying?" Ram Horn said.

"Can you stop being yourself?" Sea Clamp asked pissing Ram Horn off.

"You two are so dead!" Ram Horn said an anime vein popping out of his forehead and then two two long claw like blades grew from his right hand and he tried to hit Cicadacon and Sea Clamp that jumped back. "You two are the biggest jerks I've seen in my whole life! I would be much better if I hadn't you two stuck in me!" Ram Horn said. "I am the leader and still you two don't stop bossing me around and acting as if you were better than me!"

"But we are better than you." Sea Clamp said.

"You can be physically stronger than us, but we are smarter than you, and smartness and intelligence counts more." Cicadacon said angering Ram Horn even more.

"Rhinox take Cheetor, Tigatron, Rattrap and Airazor and go to inside the temple." Grimlock whispered.

"Are you sure?" Rhinox asked.

"Yes, I and the others will take care of those three." Grimlock said and then Rhinox said as Grimlock did.

Sea Clamp chuckled. "What are you laughing of?!" Ram Horn inquired.

"That Autobot over there said that he and his friends are capable of taking care of us." Sea Clamp replied.

"Do you really think that you can handle us boy? Don't compare us to weak Decepticons you have been facing, we far beyond them." Ram Horn said.

"Please, let's stop saying nonsenses and show them our abilities." Cicadacon said and he drew a pair of swords and the Tripredacus Council rushed towards the Autobots. Ironhide grabbed Ram Horn's wrists while Grimlock jumped and tried to dive attack Ram Horn that then threw Ironhide and he tried to attack with his blade claws but Grimlock defended and he was thrown into a wall. Dinobot took his whip tail and he swung the weapon at Sea Clamp that grabbed it with his claws then Prowl rushed with his weapons in hands and he attacked Sea Clamp that held him with his other claw and he threw them and then he shot high pressurized water gushes that cut some rocks behind the Autobots. Silverbolt transformed to robot mode and he flew up and he attacked Cicadacon with his sword, Cicadacon defended with his own swords and he cut Silverbolt in the shoulder and he noticed that the metal was partially melt Cicadacon smirked and he kicked Silverbolt to the ground, Blackarachnia jumped and tried to do a surprise attack but Cicadacon turned and he breathed a green fire like energy that missed Blackarachnia but melt several trees and rocks. "It is good that you are fast, because if my plague virus hit you you are done for." Cicadacon said.

Dinobot tried to use his hand claws to attack Sea Clamp that grabbed him by his wrist and crushed his arms with his sheer strength. Ram Horn punched Ironhide and Grimlock and made them fly, then Grimlock fell to a knee panting. "This isn't working. Prowl, Silverbolt and Ironhide can you combine again in that giant thing again?" Grimlock asked.

"We learned how to combine...Somehow." Prowl said.

"So do it!" Grimlock said. Prowl looked at Silverbolt and Ironhide and they nodded.

Ironhide transformed into a lower body and legs and a pair of arms and then Silverbolt and Prowl transformed into a upper body with elephant tusks in the shoulders and a head and they combined into a single robot that materialized a broadsword. "MAGNABOSS!"

"Hmmm. A Combiner, this is something I didn't expect." Cicadacon said.

"Perhaps, this Combiner is the reason of Tarantulas's failure." Sea Clamp said.

"*Hmpf* Let's show them what a real Combiner is!" Ram Horn said and then something strange happened. Sea Clamp transformed into a legs and a lower body while Cicadacon transformed into a upper body and a head and Ram Horn split and transformed into a par of arms. "TRIPREDACUS!"

"Come on!" Grimlock complained.

"Grimlock, Dinobot, Blackarachnia, go inside, I'll take care of this insect freak!" Magnaboss said, then two long blades extended from Tripredacus's right arm and he dashed towards Magnaboss that barely defended. "Go! GO!" Magnaboss said.

Grimlock and Dinobot entered in the mine and ran to the temple though they needed to drag Blackarachnia because she was concerned with Silverbolt. "What happened?" Rhinox asked as they entered.

"Magnaboss said that he is going to fight the Tripredacus, but I doubt that he will last for too long." Grimlock said.

"Darn it!" Cheetor said and he kicked a wall.

"Is there something else you can do to help us Oracle?" Apelinq asked.

"Well, maybe...But it can be a little dangerous." The Oracle said.

"It doesn't matter!" Tigatron said. "We need power and strength to stop Decepticons like him!"

"To protect our friends and people we care with." Airazor completed.

"I see. If you are really willing to do it." The Oracle said and then he shot eye blasts that hit Tigatron and Airazor and then both Autobots started to float and being surrounded by ball like force fields and then the orbs merged into a single one.

Then the orb broke and revealed a white and blue winged humanoid robot with a tiger head shoulder protection in his left shoulder. "What happened to me?" The humanoid said his voice being Tigatron's. "Where is Airazor?"

"I fused you and Airazor, I told you that could be dangerous. Don't worry she isn't dead, she lives inside of you." The Oracle said.

"Airazor." The other said sadly putting his right hand in his chest. "No, Airazor sacrificed her very existence to give me power, I Tigerhawk swear that her sacrifice shall not be in vain!" He said and he spread his wings. "Wait here while I deal with the Decepticon." Tigerhawk said and he flew out. Outside he saw Tripredacus easily overpowering Magnaboss and he delivered a powerful dive kick that made Tripredacus fly.

"Who dares?!" Tripredacus growled and he looked at Tigerhawk. "Who...What are you?"

"The one that is going to defeat you." Tigerhawk said assuming fighting position and then Magnaboss raised. "Are you alright?"

"I am...Barely, let's just defeat him." Magnaboss said.

INSIDE THE TEMPLE

"We should be out there and help them!" Cheetor said.

"Yeah, and then we got ourselves killed, think about it! We barely survived fighting the three separated and now they are combined and stronger." Rattrap said.

"There must be something that we can do." Apelinq said and he leaned against a wall near the Stasis Pod of Sentinel Maximus and then an object fell from the Pod. "What is this?" Apelinq said as he took the object and started to move it in his hands, then the object opened and revealed inside a copy of the Matrix of Leadership. "Oracle what is the meaning of this?"

"The Matrix is something powerful and needed, so Optimus oversaw the construction of a second Matrix and he gave it to Sentinel Maximus to take care of it." The Oracle said.

"I see." Apelinq said and he opened his chest and he put the Matrix then he started to be surrounded by electricity and he started to become taller and he started to have more physical changes his head became like Optimus's and he became red and blue.

Outside the temple Tripredacus grabbed Tigerhawk and smashed him against the ground and kicked him; Magnaboss dashed towards Tripredacus and attacked with his sword but the combined Decepticon evaded and he hit his blades in Magnaboss's back and then Magnaboss turned to Tripredacus and he hit the Autobot in the face with the beetle horn blade weapon in his left arm and then he breathed a gush of green fire like plague virus wave in Magnaboss and then he fell back and split into Silverbolt, Prowl and Ironhide. "Say goodbye." Tripredacus said and he started to charge energy in his horn but then he stopped when he heard steps. Tripredacus looked back and he saw the Transformed Apelinq walking towards him, though he was taller than before he only reached Tripredacus's waist. "Who are you?"

"I was once called Apelinq, but I am Primal Prime now. Leave now or I'll be forced to take an action." He said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Are you going to defeat me if I don't go away? You didn't see when I gave the beating to your friends?" Tripredacus said/laughed.

"I see." Primal Prime said and he closed his eyes and then Tripredacus dashed and he hit Primal Prime in the shoulder with his beetle horn blade but the Autobot barely had a reaction, then he punched Tripredacus in the stomach and he was sent flew. A cannon appeared in Tripredacus's chest and he shot an energy blast that was slapped away by Primal Prime and then cannons appeared in his shoulders and he shot at the Decepticon injuring him and he split back into the three members of the Tripredacus Council.

"Curse you!" Ram Horn growled, and then a Space Bridge portal materialized and the three Decepticons were being sucked by it. "Lord Shokaract, sir please give me another chance! This isn't the last time you saw us!" Ram Horn said and he and the others were sucked by the portal and arrived at the control bridge of a Decepticon Destroyer.

"You dared to disobey my orders and went to that planet!" A big godlike and angry voice said the three Decepticons looked back and they saw a big Decepticon sat on a throne.

"But...Lord Shokaract, you aren't understanding, agent Tarantulas had failed...Everything we did was for you and for the Dark lord!" Cicadacon explained nervously.

"Tarantulas failed? I see." Shokaract said and then he shot electricity from his fingers and he hit the Tripredacus and then he put some devices in the back of their heads. "Hellscream, Max-B, Thrustor, Dirgegun, Antagony, Cataclysm...I KNOW THAT YOU ARE UP THERE SO COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Shokaract shouted scaring six Decepticons that fell off the ceiling.

"Lord Shokaract, this was unnecessary!" Thrustor whined though Shokaract ignored because he was a little too focused on his own thoughts.

"Lord Shokaract, are you okay?" Cataclysm asked.

"Yes I am okay, don't worry I was just thinking." Shokaract replied to his Second-in-Command. "Take the Tripredacus Council to the Medical Wing there are somethings that I must discuss with Cataclysm." Shokaract said and the Decepticons took the Tripredacus Council and they left Shokaract and Cataclysm. "Cataclysm, order the pilot drone to planet Gaea." Shokaract said as he sat on his throne. "It seems that are some issues that I'll have to deal with by myself."

TO BE CONTINUE

Author's notes: Don't forget of reviewing after reading, and don't forget of reading next the conclusion of the Beast Wars chapter


	29. 213 BEAST WARS PART 3

BEAST WARS PART 3

Primal Prime was typing in the keyboard of the USS Omega with the Oracle behind him. "What are you exactly looking for?" The Oracle asked.

"There was an unusual and powerful signal coming from that Space Bridge portal. I am repeating to the scene to understand what happened." Primal Prime said and he continued to watch the images recorded. "I've been wondering, which is the power source of this ship?"

"I am the power source and the control of this ship!" The Oracle replied.

"Really? Don't hurt that you constantly lose energy at all?" Primal Prime asked.

"I am a source of unlimited energy, you don't have to worry about me." The Oracle said. "Though there is a way to get manual control over the ship."

"Really? How?" Primal Prime asked.

"With the Omega Key of course." The Oracle said and he materialized a key. "I kept this ship in conditions of being used if this is needed, the engines are usable, the computers are functional." The Oracle continued. "By the way how is Tigerhawk?"

Primal Prime stopped doing his work after he heard that. "Tigatron...Tigerhawk has been quite depressed without Airazor." Primal Prime replied.

"Merge Tigatron and Airazor to create Tigerhawk was something needed, this had to be done, we are gonna need his strength to deal with the threat that is coming." The Oracle said.

"What do you mean with that? Tripredacus was defeated and expelled from the planet." Primal Prime said.

"Tripredacus was only the beginning of the catastrophe. I feel that a bigger threat is coming." The Oracle said.

Meanwhile Grimlock, Dinobot, Cheetor, Tigerhawk, Balckarachnia, Silverbolt, Prowl and Ironhide were hiding near the Decepticon base trying to discover their new plans. "What are you meaning with his sir? Are you going to banish me with basis on ?" They heard Tarantulas say.

"I am just thinking that you can't be trusted since that operation that you did without my knowing, I am just going to make sure that you will not be alone for too long." Magmatron said. "One of my personal soldiers will be sure that you won't be alone for more than one second."

"Sir!" Magmatron and Tarantulas looked back and they saw Guiledart and his team along with Terrorsaur, Waspinator, Drill Bit, Manterror, Power Pinch, Terragator and Quickstrike. "We've detected a powerful energy source that is coming towards us." Guiledart said and then the clouds became gray and a storm started to form.

"What in the world is happening?" Magmatron questioned and he looked to the side and saw Tarantulas that was kneeling and with his palms together as if he was praying.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, my lord let me live." Tarantulas begged then from the thick clouds appeared a Decepticon Destroyer and then hatch doors appeared from the sides of the ship and then Shokaract jumped out of the Destroyer along with other three strange looking Decepticons.

"Hello there fellow Decepticons I am Shokaract, these are the Blendtrons some of my personal subordinates. Magmatron, tell to your men that they work for me now." Shokaract said.

"What?!" Sling asked.

"You can't talk to lord Magmatron like that! He has been working in the operation in planet Gaea for months and quite efficiently you psycho freaks!" Dead End said.

"Psycho freak? You have no idea of how right you are!" The youngest Blendtron Rartorata said and he shot an energy blast from his sting weapon that disintegrated Dead End's body.

"DEAD END!" Saberback shouted and he grabbed Dead End's Spark and put it in his pocket and then Saberback, Guiledart, Hardhead and Archadis dashed towards Rartorata to attack him but then Elephorca and Dracron attacked them and heavily injured them.

Blackarachnia gasped and she walked forwards a little and it made a small rock fall and alerted the Decepticons that they were there. "Take them down!" Shokaract said and then he and the Blendtrons shot at the Autobots hitting Dinobot and Rartorata got a little pumped and he "accidentally" hit Terrorsaur.

"We have to escape!" Grimlock said carrying Dinobot in his back.

"You go, I'll stay and give you cover fire!" Tigerhawk said and he transformed to robot mode and he flew up and shot an energy blast from his spark but Shokaract deflected it with a slap.

"Foolish Vok spawn, you cannot defeat me!" Shokaract said and he used some telekinesis and he attracted Tigerhawk to near him. "It seems that you are fruit of a forced merging." Shokaract said and his palm was surrounded by blue fire. "With this I free you!" Shokaract said and he stabbed Tigerhawk in the chest and then two orbs left his body and they transformed into Tigatron and Airazor (they are in their Transmetal form) and then Tigerhawk turned dark purple and black. "You acted too recklessly Magmatron, the Autobots don't stop crawling near you, I am starting to question your loyalty." Shokaract said and he charged an energy blast in his eyes but then Waspinator grabbed Terrorsaur and he jumped above Shokaract and he threw a light grenade temporary blinding Shokaract and the Blendtrons and when they returned to normal Magmatron, his Decepticons and the Autobots had left. Shokaract narrowed his eyes and he pressed the button of his communicator in the side of his head. "Cataclysm, all the Decepticons of Magmatron are inside the ship, I want you to abduct them. I and the Blendtrons will take care of taking the USS Omega." He instructed.

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

Magmatron and his Decepticons were running with the Autobots to the temple. "Waspinator...Since when you know how to do that?" Terrorsaur questioned.

"Who you really are?" Bazooka asked.

"Autobot Scouter Spy Wasp. That is who I really am." He replied.

"Scouter Spy? So you have been spying on us all this time?" Magmatron asked and he smiled. "I am impressed with your performance." He replied and then they arrived at the temple's place.

"What are those Decepticons doing here?" Rattrap said and then he and Rhinox noticed Tigatron and Airazor.

"How is that possible?" Rhinox questioned.

"We will talk about that later, the situation is more serious than we can even measure!" Silverbolt said.

Magmatron and their team carried their wounded comrades to inside the temple along with Grimlock that carried Dinobot and Cheetor and the other Autobots followed them. "Grimlock? What happened?" Primal Prime asked.

"We are in big trouble! We have to order Torca to take the rest of the other Autobots to leave this planet!" Grimlock said.

"So the threat has arrived hasn't it?" The Oracle asked.

"Yes, and this threat is called Shokaract!" Grimlock said.

"What?! Shokaract?! The Decepticon general that eat Autobots for Breakfast?!" Rattrap asked desperate, Grimlock merely nodded. "Ha ha ha...We are all going to die."

"You need to heal Dinobot, he was too injured in the battle." Grimlock said.

"Please, you have to heal my men as well." Magmatron pleaded.

"Why should the Oracle waste his energy healing your men?" Rattrap asked.

"You don't understand, these men are my best friends...They are like my brothers." Magmatron said.

Gimlock and the Oracle were touched by his words and then the alien shot an energy wave that surrounded the ship's bridge. Dinobot became totally silver; Guiledart became wine colored; Archadis became yellow and his feathers became yellow, blue, green and his eyes also became yellow; Saberback became blue and golden and his headdress became orange and blue and his eyes became yellow; Hardhead became green and black and the top of the Pachycephalosaur's head became yellow; Terrorsaur became yellow and red and his legs were beige and blackish brown; Magmatron, Bazooka, Killer Punch, Sling and Crazybolt retained their colors but they became metalized. "Very well, you are now Rapticon, Triceradon, Airraptor, Striker, Dinotron and Terranotron. I transformed you in Transmetals to help defeat Shokaract." The Oracle said.

"But what about Dead End? Is he done for good?" Striker asked, and then Dead End's spark flew up and entered a Diagnostic Drone. "Dead End is that you?"

"What happened to my body?! I am small and ridiculously weak!" Dead End said and he started to cry humorously.

"Yes I resurrected you, and I also created an ally to help you." The Oracle said and a Stasis Pod opened and a crimson and beige robot with navy blue face and green eyes and he had a T-Rex head cannon in his right hand and a tail weapon in his left hand. "His name is T-Wrecks."

"Alright you bad made _Dinobots_! Let's put this show on the road, and kick the asses of some Cons!" T-Wrecks said and he left with the other Autobots following him, they were felling a little strange at their new comrade's Cowboy behavior.

"Oracle..." Primal Prime said, the Vok turned to him. "I was thinking that I may not be enough to assist in defeating Shokaract. I want you to remove the Copy Matrix and put it again in Sentinel Maximus and bring him back to life." Primal Prime said and he opened his chest.

The Oracle opened the Stasis Pod of Sentinel Maximus. "I see, you already had absorbed a fair amount of the Matrix's energy, so it is safe to assume that you will retain some of your powers." The Oracle said and a mechanical arm lowered from the ceiling and stuck its claw in Primal Prime's chest and put it back in Sentinel Maximus's chest and blue electricity started to run through his body while Primal Prime returned to his former Apelinq self but with a more robotic appearance and normal size and he became red and white and with black head and yellow eyes.

Sentinel Maximus's eyes glowed and he raised out of the Stasis Pod. "Oracle? What am I doing here? Where am I?" He questioned and he looked at the transformed Apelinq. "Who is this man?" Sentinel Maximus asked and then Apelinq knelt.

"Sir, my name is Ape-Linq, I will serve you as you see fit." Ape-Linq said, Sentinel Maximus poked Ape-Linq in the shoulder and he raised.

Then the Oracle started to glow blue flashes "Guys! I am feeling it! He is here! Shokaract is here!" The Oracle said.

"Shokaract is here?" Sentinel Maximus asked and he and Ape-Linq left the ship and they rendezvous with the other Autobots.

"Alright, be ready men because he is getting closer and closer!" Magmatron said and then an energy pillar hit the ground in front of them and when the energy dissipated revealed the Blendtrons and Shokaract that was holding a chain that was attached to the neck of a corrupted Tigerhawk that was in Beast Mode.

"I congratulate you Autobots for your courage, it is something really admirable, but unfortunately I can't allow you to stand in my way." Shokaract said and he released the chain and Tigerhawk leaped on Sentinel Maximus like a savage animal; and then Elephorca attacked Triceradon, Rhinox, Killer Punch, Bazooka and Ironhide; while Rartorata attacked Cheetor, Terranotron, Rattrap, Tigatron, Airazor, Airraptor, Blackarachnia, Silverbolt and Striker and Drancron attacked Prowl, Rapticon, Dinotron, Sling and Crazybolt. "Now if you excuse me." Shokaract said as he walked with the fights happening all around him. Magmatron and T-Wrecks tried to attack Shokaract but the Decepticon General easily defeated them and he entered the bridge of the ship and he was confronted by diagnostic drone Dead End that was wearing boxing gloves.

"Stop right there or I'll...Remade your face." Dead End said. Shokaract chuckled and he snapped his fingers and Dead End was teleported to the battle.

Elephorca punched Triceradon and sent him flew to a wall. "Surrender, you aren't strong enough to defeat us!" Elephorca said.

"Only when someone defy me." Triceradon said and then he transformed to Triceratops mode and he rushed towards Elephorca and hit him and then Bazooka and Ironhide attacked and hit the Blendtron in the head and then Rhinox and Killer Punch jammed their axes deeply in Elephorca's back and he fell face dead on the ground.

Airazor, Airraptor, Terranotron and Tigatron all attacked Rartorata from the skies and he dashed towards them but the was attacked by Cheetor, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia slashed him in the face and then Striker jumped on his back and he stabbed his swords in the neck. "This is for destroying Dead End's body!" Striker said and he ripped off Rartorata's head.

Rapticon tackled Drancron and slashed the Blendtron in the chest but then Drancron pushed Rapticon off him and dashed towards him but then Dinotron, Crazybolt, Sling and Prowl dashed towards Drancron and stabbed him in the chest and then Rapticon transformed to beast mode and he jumped and he cut off a chunk of Drancron's head and the Blendtron fell dead on the ground. "You won! You won!" Dead End said cheerfully.

"Not exactly." Sentinel Maximus said as he struggled against the corrupted Tigerhawk. Ape-Linq jumped on the former Autobot's back and he grabbed his face, Tigerhawk completely ignored Sentinel Maximus and then he roared and he flew and started to spin and accelerate, and then Ape-Linq was sent flew to the ground and Tigerhawk roared and he dashed towards Ape-Linq but he was shot by Sentinel Maximus, Magmatron and T-Wrecks. "Are you okay Ape-Linq?" Sentinel Maximus asked he offered a hand and helped Ape-Linq raise.

"Guys, Shokaract is in the temple trying to take control of the ship!" Dead End said.

Inside the temple Shokaract continued to look around and analyzing the computers trying to discover something about the ship. "Give up Decepti-Freak! Only I can control the ship! You will fail!" The Oracle said.

Shokaract continued to look around and then he found what he wanted. "I'll fail you say?" Shokaract said and he took a pendrive like object and he inserted in a slit in the keyboard. "I never fail." Shokaract said and then the blue energy that flowed through the machines became red and then he noticed the Autobots that were coming towards him. "Bye-bye." Shokaract said and he pressed a button in the keyboard and the door of the gate closed.

"Damn it!" Grimlock said and he punched the door out of frustration, and then the ceiling of the Energon mine started tremble.

"What...?" Cheetor questioned then the whole place started to crumble and then the Autobots ran off the Energon mines and they jumped to the forest only to see a gigantic Autobot cruiser blast out of the ground.

Through the bridge of the ship Shokaract saw as the ship left planet Gaea and reached Outer Space. "Perfect, simply perfect." He said and then his communicator started to beep and he pressed the button.

"_Sir, we finished abducting all of Magmatron's Decepticons. By the noise I assume you took control of the USS Omega." _Cataclysm said via radio.

"Yes, the reprogramming virus you created worked perfectly, I have full control of the ship. What is the status of our experiment?" Shokaract said.

"_The Tripredacus Council's bodies were resurrected and they still have their abilities and limited self-control only to make sure that they can act alone in battle."_ Cataclysm said.

"Good, I want you to do the same with the Blendtrons and I also want you to retrieve Tigerhawk and heal his wounds." Shokaract said.

"_Yes sir, also, there is someone that I want you to see."_ Cataclysm said and then Tarantulas was teleported to the bridge of the USS Omega.

The crazy scientist looked at the Decepticon General and he was scared. "Please, please, spare me, protect me sir, please! The Chaos Bringer will know that I failed! I am not safe! There will be no planet, moon or fissure where he won't find me!" Tarantulas begged.

"If you serve me faithfully, I will protect you from the Chaos Bringer and his servants." Shokaract said and Tarantulas said thank you repetitively. Shokaract activated his communicator. "Cataclysm, rendezvous with our associate Thunderwing." Shokaract said and he turned to the Oracle. "You are going to give me all the acknowledged you have."

"Why should I?" The Oracle asked.

"Because we are going to defeat the Chaos Bringer and put an end to his evil once and for all." Shokaract said shocking the Oracle and Tarantulas.

MEANWHILE GRIMLOCK AND THE OTHERS LEFT TO PLANET GAEA

Was already late night in Detroit City and then a blue portal appeared and from the portal jumped a white robot with black head, blue eyes, long black and blue wings and a blue cannon in his right arm. "The multi-dimensional portal worked! Well done Starscream my old friend." The robot thought. "Now I must find a way to stop Optimus Prime, before his evil reach this universe as well."

Author's notes: Review after reading.


	30. 214 SHATTERED GLASS PART 1

SHATTERED GLASS PART 1

Author's notes: The events in this story arc happens two hours after the events in Beast Wars Part 3 and Grimlock, Silverbolt, Prowl and Ironhide already returned to earth along with Blackarachnia. And they got their earth vehicle forms back (with exception of Grimlock and Blackrachnia of course).

* * *

><p>"And as you can see, the repairs f the Ark are going really fast, soon the ship will be fully operative." Silverbolt said as he continued walking around showing the Metroplex base to his new girlfriend Blackarachinia with the other Aerialbots following them.<p>

"I have to ask, what is wrong with them?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I think that they don't understand how I got such beautiful girlfriend." Silverbolt and he wrapped an arm around Blackarachnia's waist and kissed her in the forehead. Blackarachnia giggled and she blushed a little.

"Hey you guys!" Blackrachnia said as she turned at the Aerialbots. "I choose Silverbolt because he is cute both in appearance and personality, and differently from you, he doesn't keep staring like freakish creepy guys!" She completed and then the alarm started to ring. "Oh great." Blackarachnia sighed and she along with the Aerialbots ran to the bridge and arrived there and they found Optimus along with Wheeljack and Ratchet that were in the main computer.

"What is the matter?" Skydive asked.

"The Seacons and the Dinoforce are attacking the city." Wheeljack said.

"We already sent Ironhide along with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl Cliffjumper, Jetfire and the Dinobots along with the Dinobots." Ratchet said.

"So what are you waiting for? Prepare the ground bridge for us!" Air Raid said.

IN DETROIT CITY

Ironhide transformed into his silver armored mode and he proceeded to punch Turtler that was evading and defending with his shield and trying some counter-attacks with his sword and his blaster but Ironhide was evading. "Snapper...I mean Turtler, how did you and your team ended up like this?" Ironhide asked and he punched Turtler that defended with his sword and they clashed.

"After that scumbag The Fallen betrayed me and my team and threw us at the space we were injured and almost died, but then we arrived the galaxy of Nebula G-28 and we were healed and rebuilt by Lord Overlord. We also changed our names as a meaning that our lives restarted." Turtler said and he pushed Ironhide.

"So you had internal and a greater physical change apart from a change of colors. So it is safe to assume that your Combined form had some changes as well didn't it?" Ironhide said.

Turtler smirked inside his mouth-plate. "Since you are so curious about it. Seacons Combine!" Turtler said and then he jumped and a head/helmet covered his own head and his shied attached to his chest. And then Overbite transformed into a right arm, Kraken transformed into a left arm, Gulf transformed into a right leg, Tentakill transformed into a left leg and Lobclaw transformed into a hand cannon and they all combined. "KING POSEIDON!" The giant Decepticon said and he materialized a sword with a triple point in his left hand.

"Dinoforce Combine!" Goryu said and he combined with the others. "DINOKING!" The gargantuan Decepticon said and he materialized a two hands ax. "Now you are done for...! What are you doing?" Dinoking said when he saw Grimlock preparing to jump.

"Just watch me." Grimlock said and he jumped and then Sludge hit him with his tail and threw Grimlock towards Dinoking.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! He is in my head!" Dinoking said and he started hit his own head against a building but the Grimlock had disappeared of his head. "Where is he?" Dinoking said a little dizzy.

"I found something different in your back. What happens if I melt it?" Grimlock said and he started to breath fire in Dinoking's back.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! Stop doing this! It hurts!" Dinoking said as he stretched his arms trying to reach his back, but then smoke started to leave his back and he heard a small bang and he started to fall on his back with Grimlock shrieking in horror as Dinoking fell on him and he split back into the five members of the Dinoforce. Grimlock twitched and he released himself from the unconscious Goryu.

King Poseidon facepalmed and he shook his head in a negative way. "I must have done something really bad in a past life to deserve this." King Poseidon said and he failed to notice Superion that came down and punched him in the face and knocked him down.

"You didn't expect that didn't ya?" Superion asked.

"Yeah, so I guess I was smart when I had some reinforcements prepared." King Poseidon said and he pressed a button in his wrist and then the Stunticons appeared in vehicle mode and they transformed into robot mode.

"Stunticons Combine!" Motormaster ordered and they combined. "MENASOR!" The gargantuan Decepticon said and he materialized a sword. Then both combiner Decepticons proceeded to attack Superion. Ironhide and the other Autobots tried to help but this only infuriated Menasor. Then he noticed a group of people that were running and then he stomped in front of them and smirked. "What are you most concerned with Autobots? Your friend or the humans?!" Menasor said and he laughed as he cut a building making it fall towards the group of humans. But then some missiles came from nowhere and hit Menasor in the head and destroyed the building before it could smash the humans. "Who did this?!" Menasor inquired. And then a jet flew inches above Menasor's head and then it transformed into a white robot with black head, blue eyes, long black and blue wings and a blue cannon in his right arm, shocking both Autobots and Decepticons in there.

"I can't believe it." Prowl said and he pressed the communicator button in the side of his head. "Optimus, Megatron is here! Repeating, Megatron is here!"

"Megatron! What are you doing? Why did you attack me?" Menasor asked.

"I couldn't stand still and let you homicidal monsters let you kill and destroy as you please." 'Megatron' said and he aimed his cannon at Menasor and defeated him with a single shot and the Combiner split into the five Stunticons. And then Megatron flew and he drew a sword and he cut King Poseidon in the chest and the combiner split into the six Seacons as well and then a Ground Bridge portal appeared and sucked the Decepticon teams.

Megatron sighed and he sheathed his sword and he landed. "Megatron!" He turned around and saw Ironhide and the other Autobots aiming at him. "Now surrender and put your hands up!" Ironhide ordered and for the Autobots' surprise 'Megatron' immediately obeyed.

IN THE ARK

'Megatron' was patiently waiting sat on a chair in a room that was dark with exception of a lamp in the ceiling and had nothing with exception of a table and other chair. Sentinel and Optimus were looking at him from outside through a window made of reflective glass. "His colors are different, but the physical appearance is the same with exception of some differences." Optimus said.

"Do you think that is a clone?" Sentinel asked.

"The room is full of special cameras, Ratchet and Wheeljack will discover if they find something weird." Optimus asked.

"I know a way to get some information from him. Do you know the good cop and bad cop method?" Sentinel said.

"Good cop and bad cop method?" Optimus questioned.

"I'll explain: The basis of the technique is for two cops to interrogate a suspect; one cop is aggressive and tries to intimidate the suspect, this will be me. The other cop "you", is "good" and tries to befriend the suspect, telling him that the "bad" cop (me) will make things very difficult for him, that the bad cop (me) is notorious in the station and so on. The hope is that the good cop will be trusted and the suspect will confess or give information. So what do you think?" Sentinel said.

"*Sigh* Let's do this." Optimus said and they entered.

Sentinel stared at 'Megatron' and he sat on the other chair. "Okay, I don't know if you are Megatron or a clone or what else freakish the Cons made, so It is better you go saying what you are or..." Sentinel said and he showed his Energon Sword. "I'll open you and give your parts for our doctor to examine."

"Why would you do that? You don't know that I assisted your men in defeating your Decepticons?" 'Megatron' said.

Both Optimus and Sentinel looked intrigued at him. "What do you mean with our Decepticons, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, Decepticons of your universe. You probably won't believe me because of your bad relationship with evil Megatron and I can't blame you but...I am...From another universe, a Universe destroyed like a piece of **Shattered Glass**." 'Megatron' said.

"Another Universe?" Sentinel asked as if 'Megatron' was nuts.

"Like a Parallel Universe?" Optimus asked.

"Exactly, anyway, in this universe there are Autobots and Decepticons but with the difference that the Autobots there are evil and we Decepticons were reduced to nothing but a bunch of few Freedom Fighters. And the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime was able of conquering Earth, Cybertron and most of the habitable planets, the whole planet Earth is nothing but a desolated wasteland." SG Megatron said. (SG stands for Shattered Glass). "And you can see that I am from another Universe by the physical and color differences and the red Decepticon symbol in my shoulder."

"But if you are from Parallel Universe what are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Optimus asked.

"My friend Starscream..." SG Megatron started to say but Sentinel interrupted him.

"Starscream?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes Starscream, he is my Second-in-Command and he is one of my best oldest friends." SG Megatron said, both Optimus and Sentinel almost had an aneurism. "Anyway, Starscream was capable of modifying the Space Bridge to allow one to travel to Parallel Universes. I traveled here because I need your help in defeating the Autobots and save everyone from Optimus's madness." SG Megatron said.

"Okay...We are going to talk with the other Autobots to see if we can help you." Optimus said and he left along with Sentinel.

"They don't believe me." SG Megatron said.

MEANWHILE

Inside a Cybertronian fortress two robots were walking inside a corridor one was black and with red eyes and the other was yellow and black with a blue horned head and a red visor and a mouth-plate mask. "Megatron and some Deceptiscums had escaped, Ironhide, and knowing Optimus's temper..." The yellow and black robot and and he shook in fear. "Who Optimus is talking with, but the way?"

"He is discussing the matters with Sentinel and Rodimus." SG Ironhide said and his friend laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I almost feel sorry for poor Sentinel having to deal with Optimus's wrath." He said making SG Ironhide laugh.

"Hm hm hm hm hm. Indeed, this is kind funny." SG Ironhide said. "Anyway Bumblebee, it is better get hurry or Optimus will be mad at us." He said the last time with a provoking tone.

An anime vein popped out of SG Ironhide's forehead. "I already told you thousands of times to don't call me by this silly former name of mine! My name is Goldbug!"Goldbug shouted, SG Ironhide laughed. In no time they arrived and they saw an aqua green and teal big chin Autobot being threw at a wall by a punch delivered by a purple Autobot with black head, straight horns, a mouth-plate and red eyes. From a corner, a black and purple Autobot with a mustache, and a V like thing in his back stared at the scene with a horrified look. "You talk to him." SG Ironhide whispered to Goldbug that almost fainted.

But nevertheless he walked silently and quietly. "Uuum...Sir?" Goldbug asked a little uncertain of his leader's reaction.

SG Optimus Prime looked at Goldbug and SG Ironhide and his expression became a little calmer than before. "So you finally arrived, good. Now thank Wheeljack and Ratchet that were capable of repeating Megatron's accidental experiment. You four will go along with Jazz, Drift and Hound. And also..." SG Oprimus said and he threw some sort of key to SG Ironhide. "You will take **him** as well." SG Optimus completed all the other SG Autobots trembled in fear.

Some minutes later the four SG Autobots rendezvous with SG Jazz, SG Drift, and SG Hound and they walked down some series of stairs and they arrived at a big cell with four Autobot Elite Brute-Class drones. And in a wall an Autobot with gray, black, purple and aqua green body, black head, orange visor, and a mouth-plate was with his head hanging down, he was chained at the wall and with an armor covering his upper body and immobilizing him. SG Jazz gestured to the guards to leave and they left at full speed. "Who is going to unchain him?" SG Drift asked.

They looked at SG Rodimus and he was pushed. "You are the best someone could have." SG Rodimus muttered.

"Just do it you crying baby." SG Ironhide said and he threw the key to SG Rodimus.

The Second-in-Command gulped and he walked towards the chained SG Autobot. "Uuum...Mister Grimlock...?" SG Rodimus said. SG Grimlock slowly moved his head up and stared directly in SG Rodimus's eyes. "...Commander Optimus Prime has a mission that requires your assistance." SG Rodimus said and then he and the other SG Autobots were frightened with SG Grimlock's reaction.

"AND WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP WITH HIS ORDERS?! DID YOU FORGET THAT IS BECAUSE OF OPTIMUS THAT I HAVE TO SPENT ALL DAYS OF MY LIFE IN THIS CELL?!" SG Grimlock roared.

"Well...In Optimus's defense you practically tried to kill everyone in in your sight." Goldbug said making SG Grimlock snarl at him.

"Look, if I convince Optimus to allow you to have a temporary freedom, so will you help us?" SG Drift asked.

SG Grimlock raised an eyebrow. "What this mission is all about?" SG Grimlock asked.

"Some Deceptiscums escaped to a Parallel Universe, we are going to take them down for good." SG Ironhide said reloading.

SG Grimlock smirked inside his mouth-plate. "If Megatron is in there so you can count on me." SG Grimlock said. SG Rodimus inserted the key in a slit and he turned it freeing SG Grimlock. SG Ironhide extended his hand showing his sword and his bayonet gun to SG Grimlock, the evil Dinobot took his weapons and he put the gun in his back and he sharpened the sword while laughing evilly.

UNDER SUMDAC TOWER

Sari was training with Bludgeon and his team inside a big white training room. Banzaitron drew both his swords and he dashed towards Sari and he swung his swords. Sari jumped back and she evaded but then Octopunch appeared behind Sari and he swung his trident and though Sari defended she was sent flew and hit a wall. "Could you please go a little easy on me?" Sari asked.

"Go easy on you?" And then Bludgeon jumped in front of her. "Do you think that Megatron will go easy on you? Do you think that Megazarak will go easy on you?! Don't think that all Decepticons are all like me or any member of my team, they will all fight to kill, and you must put this in your head. When dealing with a Decepticon, you will have to fight to kill." Bludgeon said as he looked at Sari and then he sighed. "Let's have a break of 30 minutes."

Sometime later Sari went up to a room and she sat on couch by Sam's side and talking to him. "I know that his intentions are good, he is trying to protect me while my father is somewhere else in another part of the Universe...But I don't think that I'll be capable of doing the things the way Bludgeon wants to." Sari admitted.

"Are you complaining about the Decepticon telling you to be ruthless and merciless? You should have expected that from him." Sam chuckled making Sari laugh a little.

"I guess you are right." Sari said and she took Sam's arm and made him wrap it around her shoulders while she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

Sam blushed a little at this. "Uuum...Sari...Your birthday is tomorrow so I was thinking...If I could take you to dinner." Sam said.

Sari smirked a little and she raised and looked at the boy in the eyes still with a playful smirk adorning her lips. "Samuel Witwicky, are you asking me for a date?" Sari slyly asked.

"Well...If you want to put in that way so...Yes." Sam said his blush darkening, Sari's smirk got wider.

Meanwhile in the Downtown of Detroit City a blue portal materialized and from it emerged SG Rodimus along with the other SG Autobots. "It resembles our Earth, before we arrived." SG Rodimus said.

"Wreck this planet will be funny." SG Grimlock said and he drew his gun and he threw a fuel truck at a building and he shot it and made it explode, setting the building on fire.

"Guys wait! What are you doing?" The SG Autobots looked to the side and they saw the Protectobots that then transformed into robot mode.

"Hot Spot? I thought that you and the Protectobots were dead." SG Ironhide questioned.

"No you idiot, those are this Universe's Protectobots." SG Hound said.

"So there is no problem if I kill these ones right? I never liked the Protectobots after all." SG Drift said while he drew his swords and he dashed towards the Protectobots. Hot Spot drew his sword and he defended though he was sent towards a wall, then Streetwise drew his photon gun and he shot at Drift but then Goldbug deflected the shots and he kicked Streetwise.

"As always, I have to take care of things by myself." Blades said and he he took his propeller and transformed it into a double scythe and he proceeded to attack the SG Autobots, and then SG Grimlock drew his sword that was then surrounded by purple fire and he then he cut Blades's double scythe in half and he tried cut Blades in the chest but the Autobot defended. "*Hmpf* I always thought that a pair of scythes is better than a double scythe." Blades said and he pushed SG Grimlock and started to attack him.

"It is better we call reinforcements!" First Aid said and he pressed the communicator button in the side of his head.

IN THE ARK

"_Wheeljack! Wheeljack! Are you listening to me?!"_ First Aid said.

"What is happening? The Decepticons are attacking again?" Optimus asked as he and Sentinel entered in the command bridge.

"_They aren't Decepticon. They look like our men!" _First Aid said.

"What?!" Optimus, Sentinel and Wheeljack said at same time.

"_You heard me. One of them looks like Ironhide, other looks like Bumblebee..." _First Aid started to say.

"_MY NAME IT IS GOLDBUG!" _Goldbug shouted.

Optimus stretched his hand and he took a key and he started to walk towards somewhere. "Hey, Opitmus...Don't tell me that you are going to free him." Sentinel said.

"I have to. We need his help in dealing with those Parallel Universe invaders." Optimus said as he inserted the key and opened the door.

"But what if this all is a trick?" Sentinel said.

"Still a disbeliever mister Sentinel Prime?" SG Megatron asked as he left, Optimus gave back his sword. "So, why do you need my help?"

BACK IN DETROIT

SG Drift kept attacking Hot Spot and then he cut the Autobot in the leg and he fell to a knee and then SG Drift kicked him in the head. SG Ironhide and SG Hound attacked Groove, SG Ironhide punched Groove that turned and SG Hound punched and knocked him down. Goldbug gripped First Aid by the neck and raised him off the ground. "*Chuckle* Ridiculous, the First Aid in my Universe could have beat me alone in some seconds." Goldbug said and he threw First Aid at a couple of electric pole. SG Jazz kicked Streetwise at a building wall.

"Let's just kill those worms and go after Megatron and the fugitive Decepticons." SG Rodimus said.

And Grimlock said as he locked swords with Blades and he drew his gun and reloaded. "And now I am going to kill you scum."

"Not today you monster!" And then SG Megatron came flying and he punched SG Grimlock in the head and the evil Dinobot was sent towards SG Rodimus.

"What? Megatron?" Blades questioned.

"Don't worry Blades." Optimus said as he and Sentinel transformed to robot mode and they drew their weapons. "He is with us."

"Optimus Prime?" SG Jazz questioned.

"This Universe's Optimus Prime surely." SG Drift said.

SG Grimlock left SG Rodimus's back and the later chuckled. "So killing you is going to be as good as killing the Optimus Prime in my Universe." SG Rodimus said and he drew a bow.

"Megatron! You are going to pay for this!" SG Grimlock roared and then he transformed into his T-Rex mode and he dashed towards SG Megatron that stopped the evil Dinobot's jaws and then he charged energy in his cannon and he shot throwing SG Grimlock on SG Rodimus again.

"Come on!" SG Rodimus said as he pushed SG Grimlock and then Sentinel Prime dashed towards SG Rodimus and cut off his left hand.

"Everyone retreat!" SG Jazz said and he took a small rectangular deice and he pressed a button and sucked itself and created a portal that sucked the SG Autobots back to their Universe.

"Thank Primus they are gone." SG Megatron said and he sighed relieved.

"I have to apologize to you. You told the truth and I didn't trust you." Sentinel Prime said.

"It is okay." SG Megatron said.

"You never said clearly which are your objectives here." Optimus said.

"We Decepticons are losing the war in my Universe. I and some of my men came to your Universe hoping that we could find some allies to help us." SG Megatron answered.

"Look, we are already have our hands tight, the same is happening to us, the Decepticons are winning and I don't know if I can send soldiers to help you." Optimus said.

"I see...At least help me find my men." SG Megatron said.

"We are going to help you find your men. And then we'll see if we can help you." Optimus said. SG Megatron nodded and he transformed to jet mode and then the Autobots transformed to vehicle mode and they followed him.

But unknown to them they were being watched by Weirdwolf that was in his wolf mode and on a building. "Travelers from another Universe, uh? Lord Scorponok needs to know this." Weirdwolg said to himself and he jumped off the building and he landed on a flying board and he flew towards somewhere.

WITH OPTIMUS (OUR OPTIMUS) AND THE OTHERS

They kept driving for some hours and then they arrived at an abandoned military base. Then they transformed to robot mode. "They are here." SG Megatron said holding a rectangular radar device and he pointed at a warehouse.

Sentinel opened the door and they found a robot that resembled Starscream but being white and red, other resembled Soundwave but being blue and white and he had a green band wrapped around his head. There was a robot that resembled Octopunch but being more robot like and without the tentacles, other resembled Bugly but being green and purple and more mantis like, other resembled Iguanus but being brown and yellow, other resembled Carnivac but being golden and purple and there was a robot that resembled Roadblock but he was gray. "Megatron?" SG Starscream questioned. "Oh god...Oh my god I thought that I would never see the face of a friend again!"

"Lord Megatron is here!" SG Soundwave said the other SG Decepticons raised.

"Lord Megatron...Who are those?" SG Bugly asked pointing at Sentinel and Optimus.

"They are Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime from this Universe. Apparently, the Autobots in this Universe are good, they are temporary allies of ours in the war against our Universe's Optimus Prime.

"Allies in the war...Big deal." They heard someone say. Optimus and Sentinel looked back in the warehouse and they saw a robot that resembled Banzaitron but being gray and green.

"Banzaitron, always optimist." SG Carnivac said, SG Banzaitron merely hmpfed with his arms crossed.

"You guys go speak with Optimus, I am will talk to him." SG Megatron said and he entered the warehouse. "Banzaitron, they can help us, they can help us."

"Yeah right, it is a pity that they can't help bring back Bludgeon, Thunderwing, Finback, Roadgrabber and Snarler." SG Banzaitron said bitter. "There is no pointing in keep fighting, this will just bring more death. It is useless."

"And what are you suggesting?! That we should be just stay with our heads down and pretend that nothing is happening?!" SG Megatron said.

"Don't you realize that this is useless?! There is no point in keep fighting!" SG Banzaitron said.

"Banzaitron, I need your help...I need the help of the Thunderwing Squad." SG Megatron said.

"The Thunderwing Squad don't exist anymore!" SG Banzaitron said.

"I can't believe what I am listening. Did you forget Sari and Sam that are leading the human Resistance in our Universe? Are you going to let Bludgeon's death be in vain?" SG Megatron questioned, and SG Banzaitron stood quiet.

BACK IN THE SG UNIVERSE'S

"You idiots!" SG Optimus yelled to the SG Autobots that were knelt as he punched the armrest of of his throne. "You let yourselves being defeated by weaker copies of us? You incompetent fools!"

"Believe me Lord Optimus Prime, I now know the price of defeat." SG Rodimus said and he looked at the chainsaw that replaced his left hand.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! To let yourselves being defeated by Optimus's men..." They looked at the opened door and a cloaked and hooded robot appeared. "This is pathetic."

"Who are you stranger? And how did you passed my security?" Optimus inquired.

"Your guards aren't that efficient. Also I must say that I liked the desolated Post-Apocalyptic decoration you made on Earth." The hooded robot said.

"Again..." SG Optimus said and he inserted his hand in his throne and he took a purple Energon Ax. "Who are you?" He asked again a little impatient.

The hooded robot smirked and he took off his cloak revealing that he was a robot with a black body and yellow limbs and head. "My name is Scorponok. You know I've been working on a device that differently from your experimental warping devices to bring you back, this device of mine works quite good." Scorponok said and he showed to the SG Autobots a cylindrical device with many buttons and a cannon. "This is the Cosmic Key. Originally this was intended to be like a pocket Space Bridge, but when my henchman Weirdwolf came talking to me about inhabitants from a Parallel Universe, I made many quick adaptations and here I am, in a Parallel Universe. I decided to ally with you to create a giant size Cosmic Key to allow you to come to my Universe and invade it."

"Hmm. Why would you want us invading your universe?" SG Hound asked.

"Because I want revenge." Scorponok said.

"Revenge? Against who?" Goldbug asked.

"Revenge against the Autobots and Decepticons that had hunting me like an animal! Revenge against the Dinobots that destroyed my body! Revenge against Megatron for taking from the Leadership of the Decepticons! Revenge against Shockwave that destroyed my plans for conquering of Earth! So there is no better revenge against Optimus and the Autobots by destroying their precious Planet Earth, and since the Decepticons are going to stand against you, it is obvious that you are going to kill them as well, and with his forces awakened, it is going to be easy for me to restart with my experiments and to conquer Cybertron." Scorponok explained.

"So you are going to let me invade your Universe and destroy a planet hust you can have your revenge?" SG Optimus said and then he laughed. "I became fan of this guy!"

Some hours later in the (normal) Earth, more precisely in the Ark, Wheeljack detected something in the computer. "Oh, this is weird." Wheeljack said.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"I detected a warping signal like from a Space Bridge, but it seems different." Wheeljack said.

"Send Ginrai and Fortress and their teams to investigate it." Ratchet said.

Some minutes later Ginrai along with Cab, Shuta and Minerva arrived at the place with Fortress, Grand, Highbrow, Chromedome, Brainstorm and Hardhead. "So what are we looking for?" Shuta questioned.

"Maybe it is that." Chromedome said and he pointed at a blue portal that was upwards.

"Hmmm. Call Blaster and Perceptor and tell them that we need equipments." Fortress said.

But then someone said. "I don't think so." And then a powerful energy blast hit the ground near them and caused an explosion that made the Autobots fly. They looked up and saw Scorponok that was already combined with a new black and golden more powerful Transtector with a red head that resembled a Samurai helmet and he was yielding a red trident. "Tell Blaster and Perceptor that you won't need that equipments, cause after all you won't live enough to do no analyzes."

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Review after reading.<p> 


	31. 215 SHATTERED GLASS PART 2

SHATTERED GLASS PART 2

The Autobots kept staring shocked at the now stronger Scorponok. "Damn, I am without my Transtector." Fortress cursed in his mind and then he got an idea. Then Fortress jumped and he drew a mini version of the Master Sword and he attacked Scorponok that defended with his trident.

"Fortress!" Ginrai shouted and he tried to help along with the other Autobots.

"No!" Fortress said shocking the Autobots. "I will distract Scorponok and buy you some time, now go!" Fortress said. "GO!" Fortress repeated, and the Autobots hesitantly left.

Scorponok smirked and he pushed Fortress to the ground and stabbed him in the shoulder. "You are wanting to be like a lone hero that sacrifices himself for the his friends aren't you old friend? I am starting to think that your sacrifice plan will work quite well." Scorponok said as he raised his trident to kill Fortress but then Ginrai came flying and he kicked Scorponok in the head.

"I ordered you to return!" Fortress shouted.

"You know that I am terrible obeying orders." Ginrai said and then was stabbed through his chest by a red trident.

It was Scorponok that attacked Ginrai and he was furious. "Who do you think you are?! Stupid brat." Scorponok snarled and he kicked Ginrai away. Scorponok noticed Fortress that was trying to attack him from behind and the Decepticon turned and he evaded Fortress's attack and he stabbed the Autobot in the chest. Scorponok smirked and he laughed. "Look at this, you didn't stop me when you had the chance and I destroyed Planet Masters, and now you are not going to prevent me from destroying Planet Earth and Planet Nebulos." Scorponok said and he started to laugh and then he shot a purple blast that pierced through Fortress's body and made him fly.

"Fortress!" Scorponok looked to the side and he saw Ginrai that was on a knee and he was holding his hand against his chest.

"*Hmm* So you still live, you are either too resistant or merely too stubborn to accept death, but don't worry I am going to kill you and you can follow Fortress in death." Scorponok said.

"*Chuckle* Do you really think that we would simply leave Fortress? Now guys!" Ginrai said and then all the other Autobots attacked.

Highbrow and Brainstorm dived and they transformed to robot mode and they punched Scorponok, the Decepticon tried to attack but Hardhead and Chromedome shot at Scorponok along with Cab and Shuta while Minerva and Grand helped Fortress and Ginrai. Then a Ground Bridge portal appeared and it sucked the Autobots. "*Chuckle* It doesn't matter if they live or not." Scorponok said smirking and he looked up at the dimensional portal forming.

Meanwhile in the Metroplex base, the Dinobots along with Rodimus, Cliffjumper and Sideswipe were watching a monster truck program. "I must say, humans can create some really twisted shows." Cliffjumper said.

"H*ll yeah. What do you think Perceptor?" Grimlock said and he turned to Perceptor that was behind the couch with his hands covering eyes.

"Please, don't make me stare at this monstrous barbarian violence!" Perceptor pleaded. Grimlock merely laughed of him.

And then Grand and the Headmaster Autobots came carrying Fortress and Ginrai. "Call Ratchet and Wheeljack! They need help!" Grand said and Perceptor raised and he ran towards the command bridge while the Headmaster Autobots were bringing the wounded Fortress and Ginrai to the medical wing.

"But...What happened with them?" Rodimus asked.

"It was Scorponok, he is preparing something big, much bigger than his other plans!" Chromedome said, then Perceptor came.

"I called Ratchet and Wheeljack, they will arrive in some seconds. But speaking about Scorponok, what he is creating?" Perceptor said.

"I don't know it seems to be a portal, like from a Space Bridge...But different." Shuta said and then they arrived at the Medical Wing and there was SG Bugly.

"What?!" The Headmaster Autobots said.

"Relax, he is with us." Perceptor said.

"I ended up listening to your conversation when you were entering the room, and forgive me for my interruption, but I think that your Scorponok is trying to open a portal to my Universe, allowing an invasion of evil Autobots from my Universe." SG Bugly said surprising the Autobots. "Now please put your injured in my table, I would prefer to give them some healthcare while your friends don't appear." SG Bugly said.

Meanwhile Scorponok had de-merged from his Transtector and now he was doing some modifications on the Cosmic Key. Then he turned to his Transtector and he smirked. "I knew that Dark Energon would be a powerful energy source for Black Zarak, but I didn't think that he would ended up being so strong." Scorponok thought.

"Scorponok..." A sinister voice said. Scorponok widened his eyes and he looked around and saw that the area was starting to being surrounded by a purple mist. "Scorponok..."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Scorponok inquired and then he turned around and he saw a pair of big evil floating purple eyes.

"You, who uses my blood as personal fuel, you are going to answer to me for your arrogance." The voice said and the eyes stared at him.

"I answer to no one you petty worm!" Scorponok said.

The sinister voice scoffed of Scorponok. "I don't know if you are too bold or merely too stupid. Do you really want to discover who I am? Hm hm hm hm. You should think better about what you wish for, because if you wish to meet me face to face, you will receive it." The sinister voice and then the eyes and the purple mist disappeared. Scorponok looked around and he fell to his right knee and he started to pant.

Many hours later Sam was in the training room having a talk with Bumblebee and Bludgeon about his date with Sari. "And now about the vehicle choice. I am going to take and Sari to the restaurant." Bludgeon said.

"I am going to take them to the restaurant!" Bumblebee said.

"What? Do you want to Sari to go inside of you?" Bludgeon questioned. "The small and ridiculous Chevrolett Beetle car?" Bludgeon completed while poking Bumblebee in the forehead annoying the small Autobot.

"At least I transform in a car! You transform into a freak battle tank!" Bumblebee said but he didn't expect Bludgeon's reaction.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Exactly Autobot! I transform into a battle tank!" Bludgeon said and he transformed into his tank mode. "So in case the kids get in trouble with a thief or if some perv guy try to hit on Sari, I just need to blow him to little bloody pieces with my cannon." Bludgeon said and moving his cannon to make a point.

"Hey guys! What about you return to what is the big problem? We think about the transportation later, I don't even know what I'll dress." Sam said.

"You should wear something formal, like a tuxedo." Bludgeon said.

"Yeah right. Dude, let him choose right? Sam, choose something informal, yet pretty." Bumblebee said and then his communicator started to beep. "Yes?" Bumblebee said and he pushed the communicator button in the side of his head.

"_Excuse me mister Bumblebee, but mister Optimus is calling you, and the he looks serious." _SG Starscream said.

"I see." Bumblebee said and he turned to Sam. "I am sorry Sam but I have to go. You and Bludgeon have to take care of your clothes." Bumblebee said and he left the training room.

Sam stood quiet and he looked at Bludgeon. "What are we going to do?" Sam questioned.

"I have an idea." Bludgeon said. And then some minutes later Bludgeon was in the backyard of Sam's house seeing through the window of his bedroom the choices of clothe that Sam was making. "Okay, what do you think about this one?" Sam asked to Bludgeon, he was wearing a long sleeved black jacket over a white t-shirt and black jeans pants along with a pair blue and white sneakers.

"Now that is something that can be considered acceptable." Bludgeon said and then a cracking sound was heard. Bludgeon looked to his feet and he looked back to Sam. "Does your mother like the fountain in your backyard?" Bludgeon asked.

"Uh...Yes..." Sam replied, feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well, tell her that she no longer has the fountain." Bludgeon said and Sam facepalmed.

Meanwhile Bumblebee arrived at the Metroplex base and he was welcomed by SG Megatron and SG Starscream. "Bumblebee, you finally arrived." SG Megatron said. Bumblebee nodded and they walked towards the command bridge.

"So which is the crisis?" Bumblebee asked.

"It looks like that your Scorponok is trying to open to my universe, to allow an invasion of evil Autobots." SG Starscream said.

"Well, this sounds a lot like a plan from that psycho." Bumblebee said narrowing his eyes. He looked to the side and saw Sari that was looking at her image in a mirror, she was wearing a vest over a white undershirt and a knee length skirt and high heel boots.

"It is something about a date she will have." SG Starscream said after seeing Bumblebee's confused look. "That is everything you need to know, if I were you, you wouldn't ask nothing else." SG Starscream completed with a bored tone.

"Anyway, what is Optimus and Magnus are doing about the situation?" Bumblebee asked.

"They will send the Aerialbots along with Black Arachnia, Rodimus and Blurr to the place where Scorponok is, he is somewhere not too far from here." SG Megatron said.

Bumblebee looked to the side and he stopped walking. "Hey guys, you go ahead, okay? There is someone that I need to see right now." Bumblebee said and he turned left and he entered a room and he found Grand along with Chromedome, Highbrow, Brainstorm and Hardhead that were waiting for Fortress and Ginrai to being healed. "Hey, Grand." Bumblebee said.

"Oh, hi Bumblebee." Grand said a little depressive.

"Can I?" Bumblebee asked pointing to the seat by Grand's side and he nodded positively and Bumblebee seated. "So, any news about Fortress or Ginrai?"

"No, we have been waiting here for hours and nothing." Grand answered. Chromedome poked him in the shoulder and pointed at a red light above the door that then turned green. And then Ratchet left along with SG Bugly, Wheeljack and a yellow and black Autobot that had some lion characteristics and a pair of wings and cannons in his arms.

"What is going on? Who is this guy?" Grand asked as he raised.

"I am...Or it least I was Ginrai." The yellow and black Autobot chuckled.

"Ginrai?" Highbrow asked.

"Please call me Victory Leo now." Victory Leo said.

"But what happened to you?" Hardhead asked.

"We were forced to reformat Ginrai to save his life." Wheeljack said.

"Like what I did with Ultra Magnus." Ratchet said.

"But what happened to Fortress? What happened to my brother?" Grand asked.

Rachet, Wheeljack, Victory Leo and SG Bugly looked at each other before the later said. "Fortress...Didn't make it. He is offline." SG Bugly said sadly.

The Headmaster Autobots and Bumblebee widened their eyes of shock. Grand started to cry and he fell to his knees. "D*mn you Scorponok! You are going to pay for this!" Grand thought.

Meanwhile the Aerialbots and Black Arachnia that has choose a black and purple jet for vehicle mode were patrolling from the skies while Blurr and Rodimus were following them from the ground. _"Alright, we are getting closer to where Fortress and the others found Scorponok."_ Rodimus said via radio.

"Alright, let's prepare the cameras." Slingshot said and the Aerialbots and Black Arachnia started to record what was happening and they were shocked with what they saw.

"You must be kidding." Air Raid said.

"_What is the matter?" Rodimus_ asked and he and Blurr transformed to robot mode and they hid behind me trees and saw that as well. _"Send a emergency message to Optimus!"_

"I am already doing it!" Silverbolt said. "Optimus! Deathsaurus and Overlord and their Deceptcons are attacking Scorponok." Silverbolt said.

Deathsaurus attacked with his sword and Scorponok defended and then Overlord, Hydra, Buster and Doubleclouder appeared behind Scorponok and shot at him but the shots rebounded, Scorponok smirked and he pushed Deathsaurus and he shot a purple blast at the Decepticons that attacked him. And then the Seacons combined to form King Poseidon while the Dinoforce combined to form Dinoking. "It is our turn, Breastforce Combine!" Leozack said and he and Jallguar transformed into a body and a head/helmet covered Leozack's own head, and then Guyhawk transformed into a right arm, and Hellbat transformed into a left arm, and Killbison transformed into a right leg and Drillhorn transformed into a left leg and they all combined into a Decepticon Combiner. "LIOKAISER!" The gargantuan Decepticon said his name and he materialized a two barrel gun in his right hand. Liokaiser and Deathcobra shot at Scorponok that spun his trident and he deflected the blast. Dinoking and King Poseidon attacked Scorponok that defended and then purple electricity ran through the trident and he electrocuted the two Decepticon Combiners.

Then Blood, Gilmer and Dauros along with Cancer, Wilder and Bullhorn attacked. "Alright guys, attack with everything you got!" Blood said and they all shot at Scorponok that was merely getting annoyed by that.

"You ridiculous worms! How dare you to attack me!" Scorponok shouted and he made them fly with a Dark Energon blast from his trident.

"Guys! No!" Overlord shouted.

"You are going to pay for attacking our men!" Deathsaurus said.

"Angry that I attacked your little nephew Deathsaurus?" Scorponok said in a challenging tone.

"Cancer take Blood and the others and leave this place." Overlord said.

"But father!" Cancer said but Wilder and Bullhorn dragged him to the forest.

"You can try to save your son if you want to Overlord, but he'll meet death like you all." Scorponok said and he was about to turn to go after Cancer and his friends.

But then Deathsaurus transformed into a two head dragon and he jumped and appeared in front of Scorponok along with his brother Overlord. "If you want to take my nephew, you will have to pass through us." Deathsaurus said and he breathed a fire blast while Overlord shot with his machine gun.

Meanwhile Cancer was still being dragged by Wilder and Bulhorn. "Let me go! I have to help my dad!" Cancer said as he twitched.

"Lord Overlord, told us to protect you and that is what we are gonna do!" Bullhorn said.

"Besides you our friend." Wilder said.

"So we'll be always be close when you want to do something stupid." Bullhorn completed ironically.

They continued to run for some seconds but then they bumped into Rodimus and Blurr. "Autobots!" Cancer said.

"Hey, relax, we are on the same side..." Blurr said

"At least for now." Rodimus completed. They failed to notice the steps behind them.

Scorponok attacked Overlord that drew a katana and he defended and pushed Scorponok and he shot with his machine gun. Scorponok defended but he failed to notice Deathsaurus that grabbed him by the head and then he smashed Scorponok against the ground. "Curse you." Scorponok snarled and he raised and he attacked Deathsaurs with his trident and he was sent flew towards Overlord. "You are done for." Scorponok said and then he heard a sound behind him, and he turned back and saw a ground bridge and then he saw Optimus that had jumped out of the portal along with Grand and the other Headmaster Autobots and the SG Decepticons. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You always at the right time. But not anymore. The portal connecting the two universes is complete. No matter what you do, you can't stop this." Scorponok said.

"Stop saying b*llshit Scorponok." They looked back and saw SG Optimus leaving the portal carrying his Energon Ax in his shoulder. "Your portal took too long to be done." SG Optimus said, then he noticed the SG Decepticons and he smirked. "Megatron my old friend, long time no see, uh?" SG Optimus said.

SG Megatron and his Decepticons aimed at SG Optimus and Scorponok. "You are only two. Surrender by you own will or we'll force you to surrender." SG Megatron said.

"So you think that you are in in some sort of advantage, just because you are in a big numbers?" Scorponok said smirking and he clicked his scorpion claw and then Snapdragon and all the other Decepticon Headmasters appeared having Black Arachnia, the Aerialbots, Rodimus, Blurr, Wilder, Cancer and Bullhorn as hostages.

"It looks like that we have a small change of plans." SG Optimus said.

"Here our demands. You'll let me, my men, and the army of evil Autobots leave this place or I'll order my men to blow off their heads" Scorponok said.

"Don't do it!" Rodimus said.

"They are going to kill us all anyway!" Balck Arachnia said.

"Be quiet girl." Snapdragon snarled.

"This is too boring Lord Scorponok, can't we just kill them?" Apeface complained while aiming at Cancer, but then his own head was exploded courtesy of Buster and then Cancer takes his gun and Apeface's own gun and he killed Mindwipe with a shot in the head.

Then the Aerialbots, Wilder and Bullhorn released themselves and they attacked Weirdwolf, Skullcrusher and Snapdragon. "Decepticons Attack!" SG Megatron ordered and all SG Decepticons attacked SG Optimus while the normal Autobots and Cancer, Wilder and Bullhorn attacked Scorponok while Blood, Dauros and Gilmer overpowered Snapdragon, Weirdwolf and Skullcrusher. "This time you are going down, Scorponok!" Grand said and a portal materialized and the Battleship Maximus and then the vehicle transformed ni a headless robot and Grand combined into it and he materialized a gun in a hand and he materialized the Master Sword in the other hand. "GRAND MAXIMUS!" Grand attacked Scorponok that defended.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You idiot! Are not as strong as Fortress." Scorponok said and he attacked Grand that defended and then Grand jumped back and shot at Scorponok that deflected the blast with his trident.

Dauros punched Skullcrusher and knocked him down. "Retreat!" Weirdwolf said and he and Skullcrusher ran to the forest and then a ship flew up.

"Hey you cowards!...Wait for me!" Snapdragon said and he transformed to jet mode and left with Weirdwolf and Skullcrusher.

Overlord aimed at Snapdragon and shot with his machine gun and a volley of missiles and destroyed Snapdragon. And then Overlord aimed at the ship of Skullcrusher and Weirdwolf but they evaded. "Thank god that we escaped that." Weirdwolf said but then Deathsaurus in his dragon mode appeared by their side and he damaged the engine of the ship and the ship crashed on the ground and exploded.

Grand shot at Scorponok that deflected with his trident and then Grand dashed and he cut Scorponok in the chest with the Master Sword. The Headmaster Decepticon fell back on the ground and he de-merged from his Black Zarak Transtector. Grand stared at Scorponok and walked towards him. "No...No...Fortress never killed his opponents...You can't..." Scorponok started to say but Grand interrupted him.

"I make some things clear, first I am not Fortress so I am not scared of putting an end to my enemies, and second your whole life you'd done nothing but killing innocents!" Grand growled and he aimed his gun at Scorponok, but then SG Carnivac was sent flew and hit him. Scorponok took advantage of it and he combined with Black Zarak and transformed into Scorpion mode and he flew to space, but the injured Hydra was capable of flying and taking the Cosmic Key from Scorponok that didn't notice.

SG Optimus laughed as he easily defeated SG Roadblock, SG Bugly, SG Soundwave, SG Octopunch and SG Starscream. "Stupid Deceptiscums." SG Optimus said and then SG Megatron came behind him and attacked with his sword, SG Optimus defended and he counter-attacked, SG Megatron defended and he shot with his fusion cannon but SG Optimus deflected and he attacked SG Megatron but then (normal) Optimus Prime defended with his ax and then he and SG Megatron started to attack SG Optimus all at same time. SG Megatron shot at SG Optimus that evaded and he made SG Megatron fly with a kick and then he noticed that Optimus was attacking him from behind and he turned and they clashed weapons.

"Megatron!" Hydra said and he threw the Cosmic Key to SG Megatron that took it and he opened a portal to their Universe.

SG Optimus noticed the portal and he laughed. "Do you really think that this will stop me?" SG Optimus said and he stuck a hand in a compartment in his right hip and he took another Cosmic Key. "I have another Cosmic Key, I can easily return to your universe and..." SG Optimus started to say but then a blur dashed near SG Opitmus and took the Cosmic Key, the evil Autobot looked at his side and he saw SG Banzaitron.

"Bye bye sucker." SG Banzaitron said and he kicked SG Optimus that flew through the portal and then SG Banzaitron closed the portal.

"Banzaitron, you returned!" SG Octopunch said.

"*chuckle* I might be totally pessimist, but I wouldn't let you fight alone." SG Banzaitron said.

Sentinel looked around and noticed that Overlord and all the other Decepticons had left. "Optimus, the Deceptcons...Our Decepticons had disappeared." Sentinel said.

"We go after them later." Optimus said and he turned to SG Megatron. "Thank you for helping saving my Universe."

"You don't need to thank for that, I couldn't let him destroy other world." SG Megatron said and he created a portal with the Cosmic Key. "About Scorponok's machine, I won't let Optimus take it. If you need any help, you can call me." SG Megatron said.

"The same to you." Optimus said and he and SG Megatron shook hands before the later with the other SG Decepticons crossed the portal. Optimus looked to his feet and he saw the other Cosmic Key that was left by the (normal) Decepticons, the Autobot Leader took the machined and he sighed. "He remembers me, of how Megatron was before becoming the Leader of the Decepticons, I wonder what he plans to do now."

"No matter what Megatron does, we are going to stop him and anyone else who threat others." Sentinel said.

Meanwhile in Space Scorponok kept flying. "Curse the Autobots! Curse the Decepticons! Thanks to them I have no troops, or resources, I have nothing!" Scorponok thought.

"Not exactly..." Scorponok heard a voice saying, then he transformed to robot mode and he noticed the purple mist surrounding him and a pair of big purple eyes appearing in front of him. Scorponok got terribly scared. "I've been thinking about you, instead of killing you I am going to make you my new Herald."

"Whoa! This is so good." Scorponok said ironically. "I am sorry, but I am not going to be your servant, o magnificent." Scorponok said more ironically.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. This is not a request, this is an order!" The voice said and then purple electricity ran through Scorponok's body and injured him.

"NOOOOOO! I accept it! I accept it!" Scorponok said.

"Hm hm hm hm hm. Good to hear that." The voice said and the eyes and the mist disappeared. Scorponok looked in front of him and he saw a Decepticon Destroyer. From the Destroyer, Nemesis Prime saw Scorponok and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Review after reading<p> 


	32. 216 ALL HAIL MEGATRON PART 1

ALL HAIL MEGATRON PART 1

Sam was having a conversation with Bumblebee and Sari in the Ark. "And then Professor Sumdac went to New York. What happened here Bee?" Sam said.

"Things have been pretty calm recently, the Decepticons had done nothing but stealing some materials and they did us a favor and took all Dark Energon out of Earth." Bumblebee said.

"Do you think they are building something?" Sari questioned.

"Yeah, but what?" Bumblebee said.

MEANWHILE IN PLANED CHAAR

The Space Bridge in the planet Chaar was open and then Skywarp and the other Seekers crossed it. Barricade was leaned against a rock with a rather bored look. "Thank Primus you finally arrived." Barricade said and he raised. "Let's go, Megatron is waiting." Barricade said and they entered the Decepticon base.

Inside the control room they found Megatron that was sitting on a throne and Starscream that was by his side. "So you finally arrived." Megatron said and then he pressed a button in the armrest. Then Holograms of Overlord, Deathsaurus, Goryu, Turtler, Hun-Gurr, Motormaster, Scrapper, Onslaught and Shockwave appeared.

"_Lord Megatron." _They all said at same time.

"Shockwave, how the transportation of the Trypticon weapon is going?" Megatron asked.

"_It is already on the Earth moon, waiting for you Lord Megatron." _Shockwave said.

"_We are on our positions my lord. Neither the Autobots or the Humans are suspecting" _Scrapper said.

"Good, it is time to strike, it is time to launch our final assault against the Autobots, be ready to do your part." Megatron said.

"_Yes, Lord Megatron." _The Decepticon Leaders said and the Holograms turned off.

BERLIN/GERMANY

Hun-Gurr was on the top of a high building. He smirked and then Rippersnapper emerged from the river in his humanoid shark mode. Sinnertwin and Cutthroat appeared in their beast modes as well and then a black liquid gushed out of a manhole cover and transformed into Blot. Hun-Gurr transformed to his dragon mode and he flew out of the building and he arrived at the ground and he and the other Terrorcons transformed to robot mode. "Terrorcons Combine!" Hun-Gurr ordered and they merged into Abominus and started the assault.

BEIJING/CHINA

Hydra, Buster, Blood, Gilmer and Dauros in jet mode made a rain of missiles. Then a black jet came and it opened a hatch door that released Cancer, Wilder and Bullhorn and they started to destroy as well. Then a tank came and aimed at the Beijing National Stadium and destroyed it and the black jet transformed into a upper body with a pair of arms and a head and the tank transformed into a lower body with a pair of legs, the tank and jet combined into the Decepticon Overlord and he entered in the killing spree.

SHANGHAI/CHINA

Dinoking came flying and he landed in the middle of the Nanjing Road. He smashed many cars over his feet and then he cut a building in half with his ax and it smashed many people.

TOKYO/JAPAN

Deathsaurus landed on a building and he transformed into his dragon mode and he shot a fireball at the Rainbow Bridge and he completely destroyed it and then he shot a fireball at a part of Tokyo and he destroyed it. Then the Breastforce came and they combined into Liokaiser and he made a building go down with a shot of his two barrel cannon.

CAPE TOWN/SOUTH AFRICA

Tanks and Soldiers shot at Headstrong and Tantrum that easily crushed them. Divebomb transformed to robot mode and he flapped his wings and he shot explosive feathers and destroyed many buildings and Tanks, then Helicopters came flying and they shot at Divebomb that evaded and then he shot his explosive feathers at them leaving a Helicopter that was destroyed by Rampage. Razorclaw transformed to lion mode and he shot down many soldiers. Then the Predacons merged into Predaking and he jumped to a building and he shot at the town.

SYDNEY/AUSTRALIA

King Poseidon emerged form the seas and he destroyed the Sydney Harbor Bridge with his sword and the Opera House with his cannon. And then he walked towards the city and shooting with his cannon.

LOS ANGELES/USA

Motormaster and the Stunticons were destroying Los Angeles all the way they could, and then they transformed to vehicle mode and they rushed and entered the sea. The next second Menasor emerged and he destroyed the Vincent Thomas Bridge with his sword preventing everyone from leaving.

NEW YORK/USA

Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave crossed the Space Bridge portal and they landed on a building and they witnessed the destruction that was being caused by Devastator. "This is happening the whole planet Earth." Starscream said. "

Your plan is going smoothly Lord Megatron." Soundwave said.

"This is only Phase 1. Now follow me..." Megatron said and he along with Starscream and Soundwave jumped and they landed on the ground and then the Decepticon Emperor destroyed the building where he was with a blast form his fusion cannon and he walked with Starscream and Soundwave following him. "Let's start Phase 2."

MEANWHILE IN THE ARK

"_Prime! Aren't you listening to the news? The Cons are going crazy, my men are getting killed, we need your help." _Commander Steel said.

"We can't, the Ground Bridges in neither the Ark or the Metroplex Base aren't working. Something is scrambling our transportation tech." Optimus said and then the screen started to fail. "Commander Steel, are you hearing me?"

"What is the problem Wheeljack?" Sentinel asked.

"I don't know. A signal of unknown origin is interfering with our communications. It is interfering with all our machines." Wheeljack said and then the screen showed Megatron that was in the moon with the Constructicons, Starscream and Soundwave.

"_Greetings, inhabitants of the human hive." _Megatron said. _"I was the one that ordered the attacks in your cities. A new power is about to rule your world, me."_ Megatron said. _"I give you human leaders an ultimatum, give up of your lead, accept my rule, and give your Autobot allies to me, or...Well, it is better show you it." _Megatron said and then the camera turned to what appeared to be a giant mobile base full of cannons. The Autobots were scared by that.

"I can't believe it." Optimusmuttered.

"Optimus, what is that thing?" Sam and Sari asked.

"That is our greatest nightmare alive." Optimus replied.

"_That is Trypticon, the greatest Decepticon weapon. And I am going to give you a demonstration." _Megatron said. _"Full-Tilt, activate the cannon!"_ Megatron said to a purple Decepticon that then pressed buttons in a panel in the side of the mobile base and the bigger main cannon started to charge purple energy. Then the image changed to New York.

"What is going on?" Sentinel questioned, the next second a big purple laser blast hit New York with Sam, Sari and the Autobots looking shocked as the whole island of Manhattan sank into the ocean.

"Wait...Professor Sumdac was there." Sam said. Sari started to cry and she fell to her knees, Sam wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

Then the image in the screen returned to Megatron. _"I already gave my terms and showed my firepower, you have one Earth hour to send me an answer, or your world will be invaded." _Megatron said and the screen went blank.

"Wheeljack, I want you and Ratchet fixing the Ground Bridge and the Space Bridge, I'll meet with Ultra Magnus and the other Leaders." Optimus said with a strange voice tone.

"Sir?" Sentinel questioned.

"Megatron stepped out of the boundaries! I swear, I'll stop him today, once and for all." Optimus said.

Meanwhile Laserbeak flew to the Detroit. _"Laserbeak, is the target in your aim?" _Soundwave asked via radio.

"Yes Soundwave, I can see Powell in his office" Laserbeak said.

_"Good. Star Operation: Total Obliteration."_ Soundwave commanded. The next second Laserbeak shot missiles at Powell's office that was completely destroyed by the explosion.

IN METROPLEX

Optimus arrived at Metroplex base and he was having a meeting with Ultra Magnus, Kup, Hot Spot, Silverbolt, Scattershot, Grimlock, and Metalhawk, Star Saber, Grand and Springer with the four last using Holograms. "The situation has became more serious now that Trypticon is here." Magnus said.

"_You know, there is only one thing that can defeat him." _Springer said.

"No. Ratchet wouldn't let me use him as a weapon." Optimus said.

"So there is only one thing that we can do. We have to assemble a Team and go to Cybertron and retrieve the Transformation Cog from Alpha Trion." Kup said.

"_Are you sure if this is a good idea? I don't know if we can afford to send troops out of the planet."_ Star Saber said.

"_The truth is that we have no other choice." _Springer said.

Optimus sighed. "Very well, I will choose some men." Optimus said and he dismissed the Autobots.

Some minutes later Ironhide along with Blurr, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Elita-1 were in front of the Space Bridge. And then the portal appeared and they crossed it and arrived at Cybertron. "Home Sweet Home." Ironhide said.

"Uh...Ironhide, does a Space Bridge should do that?" Blurr questioned while pointing at the Portal that started to collapse and then it disappeared.

"Well, things can't get any worse right?" Sunstreaker said and then something started to shoot at them and they looked around and they were surrounded by Inseticon Drones.

"You had to ask, didn't you?!" Ironhide questioned angrily and the Insecticons shot at the Autobots.

IN THE EARTH MOON

"Lord Megatron, I received a transmission from Shockwave. An Autobot team arrived through a Space Bridge Portal, that collapse the next second." Soundwave said.

Megatron smirked. "Good. This means that our spy in the Autobots did what he was instructed and sabotaged their Transportation means." Megatron said and he looked back at the giant Space Bridge. "Tell to Shockwave to activate the main Decepticon Space Bridge and to start the Transportation of my Army. The invasion of Earth will happen no matter what, starting in the city that Autobots chose as home." Megatron said and he showed a holographic map. "Detroit."

TO BE CONTINUE

Review after Reading please


	33. 217 ALL HAIL MEGATRON PART 2

ALL HAIL MEGATRON PART 2

Ironhide and his team transformed to vehicle they kept running to escape the Insecticons going after them. "Unbelievable, first our Space Bridge collapses and then we are ambushed by those clowns!" Blurr said.

"Can stop whining Blurr?!" Sideswipe asked angry.

Ironhide ran over a ramp and he transformed to robot mode mid-air and shot and destroyed three Insecticons and he transformed to vehicle mode back to vehicle mode. "Three down." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, but there are at least 36 left." Sideswipe said.

Then a volley of shots came down and destroyed more Insecticons. "What...?" Ironhide as he and the other Autobots stopped and transformed to robot mode.

The Insecticons also stopped their pursue and they landed and transformed to robot mode. Then Springer came along with fellow Wreckers Impactor, Roadbuster, Broadside, Pyro, Guzzle, Ironfist, Whirl and Rotorstorm charging to battle. Springer drew his twin pistols, Impactor prepared his shoulder cannon, Roadbuster reloaded his Gatling gun, Broadside and Pyro and Ironfist prepared their guns, and Guzzle and Whirl and Rotorstorm prepared their arm weapons. "Wreck'n Rule!" Springer shouted and then all the Wreckers started to shot at same time.

Ironhide became silver and then he used himself as a shield to protect the other Autobots and he saw as the Insecticons were torn to pieces by the Wreckers. In some seconds the cybernetic Insects were no more. "Are you okay guys?" Springer said.

"Try to control yourselves, alright? Do this again and you will kill us!" Sunstreaker said.

"We beat them anyway." Roadbuster said.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to catch us when we arrived." Ironhide said.

"We were there in the rendezvous point, but then those freaks attacked us and split us from you." Springer said.

"Where are the other Wreckers?" Blurr asked.

"The others...They are gone." Broadside said sadly.

"What do you mean they are gone? They are dead?" Sideswipe said.

"Four new Insecticons built by Shockwave attacked us and they nearly killed us all." Impactor said.

"We have been hunting the Insecticons down since." Whirl said.

"Although there were some days in which we were the prey and they were the hunters." Guzzle chuckled.

"Don't you think is better we go see Alpha Trion before more Cons' appear?" Elita-1 said. The Autobots transformed to vehicle mode and they left, failing to notice that Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were following them.

MEANWHILE IN THE DECEPTICON HQ IN KAON

Shockwave was seeing the Autobots through a computer screen with Laserbeak's and Buzzsaw's help. Soundwave that had arrived some minutes ago to assist him. "Laserbeak and Buzzsaw will keep following the spy's signal. Eventually will show which is the Autobots' objective." Shockwave said. "I shall sent some Insecticons to follow them."

"Lord Megatron wants to know how much will take for you to teleport his army." Soundwave said.

"The process will be be complete in 45 minus minutes." Shockwave said.

"Good to hear that." Soundwave said as he sat on a chair, Ravage came closer to Soundwave and he jumped on his lap. "Lord Megatron has been awaiting too much for this moment." Soundwave said as he stroke Ravage's back.

"Soundwave, there is something that I have been working for you." Shockwave said and he gesture to Soundwave to follow him. Soon Shockwave arrived at his lab along with Soundwave, Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble. There Shockwave revealed two tubes of liquid Energon but the most interesting was the content (that were quite huge). Inside one was a robotic white and blue T-Rex with a horn in his nose and the other had a purple and golden Stegosaurus. "Let me present you Overkill and Slugfest. I discovered them in Scorponok's laboratory in his now destroyed flying fortress. According to the files he created them by using CNA extracted from the Dinobots, they were almost dead when I arrived. I already sent a report to Lord Megatron about them, he made clear that he wants to give them to you as your new minions." Shockwave said.

"Now that you said, having some new companions don't sound bad. What do you think guys?" Ravage said.

"I say go for it!" Rumble said

"Yeah! The bigger the quantity, the better! For us of course." Frenzy said.

BACK IN THE EARTH

Sari and Sam were in what was left of Powell's office. "First Professor Sumdac, and now Powell is killed as well." Sam said.

"Powell wasn't the best guy in the world but still, I don't think he deserved this." Sari said.

"Hey Sari." Sari looked to the side and she saw Banzaitron and she screamed due to the spook.

"Don't do it again! You end up killing someone!" Sari said as she slowly breathed.

"I am just obeying orders, Bludgeon ordered me to call you. He is speaking with your father right now." Iguanus said.

"Thunderwing made contact?" Sam asked.

"Yes and they want to have a talk with Sari." Banzaitron said. Sam was about to follow Sari but then the Decepticon Bounty Hunter stopped him. "Only with Sari." Banzaitron stated. Sari looked at them for some seconds before leaving.

Sam looked as Sari left with a slightly disappointed look and then he looked at Banzaitron with a puzzled look. "Is problem?" Sam asked.

"Noooooo. There is no problem." Banzaitron said.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Sam asked a little more seriously.

"I am not acting strange, if there is someone acting strange it is..." Banzaitron started to say.

"Banzaitron!" Sam interrupted. "What. Is. Going. On?" He asked seriously. Banzaitron hissed and sighed and he scratched the back of his head. Sari had taken the elevator to the underground laboratory when Banzaitron finally said. "What?! They are going to take Sari out of the planet?!"

"You know very well that Megatron won't keep his promise, he'll attack the Earth no matter what." Banzaitron said.

"But the Autobots can the Earth and her as well!" Sam said.

"Against a world-wide invasion? Neither Thunderwing or Bludgeon would trust Sari's safety on the Autobots, specially against such terrible danger." Banzaitron said.

"I know...It is...It is..." Sam said.

"You like Sari don't you?" Banzaitron asked.

"I like her a lot." Sam said.

"If you really like Sari and cares about her. You have to let her go." Banzaitron said as he sat on the ground in a lotus position. "There is a good thing. I am going to be here with you." Banzaitron said jokingly.

"How this can be good?" Sam asked.

"Because my orders are to stay here and protect you." Banzaitron said surprising Sam. "Apparently, both Thunderwing and Bludgeon know about Sari's feelings for you, so they were simple and clear with my orders." Banzaitron felt happy when he saw Sam's smile.

BACK TO THE DECEPTICON HQ IN KAON

Shockwave kept looking at the monitor that showed the giant Decepticon Space Bridge. "It is time." Shockwave said and he typed in the keyboard thus activating the Space Bridge and creating a portal above Cyberton. Shockwave mentally smirked and then he pressed a button in the keyboard. "All Decepticon ships. Cross the Space Bridge and rendezvous with Lord Megatron in earth's moon, he'll give you further instructions." Shockwave said as the Decepticon ships took flight and they started to cross the Space Bridge. "I suggest you leave Soundwave, or Megatron will be really mad." Shockwave said. Soundwave nodded and his visor glowed for a second before he created a Space Bridge portal and crossed it, and in other part of Cybertron Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were teleported as well.

BACK TO IRONHIDE'S TEAM AND THE WRECKERS

"Did anyone else saw that?" Rotorstorm asked.

"Just another reason for us to go faster." Ironhide said.

"Accelerate everyone!" Blurr said and they all accelerated without noticing the Insecticons following them from a safe distance. In no time the Autobots could already see Alpha Trion's dome laboratory.

Sky Lynx was laying down on the ground taking a nap when then he saw the Autobots coming towards the dome laboratory. "Well, well, well, look who is finally here." Sky Lynx said jokingly. The Autobots stopped and they transformed to robot mode they started to pant. "Seriously what happened to you?"

"Insecticons, that is what happened." Impactor said bitterly.

"_Just__let__them__come__in.__" _Knock Out said via radio to Sky Lynx that moved to the side and they entered.

Inside Alpha Trion was looking at his computer when then Wheelie appeared along with Knock Out. "Sir. They are here." Wheelie said and Ironhide came in along with the others.

"What took you so long?" Alpha Trion said.

"We had some complications with the Insecticon Swarm in our way to here. We'll also need an alternative mean of transportation since the Space Bridge simply collapsed. Oh by the way where is the Transformation Cog for the Metroplex base." Blurr said.

"He is the reason I joined the Wreckers." Roadbuster said as he reloaded his Gatling Gun.

"Anyway, I have the Transformation Cog." Alpha Trion said and he took a ball made of orange metal. But then the ceiling crumbled and a severely injured Sky Lynx fell while being followed by Insecticons Venom, Ransack, Barrage, Chop Shop and many Insecticon Drones.

"Excuse me but I need this." Chop Shop said and he took the Transformation Cog and he transformed to Stag Beetle mode and he flew up through the destroyed ceiling.

Guzzle jumped up Roadbuster's shoulder and he grabbed Chop Shop's wings but then Barrage aimed and he shot Guzzle and made him fall to the ground but not before he shot Chop Shop and made him release the Transformation Cog and Guzzle took it mid-air. "Take this." Guzzle said and he threw the Transformation Cog to Wheelie.

"This is to heavy to me!" Wheelie whined.

"Give it to me!" Chop Shop said and he was diving towards Wheelie but then Broadside shot through his chest and stuck his ax in the Insecticon's head.

Roabuster smashed the head of an Insecticon with his Gatling gun and destroyed more others with multiple shots. Impactor shot his harpoon through the head of Venom and pulled his head off. Ironhide grabbed an Insecticon by the head and knelt it many times before knocking him down with an uppercut. Blurr drew a nunchaku and destroyed many Insecticon drones. "Futile resistance." Ransack said and he deflected a punch from Ironhide and evaded a combined attack from Blurr, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Elita-1 destroyed two Insecticon Drones and then she jumped over them and she made a dive kick towards Ransack that grabbed her by the leg and threw her.

Barrage noticed Springer, Impactor and Broadside coming to attack him but then he turned and he defended with his shield and threw them with a shield bash. "Just as Ransack said, your resistance is futile." Barrage said.

IN SUMDAC TOWER

Sam was waiting in the empty hall. "Most of the city will be empty when the Sector Seven complete the evacuation." Sam said.

An angry Sari came out of the elevator with Bludgeon following her (those elevators are really big). "Sari! Stop right now!" Bludgeon said.

Then a floating ball like device appeared and showed a real sized hologram of Thunderwing. _"__Stop__right__there__little__girl!__" _Thunderwing shouted, but Sari ignored them and she left the tower, Sam sighed and he raised and left after her. _"__Good__Primus,__she__is__so__stubborn__sometimes.__" _Thunderwing said.

"You was this stubborn when you had her age." Bludgeon said, and he received a death glare from Thunderwing.

OUTSIDE IN DETROIT

Optimus had called all the Autobots to stay in the city. Optimus pressed the button of his communicator in the side of his head. "Ultra Magnus how is the evacuation?"

"_The __evacuation __is __almost __complete __brother, __the __civilians __are __in __the __transports __waiting __to __leave.__" _Ultra Magnus said via radio.

"Sari wait!" Optimus heard Sam say and he widened his eyes and he looked back.

"Oh, Damn it! Sari! Sam...!" Optimus said but then he was surprised by multiple explosions behind him. Optimus looked back and up and then he saw many Decepticon cruisers shooting at the buildings. Then hatch doors opened and the Decepticons jumped out of them. "Oh, Scrap." Optimus said as he shot at the Decepticons and he ran towards Sari and Sam and transformed to vehicle mode and put them inside of him before running away.

In another part of the city Ultra Magnus and Blaster and their respective teams were protecting the civilian convoy that was forced to return to prevent more deaths. "There are too many drones, sir!" Rodimus said.

"Don't let them come near!" Ultra Magnus said and he shot at the Decepticon drones.

"Sir, I can see the Combaticons coming!" Seaspray said and then he was killed by Blast Off that came flying in his space shuttle mode.

Ultra Magnus clenched his teeth. "Retreat! Retreat!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

"But there is no place where we can take the civilians to." Rodimus said and then they started to become surrounded by Decepticon drones but then the drones were easily killed by Bludgeon and his men. "What? Bludgeon..."

"The underground laboratory of the Sumdac Tower are the most safe place right now. I'll order to Carnivac and Finback to go with the convoy and protect the civilians." Bludgeon said. "You heard me guys, go to the convoy, now!" Bludgeon ordered and the trucks with civilians ran towards the Sumdac Tower with Finback and Carnivac protecting them.

In other part of the City Star Saber was clashing weapons with Deathsaurus while Metalhawk was fighting Overlord. "Hey Hawk, how are you doing?" Star Saber asked as he evaded an attack from Deathsaurus.

"What do you think?" Metalhawk said and he transformed to jet mode and he flew up to the top of the buildings while shooting at Overlord. The Decepticon evaded and he shot at Metalhawk causing little damage and then he drew a katana and cut off Metalhawk's right wing, he transformed to robot mode and hit the ground pretty hard.

"Any last words?" Overlord said as he held his katana at Metalhawk.

"What about good night?" And then Overlord was knelt in the face by Victory Leo. "Star Saber!" Victory Leo transformed to lion mode and he climbed up the buildings and he arrived at same place where Star Saber and Deathsaurus were fighting and he tackles the Decepticon. "It is time for us to try do **that**."

Star Saber merely nodded before calmly saying. "Combine." Then Victory Leo transformed into a pair of legs and some sort of jetpack and then he combined with Star Saber that had long cannons in his shoulders. "VICTORY SABER!"

"What?" Deathsaurus said.

"Say hello to my little friends." Victory Saber said and he aimed his shoulder cannons and a long hand cannon at Deathsaurus and he shot at the Decepticon and he was blasted to the ground.

Victory Saber jumped down the building and he arrived at where Deathsaurus crashed but them the dust settled and Deathsaurus leaped on Victory Saber in his two headed dragon form. "What do you think you can do?" Deathsaurus mocked before biting Victory Saber in the shoulder and threw him at a fuel tank truck and he exploded it with a fire breath.

"Saurus!" Then Ultra Magnus jumped from the buildings and then he hit Deathsaurus with his hammer. "You are going to pay for brainwashing the Combaticons!"

Deathsaurus chuckled. "I guess you are confusing me with other Decepticon, but in either way I'll clean the floor with your face." Deathsaurus said.

In other part Thundercracker was leading the Seekers to attack the Autobots but then the blue Seeker saw something and he mentally smirked. "You are in command Skywarp, there are somethings I mus take care of." Thundercracker said and then he turned and he shot missiles and destroyed two trucks with civilians.

But then Jetfire came and he tackled Thundercracker and made him crash in the ground and he transformed to robot mode. Jetfire transformed to robot mode and landed. "Where is Starscream?" Jetfire asked.

"What do you think that I am what? His babysitter?" Thundercracker said ironically. "You should be more concerned with will happen to you and everyone else in this planet Autobot."

BACK IN ALPHA TRION'S LABORATORY

After the battle that lasted for ten minutes, Ironhide's team and the Wreckers were capable of defeating the Insecticon Drones and they even killed Ransack and Barrage (or at least they thought). "So Knock Out, is there any way to help Sky Lynx?" Wheelie asked.

"I don't know, he was beaten up pretty bad, I am not sure if I can help him." Knock Out said.

"I don't know if we'll survive another ambush like this one. Let's take this Transformation Cog to the earth and fast." Ironhide said.

"Hey Sideswipe, that was one h*ll of battle, uh?" Springer said.

"Oh, yes, it was." Sideswipe said.

"I am just thinking that is a little strange how happened here. First your Space Bridge collapses, and then we are all ambushed by Insecticons, and **twice. **Is quite strange that you barely had a scratch during the battle. And is also strange that you have a Decepticon radar that tracks your every move with you." Springer said as he took a small purple machine with Decepticon symbol on it from Sideswipe's back.

Sideswipe looked around and then he pushed Springer and he took the Transformation Cog and he transformed to vehicle mode and he left the Dome Laboratory. "Get back here!" Whirl shouted and he shot at Sideswipe.

But then Barrage raised and he transformed to beetle mode and he flew. "Hey Sucker! Sayonara!" Barrage said as he flew and he killed Whirl by stabbing his horn through the Autobot's chest and then he flew out of the Dome laboratory and he grabbed Sideswipe. "Shockwave I am going to the rendezvous point with the spy and the Transformation." Barrage said via radio.

BACK IN DETROIT

Optimus kept a group of Autobots around Sumdac tower to protect it. "So Wheeljack, any from Ironhide or Alpha Trion?" Optimus asked.

"No, nothing." Wheeljack said and then he panicked a little and he crouched down a wall to shield himself. Wheeljack heard a beep coming from a beep device and he looked at the screen and he widened his eyes in shock. "Boss! We are in trouble!"

Optimus looked up before speaking. "Yeah, no kidding." When the giant Space Bridge portal formed in the sky Megatron flew through it in his two propeller helicopter mode and then a gigantic black and purple robotic T-Rex with long thick arms, short thick legs and a thick tail crossed the portal and the creature roared. "Trypticon is here, I hope Ironhide and the others bring the Transformation Cog soon." Optimus said. Then Trypticon opened his mouth and he charged and shot a Dark Energon energy blast.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Review after reading.<p> 


	34. 218 ALL HAIL MEGATRON PART 3

ALL HAIL MEGATRON PART 3

Trypticon charged and shot a power Dark Energon blast but while he destroyed a big part of the city he was capable of missing the Autobots and the Decepticons. Trypticon looked at Autobots with a somewhat mocking stare and a subtle smirk before roaring. Banzaitron was with Sari and Sam inside an underground parking lot. "This...This...This cannot be possible... When Optimus said that Trypticon is the ultimate Decepticon weapon I thought that thing was giant battle station and not a godless giant robotic Dinosaur!" Sam shouted.

"Sammy, calm down." Sari said softly. "There is no need to panic."

"There is no need to panic? Trypticon is here, we have all the right to panic!" Banzaitron screamed hysterically and then he started to hyperventilate.

Sam quickly entered his Transtector and transformed to robot mode. "Banzaitron. Banzaitron! Calm down, the situation is bad, but we can't lose control right now, we have to stay calm. Breath in and breath out slowly." Sam said.

Banzaitron breathed in and out slowly and he calmed down. "Okay, you two stay here. If something happen to you, Bludgeon will be pissed." Banzaitron said and he left the garage.

"*Sigh* Where are you Ironhide?" Sam questioned.

BACK IN CYBERTRON

Ironhide and his team along with the Wreckers boarded a still relatively wounded Sky Lynx and started hunting Sideswipe and Barrage. "They are in front of us!" Sky Lynx said.

"Don't hurt him, please." Sunstreaker said.

"I don't promise I can give him back in one piece." Roadbuster said and then he, Guzzle, Impactor and Broadside started to shoot at Barrage that was merely evading.

"This won't work for too long." Sideswipe said.

"I know and that is why I called some friends." Barrage said.

Then they heard many high pitched screams and then two Insecticon Drones shot at Sky Lynx while a third one tackled him and he was even more damaged. "Mayday! Mayday! The ship was damaged, I am going down! DOWN! DOOOOOOWN!" Sky Lynx said and then he hit the ground.

Barrage chuckled and then he flew along with the other Insecticons and Sideswipe to a abandoned street. Once they landed Sideswipe transformed to robot mode and he punched Barrage in the face. "Your guys didn't have to do that! My friends must be dead by now!" Sideswipe said.

"Friends? *chuckle* I am not sure if they will still being your friends after your activity with us. Anyway, we are in the rendezvous point, knowing Shockwave he'll here in just a few minutes." Barrage said, then he looked back and saw a hooded Transformer. "Hey kid, why don't you get lost?!" Barrage said. The hooded Transformer chuckled and then he disappeared. Barrage heard the noise of metal being cut and he looked back and saw the hooded Transformer yielding a large sword and the three Insecticon drones that were cut in half. "A Hirashikage Blade? This can't be possible, the Cyber Ninja Clan was destroyed when Yoketron died."

"Master Yoketron died, but his teachings live in all his students." The Transformer said and he took his hooded cloak off revealing being Drift before beheading Barrage. Sideswipe took a pistol and he shot at Drift and missed him. "I heard what the Insecticon said, so is that true, uh? You betrayed the Autobots." Drift said as he slowly walked towards Sideswipe.

"You don't understand, I had to do it!" Sideswipe said.

"Oh, really?" Sideswipe felt a gun pressed against his head and he looked back and saw Sunstreaker. "So explain to me."

Sideswipe sighed. "Scorponok inserted a device in your boyd that would fry you and Shockwave discovered about it, he threatened to kill you if I didn't do what he said." Sideswipe said, Sunstreker snarled and then he kicked Sideswipe in the face and knocked him down. "What h*ll?! Why you did that?!"

"That was stupid Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker said. "And selfish!"

Sideswipe angrily stared at Sunstreaker. "What?! Selfish? How could you say such a thing? I did that because of you! I wouldn't stand losing you, you are my brother damn it! My only family, and my best friend!"

Sunstreaker's look softened before he spoke. "You said that you were doing it for me, but you didn't think about the consequences." Sunstreaker said, Sideswipe stood quiet with a serious look. "This war has gone too far. We had put so many worlds on danger because of this stupid war, friends, allies and families were turned against each other. If the Decepticons continue with their warmongering entire worlds will be extinct, and my brother would have been the one who helped them." Sunstreaker continued as he started to cry. Sideswipe's own eyes started to tear up. "I wouldn't stand knowing that you helped the Decepticons kill everyone."

But then electricity ran through Sunstreaker and he fell on the ground. Sideswipe turned to the side and saw Shockwave with three Insecticon drones. "That whole scene was touching, now give me the Transformation Cog."

Sideswipe clenched his teeth and then he saw something in Barrage's corpse. "You want the Transformation Cog?! Go get it!" Sideswipe said and he threw the Transformation Cog to Drift that took it and he left, then Sideswipe took a belt of grenades from Barrage's corpse and then he activated it and he threw and destroyed the supports of the Bridge and making Shockwave and the Insecticons fall off. Then he looked forward and noticed a hanging Energon tank and a grenade that could explode at anytime on it. "*gulp* I guess I didn't calculate the power of those Grenades." Sideswipe said and he put the unconscious Sunstreaker on his shoulder and then he ran with his brother in his shoulders and then he saw Ironhide and the others were running towards him. "Go back! GO BAAAAAACK!" Sideswipe said and then the grenade exploded detonating the Energon Tank causing a huge explosion that cause a Shockwave that knocked Sideswipe down.

Ironhide widened his eyes and then he ran towards Sideswipe and shook him. "Sideswipe! Sideswipe! Wake up Soldier!" Ironhide said and then he noticed Sunstreaker. "Elita-1, Blurr! Put Sunstreaker in Sky Lynx!" Ironhide ordered and they carried Sunstreaker while Sideswipe raised.

"Whoa. What happened?" Sideswipe groaned as he rubbed his hand against his forehead.

"You are lucky Drift explained your story, or would have been done for." Roadbuster said.

"Hey, guys!" They looked up and saw Sky Lynx hovering above them. "It is better we hurry up and go help Optimus and the others!"

BACK TO DETROIT

Megatron dived and he attacked Optimus that defended and then he pushed Megatron and proceeded to attack Megatron that was evading and then he clashed weapons with Optimus and made him fly with a kick. "Sir! I got a message from Ironhide, he got the Transformation Cog and he is coming!" Wheeljack shouted.

Megatron rushed towards Optimus and attacked him but he defended. "But will still take some minutes, we'll have to buy some time to him."

"Unfortunately Optimus, time is a resource you don't have." Megatron said and he grabbed Optimus by the head and threw him at a building. Then he pressed some buttons in a control in his left arm and then he spoke to it. "Trypticon, destroy that tower." Megatron ordered and he pointed to the Sumdac tower.

Trypticon was about to shot a Dark Energon mouth blast but then a series of missiles hit him in the head. The giant Decepticon looked up and saw the Ark. "Not with me here!" Ratchet shouted and then he took the triggers and he shot at Trypticon again making him walk back a little. "It is time to go to action again, old friend." Ratchet said he pressed some buttons in the computer and then the Ark Transformed into a giant robot.

"Long time no see, uh Ratchet?" The giant robot said.

"I am sorry Omega. I know you are not strong enough to beat Trypticon, but we need your help right now." Ratchet said.

"Ha! Did you forget who I am Ratchet? I am Omega Supreme!" Then Omega rushed towards Trypticon and punched him in the face and he was about to punch him again but then Trypticon grabbed both Omega Supreme's hands and heabutted him.

In other part Onslaught ordered to the Combaticons to hide inside a destroyed groceries store to protect themselves. "How is his status?" Onslaught asked to Vortex about Blast Off's condition.

"Just some minor wounds." Vortex said. Blast Off hmpfed and he raised.

"Hey, look at that!" Swindle and Brawl said pointing outside and the other Combaticons saw Ultra Magnus being beaten by Deathsaurus.

"Magnus!" The Combaticons shouted concerned and then they started to have red electricity running through them and then their Decepticon symbols changed into Autobot symbols. "*groan* What just happened?" Onslaught said.

"How did we get here?" Brawl questioned.

"Where is here, anyway?" Vortex said.

Then they heard an agonizing scream and they looked outside and they saw Magnus being endlessly stomped by Deathsaurus. "Magnus is with trouble! Combaticons Combine!" Onslaught commanded and they combined and destroyed the store. "Bruticus!" The giant now Autobot materialized his two barrel Proto-Cannon and shot at Deathsaurus and made him fly.

Deathsaurus stopped and he hovered in the air. "What are you doing, Bruticus? Attacking a fellow Decepticon." Bruticus looked back and he saw Devastator and then he punched him in the face, the Constructicon combiner fell and he split into the six Constructicons.

"Fellow Decepticons? I don't know what you are talking about, I am an Autobot!" Bruticus said, then Deathsaurus dived and he slashed Bruticus in the chest.

"So you can die along with your friends traitor!" Deathsaurus said and he breathed a fire blast at Bruticus.

MEANWHILE IN METROPLEX BASE

Kup was outside in the deck of the Metroplex base with Arcee waiting for Ironhide's team. And then a Space Bridge portal opened and then Sky Lynx crossed it. "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Maydaaaaaaaaaay!" Sky Lyxn shrieked as he crashed on the ground. "*cough* Did I crush someone?"

"Don't worry, we were in a safe distance." Arcee said.

Then a door opened in Sky Lynx's side and Ironhide and the others left, with exception of Sunstreaker that was unconscious they were all wounded at least slightly. "I have the Transformation Cog!" Ironhide said and he gave it to Kup.

"I just hope it is not too late." Kup said.

BACK TO DETROIT

Goryu punched Grimlock numerous times before kneeling him in the stomach and he fell to his knees and then he was kicked in the face and he was knocked down. "I've awaited a long time for this, to see the great Grimlock wounded and beneath my feet. I guess Shockwave will have to forgive me for killing you." Goryu said.

Grimlock snarled and he started to say. "You can go fu..." But then Goryu punched Grimlock in the face and threw him.

"Watch your tongue, man! There are kids reading this fanfic! Dinoforce Combine!" Goryu said and then the Dinoforce combined. "Dinoking!" Dinoking roared and he materialized his two-hand ax. "Arachnid!" Dinoking shouted and then a Ground Bridge portal appeared and Goryu's giant robotic spider materialized, then Dinoking's legs bend into his back and then he combined with the giant robotic spider in some kind of centaur creature.

"Oh, Scrap." Grimlock muttered and then the Dinobots hid behind a building. "Sam! Sam, where are you?!"

Meanwhile Sam was hid in the parking lot with Sari. _"__Sam! __Come __help __us!__We __are __getting __our __asses __kicked!__" _Grimlock said via radio.

"Okay, Grimlock, I am coming." Sam said and he was about to leave but then he noticed Sari that was about to go with him. "Oh, no! No way! You are not coming with me!" Sam said as he stuck his head out of the window.

Sari growled lowly and then she slightly activated her jetpacks and she hovered to Sam's height. "Samuel Witwicky! When will you stop treat me like a child?! I want to help you! I just can't stand losing you." Sari said.

And then for her surprise Sam put his hand in the back of her head and he pulled her in a kiss. Sam pushed Sari away and he looked her with a smile and he rested his forehead on hers. "I can't stand losing you as well Sari." Sam said and then his expression got a little serious. "Please, stay here alright?" Sam said. Sari just nodded and then Sam entered his Transtector and he transformed to vehicle mode and he ran and then in no time he found Dinoking attacking the Dinobots. Sam ran towards the Combiner and then he transformed to robot mode and jumped and climbed up to Dinoking's shoulder.

Dinoking raised an eyebrow and he looked at his shoulder. "What are you doing here? What you are up to?" Dinoking questioned.

"I want to do this." Sam said and then he shot at Dinoking's eyes and then he screamed in pain and Sam took advantage of the opportunity to throw a grenade at Dinoking's mouth and he jumped.

Then the grenade exploded and Dinoking coughed smoke and he supported himself in a building. "I am, not feeling well." Dinoking groaned.

"So you won't like this." Swoop said and then he dived and shot fireballs at Dinoking and then Sludge ran and he tackled in one of Dinoking's spider legs and crushed it.

"Alright guys. Let's end it!" Grimlock said and then the Dinobots started to charge fire. "Mega Flame X5!" Then the Dinobots shot a conjunct fire blast at Dinoking and then he split back into the six Dinoforce members. "Oh, yeah!" The Dinobots and Sam said and they did a group high-five.

But then a building fell down and almost smashed them. They looked up and saw Trypticon overpowering Omega Supreme. "Omega!" Optimus and Ratchet shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is what my supreme weapon Trypticon is capable of!" Megatron said.

"Your weapon? Not for too long Megatron." Megatron looked back and he saw Starscream.

"Starscream...What are you up to?" Megatron said narrowing his eyes.

"First let me give you some explanation. I've installed a device in Trypticon's head, and with a simple push of this button I'll control him." Starscream said. The Autobots were a little nervous but Megatron was with a calm and almost bored look. Starscream hmpfed and then he pressed a button in his right arm but nothing happened. "Uuuuuuuh." Starscream mumbled as he sweatdropped.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Did you really think that I would be so stupid to just let you do whatever you wanted without keep an eye on you? Soundwave got rid of this device of yours." Megatron said surprising Starscream. "Trypticon, could please get rid of Starscream?" Megatron said and then Trypticon punched Starscream and sent him towards the ground. "Let's end shit shall we Optimus?" Megatron said and he attacked Optimus and they clashed weapons.

Trypticon turned to the Sumdac Tower and he started to walk towards it but then Omega Supreme grabbed Trypticon from behind but then the Decepticon freed himself and he punched Omega in the face and bit him in the shoulder and threw him. Trypticon jumped on Omega Supreme and pinned him against the ground and smirked, then he opened his mouth and he was about to shot a powerful Dark Energon blast but then a big hand forcefully closed Trypticon's mouth and then a gigantic white and black Autobot with two red antennas lifted Trypticon and threw him. "Don't you think that you are a little late, Metroplex?" Omega Supreme complained.

"I am sorry it took so long." Metroplex said and he helped Omega rise up. "We should be fast, or this city will be more destroyed."

"I don't think this will be possible." Omega said and then Trypticon raised and he snarled at them. "He is strong as ever."

"*chuckle* With we two together, this will go fast." Metroplex said. Trypticon made a sound that resembled a laugh and then he shot mouth blasts at both gigantic Autobots and then he rushed towards them and he grabbed Omega by the head and hit Metroplex with him, then he leaped on Metroplex and started to punch him relentlessly.

The giant Autobot tried to counter-attack but Trypticon held his hand. "Today, you Autobots will die, and we'll succeed." Trypticon growled. "Give up! You cannot win!"

Trypticon released Metroplex's hand and he tried to punch him but Metroplex held his hand. "Oh yes I can, if you keep pushing me." Metroplex said and then he punched Trypticon in the face.

Metroplex quickly raised and then he started to attack, it was his turn to make Trypticon suffer a little. Metroplex kept punching Trypticon and made him walk back, while Omega Supreme transformed his left hand into a cannon. "Say good-bye." Omega Supreme said and he punched Trypticon in the chest with his cannon and then he shot through the Decepticon's chest.

Trypticon let out a roar before he fell dead. Optimus saw when Trypticon was falling and he widened his eyes and transformed to vehicle mode and he left Megatron. "Come back, you coward!" Megatron roared as he shot at Optimus, then he saw a shadow covering him and he looked back and saw Trypticon falling on him. "NOOOOOOOO!" Megatron shouted as he was crushed.

The other Decepticons looked in horror at that. "Megatron is a goner, what are we going to do?" Hydra said.

"I don't know about you, but we are going." Clench said and he was about to leave with the Stuntcons and Barricade but then his head was blown up by a shot.

Then the Wreckers along with the Technobots jumped in front of the Stuntcons . "You are not going anywhere!" Springer said and they aimed at them. The Predacons were about to go but then Grimlock shot a fire stream in front of them and they looked to the side and saw the Dinobots and Sam and they looked up and saw Sky Lynx and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe aiming at them with Sniper rifles. The Seekers tried to escape but then they were restrained by Jetfire and the Aerialbots. The Constructicons were trying to escape but then the Protectobots and the Combaticons stopped them. Deathsaurus, Overlord and their men were about to leave but then Victory Saber, Metalhawk and their men aimed at them and they stopped.

"I can't believe it is over." Sentinel said.

But then Megatron flew through Trypticon's head, he was with some serious injures and without his left arm. "PRIIIIIIIIME!" Megatron then flew down towards Optimus and he respectively shot at Optimus but Sentinel jumped and he used himself as a living shield and he was severely damaged.

"Sentinel!" Optimus exclaimed at his friend's condition and then he jumped and he cut Megatron in the back preventing him from flying.

Megatron hit the ground hard. Optimus walked towards Megatron and stood above him and he raised his ax. "What are you waiting for, Optimus? Finish me." Megatron said.

Optimus raised his Ax and he lowered it down and cut off Megatron's cannon. "That would be the easy way out, Megatron. You don't deserve it." Optimus said.

SOME HOURS LATER

Optimus and all the other Autobots left the Earth and arrived at Cybertron where they were hailed by a cheering crowd. In addition they brought the Decepticons as prisoners. Finally, to top it off, Omega Supreme and Metroplex transformed to robot mode sending the crowd in another round of cheering. But on the top of a building a cloaked Megazarak watched that scene and he smirked. "Yesss, celebrate while you can, Autobots. Because the real war will soon begin."

BONUS STORY: THE BLADE PART 1

Bludgeon and Banzaitron were awaiting inside the ruins of a Dojo when then Prowl and Drift appeared. "So, you finally arrived." Bludgeon said.

"Why did you call us, Bludgeon?" Prowl asked.

"I called you to finally settle down a subject that has being a little annoyance for us...The death of my brother." Bludgeon answered.

Prowl snorted. "There is no secret, we all know what happened, you killed him!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Really? What proof have to support your theory?" Bludgeon said as he crossed his arms with a stoic expression in his face.

"When I arrived here, I found the Dojo destroyed and you along with your team over Master Yoketron's corpse, and then you all left when you saw me and you left this..." Prowl said and he showed a katana with orange and brownish hilt. "This Hirashikage sword you forged."

"Your explanation is interesting and it makes sense, although it has some problems." Bludgeon said. "First: I forged only one sword in my whole life. Second: I would never destroy the whole Dojo to kill a single person, I am always silent and fast. And finally Third..." Blugeon said and he took the sword from Prowl's hand and he broke it shocking them. "The steel of a Cyber Ninja weapon is unbreakable." Bludgeon said and he threw the blade to the ground. "I came here to save my brother, but when I arrived it was too late. I've been spending some time investigating to discover the identity of the assassin..."

"And told anyone?" Drift questioned.

"Yoketron was my brother, this revenge is personal." Bludgeon said and then he took a metal suitcase and he gave it to Prowl.

"What is this?" Prowl asked.

"It is the money that I earned when I was a Bounty Hunter with Banzaitron, use it to rebuild the Hirashikage Dojo." Bludgeon said and he left.

Prowl gave the suitcase to Drift and left after Bludgeon. "Bludgeon!" Said Decepticon stopped and he looked back. "Why are you helping me like this? I always treated you so poorly."

"*chuckle* I would be a fool if I kept living in the past." Bludgeon said. "From now on we must be concentrated only in the future." Bludgeon said and he walked away.

Continues in: DARKNESS RISING

Author's notes: This is the end of the part 2. As always don't forget of reviewing after reading.


	35. 301 DARKNESS RISING

DARKNESS RISING

(Author's notes: Part III happens two years after the events in the "All Hail Megatron" Arc.)

Inside the command bridge of a Decepticon Destroyer, Megazarak watched via a screen Scorponok that was inside a tube with liquid Dark Energon that was modifying him. He was bulkier and being green, gray and

orange with shovel like claws, a hook like sting and a green visor covering his eyes. Megazarak kept looking when then he heard a beep and he pressed a button in a keyboard by his side. _"__Megazarak, __do __you __copy?__" _Nemesis Prime's voice said.

"Loud and clear Nemesis." Megazarak replied.

"_Which __is __Scorponok's __status?__" _Nemesis asked.

"Jhiaxus is almost done with the last modifications." Megazarak said. "I'll send Scorponok along with Jhiaxus and his personnel to your ship via teleportation once he finish the modification. Finally, our wait is over, the Three Legendary Mini-Con Weapons had awaken. I'll go to prison Garrus-9 to release our comrades."

"_Good. __I'll __send __Liege __Maximus __to __Cybertron __to __start __the __attack.__" _Nemesis said.

"So let's put this show on the road!" Megazarak said and he ordered the pilot that activated the Ship's Transwarp engine and they left.

MEANWHILE IN CYBERTRON

The Stunticons kept running from the Autobot ships pursuing them and then Motormaster opened a sewer manhole and they jumped inside of it. "*whistle* I think they lost us." Dead End said.

"Okay, let's go see Shockwave." Motormaster said and they transformed to vehicle mode and they left, failing to notice they were being followed. After some minutes they arrived at a huge cave that was a laboratory with improvised equipment and dozens of Stasis Pods, there were Shockwave, Sixshot, Ratbat, and the three original Insecticons. Shockwave and the Insecticons were working in three cylindrical machines while Ratbat was supervising and Sixshot was merely supported against a wall with his arms crossed in his chest. The Stunticons transformed to robot mode. "We got what you wanted!" Motormaster said and he threw a cylindrical gadget that was taken mid-air by Ratbat.

"The cloning Interface." Ratbat commented and he put the gadget in a hole in a computer and he pressed a button in the keyboard. Then the machine in which Shockwave was working turned on.

"Very well. You three enter in the Cloning Chambers. I'll activate Protoforms in the Stasis Pods." Shockwave said as he typed something in the keyboard. "Soon, we'll have a new army of Insecticon Drones."

"Yeah, but differently from before, we'll have to act more carefully to save as most troops as possible. Luckily my brilliant strategies will allow the Decepticons to return as a force to be feared once again." Ratbat gloated. Everyone else in the cave rolled their eyes.

"Let just get this over with." Shrapnel said and he was about to enter in a Cloning Chamber when then a grenade was thrown and exploded and destroyed the Chambers and made Shrapnel fly.

The Decepticons turned their heads to a tunnel and they saw Ultra Magnus along with Springer. "Surrender, now!" Magnus said, and the Decepticons started to laugh.

"I told you, we should have attacked!" Springer complained. "Everybody attack!"

Then the Dinobots along with Black Arachnia, Arcee, Skywarp and Thundercracker ran through the tunnel and attacked the Decepticons. "This time Thundercracker, try to follow the plan." Skywarp said a little annoyed.

"Don't go ordering me Skywarp! Months have passed since I had a good fight, and won't be you that you prevent me from having some fun!" Thundercracker commented and then he transformed to jet mode and he flew towards Sixshot while shooting without stopping. Sixshot received the shots without being injured and then he jumped and created a pair of purple energy katanas and he jumped and cut off one of Thundercracker's wings and the blue Seeker transformed to robot mode and fell to the ground. Thundercracker raised from the ground with a smirk. "I am just getting started." Thundercracker said and he drew a curved wing like sword.

"Yeah! That is the spirit boy!" Grimlock said as he rushed towards Shockwave and tried to rip off his head with his jaws.

"Perhaps it is the time for a strategical retreat." Ratbat said.

"Sounds logical enough." Shockwave commented and then he transformed to Cybertronian Tank mode and he left through another tunnel with Ratbat.

"Arcee! Black Arachnia go after them!" Ultra Magnus ordered, then Arcee transformed to motorcycle mode and Black Arachnia jumped on her and they both went after Shockwave and Ratbat.

"They are reaching us!" Ratabat said.

"Not for too long." Shockwave replied and then he started to transmit a signal as they were pursued, then some Insecticon drones started to crawl out of the walls and they started to pursue the two female Autobots.

"We got company!" Black Arachnia said. The Insecticons started to shoot at them and knocked them down. Black Arachnia looked to the side and saw Arcee that was unconscious at the ground and then she noticed the Insecticons coming closer and closer. "Stop!" Black Arachnia said and surprisingly, the Insecticons stopped.

Shockwave and Ratbat moved a sewer manhole and they arrived at a hangar bay. "I never thought I would have to use it, but anyway." Shockwave said as he and Ratbat arrived at a warehouse and Shockwave revealed a ship.

"*Whistle* Since when you had this ship?" Ratbat asked.

"I am always prepared for everything." Shockwave said as they entered the ship and the door of the warehouse opened revealing Black Arachnia, Arcee and the swarm of Insecticons that was ready to attack.

"Prepared for everything?" Ratbat asked with a hint of irony.

"Shut up." Shockwave muttered angrily.

Some minutes later Ultra Magnus and the others had captured Shockwave and the other Decepticons and now they were going to the orange rocky planet called Elba. The ship landed and they left and they were met by Chromedome and Highbrow. "So who do we have here?" Highbrow asked.

"Just see by yourself." Springer said as he punched the side of the ship, then the Decepticon prisoners left the ship.

"Look who is here, Shockwave and Ratbat." Chromedoe said mockingly.

"Keep mocking while you can Autobot, I won't stay in this prison for too long." Ratbat snarled, and he was dragged along with the other Decepticons to inside Sky Lynx that was in car mode.

Chromedome looked back and he saw the Insecticon Drones behind Black Arachnia. "What?" She asked.

"Never mind." Chromedome said then the Autobots transformed to vehicle mode and they left and they could see the prison Garrus-9.

The Sky Lynx and the other Autobots stopped in front of the Garrus-9 prison and Shockwave and the other Decepticon Prisoners left him. Then Sky Lynx transformed to robot mode. "Hey Hardhead, could you open the front door?" Sky Lynx asked via radio and then the door opened and Grand left with Brainstorm.

"You Decepticon scum disgust me. But you in particular Shockwave, it was a Decepticon like you the responsible for Fortress's death." Grand growled as he tightened the grip in the Master Sword.

"Your anger is illogical, even though you are the warden, you cannot touch the prisoners." Shockwave said, Grand put the Master Sword near the Decepticon's neck.

"We'll see about that." Grand said huskily.

"*Gulp* Do not provoke him, Shockwave." Shrapnel whispered.

Grand hmpfed and he sheathed the Master Sword. "Bring them inside." Grand ordered. They entered the prison with the Decepticon prisoners being escorted by Autotroopers to an elevator. "Transfer Prisoners Shockwave, Rabat and Sixshot to the High-Security Area." Grand instructed the guards that entered the elevator with Shockwave, Rabat and Sixshot.

The elevator went down for some minutes when then they arrived at a hallway with cells that were secured by laser walls. Shockwave looked to the sides and he saw some Decepticons that were known to him: Soundwave, Octane, Slugfeast and Overkill, Full-Tilt, and even Megatron. The Autotroopers opened three empty cells and put Shockwave, Rabat and Sixshot in each one of them.

Some time later, Thundercracker was in a medical clinic in Cybertron being treated by Ratchet. "So, do I get a discount for the 100th appointment?" Thundercracker said ironically with a grin.

"*Sigh* This is serious, you might not be so luck if you continue risking yourself like this." Ratchet scolded.

"It's useless Doc, to Thudercracker fighting is like breathing, he can't live without it." Skywarp commented.

"I don't have so many chances to fight recently so I try to take every chance I can." Thundercracker said as he raised from the chair and he stood in front of a window. "Since the War ended, there are only a few chances to have some good action."

"Look... Why don't you try to enjoy the peace? Now Autobots and Decepticons are living together without killing each other." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, there is a human population living here in Cybertron, and even some Transformers are living on Earth. Basically, everything is perfect." Skywarp commented.

"*Tch* If Optimus wanted this peace to last forever, he would have killed Megatron, instead of keeping him alive." Thundercracker retorted.

"You know he could never do it. The story between Optimus and Megatron prevents him from doing so." Ratchet said.

"And that is why Optimus is weak, he can't do what he has to." Thundercracker mocked.

"Don't ever say this again, Decepticon!" Ratchet yelled angrily.

"Since you are so boastful, I guess you could do better than Optimus, couldn't you?" Skywarp said mockingly. Thundercracker hmpfed and he frowned and crossed his arms, both Ratchet and Skywarp smirked slightly.

Inside a building in Iacon, Onslaught was in his office room working on some paperwork. Then Brawl entered the room while carrying a tray with a cup full of some kind of beverage. "I thought that you would like a cold drink." Brawl said and he gave the cup to Onslaught.

"Thanks." Onslaught said as he took the cup and he drank a swig.

"Well, that is it, I am going out to have some fun with Swindle and the others. Do you want to come with us?" Brawl asked.

"No, I still got work to...Wait, you already done working in all that paperwork?" Onslaught said.

Brawl stood quiet for some time as he remembered of how he transformed to tank mode and he blast it away with a shot from his cannon. "Well, so-so. See you tomorrow sir." Brawl said and he left.

Onslaught sighed annoyed. Then he heard a beep sound coming from a holographic machine and he pressed a button in the keyboard, the machine projected an holographic image of Ultra Magnus and other of Grimlock. "Hey there guys, what's up?" Onslaught said.

"_Justice __Commander __Tyrest __called __all __the __Captain-Commanders __of __the __Autobot __Elite __Police __to __a __reunion.__" _Ultra Magnus answered.

"Do you have any idea of which will be the topic?" Onslaught asked.

"_We __are __not __sure, __but __I __presume __it __is __pretty __important __because __Optimus __will __be __there __as __well.__" _Grimlock replied.

"Really? Very well, I am going to meet you there later." Onslaught said and he turned off the holographic machine, then he put his fingers underneath his chin and he stood thoughtful.

MEANWHILE IN DETROIT

Sari left a car and she was walking towards the Sumdac Tower, she barely walked two steps and then she noticed the reporters in front of Sumdac Tower and she sighed. "She is there!" One of the reporters said and they all ran and surrounded her.

"Mrs Sumdac it is true that your industry is accepting Decepticons? Aren't you concerned with the well-fare of your workers and the society? Are you going to turn Sumdac Industry in a weapons industry?" Sari just kept walking and ignoring the reporters' questions and they were still following her, but then Roadblock left the building while holding a chain attached to Carnivac that was in his wolf mode.

"Leave the lady alone. If you have any questions, you'll have to schedule an interview with Iguanus. Now get lost before things get ugly to you!" Roadblock said.

"The people deserves to know the truth!" One of the Reporters said.

"You don't care about the people, you media parasites!" Carnivac said and then he blast a camera away with the cannon in his back.

"Now, will you leave or I'll need to release my dog?" Roablock said and then Carnivac started to snarl and bark furiously, the reporters left the next second, both Decepticons smirked and they laughed.

"*sigh* Always trying to amend the public views about the Decepticons aren't you?" Sari asked ironically.

"What can I say? Once a Con always a Con." Roadblock said somewhat proud.

"Besides, we helped save this city, the humans should start to trust us." Carnivac commented as he laid down on the ground.

Sari grinned slightly and chuckled a little. "By that time, there weren't too many Decepticons willing to help others." Sari answered as she entered the tower. Then she went up in the elevator and she arrived at a office near hers.

"Good morning Mrs CEO." Sari looked to the left and she saw Iguanus behind a desk that had a computer.

"Good morning Iguanus, which is my agenda for today?" Sari said.

"Well, apart from the normal paperwork, you have a meeting with the council of the shareholders at 15:35, and your husband Sam called in to tell that he made a reserve in a restaurant for you two, he is coming to catch you at the 18:55." Iguanus answered.

"Oh, well, thanks." Sari said and she walked towards the door of her room but then she stopped. "You got nothing from Bludgeon or my Father?" Sari asked.

"We got no word from Thunderwing since you saw him for the last time, also Bludgeon wouldn't send a message so openly, he would never risk your life." Iguanus said.

"But...Why he left us? I mean...I thought we would have no reason to abandon us, now that his brother's killer is dead." Sari said a little sad.

"Look, I am Bludgeon's best friend and even I can't understand him sometimes, but one thing is for sure, you are like a daughter to Bludgeon, he would never leave you or anyone else that is important to him for no good reason." Iguanus replied.

"You are a good man Iguanus. Thank you." Sari said with a smile.

"I try to do my best." Iguanus said.

IN CYBERTRON

It was already night when Grimlock arrived a big room with a circular table and he took a seat. Grimlock looked around and he saw Blaster, Star Saber, Dai Atlas, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Onslaught, Impactor, Magmatron and a hologram of Grand. Then Optimus appeared with a tall Autobot with wings and a seven-spiked diadem, a staff and he wore a robe, the other Autobot Commander Tyrest sat down and the Optimus sat as well. "I suppose you all must be wondering why I called you, Commander Optimus?" Tyrest said.

Optimus nodded. "Some days ago, Alpha Trion received a signal some hours ago. After analyzing it, he discovered that this signal was sent by the three Legendary Mini-Con Weapons." Optimus explained causing some tumult among the Captain-Commanders.

"The Three Legendary Mini-Con Weapons? Optimus, you can't be serious." Ultra Magnus said.

"This is what Alpha Trion said, those Weapons are no myth, they exist, and they can be dangerous to the whole universe in the wrong hands." Optimus said.

"So you are planning to create a Task Team to search and retrieve the weapons, right?" Star Saber said.

"Exactly, I am already assembling Autobots and Decepticons to form this team, that will be lead by me." Optimus said.

"Optimus, with all respect, do you really think that we should call Decepticons as well?" Tyrest said.

"I already told you about it, the peace won't last unless both Autobots and Decepticons trust each other." Optimus said.

"But, sir..." Tyrest started to say but he was interrupted by Optimus.

"I already made my decision!" Optimus said and then he sighed. "The Team will be composed by the Red Alert, Hot Shot, Sideswipe. Impactor, Springer, Jetifre, Blurr, Alpha Trion and Starscream. *turns to Blaster* Blaster, call these Transformers and tell them to meet me near the Ark in the hangar in 30 minutes." Optimus said.

Some minutes later Onslaught and the Combaticons were reunited with Bumblebee, Drift and Ironhide in a night club. "...And that is why, the Creation Trio Pokémons are the strongest Pokémons." Bumblebee finished explaining.

"I can't believe we are here speaking about Pokémons." Blast Off muttered.

"At least, Bumblebee is the only immature one." Onslaught said.

"That is not true! Kyogre, Groudon ad Rayquaza are the strongest, they created the planet." Brawl said.

"Really? Well; Dialga, Palkia and Giratina helped create the frigging universe! They are practically gods." Bumblebee said.

"Well, since we are speaking about Pokémons, I have some cards here that I could sell to you for a good price." Swindle said as he put his hand in his dimensional compartment and he took some Pokémon cards. Onslaught, Drift, Ironhide, Vortex and Blast Off raised from their seats and left the club, and then the others followed them.

In a roof Nemesis Prime looked down at the city of Iacon. Then a black portal opened behind him and then Liege Maximus appeared along with a green Decepticon with orange visor and cannons in his arms; there was also a yellow and olive green Decepticon with a cannon in his left shoulder; a legless blue and gray Decepticon with red propellers in his shoulders and clawed hands; a green and brown reptile like Decepticon with a crest on the top of his head and a eye-patch in his left eye; and a yellow and purple Decepticon with long and thick arms, two cannons in her shoulders and a long head. "So, did anyone see you arriving?" Nemesis asked.

"Of course not." Liege replied. "Hey Nemesis."

"What?" Nemesis asked.

"On the way here, I felt the targets' presence at that direction." Liege replied as he pointed east.

"The three humans that will ruin our plans, at least that is what the vision of our Dark Lord the Chaos Bringer showed." Nemesis said as he created three holograms: one showed a dirty blonde boy, other showed a brown haired boy and the third showed a red haired girl. "Rad, Carlos and Alexis." Nemesis thought. "Liege, Grindcore, Tankor, Obsidian, Reptillion, Strika; follow exactly the plan, do not show any mercy, kill and destroy everything on sight." Nemesis said. Then Liege and the other Decepticons were surrounded by purple fire like aura and then they flew at opposite directions. Liege flew with Grindcore, Tankor and Reptillion flew together and Obsidian and Strika flew together as well.

Reptillion landed and he looked around. "It is showtime." He said and then he drew a mace and then he shot a series of lightnings that destroyed buildings and even killed some civilians.

IN THE HQ OF THE AUTOBOT ELITE POLICE

"What heck is going on?!" Tyrest asked impatiently.

"There are reports of attacks in all Iacon city." An Autotrooper said.

"What?! Who is attacking?" Tyrest said.

"We don't know, the attackers appear to be Transformers, but we have no registration about them, we don't know if they have a faction." Another Autotrooper said.

"Very well, send the Contructicons, the Protectobots and some Autotroopers to help protect the civilians." Tyrest said and he pressed button in his right forearm.

"_Cybertron is being attacked in multiple points, coordinates are being send to you." _Tyrest said via radio and then the Autobots transformed to vehicle mode and left. The Combaticons and Drift went in the direction of Liege Maximus and Grindcore, Ironhide and Bumblebee went in the direction of Reptllion and Tankor, and then Skywarp and Thundercracker flew in jet mode towards Obsidian and Strika.

"Look at there, it is Liege Maximus and someone else." Vortex said.

"This explain the damage that they caused in so short time." Swindle said.

"Anyway, stop saying this nonsense and concentrate! Drift you fight the other guy, we'll fight Liege." Onslaught said as he, Drift and the other Combaticons transformed to robot mode. "Combaticons Combine! Bruticus!" Bruticus materialized his double barrel Proton cannon and he shot at Liege Maximus and Grindcore causing a massive explosion and raised a could of smoke. "This must have tenderized them a little."

Then an energy wave dissipated the smoke and revealed Liege Maximus and Grindcore that were uninjured. "This didn't tenderize them at all." Drift said as he drew his sword.

Reptillion looked to the side and he noticed Ironhide and Bumblebee and he smirked. "Hey Tankor, it seems that we have guests in our party." Reptillion said as he put his staff in his shoulder.

"The more guests we have the better the party is, that is how I say." Tankor said.

"Let's rock." Ironhide said as he punched his left palm and then he turned silver. Then Ironhide rushed towards Tankor and shoulder tackled him, Tankor didn't move that much and then he started to punch Ironhide that then grabbed the Decepticon's fist and tried to punch him but then Tankor held his fist and they clashed before Tankor knelt Ironhide and threw him at a building and shot at him with his shoulder cannon. Bumblebee took his pistol and he shot at Reptillion that ran towards him while evading the shots and then he shattered Bumblebee's gun with his staff and before he hit Bumblebee in the head; Bumblebee tried to recover his senses and the tried to punch Reptillion that grabbed his fist and he made many hits before making Bumblebee fly with a lightning blast.

IN GARRUS-9

"Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow and Brainstorm go to Cybertron help with the invaders, I'll stay here and protect the prison." Grand said.

"But sir..." Chromedome started to say.

"Go. Now!" Grand said and then he smile confidently. "You don't have to worry, I'll be fine." Grand said.

The four Autobots left the prison complex and they entered Sky Lynx in ship mode they and went to Cybertron. But their leaving wasn't unnoticed because then the Decepticon Destroyer that belonged to Megazarak undone its invisible cloak revealing its presence. In the command Bridge Megazarak was sat on his throne. "Which are your orders sir?" A drone asked.

Megazarak smirked before calmly saying. "Fire at will."

All the Ship's cannons aimed at the building and shot at it. The whole prison trembled and Grand felt that impact. "Computer, are we under attack?" Grand asked.

"_Affirmative. The attacker is a Destroyer class Decepticon Ship." _The computer voice said.

"Which is the status of the prisoner-0?" Grand asked.

Then the computer showed the image of a frozen with a mouth-plate mask and a shoulder cannon. _"Prisoner-0, AKA The Fallen is still frozen, temperature is stable, ice layers are intact." _The computer voice replied.

"Transfer 42% of the energy to keep Prisoner-0 frozen. Activate Automated Defenses." Grand said, the Prison trembled again. "And may Primus have mercy of us."

IN CYBERTRON

"Hurry up, everyone, be inside of me!" First Aid that was in vehicle said as human civilians entered him.

"Those were the last ones, First Aid, hurry up." Hot Spot said.

But when First Aid was about to leave Thundercracker and Skywarp were sent through a building, then Firs Aid, Streetwise, Groove and some Constructicons left. Only Hot Spot, Blades and Bonecrusher remained in the scene. "Look at this sister, it seems that more insects had appeared." Obsidian said as he and Strika float down.

"All we have to do is crush them, no matter how many exists, they are still mere insects." Strika said while punching her left palm.

Thundercracker got a crazy wild smirk in his face and then he drew a pair of curved wing like swords and then he disappeared and reappeared behind Strika and tried to attack but she defended with her forearm and tried to counter-attack with a punch but Thundercracker evaded and he defended another punch with one sword and he cut Strika in the shoulder with the other sword. "So, we are mere insects, uh? You should be careful because even mere insects can bite if they have to!"

Hot Spot, Blades and Bonecrucher were going to help Thundercracker but then Skywarp stopped them. "If you do it, we'll have to fight Thundercracker as well." Skywarp said.

"What?! Are you saying that we should leave her fight alone?" Hot Spot questioned.

"Are you insane? She is a giant psychotic killing machine." Bonecrusher said.

"It is obvious you didn't notice. Look at Thundercracker, he is happy, it has been some time since he had a fight against a stronger opponent. He would be furious if anyone interrupted him." Skywarp explained.

"Besides, you already have many problems fighting me." Obsidian said as he transformed his right hand into a missile launcher and he shot at the Autobots and Decepticons that were evading with some difficult.

Obsidian chuckled and then aimed his missile launcher army upwards and he shot a volley of missiles that rained down and successfully hit Hot Spot, Bonecrusher and Blades but Skywarp had teleported and he appeared above Obsidian and he drew a curved wing like sword and then he swung the weapon down and cut Obsidian in his left eye and left a nasty scar and then Skywapr teleported back to the ground. "*Hmm* I missed. I was trying to cut off your head, but you evaded in the last second." Skywarp said.

"You b*st*rd." Obsidian snarled as he held his hand in his face.

Nemesis Prime was floating in another part of Iacon City when then he saw Rad, Carlos and Alexis running away from the battle and he smirked inside his mouth-plate before teleporting to the ground in front of the teenagers. "Rad, Carlos and Alexis?" He asked.

"Um...Yeah?" Rad answered.

"Good." Nemesis said and he shot a black fireball in front of the teens that started to run at the opposite direction with Nemesis pursuing them.

"I can't understand, why is he trying to kill us?!" Carlos questioned.

"Do you want to go there and ask to him?!" Rad said.

"Be quiet you two, and keep running!" Alexis said angrily.

They kept running with Nemesis simply walking towards them while shooting some black fireballs. They kept running and then they arrived at the entrance of a hangar and they crossed a half dozen of Autotroopers. "Hey, this is a private area!" One of the Autotroopers said.

"Look there, it is Nemesis Prime!" Other Autotrooper said and they started to shoot at the Decepticon that wasn't even startled by that.

"Worms." Nemesis growled and then he surrounded his right fist with black fire and then he punched the ground creating a wave of black fire and that incinerated the Autotroopers. "Now, it is time to return to the job." Nemesis said and then he resumed his pursue towards the teens.

"We are done for." Rad said.

"Not yet." Alexis answered and she pointed at the Ark that was with it's hatch door partially opened, they ran towards the ship and they were capable of entering it before it started to fly.

"Oh no, you won't." Nemesis said and then he jumped and transformed to jet mode and started to follow the ship.

IN GARRUS-9

Megazarak's ship kept shooting at the Garrus-9 prison when then it made a hole in the roof, then many Drones jumped off the ship and landed and started to invade the prison but they were all easily slaughtered by Grand who was yielding the Master Sword in his right hand and a gun in the left hand. "So, who is next?" Grand said.

Then someone said. "Why don't you try your luck against me?" And then Megazarak jumped through the hole in the roof already yielding a commando combat knife.

"Bring it on." Grand said with a low voice. Then Grand rushed towards Megazarak and he swung the Master Sword, the attack was blocked by Megazarak's knife and then the Decepticon pushed Grand and he took a hexagonal panel with a blue square symbol. "What is it? Grand asked.

"You'll see that." Megazarak replied and then he threw the panel at the ground and then the panel glowed green and then a human-sized blue and gray Transformer with a visor, and wheels in his shoulders and hips.

"Who is this?" Grand asked.

Megazarak smirked. "So Caliburn, why don't you show him what you are capable of?" Megazarak said. Then the small Transformer, Caliburn transformed into a small car with two cannons and he attached to Megazarak's right arm and then the tank cannon in his back moved and appeared in his right side. "As you can see, Caliburn is a Mini-Con, this mean that as my Mini-Con partner, he can attaches to me and enhance my power." Megazarak said and then he shot from his tank cannon and he blast Grand at a wall and damaged him badly and Megazarak chuckled. "Cyclonus, Snowcat!" Megazarak said and then two Decepticons appeared, one was a blue and gray with purple arms, a pair of wings, red eyes, and straight bunny ear like horns and the other was a while and wine Decepticon with two cannons in his back, a mouth-plate mask and a pink visor. Then they went down in the panoramic elevator and they saw the damage in the cells and the prisoners escaping, then they arrived at the High-Security Level that have all the cells intact. "Well, hello there Megatron." Megazarak said as he opened Megatron's cell.

IN THE ARK

Starscream looked at a computer screen and he narrowed his eyes. "Hey Optimus, the movement alarms in the cargo tank were triggered. Perhaps it is nothing, but I'll check it out just to make sure." Starscream said and he left the command bridge.

Then the ship trembled aggressively. "We were hit!" Red Alert said.

"No kidding." Impactor said ironically. Then he looked a computer screen and he saw Nemesis Prime in jet mode. Then the ancient Decepticon shot more two missiles that damaged the ship.

"_Give the human children to me, and I shall let you leave alive and in one piece!" _Nemesis said through the Ark's communications.

"Human children? What is he talking about?" Hot Shot said.

"I don't know, but I think that is time for us to show him the exit door." Impactor said.

"Impactor is right. Sideswipe, go to the cannon controls, Springer, go with Impactor and prepare your magnetic soles." Alpha Trion said.

Seconds later Impactor and Springer were out and using their magnetic soles to be attached to the ship. Nemesis transformed to robot mode and he landed on the Ark. The Decepticon's hands were surrounded by black energy and he rushed towards Impactor that ran towards him and evaded a punch from Nemesis and counter-attacked with a punch of his own that hit Nemesis stomach, then Impactor shot with his shoulder cannon but Nemesis evaded and he Impactor and punched him in the face. Then Springer shot at Nemesis with his pistol and he attacked with his sword but Nemesis defended with his forearm and then he grabbed Springer by the shoulder and flew while holding him and smashed him against the ground. Impactor tried to help Springer by shooting his harpoon cable at Nemesis's back but the Decepticon grabbed the harpoon and he pulled Impactor and kicked him in the guts and elbowed him in the neck. Sideswipe took the cannon's triggers and he smirked. "Bye-bye, freak." Sideswiep said and he moved the cannon and he shot and made Nemesis fly away.

Two minutes later, the Autobots were reunited in the Command Bridge. "This was weird, how did Nemesis find us?" Hot Shot asked.

"And what did he mean when he said 'give the human children to me'." Jetfire commented while piloting the ship.

"Maybe those three little intruders can answer this questions, am I right?" Starscream said as he entered the room while holding Rad, Carlos and Alexis in his hand.

The ion cannon left Nemesis unconscious, but he woke up in no time, to find that the Ark had disappeared. "It seems I lost the humans. *Hmpf* Doesn't matter, soon or later I'll find those humans, and I'll slaughter them." Nemesis said as he transformed to jet mode and flew away.

IN GARRUS-9

Two years ago, Megatron was the Leader of the Decepticons, his name was synonym of terror in all corners of galaxy, but then, he was nothing but a prisoner of his enemies the Autobots. During these two years, he knew that a few Decepticons were trying to fight, but to tell the truth, he didn't care about that at all, he barely cared about anything, the humiliation of being a prisoner was too much for Megatron, death would be much more merciful than this. But then, he remembered the last minutes that had been quite confusing. "Megazarak? Why are you freeing me?" Megatron asked seriously, almost sounding ungrateful.

Megatron remembered very well of when he fought and defeated Megazarak in the Coliseum in Kaon after a hard and brutal fight and he took the leadership of the Decepticons. So he couldn't understand, why was Megazarak helping him? "Please Megatron, never heard to don't bite the hand that feeds you? I am freeing you, do you think I should have any special reason to do so?" A smirking Megazarak said.

"In fact I think you have a reason to do it. So I won't leave unless you explain what you want." Megatron said and he crossed his arms.

Megazarak didn't lose his smirk and he sighed. "Very well, I'll say it to you. I've been watching Cybertron, and to tell the truth, I didn't like what I saw. The once powerful Decepticons were reduced to literally nothing, it is insulting for me that was the Leader of the Decepticons see this. And that is why I am here, some days ago, I received a signal that meant only one thing: the Three Legendary Mini-Con Weapons had awakened and I am gathering a Strike-Team to find them, and use their power to defeat the Autobots."

Megatron was at least stunned. Of course he had heard about the Legendary Mini-Con Weapons, but to know that they existed? It was too much for one day. Nevertheless he had to take a decision, but he knew that if he accepted he be forced to become Megazarak's slave, but he this also mean that he would have the means and the power to have his revenge against Optimus and all his enemies. "Very well, I shall go with you." Megatron said as he raised and left his cell.

Snowcat and Cyclonus also freed Full-Tilt. "Finally, I am leaving his stink cell." Full-Tilt said.

"Now let's go before Autotrooper guards appear." Cyclonus ordered.

"You need to stop being so bossy Cyclonus." Snowcat commented but still he followed Cyclonus.

In the way to the elevator they found a Decepticon under a pile of wreckage. That Decepticon was beige and red Decepticon with a soldier helmet, a green eye-patch covering his right eye, he had Gatling gun fingers, and two barrel cannons in his shoulders. "Leave him." Megazarak he didn't even bother looking at the Decepticons.

Then Megatron did the unthinkable and he destroyed the wreckage and then he extended his hand and helped raise the Decepticon. "Which is your name soldier?" Megatron asked.

"My name is...Demolishor." The Decepticon answered. "Why did you save me?"

"Because the task ahead is pretty hard. I am going to free our fellow Decepticons from the Autobots' control, but for that I'm gonna need your help, so I must ask, are you up to the challenge?" Megatron said.

"My loyalty belongs to you..." Demolishor said as he knelt. "Lord Megatron."

"Could hurry up, please?" Megazarak said. Some minutes later they were in the Decepticon Destroyer Ship, Megazarak sat on his throne and he grinned evilly. "Everything is moving accord to the plan." He thought as the ship flew away.

* * *

><p>BONUS STORY: SWORD'S EDGE PART 2<p>

(Author's notes: This story happens during the two years period between Parts II and III of this Fanfic and one month and half after the "All Hail Megatron" arc)

A blue and gray Decepticon with a cannon in his shoulder was thrown through the window of a bar by Bludgeon. The Samurai Transformer walked towards the fallen Decepticon and stomped on his chest. "So Doubledealer, are you going to give the information I want?" Bludgeon asked seriously.

"What if I give you this?!" Doubledealer said and he took a pistol and shot at Bludgeon and jumped and evaded the shot and he was able to destroy the pistol and cut off Doubledealer's hand by throwing a shuriken.

"Now..." Bludgeon said as he held his sword near Doubledealer's face. "Will you give me the information, or I'll have to chop off your hand?"

"Okay! Okay! Here is what you want!" A pleading Doubledealer said as he threw a PDA at Bludgeon.

He read what was in the PDA and he mumbled. "So I was right after all." Bludgeon said lowly and he left the area. Some minutes later Bludgeon was driving a flying motorcycle heading towards a huge purple tower.

Once he arrived there he went up in an elevator until he arrived at a bar. "I can't believe it..." Bludgeon looked to the side and he saw two twin Decepticons, one was black and the other was white. "Is that you Bludgeon?"

"Runamack? Runabout?" Bludgeon said and then he grinned. "My old friends."

"Long time no see you Bludgeon, what are you doing here at the Death's Hand bar?" Runabout said.

"I have some unfinished business, but I decided to stay here to cool down a little." Bludgeon said as he took a seat in Runamack's and Runabout's table and he ordered a drink to himself.

"Oh, I see. Well, Runamack and I hadn't been on active that much, with all this peace Bounty Hunters are not been hired so often." Runabout said.

"But still, we had some jobs to earn our paycheck." Runamack completed.

"Good to hear that." Bludgeon said. Then he noticed a green Decepticon with a white head, red eyes, spikes on his shoulders and a hook replacing his right hand. "If you excuse me, I have a job to complete, see you around." Bludgeon said and he raised from his chair and he started to follow the green and white headed Decepticon to outside the tower. Once they were out Bludgeon slowly drew his sword and his laser crossbow. "Lockdown!" Bludgeon shouted as he lunged at the Decepticon and knocked him down.

"What's the problem with ya?" Lockdown asked.

"Don't dare say that you can't recognize me!" Bludgeon said.

Lockdown looked more carefully and then he widened his eyes of shock. "Master Bludgeon..."

"Yes, or if you prefer, your death." Bludgeon said as he slowly walked towards Lockdown.

"If that is for your Yoketron's death then I am sorry!" Lockdown said terrified.

"Being sorry won't bring my brother back." Bludgeon snarled.

Lockdown tried to attack by shooting his hook but Bludgeon effortlessly cut it in half. "You won't kill me, you are one of the good guys...Like the Autobots! You won't...!" Lockdown said and then he was stabbed through his spark by Bludgeon's sword.

"I am a good guy? Perhaps. But I am also a Decepticon." Bludgeon said and then he took his sword and left to his motorcycle without looking at the dead Lockdown.

THE END

* * *

><p>Author's notes: It was fun writing the bonus story, and many others will come, as always don't forget of reviewing after reading and see you in the next chapter! ;)<p> 


	36. 302 WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE

The Decepticon Destroyer flew above the Amazon Rainforest and then it opened a lower hatch door and then dozens of smaller Decepticon Carrier ships left and left many of Jhiaxus's First Generation Decepticon Drones along with Full-Tilt, Cyclonus and Demolishor. "Very well, according to Megazarak the Star Saber is somewhere here, spread up and look for it!" Cyclonus ordered.

"Don't think that you can order me Cyclonus. I am the genius that created Trypticon, I should be the one giving the orders!" Full-Tilt said.

"I won't obey the orders from a psychotic and egomaniac nerd!" Cyclonus said.

Demolishor rolled his eyes at that and then he noticed the drones hiding between the trees and he sighed. "What is the problem with you?" Demolishor asked.

"What do you mean with that?! That super-powered Autobot Star Saber is here and you ask why we are scared?!" The drones said.

Demolishor sweatdropped at that statement. "You know that we are talking about the Mini-Con weapon aren't you?"

In Outer Space The Ark was coming closer to the Earth. "If my memory suits me fine, the Star Saber is somewhere here." Alpha Trion said while pointing at the map of the Amazon Rainforest.

"Very well. But what are we gonna do about the human kids?" Starscream asked. "We can't defend them if Nemesis appears again."

"As long as I hate to say it, but I fear you are right Starscream." Optimus admitted.

Then Starscream threw three slim white space suits. "Wear, these, you are gonna need it." Starscream said simply and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look. We thank that you are concerned with us, but the truth is that we don't know nothing about combat..." Carlos started to say as Starscream's facial expression got stern.

Alexis and Rad noticed Starscream getting more serious and then they covered Carlos's mouth. "We are going to change clothes." Alexis and Rad said at same time as they left.

They failed to noticed as another alien ship flew by their side and landed in an are surrounded by a mountain chain in the Amazon Rainforest. Then a 7 feet tall muscular and scaly humanoid alien left the ship, the alien had dreadlocks like appendages in his head, he wore a metal high-tech mask that covered its whole face, some armor, a small plasma cannon in his right shoulder, three human skulls attached to a belt, a wire mesh suit under the armor, and long metal wrist blades. The alien made some low growls and he looked around, he pressed a button in a wrist device and made the ship become invisible and then a space bridge portal appeared and the alien turned invisible as well. Then Optimus jumped through the portal along with Hot Shot, Red Alert, Rad, Alexis and Carlos. "Now, what do we do?" Rad asked.

Then Red Alert saw something he pulled everyone to under the trees. "What are you doing?" Hot Shot asked and then a Decepticon Carrier ship flew above them and dropped a sole Decepticon drone on top of a mountain. "So, what we do now?"

They looked around and then Alexis found stair shaped rocks that could lead them up to the mountain. "Hey there." Alexis said as she pointed at the stair rocks. They quietly climbed up the rocks and then Hot Shot destroyed the drone with a head-shot.

They kept climbing up the stairs and then they reached the top and they saw a group of Decepticon Drones. The silently jumped from the rock and Optimus gestured to the humans stay quiet and still. The three Autobots hide among some trees, then Hot Shot took a rock and threw at an area distracting the Drones enough time to the Autobots decimate them. "So, what we do now?" Hot Shot asked.

"Look at the other side." Red Alert said as he pointed at the other side of a river was a ruined temple.

"That is a good place to start. Roll Out." Optimus said and they walked towards a stone bridge.

"Come kids!" Hot Shot said and the humans followed them. An almost dead drone raised and aimed his gun at Hot Shot's head but then he was killed when the scaly alien shot him in the head with his plasma cannon. They hid behind some plants and they saw a single drone. "I'll take care of him." Hot Shot said and he left the safety of the plants and he silently followed the drone. Then Hot Shot jumped and he widened his eyes when he saw two dozens of drones. "F*ck!" Hot Shot ran away with the Drones pursuing and shooting at him.

Optimus and Red Alert sighed and they rushed to help Hot Shot that had run so much that he was near the edge of the amazon river. "Hot Shot watch out!" Optimus shouted as he prepared to throw a grenade. Hot Shot shoot in the Drones in the transformed to car mode and he ran in the middle of them, then Optimus threw the grenade that exploded and launched the destroyed Drones at the river. "Now to that temple." Optimus said as they got near the temple. The Autobots took guns with grappling hooks and they climbed up to the top of the roofless temple, they saw some Drones and Full-Tilt that was analyzing some symbols in a wall.

Red Alert took a binoculars like device and he took some pictures of the symbols. "Cybertronian for sure. I'll send those pictures to Alpha Trion." Red Alert said. Hot Shot saw something that made him gasp loudly. "What?" Hot Shot pointed at a fissure and they panicked when they saw Rad, Carlos and Alexis entering the temple. The barrel of the gun that replaced Red Alert's left hand increased in size and a sniper scope appeared and he aimed at the drones.

"Well this is interesting, quite interesting. Those symbols are coordinates, but unfortunately I lack the resources to do it." Full-Tilt said and he scanned the symbols with a device and then he took a chip from it. Full-Tilt pressed some buttons in his forearm and then a drop ship appeared and hovered down to the courtyard and opened a hatch door. "I'll show this to Cyclonus and see what he found. Move out soldiers." Full-Tilt said as he wore a white trench coat and he entered the ship with the drones and they left.

The Autobots and the human teens sighed of relief. "Stand still kids." Hot Shot said and the three Autobots used their grappling hooks to take the teens to the top of the temple. They walked around the temple for some minutes and then they saw some lower ground and they jumped. Hot Shot looked to the right and he saw a chasm that had the Amazon river and he looked up and he found a waterfall and a stone bridge in the end of it.

"We have to follow that ship with Full-Tilt if we want to find the Star Saber." Red Alert said.

"Very well. Autobots, Transform Roll Out!" The Autobots transformed to vehicle mode and the teens entered them and they rushed away, without knowing that an invisible humanoid was following them from the trees.

WITH FULL-TILT

The Drop Ship opened its hatch door and Full-Tilt jumped from it to and he landed in the ruins of a temple on the top of a hill, he looked around and he found Cyclonus and Demolishor. "So did you find something?" Full-Tilt asked.

"We did find some symbols that are not Cybertronian in those stone walls. Along with a record in this PDA." Demolishor said and he gave a PDA to Full-Tilt that started to read and he widened his eyes in shock.

WITH THE AUTOBOTS

They kept running in the roads. Rad put his head out of Optimus's window and he saw a crevice. "Uh, Optimus..." Rad muttered.

"Yeah I saw that too." Optimus said.

"Roll Out Autobots!" Hot Shot said and the Autobots accelerated and they jumped over the crevice. The teens left the Autobots hyperventilating and then the Autobots transformed to robot mode. "Oh yeah! That was fun, can we do it again?"

"NO!" The human teens shouted.

"Stop with this foolishness. And let's go." Red Alert said and the Autobots used the grappling hooks to climb the hill while carrying the teens.

Cyclonus looked at the ground and he found three strange metallic objects, he walked towards it and saw that the objects were grappling hooks and he smirked. "Look at this guys, it seems that the Autobots didn't learn to mind on their own business." Cyclonus said and he lifted his foot to kick the hooks off but then Full-Tilt stopped him.

"Don't do it. I have another means to take care of them. You two return to the ship while I explore this area a little more." Full-Tilt said.

"And I am called bossy." Cyclonus said, he transformed to jet mode and he flew away. Demolishor shot a grappling hook at Cyclonus and gone with him.

Then the Autobots reached the top Full-Tilt put his hand in his pockets and he smirked. "So you think you can stop us? This planet is Decepticon property now, Autobot. Spider Tank attack!" Then a Decepticon Drop Ship appeared and a four-legged spider-like tank with double barrel cannon appeared and shields in his legs. "Have fun with him." Full-Tilt said and he jumped to the Drop Ship and he left.

"So he think that this overgrown bug will take care of us? All we need are some insecticides and..." Hot Shot started to gloat but then the Spider Tank charged energy in its cannon and he shot a charged blast at Hot Shot that nearly threw him out of the hill but Hot Shot grabbed the edge.

"Attack!" Optimus said and then he and Red Alert started to shoot at the Spider Tank that was deflecting with his leg shields, then the Decepticon Drone started to shoot at the Autobots that hid behind a wall to protect themselves. Optimus reloaded his ion gun and he started to blindly shoot at the Spider Tank that wasn't being fazed at all. Hot Shot climbed up and he shot the Spider Tank in the head and then he threw an EMP grenade at the Drone deactivating it. "That was a good job soldier."

"Thank you, sir." Hot Shot said a little flustered.

"The signal that warned us about the Legendary Mini-Con weapons came from this area." Red Alert said.

"Everyone, spread out and search the area." Optimus said. The Autobots and the teens spread out and they started to look around.

Rad saw some movement in a bush he walked towards it, there he found three human sized robots. One was yellow, other was red with a mouth-plate mask and a helicopter propeller, and the last was blue and black and blue with a red visor and a crane hook in his back. "Hey guys, I found something!" Rad shouted and everyone came at him.

"Aaaw, they are so cute!" Alexis said blushing a little.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt us?" The yellow one said.

"You don't have to worry, we are Autobots, I am Optimus Prime, those are Red Alert, Hot Shot, Rad, Carlos and Alexis." Optimus said friendly.

"Autobots? Geez, I am so glad you arrived. I am Sparkplug, those are Jolt and Longarm, we were..." Sparkplug started to say but then he saw the Spider Tank waking up. "WATCH OUT THAT THING IS STARTING TO WAKE UP AGAIN!"

The Autobots didn't have time to react and then the Spider Tank shot the three Autobots away. And it was about to kill them but then a white and black jet shot two missiles and destroyed the Spider Tank. Then the jet transformed into a white robot with black head, blue eyes, long black wings and a blue cannon in his right arm. Optimus widened his eyes when he recognized SG Megatron. "Hold your fire men!" Optimus said when Red Alert and Hot Shot aimed at SG Megatron. "What are you doing here?" The invisible alien was on the top of a tree and he looked at them for some minutes before jumping away.

MEANWHILE IN CYBERTRON

In a dirty house in a slum in Cybertron, a cloaked short Autobot gave a PDA to another hooded Autobot that read and he chuckled. "So that is what happened. A large attack in Iacon with hundreds of injured and dead, just to release some prisoners. Now Megatron and this Megazarak guy are plotting to get three powerful weapons." The hooded Autobot said and he laughed darkly. "Unfortunately I already have some plans for these weapons, you did a good job Goldbug, go call the others and tell them to prepare to leave."

"Yes commander." Goldbug said and he walked down some stairs.

The hooded Autobot put the PDA on the ground and he raised and then he took off his cloak revealing him being SG Optimus Prime. "I have some good plans for those Legendary Mini-Con Weapons and this Cybertron." He said and the thunder roaring and lightning in the sky.

* * *

><p>BONUS STORY 1: VENGEANCE<p>

A hooded Obsidian walked around Iacon when then he found an Autobot, he waited in an alley when then he grabbed the Autobot and pinned him against the wall. "Please don't hurt me! What do you want?"

Obsidian laughed at the Autobot's pleads. "I know that you work as an archivist for the Autobot Elite Police, I want some informations about Skywarp." Obsidian said.

"What do you want with Skywarp?" The Autobot asked. Obsidian merely came closer showing the scar over his left eye. "I see, but unfortunatelly I can't tell you nothing."

"You are lying, since you are not going to tell me willingly..." Obsidian said and then a tentacle left his forehead and stabbed through the Autobot's forehead, Obsidian mentally smirked as the electricity ran through the tentacle. He released the dead Autobot now that he got the information he needed. "So Skywapr is married and he is a father, his daughter is called Slipstream and his wife is called Lyzack and his daughter is called Slipstream. Now I know what I have to do."

Some hours later, Skywarp was coming to his appartment when then he noticed the slightly opened door. "Lyzack? Is everything okay?" Skywarp said as he slowly entered the apartment. There for his horror he found his little daughter Slipstream in fetal position crying and he widened his eyes when he saw a dead Lyzack stuck at a wall with a iron rod stabbed in her chest. "LYZAAAAAAAAAACK!"

In Nemesis's Decepticon Destroyer, Strika walked around when then she found Obsidian in his room. "So..." She said.

"So what?"Obsidian asked.

"You killed Skywarp's wife and traumatized his daughter for life, in short you ruined his life, so are you happy about it?" Strika said.

Obsidian looked at Strika, if he could smirk he would. "I've never been so happy in my whole life."

* * *

><p>BONUS STORY 2: FANBOYS<p>

Divebomb looked around in the Predacon hideout, he saw Tantrum and Headstrong engaged in arm wrestling, so he decided to check his facebook status, then he saw a picture showing Cancer and Minerva in a date, he looked at the comments and saw: _Overlord, Deathsaurus, Wilder, Bullhorn and Metalhawk like this; Shuta and Cab dislike this._ "Having fun?" Divebomb jumped out of the chair shrieking when he was surprised by Razorclaw.

"Oh, sir *breathes in deeply* you can't do these things, you'll end up killing someone." Divebomb said.

Razorclaw laughed softly. "I just came here to tell you guys that Optimus called us, he want us to go to Amazon Rainforest with the Terrorcons and the Monsterbots, I'll tell you more details later. Prepare the Thanatos to fly Divebomb, I'll go see Rampage." Razorclaw said and he left to see Rampage. He entered to find Rampage watching a Digimon Adventure 02 episode with headphones and a microphone.

"Now don't you see? Kari and TK are meant to be together. No! I have nothing against Davis, he is a nice character but the evidences show the truth. 'To the h*ll with the evidences'?! To the h*ll with you!" Rampage said and he threw the headphone away. "Those Davis/Kari fans are such psychos, I don't know why I keep entering those forums."

"Uh...Rampage." Razorclaw said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Rampage turned showing he was wearing a white t-shirt that had written on it in pink letters the sentence: TKari=Eternal love.

That sight made Razorclaw's stomach lurch and he would puked if wasn't for his mouth-plate mask. "We are going to leave for a mission in Earth, be prepared." Razorclaw said quickly and he left the room.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: It has been some time since I last posted a chapter for "Transformers The New Generation" and I am sorry about it. Many chapters of the first half of Part III will be based on the Transformers Armada video game for PS2 thus they'll be somewhat shorter than the usual. And just to make sure, I don't own the Transformers and neither the alien creature that appeared in this chapter and will reappear with another alien creature, they belong to their respective owners. As always review after reading and have a good day (or evening) ;D<p> 


	37. 303 DUEL IN THE ICE

DUEL IN THE ICE

The Ark was on the middle of the Sahara Desert. Inside of it, Optimus and his Strike Team were waiting when then Knock Out and Wheelie entered. "Knock Out, Wheelie, it is to good to see you again." Alpha Trion said.

"*chuckle* It took us some time to find you Sir." Knock Out said.

"Time that we wasted here waiting if you ask me." Starscream grumbled to himself.

"So Alpha, why did you call us?" Wheelie asked, ignoring Starscream's comment.

"Follow me." Alpha Trion said and he left with Knock Out and Wheelie. "During our hunt for the Star Saber we found three remarkable individuals. And I think that you should help me analyzing them." Alpha Trion said.

"Analyze them? I suppose they are different from us, right?" Knock Out said as they entered the laboratory to find the Mini-Cons Sparkplug, Longarm and Jolt. "Well, this answer my question."

"They are the ones that sent the signal to Cybertron about the Three Legendary Mini-Con Weapons." Alpha Trion explained.

"It doesn't matter who they are. I'm glad that I finally met a Transformer that has the same size as I." Wheelie said amused.

"Idem." Jolt said, he and Wheelie did a high-five.

"Sir, where is Optimus?" Knock Out asked.

"Optimus is talking to another individual we found. And it was...Quite shocking to say the least." Alpha Trion replied.

In another room Optimus, Red Alert and Impactor were listening to SG Megatron's report about the last years in his universe. After two years of war, the Decepticons had won only a few hundreds of Autobots were left and most of them was willing to living in peace with the rest of the Universe and help restore the damage cause by the war, but unfortunately Optimus and some of his most trusted men ha escaped to the other universe, and afterward Megatron took some of his men and went after Optimus's fugitives. Rad and his friends were listening to everything from outside the door. "A parallel Universe? As if alien robots already weren't a shock big enough." Rad said.

The teens left when the door moved and the Autobots and SG Megatron left. "So there is a possibility that your Autobots are on the hunt for the Legendary Mini-Con Weapons?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. He'll probably use the weapons to conquer my Universe again, and probably yours." SG Megatron said.

"That is something that I wont allow to happen." Optimus said and he pressed a button in the side of his head. "Jetfire, put us on route to Arctic."

"_Right away sir."_ Jetfire said and he pressed some buttons and turned the ship's steering wheel. The Ark rose up and it flew away to North Pole.

IN ARCTIC

A small Scout Drone that was round with a single eye floated around the area, then it found an outpost composed of many small buildings. "ALERT! ALERT! SECTOR SEVEN BASE ENCOUNTERED REQUESTING REINFORCEMENTS!" The Scout Drone said via signal then multiple Decepticon Drop Ships passed by and released Decepticon Drones lead by Snow Cat, the small army marched towards the base at full speed and shooting. Some minutes later after the place was taken, Cyclonus appeared. "Geez this place is a mess. It is practically useless to us." Cyclonus commented then he noticed a Mini-Con panel and he took discretely took it.

"It was not that useless." Cyclonu looked back and he saw Snow Cat. "I invaded their computer systems and discovered that there is a plane with three Mini-Con panels coming to this place." Snow Cat said.

"Three Mini-Con Panels? All three Legendary Mini-Con Weapons are composed of three Mini-Cons, right?" Cyclonus said.

"Exactly. We just have to wait until they appear." Snow Cat explained.

Meanwhile in an ice Canyon a Space Bridge portal materialized then Starscream, Sideswipe and Jetfire and the tree teens jumped through it. "Having our pilot here in sight is dangerous. If something happens to you Jetfire we'll stay stuck here in this Freezer-land." Sideswipe said while trembling due to the cold.

"*Hmpf* I am not as defenseless as you are suggesting." Jetfire said while crossing his arms. Then a black and white jet passed flying above them.

"_And don't forget that I am here to provide you with back up. I'll scout the area ad see what I can find, Megatron out." _SG Megatron said and then he transformed to robot mode and he landed on the ground above them and he walked away.

"Stay close and try to don't get hurt, okay?" Starscream said to the three teens and the group walked forwards. After some seconds they arrived at the end of a cliff. They looked down and saw a natural maze in ice, made by multiple Crevices.

"We need to think of a way to go down." Jetfire said and then he noticed some pieces of ice that were positioned in a good way. "I think those pieces of ice are strong enough for us to go down without causing with safety, but let's go quiet and slow." Jetfire said as they went down. Some seconds later a plane with Sector Seven symbol on it came flying above them and it was shot down and crashed on the ice floor.

The attacker was Goldbug that put his sniper rifle in his back and he took a small pistol. With him were SG Ironhide, SG Ratchet and SG Drift. "The data in the Sector Seven outpost was quite accurate. Okay men, let's go before the boss gets angry." The SG Autobots transformed to vehicle mode and then they rushed towards the fallen plane. SG Ironhide stomped on the pilot cockpit killing the pilot while SG Drift cut the plane in half making three Mini-Con plates fly away.

"Thank you for this, gentleman. Now let's see what is inside." Ratchet said and he transformed his right hand in a tube that emitted energy and a visor appeared in his eyes. Then he proceeded to stab the Mini-Con Panels that then materialized a Volkswagen Lupo, a Lemans Racer and a F-1 Racer car and then the vehicles transformed.

"Dirt Boss Transform!"

"Downshift Transform!"

"Indy Transform!"

"That is what we wanted." Goldbug said and he pressed a button in the side of his head. "Hey boss, we have the three Mini-Cons to create the Legendary Weapon." Goldbug said.

"_Excellent Goldbug, I and Jazz will come as soon as possible."_ SG Optimus Prime said via communication.

"There is no way that I'll let them escape with those Mini-Cons!" Sideswipe said and then he jumped to the ground and then he drew his twin pistols and rushed towards the SG Autobots while shooting at them.

"We are under attack! Secure the Mini-Cons!" SG Ratchet ordered, he transformed his right hand into a four barreled cannon and the SG Autobots shot at the red Autobot.

"Great. I'll finally be able to kill a Sideswipe." Goldbug said and he took his rifle and he tried to shoot Sideswipe but then he was hit in the knee and the shoulder. Sideswipe put his pistols in the holsters and then he transformed his hands into blades and he jumped and took Goldbug down with a dive slash and he kicked SG Ratchet in the knee and then knelt him in the face. SG Ironhide and SG Drift were going to attack Sideswipe but then Starscream and Jetfire entered in the fight and attacked them. "That is it men! We'll clean the floor with those suckers' faces!" Sideswipe said enthusiastically, Goldbug rose up and he punched Sideswipe in the face before counter-attacking.

"This reminds me of when we were scientists working in the same laboratory. Do you remember when those thugs invaded the lab and attacked us, Starscream?" Jetfire said as he evaded SG Drift's attacks.

Starscream chuckled as he used his sword to block SG Ironhide's punches. "How could I forget them? I stood the Hospital for three months because of them." Starscream said and then he evaded another punch aimed to his head and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Put your weapons down!" Starscream and the other Autotbots looked back and saw SG Optimus and SG Jazz aiming their weapons at Rad, Carlos and Alexis.

"In case you didn't understand I'll explain to you. You'll put your weapons down and let us go with the Mini-Cons and I'll won kill your little pets." SG Jazz said with his gun pointing at Alexis.

"Unfortunately those Mini-Cons are property of the Decepticons!" Snow Cat came dashing with his snow skis and he shot with his cannons allowing three Drones to capture the Mini-Cons and flee away.

Starscream took advantage of the Autobots' distraction and he rushed towards SG Jazz and made him fly with a sword attack that hit him in the stomach. "We are out numbered! Rodimus, we need a Space Bridge to the Ark, now!" SG Optimus ordered. And then a Space Bridge portal appeared and sucked the SG Autobots before disappearing.

"Are you okay kids?" Starscream asked.

"We are fine, thanks." Alexis answered.

"The Decepticons had taken the Mini-Cons. I suggest us to attack them and take the Mini-Cons!" Sideswipe said.

"Attack without thinking? Yeah, this really sounds like you Sideswipe." Starscream said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I suppose you have a better idea, don't you?" Sideswipe retorted.

"In fact I do. After all who knows better how to attack a Decepticon than another Decepticon?" Starscream said and then he started to explain his plan.

In the Sector Seven outpost Snow Cat and the three Drones reunited with Cyclonus and Demolishor. "I got the Mini-Cons from the Autobots, but I don't know how to make them combine." Snow Cat said.

"I know very well, how to make them speak." Cyclonus said, he slammed his right fist in his left palm before knocking Dirt Boss down with a kick and stomped on him.

"Uh...Cyclonus is that really necessary?" Demolishor asked.

"I can't understand how you can be so soft and call yourself Decepticon. I know what I am doing, buddy." Cyclonus said and then he took a Mini-Con panel that then transformed into a black human-sized robot with gray legs and red visor. Cyclonus grinned and then he kicked Dirt Boss away. "Let's make those punks combine, shall we Nightstick?" The Mini-Con Nightstick transformed into a pistol that jumped to Cyclonus's hand. Cyclonus aimed at Dirt Boss and he shot at him, then Dirt Boss combined with Indy and Downshift creating a Yellow shield that deflected Cyclonus's attack back to him. Cyclonus recovered and then he took the shield. "Gentlemen, here we have the Skyboom Shield. The weapon with the biggest defensive capabilities in the universe." Then Sideswipe came racing in vehicle mode with Rad inside of him and then hit Cyclonus in the leg knocking him down. Then Jefire appeared in plane mode and he shoot at the Decepticons. "*Grrr* Pesky Autobots! Get rid of them! I'll contact Megatron and tell we have the Shield!" Cyclonus said as he entered a building. Snow Cat, Demolishor and the Drones begrudgingly pursued the Autobots.

Up in the skies Starscream was in jet mode. "Okay, Starscream. It seems that your plan worked, I just hope that they'll be fine." Alexis said from inside Stasrscream's cockpit.

"Don't worry, Jetfire will be fine. But I would be really concerned with your friend that is with Sideswipe." Starscream said and then he landed, Alexis left his pilot cockpit and he transformed to robot mode. Starscream raised an eyebrow and and then he destroyed a small building.

"What are you doing?!" Alexis said.

"Aren't you curious? Why would Sector Seven have so many Mini-Cons in one of their bases?" Starscream said and he took a Mini-Con from the Debris.

Then the Mini-Con panel started to glow and then a small F-1 red car materialized and then it transformed into a robot. "Greetings sir, I am Grid, thank you for releasing me." The small robot said.

"Releasing you? What do you mean? What was happening here?" Starscream asked.

"The mammals were doing tests on us, studying us...For unknown reasons." Grid asnwered.

"I think they are studying you to make weapons!" Starscream said angrily.

"You humans are so quick to judge us Decepticons, but the truth is that you are not better than us." Someone than the bigger building in the outpost exploded the Shockwave launching Alexis, Starscream and Grid away. Cyclonus left the flaming debris with a laugh. "There is no escape to you!" Cyclonus said, he dashed towarsd Starscream and tried to stomp on him but the Seeker held his foot. "You are a disgrace, Starscream! You call yourself a Decepticon, yet you are helping the Autobots. So please clarify this to me, why are you helping the Autobots?"

Starscream snorted and then he twisted Cyclonus's foot knocking him down. "Dude, you need to know when to shut up!" Starscream said he took his sword and tried to cut him with his sword but Cyclonus evaded and he drew a pair of curved swords and he clashed weapons with Starscream. Cyclonus knelt Starscream in the stomach and then hit him in the face with both swords.

"A little help here Nightstick!" Nightstick jumped and he transformed into a pistol and Cyclonus sheathed his swords and he took Nightstick and started to shoot at Starscream damaging him seriously.

"I need to help him!" Grid thought. "Stay here!" Grid said to Alexis and he transformed to vehicle mode and he rushed towards Starscream, and attached to his back.

"What?" Starscream thought as two long cannons appeared in his shoulders. "Grid...It was you who did this?"

"I boosted you up just like Nightstick did to Cyclonus. Now hurry up and hit him!" Grid said. Starscream smirked and he dashed towards Cyclonus and then kicked him in the face, Cyclonus recovered his balance and he drew one of his swords and he cut Starscream two times before shooting him in the chest. Starscream fell to his right knee but then he kicked Cyclonus in the guts.

Starscream took advantage and he flew up and he aimed his arm cannons at Cyclonus. "Activate Null Ray Cannons!" Starscream claimed and then he started to charge energy in the arm cannons and his shoulder cannons. Then he shot a powerful energy blast at Cyclonus hitting him head on and causing a gigantic explosion that destroyed the whole outpost. Alexis tried to hold on a piece of ice but the shock wave made her fly away. "Grid, your power is incredible!"

"Uh, there was a girl with us...But I can't see her at all." Grid said concerned.

Starscream widened his eyes and he landed, Grid de-attached from him and transformed to robot mode. "Alexis! Where are you?!" Starscream asked.

"Looking for this, Starscream?" Starscream looked back and he saw an injured Cyclonus holding Alexis by her right arm and aiming Nightstick at her.

"This is between you and me!" Starscream said.

"This now involves her because of her presence here." Cyclonus said to Starscream that gritted his teeth but then he over Cyclonus's shoulder and he widened his eyes. "Yeah right, as if this trick would be enough to fool me!" Cyclonus said but then Megatron punched him in the face making him fly towards a mountain of ice and he released Alexis.

"That kind of tactic is only used by cowards, Cyclonus. Long time no see you Starscream, you've softer after all these years working with the Autobots." Megatron said.

"And you didn't lost none of your ruthlessness 'Lord' Megatron." Starscream said. "Grid!"

"Okay!" Grid transformed to vehicle mode and he attached to Starscream's back making long cannons appear in his shoulders.

"*Hmpf* Impulsive and arrogant as always, don't think that you are the only one that received an upgrade, Starscream." Megatron said as he took a Mini-Con panel that then materialized a a small gray robot that then transformed into a small SUV and attached to his back and then his left hand transformed into a cannon with a bayonet. "Prepare to feel the power of Leader-1!"

Cyclonus emerged from the ice and he saw Megatron and Starscream fighting and he hmpfed. "He is all yours Megatron." Cyclonus said and he took two Mini-Con panels and he flew up and landed on a mountain to see the fight.

Megatron yield his katana with his right hand and he rushed to attack Starscream that defended with his sword and he tried to counter-attack with a kick but Megatron stopped it by using his fusion cannon. "Mega Cannon!" Megatron charged energy in his cannons and then he shot a powerful energy blast at Starscream in stomach and he cut him with both blades, Starscream feel to his knees and Megatron aimed his left cannon at the Seeker's head. "Now Starscream, you'll..."

"You'll become scrap, you monster!" SG Megatron transformed from jet mode to robot mode and he punched his evil counterpart in the face making him fly through a big piece of ice.

Megatron brushed his hand on his face and then he looked at his SG counterpart with a confused look and he raised an eyebrow. "What in name of Primus is this?" Megatron muttered.

"I am the man that you'll never be!" SG Megatron said and he drew a pair of swords and then two cannons appeared in his shoulders and he dashed towards Megatron and started to overwhelm him.

From a mountain a purple and gray Decepticon with three pointed helmet, red eyes, and an orange cannon in his right arm wearing a hooded cloak watched Megatron being defeated by his SG counterpart and he smirked. "My poor brother, he wasted too much energy in his last attack." The hooded Decepticon said and then he transformed into a Tank and then he charged energy in the cannon and he shot the energy blast in the mountain behind causing an avalanche to fall on SG Megatron. The hooded Decepticon smirked and he pressed a button in the . "Megazarak, I need a Space Bridge to the Revenge." He said before he transformed into a Jet and he flew to space and he crossed a Space Bridge portal that then disappeared.

Cyclonus didn't understand what was happening but he didn't lose time. "Megazarak, prepare Space Bridges to teleport us all back to the Revenge. Repeating, we need Space Bridges back to the Destroyer!" Cyclonus said then multiple Space Bridge portals appeared and sucked the Decepticons back to the Destroyer.

"What am I doing here? We have to kill them and weaken Optimus's forces!" Megatron said, Leader-1 de-attached from him

"You are a bigger fool than I thought. Our goal was to get the Skyboom Shield before Optimus's team and we did it. Frankly, I still don't understand why you can't control your destructive impulses. In the end you weren't such efficient Decepticon Leader that everyone praises." Cyclonus said.

Megatron lunged at him and he stabbed his Katana in Cyclonus's shoulder and kept him stuck in a wall and he aimed his Fusion Cannon at him. "I may not be the Decepticon Leader, but I still retain all the strength and ability that allowed me to retain this post for years." Megatron said. Cyclonus and Nightstick widened their eyes and they started to sweat nervously. But then Megatron moved his cannon away and he took his Katana off Cyclonus's shoulder and he walked away. "Once I have all the weapons everyone in the universe, even Megazarak will bow before me." Megatron thought as he left with Leader-1.

In Arctic, Alexis rose up and she cleaned the snow off her face to see Starscream and Grid taking SG Megatron out of the snow. "Are you okay, Starscream?" SG Megatron asked.

"I am, but please, don't say these things again, alright? I'll never get used to Megatron being concerned with me, even being a counterpart from another universe." Starscream said.

"I am sorry, but I must regroup with my Decepticons and hunt down Optimus's Autobots before they cause more destruction. But if need my assistance, I shall help you without thinking twice." SG Megatron said and he transformed to jet mode and flew away.

In outer space inside the SG Ark. SG Optimus roared and he destroyed everything in his room. Then a purple Autobot with details in red and white, beard and mustache and knight like armor. "I hope you have a good reason for appearing now Alpha Trion." SG Optimus snarled.

"You were so close, yet you failed to take the Mini-Con Weapon." SG Alpha Trion said.

Optimus took a deep breath and he calmed slightly. "Yes...The Decepticons in this universe are a pain like the ones in our universe." SG Optimus muttered.

"Think about this young one: there are many individuals, focused on the quest for power, making it more difficult." SG Alpha Trion said and he left the room.

SG Optimus Prime snorted. "As much as I hate to admit, you are right Old One." SG Optimus said. "If this Cybertron can't be mine, so I'll ensure that it shall be destroyed, whatever it takes!" SG Optimus declared and he laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Here is the new chapter of "Transformers The New Generation", and as always all I ask you is to read and review and if possible favorite and follow.<p>

Message to darkmachines: Usually I do a chapter of "Netherrealm Chapter", a chapter of "Transformers The New Generation" and then two chapters of "Beast Wars" but this time it will be a little different. I'll do a chapter of "Digimon Adventure 03", a chapter of "Netherrealm Chapter, a chapter of "Transformers The New Generation" and then the two chapters of "Beast Wars". I hope you understand! :)


	38. 304 ALIEN VS PREDATOR

Author's notes: I don't own the Transformers or any of the alien species that appear in the fanfic, or anything else. They all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><span>ALIEN VS PREDATOR: THE DAY OF THE HUNTER<span>

The Thanatos flew over the Amazon Rainforest surrounded by an invisible camouflage as a precaution. "Headstrong, do have something on the radar?" Razorclaw asked.

"The radar is detecting a lot of Drones. But no human." Headstrong answered. Razorclaw mumbled.

"I found a place to land." Divebomb said and he made the Thanatos land on top of a hill and the Predacons left the ship and they saw two Dropships flying down above them. "I'll go ahead and see what we are dealing with. Divebomb Transform!" Divebomb transformed into an eagle and then he flew away.

"We should go as well. Predacons Transform!" Razorclaw and the other Predacons transformed to beast mode and they ran down the hill and then they transformed back into robot mode and they hid inside some plants. Divebomb and the other Predacons saw an indigenous village that was filled with Drones. And there were many human corpses around and at least two dead drones as well. "Divebomb, how many drones are there?"

"_They outnumber us in 12 to each 1 of us at least." _Divebomb said.

"It seems that we are in big disadvantage, Razorclaw." Rampage said.

"Indeed. In that case I'll go." Tantrum said and he rose up and he ran towards the drones with his sword. "Alright you scraps, which of you wants to be exterminated?!" Tantrum roared making Razorclaw facepalm. The drones turned their attention to Tantrum and they aimed their weapons at him, the bull like Predacon smirked and he held his sword with both hands, ready to attack. But then several fireballs, laser shots, acid gushes and electric blasts came from the jungle and destroyed the drones. "What in name of Vector Sigma..." Tantrum muttered and then he threw his sword at the ground. "Damn it! Whoever did this, appear now! Or I swear I'll hunt you down and slaughter you like animals! Do you hear me?! LIKE ANIMALS!" Tantrum shouted and then he started to pant heavily with smoke leaving the sides of his head.

Then someone said. "Alright, alright, just don't shoot us, okay?" And then the Terrorcons left the jungle and went to the village with three Autobots following them, one resembled a yellow and red insect like creature, other resembled a white, gray and red mechanical dragon with two white heads and the third one resembled a pink, blue and white humanoid saber-tooth cat with a pair of gray bat like wings.

The other Predacons saw that and they left their hiding spot. Divebomb landed and he transformed to robot mode. "Already here, Hun-Grr? And who are those Autobots?" Razorclaw said.

Before Hun-Grr could answer the insect like Autobot said. "We are the Monsterbots! My name is Repugnus the others are Doublecross and Grotesque."

"The Monsterbots? So you are the ones that are supposed to assist us?" Headstrong said ironically.

"Exactly, now deal with it!" Doublecross's left head said.

"We are not as good as you are suggesting, you know. The Autobots should have send someone better than us!" Doublecross's right head said.

"Oh, shut up!" Doublecross's left head replied. The Predacons looked at Doublecross with widened eyes. "What are you looking at?" Both Doublecross's heads said to the Predacons.

"Creepy, isn't it? Cutthroat said.

"Hey Grotesque, did you discover something?" Repugnus said ignoring that scene with Doublecross.

Grotesque looked at the corpses and saw that they were dead for quite some time and they had holes in their chests and were partially eaten. "*Hmm* It seems that the Drones ripped the humans' hearts out for some reason." Grotesque said.

Rippersnapper and Rampage came near him to see the corpses. "Your wrong, the heart is not in this position." Rampage said. "And besides the ribs are going from inside out."

"It is as if something burst through them." Rippersnapper explained. Razorclaw that was examining the dead drones heard that and he got slightly shocked. And then he turned his attention to the dead drones and saw that they had deep cuts and many melted shooting marks. He mumbled something for he had seen these traits before.

"It seems that there is someone or something else besides us and the drones in this jungle." Sinnertwin said.

"I'll go back to the ship and read our files about alien species. With this pattern of attack there is a way I can discover if there is something else in this jungle." Divebomb said and he transformed to eagle mode and he flew towards the Thanatos.

"And what should we do?" Tantrum asked.

"There is some sort of pyramid after you cross that rope bridge." Hun-Grr said. "That place is full of Drones so the Star Sword is probably there. I think we should go there and..." Hun-Grr was saying when then Razorclaw interrupted him.

"No." Razorclaw said. "There are more drones in another village in that direction. You Monsterbots will go there along with Rippersnapper and Sinnertwin and try to discover more. The rest go to that pyramid and stay on low profile and wait for further orders. I will scout ahead." Razorclaw transformed to lion mode and he disappeared in the jungle. The others were a little confused but nevertheless they did as Razorclaw ordered.

Divebomb was inside the Thanatos sat on a chair reading the files in a computer about alien species, but with no progress. "Okay. Going to letter X." Divebomb said tiredly and he pressed some buttons in the keyboard and he started to read again. "Come on, this is useless, I'll never find..." Divebomb was complaining and then he saw a file about a specific specie and he started to read it and widened his eyes in shock and horror. "Oh dear Primus...I've to alert them!" Divebomb said and he tried to use the comm-links but with no success. "Damn, the comm-links aren't working! But I've to find them!" Divebomb thought and he left the ship and transformed to eagle mode and he flew away.

Meanwhile the Rippersnapper, Sinnertwin and Monsterbots were walking out of the Amazon river and they found the other village in an island surrounded by tall grass and the drones were there, and as with the last one there were partially eaten human corpses. The group silently walked and they hid themselves completely in the tall grass. "It seems that they are talking about something." Doublecross's right head said.

"How can you be so sure? We are hearing nothing." Doublecross's left head said.

"I deduced that because of their body language." Doublecross's right head answered.

"Body language? They are barely moving! You are just...!" Doublecross's left head retorted until Repugnus took several thick pieces of grass and used it to tie Doublecross's mouths.

"You know what? Two-heads is right...I'll go there and try to hear something." Sinnertwin said and he transformed to two-headed wolf mode and he disappeared in the tall grass and went to near the drones and listened to them.

"So, all the humans in the area were given to Crimson and used in the experiment. So how did Full-Tilt create the mutants?" A drone asked.

"He cloned Crimson and then impregnated the clones with embryos, the rest you can guess." The second drone answered.

"Experiment? Mutant? What are they talking about?" Sinnertwin thought. Then he heard some movement in the tall grass and then he was knocked down and surrounded by many creatures. "What heck is going on?!" Sinnertwin screamed and he tried to get rid of the creatures.

"The creatures found an intruder! Burn the grass!" A drone said and then they took flamethrowers and they incinerated the grass in seconds. The Monsterbots and the two Terrorcons widened their eyes in horror when they saw the creatures on top of Sinnertwin. On top of him were about thirteen humanoid creatures with black exoskeletons, sharp pointed tails, clawed hands and feet, sharp teeth and long heads with no visible eyes.

"What are those things? What h*ll are those things?!" Sinnertwin panicked as he struggled in an attempt to escape.

Then Repugnus, Grotesque, Doublecross and Rippersnapper shot the creatures off Sinnertwin. "Let's discover that after they are dead, alright?" Repugnus said and he shot an electric blast from his mouth and exploded a creature's to pieces.

"Come on Sinnertwin, lets go!" Rippersnapper said when he didn't see Sinnertwin moving. "Sinnertwin?" Rippersnapper went near his fellow Terrorcon and he saw for his horror that Sinnertwin was all covered in the creatures' green blood that was melting him.

"Help...Me! Their blood is...Acid!" Sinnertwin groaned and then he widened his eyes in terror. "Aaaargh! There are more of that things coming towards us!" Rippersnapper turned his head and he saw more creatures jumping on him and they started to claw and bite him. The Monsterbots were about to shoot the creatures but then the drones shot and started to damage them. But then a Drone was hit by a blue plasma blast and his head exploded.

"What was that?" Another Drone questioned and then his head was cut in half and he fell dead on the ground. The creatures noticed that and they jumped off Rippersnapper and they turned their attention to a direction and they started to roar and hiss at something.

"The hunters! They are back!" A Drone shouted and they shot at the jungle for several minutes before stopping. Then multiple blue plasma shots came and started to kill the creatures. Rippersnapper saw two partially invisible humanoids jumping from the jungle to the island and running to the battle and one of them jumped on the back of a Drone and stabbed through his head with some sort of weapon. "One of them is there!" A Drone said and they all shot at the dead Drone that exploded, and the invisible humanoid knocked a Drone down with a flying kick and ripped his head off barehanded.

The other one threw two objects and cut off a Drone's arms before blasting his torso off with a blue plasma blast. "Let's get out of here!" Repugnus shouted and the Monsterbots jumped on the river.

"Monsters...This place is filled with monsters." Rippersnapper said and he took a piece of wood and he picked Sinnertwin and he jumped on the river as well. In matter of seconds, all the Drones and creatures were exterminated and the humanoids undid their invisibility. Both were 7 feet tall scaly humanoid aliens with dreadlock like appendages from their heads, they both wore metal high-tech masks that covered their whole faces, some armor and wire mesh suits under their armors.

One of them was slightly muscular than the other and a cannon in each shoulder, wrist mounted cannons, two big shurikens in each hip and a pair of machete like swords in its back. The other was apparently a woman because of its slender and female figure, it had a single shoulder cannon and it also had a trident for weapon. The bigger one did some growls and click noises and they did huge leaps that let them cross the island and they went towards the jungle.

"What in name of the Matrix was that?! One moment we were stalking the Drones and the next we were being attacked by Alien Creatures and Invisible Predators!" Grotesque said.

"I don't care about that! I just want to find a place to treat Sinnertwin's wounds!" Rippersnapper said as he carried his fellow Terrorcon.

Up the trees, Divebomb saw them and he dived through the trees and he transformed to robot mode and he landed in front of the group. "Divebomb, we found the Drones in the other village...And then we were attacked by creatures, they were..." Repugnus was saying.

"Xenomorphs. The creatures you saw are probably Xenomorphs." Divebomb said and he took a syringe and he injected a liquid in Sinnertwin that stopped the acid's actions and he gave another shots in Rippersnapper and the Monsterbots.

"Xeno...what?" Rippersnapper asked.

"Xenomorphs. They are a race of dangerous parasitic predators." Divebomb said.

"Did you and the Preds, met them before?" Sinnertwin asked.

"Only once, and we barely survived. In some place they are regarded as the most dangerous species in the whole universe and with good reason. In big numbers they threatened even Predaking." Divebomb explained. "I need you to tell everything you discovered."

"Full-Tilt somehow used the humans around to create the Xenomorphs and tamed them. And he cloned something called Crimson to create a mutant. Do you know what they were talking about?" Repugnus said.

"The second part I am not so sure. But about the first part: the Xenomorph starts as a spider like creature called Facehugger that attaches to the host's face and implant an egg inside of the host via the mouth. When the egg hatches, the embryo quickly develops and becomes a Chestbuster that is an infant form and erupts through the host's chest. And after eating a little from its dead host, it evolves into an adult...Are you okay, guys?" Divebomb said when he saw the others' disgusted faces.

"*Eeeew!* This is sick! Even for alien animals!" Doublecross's left head said.

"It is as if they were created based on the script of a Horror/Sci-Fi movie." Doublecross's right head responded.

"Indeed, it does." Doublecross's left head agreed. Both the heads shook and they stared at each other. "Did we just agree on something?"

"You did." Repugnus answered. Grotesque and he were with their eyes widened in shock.

"This is so creep." Doublecross's left head said.

"This really is." Doublecross's right head agreed again.

"Okay, you must stop doing that!" Doublecross's left head said, the right head was about to agree again but then Doublecross's hands held his mouth shut. "And I mean it!" The left head muttered dryly, his right eye twitching.

"_Did the idiots stop babbling?"_

"Oh, it is you Razorclaw? How much of this conversation did you hear?" Divebomb asked via radio.

"_Everything. From the Xenomorph topic to the two-headed insane argument."_ Razorclaw answered. _"The plan has changed. Divebomb, you and the Terrorcons shall regroup with the others to the pyramid right now! And you Monsterbots, you'll search the area for more Xenomorphs."_

"ARE YOU INSANE?" The Monsterbots stormed at same time. "IT WAS NEEDED ONLY A FEW BUNCHE OF THOSE THINGS TO NEARLY KILL US ALL! AND YOU WANT US TO GO AFTER THEM? WHAT IF WE FIND AN ENTIRE ARMY OF XENOS? OR WORSE, ONE OF THOSE INVISIBLE HUNTERS?!"

"Invisible hunters? What are you talking about?" Divebomb said.

"There was...Something else there with us, that killed the Drones and Xenomorphs as if they were nothing!" Grotesque said.

"Do you know what creature would be able to do it?" Rippersnapper asked.

"I have no idea. Do you know something, Razorclaw?" Divebomb said.

Razorclaw stood silent for some time before saying. _"I don't know nothing. Just...Stick to the plan, alright?" _Razorclaw said before he cut communications off. The group and Divebomb in particular were confused with his strange behavior, but then they split and the Decepticons went to the Pyramid and the Monsterbots went to another direction.

"So, where do we start?" Grotesque asked.

"I think that we should go look in that direction." Doublecross's right head said pointing right.

"Well, I think we should go in that direction!" Doublecross's left head said pointing left.

"And I think you should shut up and do as I say!" Repugnus said. Then a blue plasma blast flew near him and missed his head and he heard some movement coming from the trees' top. "Drat, it is those invisible hunters again!" Then the Monsterbots started to run away while evading being killed.

Meanwhile Divebom and the others arrived at the jungle part near the pyramid and they found Hun-Grr and the other Predacons and Terrorcons. "Hey guys, what do you have to report?" Sinnertwin said but he got no answer. "Guys?"

"It is as if they are paralyzed in shock." Rippersnapper said. They went towards the group and they found for their shock and horror that all the Drones protecting the Pyramid were dead. "What...Happened here?"

"We came in to watch the operations in the Pyramid...And when we arrived we saw...The Drones fighting...Two invisible creatures! They were obliterated in seconds." Headstrong said.

"They are already here?" Sinnertwin said.

"Where are the creatures?" Divebomb asked.

"Last time time I saw, the creatures entered the pyramid after killing the Drones." Hun-Grr answered.

"_Somebody, please help us!"_

"Repugnus, is that you?! What is going on?" Rippersnapper said.

"_We were patrolling for the Drones when then we were attacked by the invisible creatures. They are on hot pursue at us!" _Repugnus answered.

"_Please send somebody, anybody!"_ Doublecross said.

"_Not anybody, please send someone that can be useful!" _Doublecross's other head said.

"_JUST SEND HELP!"_ Repugnus said.

"What?! But we saw the creatures entering the Pyramid!" Hun-Grr said.

"Are you telling that there are more of these things messing around?" Cutthroat said.

"I knew it, since I saw those invisible things I knew it, we are all gonna die." Rampage said and then he turned his attention to Tantrum and said in a deep voice. "Starting with you."

"Hey, what?" Tantrum said.

"In most times, the big tough characters are always the first ones to die in the Sci-Fi/Horror movies." Rampage explained.

"_No one is gonna die on my watch!"_

"Is that you, Razorclaw?" Divebomb asked.

Meanwhile Razorclaw was running around the jungle and he jumped over a rock and he kept running. "I heard the Monsterbots' screaming near me, I'm going help them and you enter the pyramid and get the Star Saber! And don't dare question me!" Razorclaw continued to run and then he found the Monsterbots and he jumped over them and knocked the invisible hunter off the trees Razorclaw transformed mid-air to robot mode and he and the invisible creature landed on their feet. Razorclaw looked at the partially invisible humanoid and he started to do some growls and clicks as if he was talking to it. /Are you a group of Youngbloods trying to prove your value? Say your intentions!/

The creature stood silent before answering. /After all these years and you can't even recognize your own teacher?/ Then the creature undid its invisibility, Razorclaw widened his eyes in shock. That creature was a 7,98 feet tall muscular and scaly humanoid alien with dreadlock like appendages in its head, he wore a high-tech mask that covered its whole face, it wore some armor, a wire mesh suit and it had a cannon in its right shoulder and a pair of long claw like blades in each wrist.

"You?" Razorclaw said. The alien aimed its cannon at Repugnus's head. "Whatever you do, **don't** attack him." Razorclaw said and he took a pistol and shoot at the alien that jumped to the trees' top and it turned invisible. "You go to the other side! I'll distract him!" Razorclaw transformed to lion mode and he started to run at full speed with the alien pursuing him. Razorclaw ended up being hit on his hind right leg but he kept running until he fell on a ditch. He stood quiet and silent until the alien left.

"_Razorclaw?! Razorclaw are you okay?!"_

"Be quiet Divebomb." Razorclaw muttered. "Yes, I'm fine. I was able to save the Monsterbots by attracting the hunter's attention to me. You Monsterbots go to the Pyramid and don't let no one enter it. The rest go forward into the pyramid and get the Star Saber. I'll..."

"_Oh, no. I won't walk a single step until you give us some explanation!"_ Cutthroat said.

"_How did you recognize the Xenos if we fought them only once?" _Headstrong said.

"_And how do you know the invisible Alien that was attacking us?"_ Repugnus said.

Razorclaw stood silent before speaking. "Understand that everyone have a secret, and I am not an exception." Razorclaw said as he climbed and he left the ditch. "The Predacons weren't born master hunters, I trained you. And I wasn't born a master hunter, I had a master as well. But he was...Different..." Razorclaw explained.

"_How...Different?" _Hun-Grr asked.

"Well, to start of it, I was quite stupid and immature when I was young." Razorclaw said embarrassed.

"_Hey man, don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone does something stupid when is young."_ Grotesque said friendly.

"Anyway, I stole a ship and I ended up stranded in an unknown planet. And there I met the Yautja race." Razorclaw explained.

"_The Yautja? They exist?!"_ Headstrong said astonished.

"_What are the Yautja?"_ Blot asked.

"_They are a race mentioned in rare files, so most of the universe think they are merely a myth. But it seems we were wrong." _Divebomb replied.

"_What do you know about them?" _Sinnertwin said.

"_The files tell that the Yautja are a race with advanced technology and science but their culture and society is based on hunt for honor and sport. Three males -usually brothers- travel to another planet and they hunt the most dangerous creatures to prove themselves and pass to adulthood." _Divebomb explained.

"Exactly. I was trained by Dark, an Elite Hunter and Clan Leader, and my fellow training mates were his children Sharpshot and Tripleblade."

"_Whoa, whoa whoa! Your master? He was the one attacking us?!" _Repugnus said.

"Affirmative." Razorclaw answered.

"_So. As if the Xenomorphs weren't a big problem, now there are being three highly dangerous alien master hunters that are intended to hunt and kill us?!" Cutthroat_ said.

"_Any advice for us?" _Rippersnapper said.

"If you find the Yautja, throw your weapons to the ground and don't attack them. And I mean it! Don't. Attack. Them! Despite their ruthlessness the Yautja follow a strict honor code that forbids them from attacking unharmed beings. Stick to the plan and...Try to survive." Razorclaw said and he turned the comm-links off, and he kept walking until he left the jungle and found himself in a treeless plain.

Razorclaw turned his attention to the jungle and he walked backwards without taking his eyes away from it. But then he heard a sound coming from behind him and he turned his back scared to see Full-Tilt that was leaned against a rocky wall working on a PDA. "Oh my, you are really nervous aren't you? It seems that you know already that there are other things hunting in this jungle. I am surprised that you and your team survived so far."

"Well, I can't say that he didn't try. You doesn't seem to he worried with them." Razorclaw said.

"Why should I be worried? I am not threat to them, besides they don't kill unarmed prey." Full-Tilt said.

"Yeah, they are really complicated, and your Xenomorphs made thinks harder as well." Razorclaw said. "By the way, you apparently knows a lot about them both."

"It seems that, right?" Full-Tilt answered. "It also seems that we have the same enemy..."

"The Yautja." Razorclaw said.

"Exactly, so why don't you come with me?" Full-Tilt said and he walked towards a mass of leaves and branches and he moved the leaves away revealing a metal door of a ship. "We have a lot of information to share."

"Indeed we have." Razorclaw said and he entered the ship with Full-Tilt, the Predacon leader discretely turned on his communicator with Divebomb and Repugnus.

The others inside the pyramid were passing by a corridor. Rampage and Cutthroat were carrying torches when then the former saw some symbols in the walls. "Hey, do you think that this is important?" Rampage asked.

"*Hmm* Perhaps." Sinnertwin said.

"But apparently only Razorclaw can understand the Yautja language, right?" Tantrum said in Rampage's ear.

"Be quiet! I think that I am receiving something!" Divebomb said.

Inside Full-Tilt's ship, Razorclaw told his story with the Yautja. "Are you saying that Tripleblade, the Yautja with the Trident is a Huntress? Interesting, but I thought that only the males could become hunters." Full-Tilt said.

"Well, what can I say? She is a feisty tomboy individual." Razorclaw responded. "So, I told you everything I knew, now it is your turn. How did you discovered so much about the Yautja?"

"Actually this is Demolishor's discovery. You see, he found this ancient PDA, all the information was intact and it showed many data about many things such as the Star Saber and more important about the Pyramid." Full-Tilt said and he raised from his chair and he climbed up a ladder and took some books in a shelf. "I took the freedom of recording every symbol, every little piece of acknowledge from that pyramid and discovered this: the Transformers and the Yautja met before."

"What? How is that possible? Is this all related to the Star Sword and the Pyramid?" Razorclaw asked.

Full-Tilt slid down the ladder and he opened a book. "To understand how both races are related with the Star Sword and the Pyramid we'll have to go further in the Yautja history." Full-Tilt said. "Millenniums ago, a powerful Yautja Elite Hunter called **Crimson** found a strange weapon buried in his planet. After studying the weapon, Crimson built a sound device that allowed him to control the Xenomorphs and he started to use the creatures in his hunts along with the weapon. The Yautja Elders thought that such tactic was dishonorable and they labeled Crimson as a Bad Blood, an outcast in the Yautja society. Furious with that decision, Crimson used his tamed Xenomorph to wage a bloody war against his own people. After years of conflict the Yautja were on the verge of being exterminated, until the Autobots appeared, they helped the Yautja defeat Crimson and both found a small insignificant planet. There they built a prison to lock the weapon -obviously the Star Saber-, Crimson and his Xenomorph hive."

"Let me guess, the Pyramid is the prison and you released Crimson." Razorclaw said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Exactly. He taught me how to tame the Xenomorphs and promised that he would give us the Star Saber and in exchange he wants transportation to go home." Full-Tilt said

"My men told that they heard one of your guards saying something about you cloning Crimson to create "mutants" what is that supposed to mean?" Razorclaw said.

"A better option. Instead of answering I'll show you." Full-Tilt said and he pressed a button in his arm that revealed six pods move in the ceiling. Two of the pods opened and from them two creatures jumped out of it and they silently landed behind Razorclaw. They resembled Xenomorphs but they were notably bulkier and taller, they were also paler than normal Xenos, dreadlock like appendages in their heads and bug like mandibles around their mouths.

Full-Tilt pointed over Razorclaw's shoulder and the Predacon looked back and the spook was so big that he fell off his chair and he started to crawl back away from them. "What in Primus's name are those things?!"

"I call them Predaliens, they are Xenomorphs born from infected Yautja. The result is a creature that is stronger and more intelligent than the normal Xenos. Unfortunately with the limited resources I have, I was able to make only six clones thus I was able to create only the six Predaliens that are in this ship with us." Full-Tilt said.

"I see..." Razorclaw said and he rose up. "I think that I know everything I need. So now I'm getting out to solve some loose ends." Razorclaw said and he was about to leave but then the Predaliens stood in front of him and they snarled.

"Did you really think that I didn't notice when you turned on your communicator? I simply told you that information and let you in, because in the end my victory is certain." Full-Tilt boasted.

"Unfortunately there is something that you didn't count with." Razorclaw said and then he took a smoke grenade. The Predaliens stood on their four limbs like animals and then they lunged at Razorclaw that threw the grenade on the ground creating a cloud of gray smoke. The mutant creatures hit each other and Razorclaw he left the ship.

Full-Tilt put his hand in his mouth and he coughed. "Spread out! Hunt him down and kill him!" Full-Tilt ordered. The Predaliens jumped out of the ship and they ran in different directions and went into the jungle. "I have some callings to do regarding our situation." Full-Tilt said and he closed the ship's entrance.

Razorclaw was running until a Predalien jumped from a tree and landed him on his back and bit him in the shoulder, the Predacon groaned and he grabbed the creature and threw it at the ground. The Predalien roared and he lunged at Razorclaw and slashed him with its claws and knocked him down with a stab from its bladed tail in the chest. Razorclaw quickly grabbed his sword and he threw it at the lunging Predalien pinning it at the ground, and then the Predacon leader took a pistol and he blast the mutant monster to pieces killed it. "We can't do this alone. We need the Yautjas' help." Razorclaw thought. "And to earn the assistance from a Yaujta, there is only one thing can be done."

Meanwhile Inside the Pyramid, the others heard all the conversation between Full-Tilt and Razorclaw. "So. what are we gonna do?" Hun-Grr asked.

"First of all we have to think more. Thanks to Razorclaw we know that there is a rogue Yautja and a Xenomorph hive inside the Pyramid, and a Xenomorph hive includes multiple Warriors and Drones, Praetorian Guards and the Queen." Divebomb said.

"Very well, so lets find and kill this evil Yautja and the Xenomorphs!" Tantrum said and he was about to leave until he was hold off by the others.

"We are in numerical disadvantage! If we go attack like that, we'll end up getting killed!" Headstrong said.

"Besides we don't know where the trapping chamber is." Sinnertwin said, Rampage looked at some symbols in the wall and he walked closer to it. "This Pyramid is huge, it could be anywhere!"

"Hun-Grr, Divebomb, come here." Rampage said and said Decepticons went towards him. "Do you think it could be a circuit board?"

"Really? A circuit board? In an old Pyramid?" Cutthroat mocked.

"In fact it could be, considering that this Pyramid was built by the Original Primes and the Yautja, the whole Pyramid could be in fact a giant machine." Hun-Grr said. Divebomb pulled a cable from his arm and he stuck it in a circular hole and he created a holographic of plant of the Pyramid from his eyes.

"So, these purple points here are us, and the trapping chamber is down here." Divebomb said.

"And what are these two yellow points here?" Rippersnapper said.

"I think those are the Yautja." Blot said.

"So we must go there and ask for their help." Rampage said.

"What?! Are you insane?" Tantrum shouted, Headstrong covered his mouth to prevent Xenomorphs from hearing.

"Just as Headstrong said, we can't just go there attacking. And besides, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Rampage explained.

"What Rampage said makes sense. We must go there if we want to succeed." Divebomb said and he uploaded the information in a round device and gave it to Rippersnapper before the group left. From the ceiling a group of Xenomorph warriors hissed lowly and they followed the Decepticons.

Meanwhile Dark took the dead Predalien and pinned it against a tree with a harpoon. Dark jumped to the top of a tree and jumped from tree to tree, suddenly stopped when he saw a high thermal reading behind a bush with his bio-mask. Dark took a branch and he threw it at the bush revealing a bonfire behind the bush and triggering a net trap. "I thought that you were capable of making traps better than this, Razorclaw." Dark though. Then many sounds of branches and leaves moving was heard and Dark jumped off the the tree to evade the volley of arrows that tried to hit him. Then a sharp spear with a point made of stone flew above Dark's head and cut the tree he was on and he rolled to the side to don't be crushed. "It seems that I underestimated my former apprentice. He stills retains all of his ruthlessness and intelligence." Dark thought.

Razorclaw came running and he grabbed Dark and threw him. though the Yautja was able to land on his feet. Razorclaw took his pistol and got rid of it and he drew his sword and he assumed fighting position, Dark deactivated his shoulder cannon and he took off his mask revealing his face without visible nose and the four arthropod like mandibles around his mouth and he extended his wrist blades. Dark lunged at Razorclaw that defended making sparks of metal clash flying, Dark ran up a tree trunk and he dive kicked Razorclaw in the face and stabbed him in the face. Razorclaw tried to stab Dark that jumped off him with a somersault.

Razorclaw rose his sword with a war cry and he tried to cut Dark that defended with his wrist claws and deflected the weapon and cut him in the hand making Razorclaw release his sword and then Dark jumped and he kicked Razorclaw in the chest and threw him through a tree. Razorclaw fell to a knee and then he cleaned his face and he coughed before transforming to lion mode. Razorclaw ran towards Dark and grabbed him with his jaws and smashed him through several trees before throwing him and smashed against the ground. Razorclaw held Dark's limbs and roared at him. Razorclaw transformed to robot mode and he took sheathed his sword and his pistol and he helped Dark raise up. /Master Dark. I understand that I broke the Hunter law by using my hunter abilities for war./ Razorclaw said in the Yautja language and he knelt down before Dark with his sword jammed in the ground. /But now I ask for your assistance. I know about Crimson and the Xenomorph hive, and I know that your mission is to get rid of then. We both have the same enemy, so please, help us and we shall./

/You defeated me in battle, Razorclaw./ Dark answered. /For that you earned my assistance/

Inside the Pyramid the Decepticons were walking down a series of stairs until they arrived at a big wall. "According to the sensors Divebomb hacked the Yautja are somewhere in this room." Rippersnapper said.

"But they are invisible, so trust all your senses but your vision." Hun-Grr said. Then they heard a loud angry hiss and they turned their heads up to see a group of Xenomorphs on top of a platform fighting something. One of the Xenos slashed the air launching something in the air, static filled the air as the Yautjas' invisibility disappeared and they hit the floor. The Xenomorphs lunged at the Yautjas their horrifying hisses echoing through the room until Divebomb transformed to eagle mode and he tackled them with his body.

"What are you doing Divebomb?!" Tantrum said.

"What do you think? Trying to get their help!" Divebomb answered, a Xenomorph climbed in the wall and jumped on his back and stabbed him in the shoulder with its sharp tail blade making him fall, the creature was about to bite him in the head but then Hun-Grr came running and he kicked the creature to the wall smashing it to death.

Sinnertwin transformed to beast mode and he snarled. "Time to some pay back!" Sinnertwin shouted and he ran forwards and he succeeded in cutting two Xenomorphs in half with his claws and biting one in half. The Yautja seemed surprised that the Xenomorphs' acid blood was melting him. Sinnertwin noticed that and he smirked amused. "Divebomb gave me and the boys syringe shots that gave us temporary immunity to their acid." Sinnertwin said.

"Why are you telling those things to them? They certainly aren't understanding you." Cutthroat said and he stomped on a Xenomorph.

"They can probably understand us. They Yautja are not stupid beasts you know." Divebomb said.

Rippersnapper transformed to beast mode and he evaded an attacking Xenomorph before biting it in half before saying. "And the weird thing is that the Xenos seem to have some intelligence as well."

"If you say so." Tantrum said uninterested and he grabbed two Xenomorph, ignoring the clawing and biting that his hands were receiving Tantrum shamelessly crushed the creatures to death. A single remaining Xenomorph hissed before disappearing through the door where they came from. "Okay, I think we won't have problems with them for some time."

"Unless he went to alert the others." Rampage said. Then he noticed the red lasers on him. "Oh, f*ck me." Rampage complained, the Yautjas with their plasma cannons ready.

"Do what Razorclaw ordered." Divebomb said as he threw his weapons at the ground, and then Rampage did the same and the other Decepticons reluctantly did it before Divebomb said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Can you...Understand me?" The Yautja turned their attention to Divebomb. The small one with the Trident, Tripleblade turned her attention to her bigger and older brother Sharpshot that relaxed and deactivated his plasma cannon and then she deactivated hers and her trident folded into a horn. "Okay, now that it is settled that we are allies, you should lead us to the trapping room where Crimson and the rest of the Xenomorph hive is." Divebomb said. The Yautjas merely passed by their side without making a sound, and the slightly confused Decepticons followed them.

Outside the pyramid the Monsterbots were climbing the building. "Don't you think that this is useless?" Grotesque asked.

"Look, from up there, we can better protect the pyramid from the drones." Doublecross's right head said.

"I think that the pyramid would be better protected from the ground!" Doublecross's left head said.

"And I am sure that no one asked for your opinion! Just obey me!" Repugnus said. "We are close!" Repugnus said and they finished climbing to the top of the pyramid to find The Revenge (Megazarak's destroyer) in the sky above them. "Oh, shoot!"

"'Oh, shoot', indeed!" A blue and gray Cybertronian Stealth Bomber flew from the Destroyer towards them before it transformed into a blue and gray robot with red claws, silver bat wings and a goatee with mustache holding a Mini-Con panel that materialized a gray robot with red face and black legs that jumped to his shoulder. "Greetings Autobots. I am Scourge and this little fellow with me is Fracas. We are here to entertain you." Scourge said and Fracas jumped and transformed into a crossbow and landed in Scourge's right hand and he started to shoot energy arrows at the Monsterbots.

"Let's wreck this Con apart!" Both Doublecross's heads said and he flew towards Scourge that made him hit a tower in the pyramid with a kick, but the Decepticon didn't notice Grotesque that held him from the arms.

"That is it Grotesque, don't let him go!" Repugnus said and then he and Doublecross shot mouth electric blasts hitting Scourge.

"Let. Me. Go!" Scourge shouted and he released himself from Grotesque's grip and then he transformed his left hand into a buzzsaw and he cut Grotesque's right wing and right arm off and then shot energy arrows at Repugnus and Doublecross launching them to the ground. Scourge laughed and he floated down towards the Monsterbots. "And I told Megazarak to wait some minutes before bombard you, so I could fight someone strong. Oh well, it seems that I was wrong and there is no one strong here after all." Scourge said. He heard a loud roar and then he was ran over by Razorclaw that was in lion mode that entered the pyramid at full speed.

Scourge cleaned the mud off his face. "Did someone write down the plate number?" Scourge said and then he was knocked down by Repugnus that hit him in the head heavily.

"Scumbag." Doublecross's heads said and he spit at the unconscious Decepticon.

"Uh...Repugnus, look at that!" Grotesque said as three Predaliens rushed out of the jungle and jumped over them and tried to enter the Pyramid, but the Monsterbots held them by the tails and threw them away. The Predaliens roared and they engaged the Monsterbots in battle.

"We can't let those things enter the pyramid! We must stay and fight, even if this lasts 17 hours!" Repugnus exclaimed.

"17 hours? Forgive me for raining on your parade but we won't last 17 hours! We'll be lucky if we last 17 minutes!" Grotesque said.

Inside the Pyramid the other Decepticons and the Yautja walked down a series of stairs towards the trapping chamber where were Crimson, the Star Saber and the Xenomorph hive. "Once we go down there we shall kill all the Xenos and Crimson before taking the Star Saber." Divebomb said as they came near the end.

"Divebomb." Rampage said.

"We shall give fire support to the Yautjas by killing the Xenos so they can attack Crimson and get the Star Saber." Divebomb said.

"Divebomb!" Rampage repeated exasperated. "We arrived." Divebomb looked forwards and he saw a large room that was covered in a black hard resin webbing and had dozens of Xenomorph warriors and drones. In the middle was the Queen, a 18,4 feet tall Xenomorph with a large crest in its head, two pairs of arms, in its rear was a huge bulging egg sac attached to the ceiling by a series of resin ropes. By its side were two similar but smaller Xenos with head crests as well but only with a pair of arms and they were 14,3 feet tall, those were the Praetorians, the Queen's Elite Bodyguards.

A mechanical arm on the ceiling grabbed a stasis pod in the ceiling and moved it to the ground in front of the Xenomorph Queen, its door opened a lot of steam left by its sides. Then from the stasis pod appeared a muscular 8,66 feet tall Yautja wearing crimson and black armor and it wore a bio-mask with two small horns in the forehead, slim reptilian like eye holes and a mark of honor between the horns. Tripleblade almost that instantly unfolded her trident and activated her plasma cannon and she roared like an angry feline, Sharpshot instinctively held her by the arm. /So the elders were prepared if I escaped. *Hmm* Elite Hunters. But you are too young. You don't have the experience./ Crimson said

/We are more than enough for you!/ Tripleblade roared.

/Maybe, but what about them?/ Crimson said gesturing to the Xenomorphs. He pressed a button in a wrist device that stated to generate a sound and the Xenomorphs started to get a little agitated until some were killed by the Decepticons. /Very well, if that is what you want./ Crimson said then he extended a pair of wrist blades and he turned invisible. Tripleblade and Sharpshot turned invisible as well. The Decepticons were startled when they saw a series of sparks flying and heard sound of metal clashing and they heard steps in the stairs but they saw nothing.

Outside the Monsterbots had finished their fight with the Predaliens, and they tied Scourge against a rock with vines. "Okay, now let's..." Repugnus was saying but then they heard sound of metal clashing and many sparks flying. It were the three Yautjas fighting and then they arrived at a treeless glade and undid their invisibility. Crimson threw three Mini-Con panels up and then three flying Mini-Cons materialized and then they transformed into jets and combined into a giant sword, that was the Star Sword and Crimson grabbed it with both hands. Sharpshot drew his machetes, and Tripleblade grabbed her trident with both hands and they three Yautjas rushed to fight.

Inside the Pyramid the Decepticons started to shoot at the attacking Xenomorphs that were climbing up the stairs. "We can't allow a single Xeno escape, otherwise many will die!" Headstrong said.

"This is not working! Terrorcons Combine!" Hun-Grr said and the Terrorcons combined "Abominus!" Abominus took his Shadow Cannon and he started to shoot at the Xenomorphs. "Yeah! Now I want to see these freakish monsters leaving!" Abominus shouted.

"I don't think they are trying to escape! I think they are here to prevent **us **from leaving." Headstrong said, a Xenomorph warrior jumped from the ground and landed on his chest and bit him in the face while clawing him. The rhino like Decepticon panicked and then he grabbed the Xenomorph and threw it away and shot it to pieces mid-air.

Then the Decepticons and the Xenomorphs heard a loud roar and another door opened and them Razorclaw that was in lion mode jumped and he transformed to robot mode mid-air and he drew two stone blade axes. Razorclaw landed and he started to slaughter the Xenomorphs with spinning attacks, Razorclaw threw his acid damaged axes smashing a Xeno and then he threw a volley of grenades and the explosion killed the remaining Xeno drones and warriors. "I'm sorry I am late, I think I took the longest way here. But now let me...You let me handle these monsters!" Razorclaw said while slowly drawing his sword and roared like an animal.

Meanwhile, Tripleblade went for a stab towards Crimson that easily evaded and he knelt her in the chest and then cut her in the stomach with the Star Sword and threw her at a tree with a kick. He heard an angry growl and then Sharpshot tried an attack from behind with his machete swords but Crimson easily defended and then cut him in the chest and cut off his left hand. Sharpshot walked backwards while holding his bloody stump. Crimson made a low growl and he raised the Star Saber to finish him, but then Dark jumped out of the jungle into the glade with a furious roar and he attacked Crimson in the head scratching him in the mask. Both the Yautjas looked at each other before they took off their masks. And then they roared before charging to fight each other.

Razorclaw roared and he rushed towards the queen. The Praetorians hissed and they rushed to attack the Predacon that defended the claw attacks with his sword. One of the creatures spit a gush of acid but Razorclaw evaded it and then he stabbed the other Praetorian and kept his sword on it, and then he grabbed the Praetorian that spit acid on him and pry its mouth open until broke its head in half, before cutting the arms off the other Praetorian and beheading it with a loud lion roar. The Xenomorph Queen hissed, and then it shed its egg sac while crying of pain. Then it roared with a high-pitched voice and lunged at Razorclaw.

Dark defended Crimson's stab and then he kept trying many attacks that were being defended by Crimson that then locked weapons and then Dark deflected the Star Saber to the side and kicked Crimson in the head and cut him in the cheek. Razorclaw defended the multiple claw attacks until the smaller hands grabbed his leg and knocked him down, the queen then tried to stab the Predacon leader's head but then he rolled to the side and cut its tail off, the queen growled and rammed Razorclaw with its head crest and launched him into a wall. Dark did many attacks that were being defended by Crimson that was retreating backwards, until his attacks made the Star Sword fly away and Dark ran towards Crimson with his wrist blades ready. Razorclaw recovered and then he ran towards the queen and easily evading its attacks; - And then both Master Hunters stabbed their opponents defeating them.

Razorclaw took his sword off the dead Queen and then he roared triumphantly like a male lion. Dark looked at Crimson and then he noticed the Star Saber that was an inch away from him. /Crimson...What did you really want?/ Dark asked. Crimson's mandibles moved like a smile before he closed his eyes and he fell dead on the ground. The Monsterbots followed the noises of battle and they found this scene: Tripleblade that was treating Sharpshot that was without an arm and Dark that was looking at the dead Crimson but then he turned his head to the Monsterbots.

"So, was he your friend?" Repugnus said even if he couldn't understand the Yautja's language.

Dark put his mask back and then a static sound left it. "Not exactly...But I think my fellow Yautja and I judged him wrongly." Dark answered for the Autobots' surprise in English.

"Now he talks?!" Grotesque said.

"Is there some kind of translator in your mask?" Doublecross's left head asked.

"A translator? Yeah, right! This jerk was probably just screwing with us." Doublecross's right head said.

"Actually...Some of us have translators in our masks. It can be really helpful in the hunts if you know how to use it." Dark explained.

"I hope the others are okay, they were out for quite some time." Repugnus said.

"We are better than you could imagine." They turned back and saw the Predacons and the Terrorcons leaving through the vegetation with Razorclaw dragging the Xenomorph Queen's corpse.

A static sound left Dark's mask /Did you destroy the Xenomorph Hive and sealed the pyramid?/ Dark asked.

/Yes./ Razorclaw answered. "So there is only one thing left: take down the Decepticons that tried to use the Xenomophs as weapon, for good."

Full-Tilt cut the vines tying Scourge with a knife with the last Predalien patrolling near. "You know. You don't have to be a scientist to cut through vines." Full-Tilt boasted with a grin. Scourge merely scowled. Then the Predalien started to hiss angrily. "What is wrong Alpha?"

Alpha assumed fighting position and roared as the Yautjas, the Monsterbots, Predaking and Abominus appeared to fight them. Dark, Tripleblade and Sharpshot lunged at the Predalien that used its tail blade to clash with the trident and then he tried to slash Tripleblade that was defended by her brother's machete and Dark went towards him with his wrist claws ready. Alpha growled and then it broke two of the trident's points before attacking Dark with its free arm and jumping back, Sharpshot took his shurikens with his hand and launched them at Alpha that dodged and took the shurikens mid-air and launched them back to he Yautjas that evaded. "We have to get out, now!" Scourge said and he transformed to jet mode. Full-Tilt took a gun and he shot a grappling-hook that held onto Scourge, Full-Tilt whistled and then Alpha stopped its assault on the Yautjas and then it jumped on his feet and climbed to his shoulder before Scourge flew at high-speed and entered the Destroyer.

"We can't let that Destroyer escape! Everyone, blast it to pieces!" Predaking roared and he started to charge energy in his shoulder cannons and in the lion face in his chest. "BEAST KING ROAR!" Predaking shot a powerful lion head shaped orange energy blast.

"SHADOW ENERGY CANNON!" Abominus charged and shot a black and purple energy blast. The Monsterbots shot electric blasts from their mouths and the Yautjas charged and unleashed all the energies of their plasma cannons in a single blast. They eventually hit The Revenge and they caused a large explosion but nevertheless the ship fled leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"*Whistle of relieve* That was close." Full-Tilt said and Alpha jumped out of his shoulder.

"It was close because your little bug was being extra weight!" Scourge said.

"Scourge is right!" Fracas said and he stood in front of Alpha. "This ugly mutant monster is useless!" The Predalien let out a loud dry roar making the Mini-Con jump and hide behind Scourge.

Back in Amazon the Predacons were watching as the Yautjas entered their ship after cremating Crimson's corpse in a simple pyre. Dark stopped and then he turned his attention to Razorclaw, the Elite Yautja to inside the ship before returning with Tripleblade and Sharpshot, the three of them were carrying a a giant rod and throwing it to Razorclaw. The Decepticon took it, the rod seemed a little short but then it revealed a blade. Razorclaw smiled inside his mask, the Yautjas entered their ship and they left. "What is the meaning of this?" Headstrong asked.

"It seems that I got my honor back by killing the Xenomorph Queen in a 1 to 1 combat." Razorclaw said and he tied the dagger in his waist and he grabbed the creature's corpse and carried it on his back.

"And lets not forget that they gave us the Star Sword as well." Rampage said carrying said weapon and making some swings.

In no time they arrived and entered the Thanatos. Razorclaw put the corpse in the cargo part to be later turned into a trophy, and now he sat on his usual seat. "Divebomb, track the Ark and rendezvous with them." Razorclaw commanded, Divebomb nodded and he started to work in his computer.

"Holy Primus, I am gonna need a seriously long vacation. Me in a house in a paradise like beach with beautiful girls serving me, a beautiful landscape around, and the the complete 1st and 2nd Seasons of Gargoyles." Rampage said.

"What?! This can't be possible!" Divebomb said confused.

"What is the matter, Divebomb?" Headstrong asked.

"The Ark is in Cybertron!" Divebomb answered.

"But, what Optimus and his crew could be doing there?" Tantrum said.

"Does this matter? We must go there, now!" Razorclaw ordered. The Thanatos flew up and left the Earth and went towards Cybertron.

* * *

><p><span>BONUS STORY: HUNT FOR THE ALLSPARK PART 1<span>

Meanwhile in Cybertron at the same time as the Predacons arrived at Amazon. Drift entered a building and he took an elevator up, and he left it and entered a room inside he saw a giant circular table in the center and he also saw Rodimus that was talking to Perceptor and Wheeljack; Powerglide and Cosmos were sat down on a couch listening to Thundercracker that was speaking about a fight he had with a Decepticon called Strika; Inferno was reading some paper files with Sunstreaker talking to him and there was a red eyed hooded Transformer leaned against the wall that Drift didn't recognize.

"How much time do we have left?" Rodimus asked.

"Wheeljack and I calculated that only two or three weeks. And after that..." Perceptor was saying until Drift stopped the scientist.

"Why did you call me Rodimus?" Drift asked.

"Oh, hi Drift. What took you so long?" Rodimus said.

"I had some affairs to take care of. So, what is the reason for calling this group?" Drift asked.

Perceptor went towards the table and he pressed a button, showing a diagram, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to him. "As you know the Allspark was the power source of Vector Sigma the Supercomputer that created us and sustain life in Cybertron. Wheeljack and I have been studying Vector Sigma, and we discovered that it have been losing energy. The energy levels had reached a critical level and soon it will run out of energy. And Vector Sigma's end, means the end of Cybertron." The others looked at each other and they nodded in agreement that they were in. The hooded Transformer narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think that we can do? This is something above our league." Thundercracker commented.

"Not exactly. Hound studied the remaining dust of the Allspark and he was able to track down the Planet where the Allspark was created. We should go there and forge a new Allspark for without it, Cybertron will be destroyed with Vector Sigma's end." Wheeljack said.

At same time in the underground Doubledealer and Banzaitron were by the side of a radio like device listening to the conversation. There were also other Decepticons there: Oil Slick, a Decepticon with red eyes that wore a glass helmet and he also had long arms with long claws and sparks in the arms. Lockdown, a green Decepticon with white head, red eyes, a hook in place of his right arm and spikes in his shoulders. Axer a blue and gray Decepticon with red eyes and a head similar to Wheeljack's. "There were rumors saying that the Autobots were preparing some secret operation and for that they needed a strike team. It seems that we confirmed it." Said, Quake, a big Decepticon with a white head, yellow face, white eyes, blue body and purple limbs.

A Decepticon that was sitting on a throne in the shadows narrowed his orange eyes. He had his hands together with his fingers interlocked, covering his mouth. "This situation will prove to be of great help to the Decepticons, my friends." The Decepticon said and he raised from his throne and then he revealed himself. He was purple and black with a bat head like helmet, bat like wings and a dark purple and black cloak with dark gray fur around the collar. "Quake, I suppose your orders are obvious, right? Prepare a ship to follow them."

Quake made a bow before saying. "As you wish. Master Ratbat."

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope I didn't make the Yautjas and the Xenomorphs look too OP. And, yes, the Alpha Predalien will remain a crew member of the Revenge for an undefined amount of time (serious, even I don't know how much :P). Also from now on the majority of the Bonus Stories will actually have some important content. And the answers about how Ratbat escaped will be in the next chapter; and as always, all I ask you to do is review after reading.<p> 


	39. 305 JUSTICE FOR ALL

JUSTICE FOR ALL

Razorclaw walked inside the messy and busy HQ of the Autobot Elite Police carrying the Star Sword in his back and looking for Optimus. Razorclaw stopped and he turned to an Autotrooper. "Excuse me, do you know where is Optimus Prime?" Razorclaw asked.

"He is in the office room of the Chief Justice." The Autotrooper responded.

Razorclaw entered an elevator and he went up three floors and he entered the office room finding Optimus talking with Ultra Magnus. The Autobots stopped their conversation and they looked at Razorclaw that was looking around before asking. "Where is Chief Justice Tyrest?"

Ultra Magnus and Optimus looked at each other before the later said. "A lot happened in the last hours.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I came here to give Optimus the first of the Legendary Mini-Con Weapons. The Star Sword." Razorclaw answered and he took the Star Sword and gave it to Optimus. "Now seriously, what happened? This is place is a mess."

"I think it is better you read it rather than try to explain it to you." Ultra Magnus said and he gave some papers to Razorclaw that started to read it.

Start of Flashback

(author's notes: The events in this flashback happen at same time as the events in "Alien Vs Predator" and Hunt for the AllSpark Parts 1 and 2)

Bumblebee and Ironhide were running around in Vehicle Mode until they arrived at a place with Autotroopers surrounding a building and blocking the streets. The Autobots easily stopped and transformed to Robot Mode and they walked to an Autotrooper. "Elite Guard Officer Bumblebee." Bumblebee said and they showed a badge with the Autobot Insignia to the Autotrooper that made a military salute.

"Report." Ironhide said.

"The Dinoforce has taken hostages. 9 humans and 4 Transformers. Goryu demand the Dinobots to appear if we want the hostages released." The Autotrooper said. "It has been some time since we called the Dinobots."

Then they heard and looked at the roof and saw Goryu and the other members of Dinoforce. "It is your last chance! Bring the Dinobots to us!" Goryu demanded.

And then a voice roared loudly. "Do you want the Dinobots?!" Everyone nearby looked up and they saw an Autobot gunship and an side door opened showing Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, Slag, Sludge and Rapticon and then the Dinobots jumped out of the ship and they landed on the ground like flaming meteors. "Well, you have the Dinobots. Now release the hostages!" Grimlock said.

"No, the hostages shall remain inside the building for their protection." Goryu said. "Now that you guys are here. Dinoforce Transform!" Goryu said and the Dinoforce transformed to Beast Mode and they jumped out of the building.

"Dinobots Transform!" Grimlock said and the Dinobots transformed to Beast Mode. Then the two groups of Transformer Dinosaurs roared to each other before they ran to attack each other.

Rapticon tried to attack Gairyu that defended himself with his shell and then hit him with his mace like tail that smashed the ground and threw a rock at him but Rapticon evaded and then hit him in the head with an attack of his bladed tail. Yokuryu grabbed Swoop and then hit him in a wall and then tried to hit him with his ice missiles but Swoop breathed a stream of fire that knocked Yokuryu out of the sky but not before being hit by an ice missile shot in the last hour. Snarl, Slag and Sludge hit Kakuryu, Doryu and Rairyu with tail attacks before knocking them down with volleys of fireballs. Goryu headbutted Grimlock and then bit him in the leg before throwing him at a building before transforming to Robot Mode and punched Grimlock before smashing him at the ground. "I did it...I finally did it...I beat Grimlock!" Goryu said happily.

"Good for you!" The rest of the Dinoforce said ironically.

"Come on, you can take the hostages and arrest me!" Goryu said to a group of Autotroopers shocking the Autobots and his fellow Decepticons. "Go on, do it. The objective of my life was fulfilled." Some minutes later the hostages were freed and the Dinoforce were put inside a truck to be sent to Planet Prison Garrus-9.

SOME TIME LATER

In the HQ Of the Autobot Elite Police, Grimlock was sat on a chair with his right arm in an arm sling, struggling to don't kill Brawl, Vortex, Swindle, Cosmos, Sunstreaker and Warpath that were laughing at him while Onslaught and Ultra Magnus were just nearby. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were there. Goryu was stronger and faster than before, I had not time to attack when he reached me." Grimlock said.

"Yeah, but this doesn't change the fact that you were beat by **Goryu!**" Brawl said and he laughed even louder before Grimlock knocked him out unconscious by an Offhand Backhand punch.

Grimlock looked to the side and saw three Autotroopers and Metalhawk escorting the Stuntcons out of the HQ. "What are they doing here?" Grimlock asked.

"They were freed earlier for shockingly, having good behavior and good answer to their rehabilitation." Onslaught answered. "The amount of paperwork regarding this subject was astronomical."

Then Star Saber entered the HQ, pushing a handcuffed red and white Transformer. "Can you guess what I found? The guy who was doing those weird experiments to the kidnapped humans." Star Saber said.

"Is he a Decepticon?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Nope it is an Autobot." Star Saber answered. "His name is Pharma, it seems that he is a doctor and an old friend of Ratchet." Star Saber completed, and they started to hear a lot of noise outside the HQ.

"What heck?" Warpath said.

Grimlock, Onslaught and Ultra Magnus left the HQ and found a crowd of civilians (both humans and Transformers) and some of them were trying to attack the Stunticons that were being protected by Metalhawk and three Autotroopers. "What is going on?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"This crowd is protesting that they want Pharma free." Metalhawk answered.

"What?! Are they serious?!" Grimlock said.

"You were supposed to protect us from the Decepticons!" A Transformer civilian said.

"Police's job is to protect the people. Autobots, Decepticons and humans. Pharma is dangerous and he'll rust in a cell." Grimlock said.

Then the crowd went insane. "Release Pharma!"

"This is all a setup!"

"Put those Decepticon scumbags back into their cells!"

One of the people threw a rock that hit Motormaster in the head. "I don't need to stay here and hear this non-sense." Motormaster growled and the Stuntcons transformed into Vehicle Mode and two cannons appeared on top of Motormaster and he shot at the ground scaring the crowd before they ran away.

"Call someone that can get rid of this people. I'm in no mood to stand this." Grimlock said and he entered.

Some seconds later Onslaught and Grimlock found Ultra Magnus on his office with a thoughtful look. "What is the matter, buddy?" Onslaught asked.

"It is just...*sigh* Things were much easier during the War. The Autobots were the good guys fighting the Decepticons the bad guys, even though there is no thing such as good guys and bad guys in a war." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean, the way I interpret the Decepticons changed after I started to work in missions with Thundercracker." Grimlock said as he sat down on a chair.

"Look, I played in both sides, Autobots and Decepticons and both sides have individuals with good and bad character. The Autobots won and now they and the Humans wants us to punish the Decepticons as if they were the only who killed and destroyed in that war." Onslaught said. "Our organization may have the word Autobot in its name but we are also police officers. Our job is to make sure that justice prevails no matter who is the criminal and who is the victim." Onslaught completed, Ultra Magnus smiled and Grimlock grinned inside his mask.

"Man, you always know what to say." Grimlock said.

"*chuckle* I have my abilities." Onslaught said.

HALF HOUR LATER

Star Saber entered Tyrest's office. "You wanted to talk to me?" Star Saber said, Tyrest gestured him to sit down and he did so.

"I wanted to know why you had captured Pharma, after all he is an innocent Autobot." Tyrest said.

Star Saber raised an eyebrow before saying. "Innocent?! What do you mean with that?! He was kidnapping humans and experimenting on them! He is a criminal! And a dangerous one!"

"I think you are misunderstood my friend, the real enemies are the Decepticons, and now that we are in control of Cybertron we can stop them." Tyrest said.

"I think that you, are misunderstood, 'sir'." Star Saber said and he sighed in annoyance. "Look, I feel sorry for what happened to your wife and sons, I really do. But this is not excuse for your actions against the Decepticons."

"Well, I can assure you that this pursue against the Decepticons will stop soon." Tyrest said.

"Really?" Star Saber asked.

"Indeed. I have plans to cleanse Cybertron, starting by the Prison Garrus-9." Tyrest said.

"Cleanse?" Star Saber said and he chuckled. "Speaking in that way, it sounds that you are planning to kill a big part of Cybertron's population." Star Saber said half jokingly, but he got quite shocked when Tyrest's face remained serious. "But...That is monstrous...You are insane!"

"Insane? Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm! No, I am not insane." Tyrest said, someone grabbed Star Saber from behind, the Autobot widened his eyes in horror when he saw a grinning Pharma that then took a syringe filled with a purple liquid and stabbed him in the neck. "I am just enlightened." Tyrest said and his eyes and Pharma's eyes glowed purple while the former Doctor injected the purple liquid inside Star Saber and his eyes glowed purple before he fainted.

SOME HOURS LATER

Barricade was in front of a tower and then he entered an elevator and went up to the bar Death's Hand, where he found the Stuntcons around a round table. "There they are." Barricade thought, then a waitress came to him.

"Do you want something sir?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I want two shots of Polonium Spritzer." Barricade answered and he gave her a card. "And here is my phone number." Barricade completed with a smile, the waitress showed him a blushing smile before leaving. Barricade went to the Stuntcons' table and he sat on a chair and he looked at the scene. Motormaster had two girls sat on his lap while Wildrider and Drag Strip were each one speaking to their respective girls while Dead End was reading a book and Breakdown was working on a notebook while drinking a cold beverage through a straw. Barricade raised an eyebrow in a questioning way when then a waiter came and gave him his Beverage and Barricade gave him a handful of credit coins before swallowing a swig.

That drinking noise finally caught the Stuntcons' attention, at least Dead End's. "Hey guys, look at this, there is a man in blue with us." Dead End said, the other Stuntcons looked at Barricade.

Motormaster, Drag trip and Wildrider told the girls to go before the former spoke. "What are you doing here blue boy?"

"Words of your freedom came to the ears of the Decepticon High Councilor of Justice, Tarn. So he designated me to keep an eye on you." Barricade answered.

"He already knows? How is that possible?" Drag Strip said.

Barricade merely shrugged before speaking. "He has his means."

Breakdown was looking at his notebook, paying no attention to the conversation, until he saw something that drawn his attention. "Barricade, the Decepticon Secret Police have access to everything the Autobot Elite Police has, right?"

"Yes, why?" Barricade asked in response.

"Nothing in particular." Breakdown said before he put his notebook in a backpack. "Gentleman." He said before leaving the bar.

AT SAME TIME

Inside the Prison complex of the Planet Garrus-9, Grand was in a motorized wheelchair supervising the prison from the control room through cameras. He sighed and took some papers to read and then Chromedome, Highbrow and Hardhead entered the room. "Any progress in finding the prisoners who escaped during the attack?" Grand said while reading the papers.

"With exception of Ratbat and a few others most of the prisoners have been re-captured." Highbrow said.

"But the repairs are going to take some time." Chromedome said.

"But is The Fallen's cell secured?" Grand asked.

"The Fallen's cell was the least damaged during the attack, he is still as frozen as an ice cream." Chromedome said, then he looked at Grand that was thoughtful. "What is the matter sir?"

"The camera footage showed that the attack had the sole objective of rescuing Megatron and not The Fallen. What does Megazarak want?" Grand said.

"Control over Cybertron, the destruction of the Autobots. Does that matter? The guy is crazy and we have to stop him, this is enough for me." Hardhead said, Grand and Chromedome sighed and Highbrow facepalmed.

"_Boss, Chief Justice Tyrest is here with a lot of ships. Demanding to enter." _Sky Lynx said via radio.

"Let him come in." Grand said and he left the room along with the other Autobots to the reception room where were Tyrest, Star Saber, Doctor Pharmas and Brainstorm. "Chief Tyrest, sir." Grand said shaking hands with Tyrest. "What is the reason for this?"

"Oh, nothing special, actually, I just wanted to bring my troop of Legislators to cleanse your prison." Tyrest said friendly.

Chromedome, Hardhead, Brainstorm and Highbrow got tense after hearing that while Grand remained calm. "*Hmm* I see." Grand answered before giving an order to his men. "Take him down."

Hardhead was the first to attack, he quickly punched Tyrest in the jaw knocking him down. "Chief Tyrest, you are under arrest." Hardhead said aiming his weapons at Tyrest, but then Star Saber drew his sword and he swung the weapon unleashing a slashing energy wave that hit the four Headmaster Autobots and knocked them down with blue electricity running through their bodies and were unable to move, Grand fell off his wheelchair, electrified and unable to move as well.

Tyrest chuckled as he rose up and moved his hand in his face. "Now we can start it. Pharma, release the Legislators." Tyrest said, the crazy doctor pressed a button in his forearm.

Then the dozens of ships outside opened hatch doors and then many robots jumped out of the ships. The drones were orange and white with sharp shoulders and skull like heads, and the entire horde marched inside the building. "I want three of you staying here and keep an eye on those. The rest enter go into the cells and do as ordered, kill the Autotroopers that try to stop you." Star Saber ordered, he saw Sky Lynx flying away.

Star Saber transformed his left arm into a rail gun and was about to shoot but then Tyrest stopped him. "Don't do it, this won't be necessary. You ten, go after him." Tyrest said. And then ten drones let out a robotic snarl before running out of the prison building on the four limbs.

SOME HOURS LATER

It was night in Cybertron, Ratchet was working in a lab inside the hospital near the HQ of the Autobot Elite Police, with him was the SG Decepticon Bugly. "Thank you for helping me Bugly, and I also apologize for all this mess."

The Mantis like Decepticon smiled. "There is no need to apologize, Mr Ratchet, with my fellow Decepticons are helping your friends in the battle front while looking for Optimus and his renegade group to bring them back to our universe. I am a doctor, not a soldier, I was supposed to be here and help where I can." Bugly said and Ratchet beamed at him.

Then Breakdown entered into the lab carrying a backpack. "I want to see Ultra Magnus." He said simply, SG Bugly and Ratchet looked at him with questioning looks.

Some seconds later, Breakdown walked down into a corridor with SG Bugly and Ratchet following him. "Sir, you must understand...This is a hospital, there are rules that must be followed...And Ultra Magnus right now is under a check-up..." SG Bugly was saying.

"Forgive me for not carrying about your rules, but I really need to speak to Ultra Magnus." Breakdown said and he entered a room with Ultra Magnus inside.

"Breakdown? What is the matter?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop him but..." SG Bugly was saying.

"It is okay." Ultra Magnus said as Breakdown sat down on a chair. "Could you please leave us alone?" SG Bugly and Ratchet left. "So, what do you want?"

"It is something that I have discovered some minutes." Breakdown said and he took a notebook from the backpack and he turned it on and then he showed a transmission to Ultra Magnus.

"_Hello?! Is someone there?! It is Sky Lynx speaking from the Garrus-9 planet prison, to the Autobot Elite Police HQ! Chief Justice Tyrest has invaded the prison complex with Star Saber, Dr Pharma and an army of drones!" Sky Lynx said._

"_Target. Aquired. Orders. Exterminate." A robotic voice said._

"_You must send help at once! They are going to kill us all! They will...! *Static sound*"_

Breakdown remained calm while Ultra Magnus had an expression of pure horror and shock. "How did you get this?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Does this really matter? I am trying to help you! You must find a group and go to Garrus-9 to solve this problem." Breakdown said.

SOME MINUTES LATER

Ultra Magnus found a ship and he gathered the Dinobots, the Stuntcons,the Combaticons, Barricade, Warpath, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Prowl, Perceptor, Victory Leo, a red and black yellow-eyed Autobot called Blacker, a blue and red Autobot with a red visor called Braver and a black and yellow blue-eyed Autobot with a mouth-plate mask called Laster. Swoop was piloting the ship and they were getting closer to Planet Garrus-9. "Please, explain to me, why are we going to back to the prison after we were released?!" Wildrider said.

"Because, we are so far the only ones that were willingly released from that prison. So we are the only ones that saw the prison from inside out." Breakdown said.

"What are you talking about? The only part of the prion we saw was our cells." Drag Strip said.

Breakdown took a deep breath before saying. "One thing that you know is that I am a paranoid freak, always paranoid about everything and everyone. To that I persuaded some Decepticon engineers to build a spy program called Teletraan-1, after finishing the engineers all died in a "tragic" accident. The Teletraan-1 allows me to invade any satellite, radio transmission, computer systems, anything."

"Wait sec...Are you saying that you have spying on us?" Motormaster said and he grabbed an unfazed Breakdown by the neck. "Have you been spying on everyone in Cybertron?!"

"In Cybertron, in Earth, Nebulos...Should I keep going?" Breakdown said and he pushed Motormaster aside. "Look if you want to judge me as amoral, fine, but you can't deny that it was thanks to Teletraan-1 that Sky Lynx's message was received earlier."

"Okay...But be sure that I am not done with his subject yet." Motormaster snarled as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere. Then Sky Lynx came flying and almost crashed on their ship.

"What heck man!" Swoop screamed in the ship loudspeaker.

Then Swoop looked at Sky Lynx and saw he was damaged, the flying Autobot looked at Swoop and said. "*Pant* *Pant* I am...Trying to...Save myself!"

Swoop looked down and saw the Legislator drones shooting at Sky Lynx. "No problemo!" Swoop aimed at the drones and then he shot a volley of missiles at them. The drones were relatively damaged but they were far from being destroyed. "What?! I can't believe this!"

"What happened?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I made missiles rain down on the drones but they are still function." Swoop said, then Sky Lynx was hit and he crashed on the ground.

"Not for too long. Let's go boys." Motormaster said and then he opened the side door and he and the other Stuntcons jumped. "Stuntcons Combine!" Motormaster said and the Stuntcons combined into a giant Decepticon.

"MENASOR!" The gargantuan Decepticon landed on the ground with a loud roar, standing between the Legislators and Sky Lynx. "Now creeps. Who wants some?!" Menasor said, the drones looked at each other before they all lashed out at Menasor. The Combiner Decepticon swung his sword, shredding four Legislators to pieces but the remaining Legislators jumped and they climbed at Menasor and starts to claw at him. "Get those things...Off me!" Menasor said and then a Legislator shot him in the face and Menasor fell back on the ground and he split back into the five Stuntcons.

"_Exterminate."_ The Legislators said and they aimed their arm cannons at the Stuntcons and Sky Lynx.

"Mega Flame X5!" A gigantic fireball came and exploded on the Legislators melting them down into a pile of scorched metal. The Stuntcons and Sky Lynx looked forwards and they saw the Dinobots in dinosaur mode with smoke leaving their mouths and the rest of the crew behind them.

"So, let's get to business, shall we?" Ultra Magnus said. "What else you knows about the whole situation?"

"Nothing else at all. Only what I said in the message." Sky Lynx answered.

"I see. Prowl, Warpath, Bumblebee and Ironhide stay behind and take care of Sky Lynx. The rest follow me to the prison complex." Ultra Magnus said and he reloaded the ammo of his rifle.

Some minutes later, the group were in their alternative modes and going towards the prison complex, in no time they arrived. Barricade saw in the corner of the entrance three Legislator drones securing Grand, Chromedome, Hardhead, Brainstorm and Highbrow. The Decepticon took his pistol and then he jumped into the reception room and he quickly shot the Legislators in the chest and the insides of their mouths killing them instantly. Then the others came in. "Are you okay? Did they injure you?" Barricade asked.

"No, they were just keeping an eye on us." Brainstorm replied.

"So, where are Tyrest and the others?" Ultra Magnus said.

"I'm not sure, but give me some seconds..." Grand said as Highbrow and Hardhead helped put him in the motorized wheelchair. "And I'll locate them." Grand went towards a computer and he started to type and he grinned proudly. "They split the drones army in three, each being lead by each one of them. I am sending the coordinates of their locations." The group split in three teams one composed of the Dinobots and the Stuntcons, lead by Grimlock. Other group was composed of Braver, Laster, Blacker and Victory Leo with the later being the leader. And the Combaticons, Barricade, Perceptor and Cliffjumper went with Ultra Magnus.

WITH GRIMLOCK'S GROUP

They ran down the stairs the fastest possible. "Which part of the prison we are in?" Swoop asked.

"In the wing for violent prisoners, I guess." Breakdown answered as they arrived and found the mangled corpses of the prisoners.

"Great Primus." Sludge muttered.

Snarl heard a low and dry gasp and he saw a nearly dead red and black Decepticon prisoner with her legs cut off and many spears embedded in her back. "Help...Me..." She groaned and then a red energy shots hit her in the back and her optics shut down and she went gray.

The team turned their heads and saw a group of Legislators coming towards them while killing the prisoners.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Pharma walked through the lines of Legislators. "Some heretics trying to prevent us from complete our holy experiment."

Slag turned his head to Wilrider and whispered. "Man, I prefer the old times, when we were fighting you guys, instead of nut jobs like him."

"Burn them!" Pharma shouted. The Legislators took long spears and they started to shoot at the Dinobots and the Stuntcons, Sludge punched the walls and ripped off a metal plate that he used to shield them.

"What are we gonna do? This corridor is too narrow for us to fight, or for the Stuntcons to combine." Swoop said.

"I've got an idea, follow me." Grimlock said and he run upwards the stairs and the others followed him, and then Pharma and the Legislators went to pursue them.

After some seconds running the Dinobots, the Stuntcons and their pursuers arrived at a totally open room save for only a few broken equipment. "Now that is more like it." Slag said and he drew his sword and he lunged at the Legislators and destroyed a few.

"Hey, leave some to us!" Wildrider said and he proceeded to punch through a Legislator's head but the drone still grabbed his wrist and punched him in the face two times before Wildrider ripped its head off. "Damn, those things are strong."

"Then perhaps we should attack until they can barely move." Motormaster said and he drew his claymore sword and he grabbed the weapon's hilt with both hands and and he severed a Legislator in half, the drone crawled towards Motormaster that stabbed him in the chest, trying to stab through this spark but the Legislator still tried to grab him and Motormaster smashed the drone's head. "Go for the head! Go for the head!"

"I've got it!" Grimlock said and he transformed to T-Rex Mode and he grabbed a drone in his jaws and chewed until he was a pile of scrap and then he melted others with his fire breath.

Pharma gritted his teeth in frustration, the battle was getting heated and even with their unnatural resistance the Legislators were being beaten. "Can this get worse?" The Autobot thought. Then a group of Legislators came running through a door with Overkill and Slugfest pursuing them.

Swoop looked at them two and he snorted before saying. "Really? More robot dinosaurs? I swear, the only thought those Decepticon scientists have is to transform anyone they put their hands on, into robot dinosaurs." Then Slag pushed Swoop as three Legislators shot at him while Snarl, in Stegosaurus form, destroyed them by breathing fireballs.

"Focus on the battle, okay?" Slag said.

"These nuisances are starting to annoy me greatly." Pharma said and he pressed some buttons in his right forearm. Then Legislator pushed Overkill while a group of eleven Legislators surrounded Slugfest and stabbed him until he fell down. Overkill roared in pure anger and he materialized a cannon on his back and he started to shoot at Pharma but the Legislators stood in front of him and they were shot down.

Then Grimlock jumped and he tackled Pharma and tried to stab him through the head with his sword but the Doctor launches him with a kick. Pharma laughed with a deep and demonic voice with his eyes glowing purple and he pressed some buttons in his right forearm. "You are going to join your fellow sinners in the Afterlife." Pharma said, the remaining Legislators aimed at the Grimlock and they shot, the leader of the Dinobots closed his eyes and then he slowly opened them and for his shock he found that Overkill shielded him from the Legislators' attack, and then the T-Rex Decepticon fell face on the ground. "He risked his life to save the one who once was his enemy. What a waste." Pharma said. Then, faster than anyone could foresee, the usual calm and cheerfulness inside Swoop was replaced by pure animal fury and he quickly transformed into a Pterodactyl and ripped Pharma's right arm off with a bite. "Aaaaargh! My arm!" Pharma screamed while holding the stump in his right shoulder and then Swoop dived and stabbed Pharma through the back with his claws coming out of the Doctor's chest and then he grabbed Pharma's spine and ripped his head off along with the spinal column. Pharma's headless corpse stumbled before falling flat on the ground and turning gray with Energon leaking out of the hole in his neck.

The others with exception of Grimlock looked at the scene with their eyes widened in shock and with faces of disgust in their faces. Swoop turned his head and he looked at Grimlock and his face softened. "Grimlock...Is he...?"

"No. I won't allow it. There was too much killing, today." Grimlock said lowly, then he he took Overkill and Slugfest put them over his shoulders. "Don't you dare die on me, soldiers! Do you hear me?! You live to fight another day!" Grimlock ran out of the room with the others following him. "Where is the medical wing?"

"Turn at the third right!" Breakdown said.

"Does he know anything about medicine?" Dead End whispered to Snarl.

"No. But when Grimlock is determined to do something, there is no power on this universe that can stop him." Snarl answered.

WITH VICTORY LEO'S TEAM

Braver checked the prison's map as his group walked. "Okay, we are near the high security wing."

"So here we have only the worst and most dangerous guys. This is just great." Blacker complained.

"Be quiet. We must be near Star Saber's location." Braver replied.

Then they kept walking for some minutes until Blacker tripped on something and he fell face on the ground. "Who was the idiot that...?!" Blacker growled, then he looked back and saw that he had tripped on an unconscious slim blue and white injured Autobot. "Mirage?" Blacker muttered. "Guys, I found Mirage! And he is in a pretty bad shape!"

Victory Leo and the others went to Mirage. Laster moved Mirage and then he woke up and coughed Energon. "So...Did I win?" Mirage asked.

Blacker rolled his eyes and he helped Mirage rise up and then the blue Autobot put his arm around Blacker's shoulder for support. "We found you unconscious on the ground, but, what happened to you?" Braver said.

"Star Saber came down here and started to kill the prisoners, I tried to stop them, but all of sudden one of those blasted Legislators sneaked behind on me and shot me, and then...Everything became black." Mirage answered.

"Is there anyone here that can help us?" Laster asked.

Then they heard shots and purple flashes coming from a corner, then Skyquake came running shooting at pursuing Legislators with an assault rifle. "Die! Die, you scrapheaps!" Skyquake shouted and then he threw a grenade that exploded. "Yeah! Right into their exhaust pipes!"

"Does that answer your question?" Braver questioned to Laster.

"Skyquake? You are alive!" Victory Leo said.

"Well, not thanks to Star Saber, that miserable piece of tin killed all my team!" Skyquake said. "Oh, what I wouldn't do to put my hands in his wretched throat!"

"You know where he is?" Blacker asked.

"Star Saber is two floors beneath us, but he has dozens and dozens of Legislatos with him, a frontal attack is suicide." Skyquake replied.

"We don't have to do a frontal attack." Braver said. "We just have to use everything we know and then make a strategy. We must attack in a way that Star Saber can't foresee.

Meanwhile, Star Saber was witnessing as his Legislators were slaughtering all the prisoners they could find. Then an elevator came down behind him, Star Saber slowly turned and then he pressed a button in his right arm. "Fire." Star Saber growled in a zombified way, then the Legislators took their spears and they all shot inside the elevator as soon as the doors opened, raising a cloud of smoke. Minutes later, the Legislators stopped shooting and they unloaded ammo clips out of their spears. The smoke dissipated, showing that there was no one inside the elevator. Star Saber sighed in annoyance, but then a small ball of metal rolled out of the elevator and then it released an EMP that made the Legislators short-circuit and Star Saber was fell down with electricity running through his body.

Then Mirage undid his invisible camouflage. "You can come in guys!" Mirage said, then Victory Leo and the others came in through a stair.

Braver looked at the ground and he saw the ground that was all wet and he questioned. "Water?"

"This water is probably used to cool the generator down." Braver said

"I am sorry sir, you forced us to do this." Victory Leo said.

"I am sorry as well...For doing this." Star Saber said and then he rose up and he shoulder tackled Victory Leo then he took his sword and he unleashed a purple circular wave from his body that knocked the others down.

"Guys, we need another strategy!" Laster said.

"Brainmasters Combine!" Blacker shouted. Then he transformed into a torso and a helmet attached to his head making another one, and then Braver and Laster transformed into two legs and attacked on Blacker. "Road Caesar!" The new formed Autobot materialized a sword and a shield.

The claws in Victory Leo's hands extended. "Remember we want to defeat him without injuring him." Victory Leo said.

"Speak for yourself." Skyquake muttered while loading his sub-machine guns. "This is for my team!" Skyquake shot at Star Saber that used his sword to deflect the shots and then he rushed towards Skyquake that jumped backwards to evade a slash and transformed to jet mode and he made a volley of missiles rain down on Star Saber that shot purple lightnings from his sword destroying the missiles, then Road Caesar tried to attack Star Saber with his sword but the attack was defended and then he quickly flew towards Road Caesar and slashed him in the chest and he landed on his back.

Victory Leo transformed into his mechanical flying lion mode and he jumped at Star Saber's back and tried to immobilize him but then Star Saber elbowed Leo in the stomach and grabbed him by the head and threw him at the wall. Victory Leo transformed to robot mode before he landed on the ground. Star Saber walked towards Victory Leo and then he held his sword. "I am sorry my friend, but you are a heretic..." Star Saber said, he was surrounded by purple energy and he held his sword to stab Victory Leo. "Thus you must be disposed off, so we can complete our holy mission!"

Star Saber was about to execute Victory Leo but then he was shot from behind by a purple blast and he fell on the ground, knocked out cold. The group looked at Victory Leo's savior and, they saw that who saved him was no one less than Soundwave, and behind him were Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. "Soundwave?" Skyquake said as he transformed to robot mode. "What are you doing here?"

"Finishing your job, I guess." Soundwave answered.

Road Caesar split into the three Brainmasters. "But how did you survived? The whole place was filled with Legislators." Braver asked.

Soundwave remembered of his cell, where are two dozens of dead Legislators, some impaled by their own spears before answering. "I simply did what I do the best."

"Anyway, it is good you are here, now we can go help Magnus with..." Laster was saying but then Soundwave stopped him.

"I don't wish to help, I just came here to take the activation codes of the Legislator ships from Star Saber." Soundwave said and he took a wrist device from Star Saber's right arm.

"What? Where are you going?" Mirage asked.

"To Cybertron of course, and prepare the way for Lord Megatron's return." Soundwave answered.

That statement shocked Skyquake and the Autobots. "Lord Megatron's return? So the rumors are true, Lord Megatron escaped this prison." Skyquake said.

"Exactly, I know of your loyalty to the Decepticon cause, Skyquake, you can follow me if you wish to." Soundwave said. Then he was tackled by Blacker and he pointed his pistol at Soundwave, Skyquake widened his eyes.

"If you think that you are going to Cybertron and prepare for your Master's return then you are pretty wrong." Victory Leo said. Rumble and Frenzy jumped on Laserbeak's back and Ravage jumped on Buzzsaw's back, and then Overkill and Slugfest came through the stairs but the other Decepticons were the only ones aware of it.

"Something to say before I knock you out?" Blacker said.

"Soundwave Superior, Autobots Inferior." Soundwave said calmly, then Slugfest and Overkill shot at the Autobots and they fell face on the ground.

"Efficient as always, Soundwave." Frenzy said.

"I am aware of that." Soundwave answered. "You drive." Soundwave said and he handled the wrist device to Skyquake and the Decepticons left the room.

WITH ULTRA MAGNUS'S TEAM

The team had climbed a series of stairs to the control room of the prison complex after destroying the Legislators. "Did you discover anything?" Ultra Magnus asked to Perceptor that were working on the computers.

"Nothing, Tyrest erased the files, I can't find a single file or camera footage." Perceptor answered.

"I see, you all go find the others and return to the ship. I have some things to discuss with Tyrest." Ultra Magnus said and he left the room holding his hammer with both hands. After walking for some time he found Tyrest in a room sat on a chair.

"Hello Magnus, it has been some time since we last saw each other." Tyrest said.

"Sir." Magnus said, Tyrest gestured to Magnus to sit down. Magnus sat down on a chair before speaking. "Why you did this?"

"Can't you see Magnus? I am not attacking the innocents, only the sinners are being punished. You see, this mission was given to me by Primus himself." Tyrest said, Ultra Magnus remained quiet. "Join me Magnus, together we shall cleanse Cybertron and pave the way for Primus's return."

"All I heard is the mumbling of a mad man." Magnus said, his Hammer enlarged and it was conducting electricity. "Sir, You are under arrest."

Tyrest quickly dashed towards Magnus and hit him with his staff, Magnus flew through a wall and then Magnus grabbed him by the neck and lifted him. "I am sorry for doing this Magnus, but you gave me no choice." Tyrest said, then Bruticus burst through the ground with Barricade on his shoulder and made Tyrest fly out of the building with a punch. Barricade jumped out of Bruticus's shoulder and helped Magnus as the giant Autobot burst out of the Prison Complex to fight Tyrest.

"I told you to return to the ship." Ultra Magnus said.

"This was Onslaught's idea." Barricade said.

Bruticus took his proton cannon and he shot at Tyrest that surrounded himself with a purple shield and hten he hit Bruticus with a purple blast from his staff and the Combiner fell back on the ground and he split into the five Combaticons. Then Tyrest transformed into a jet and he flew out to space, he eventually came near the Stuntcons and the other Autobots that were on Magnus's ship and they in vain shoot at Tyrest for the rogue Autobot was able to escape.

End of Flashback.

Razorclaw ended reading the files and he sighed. "Wow, a lot happened. But what are you gonna do, now?" Razorclaw said.

"We are trying to keep Tyrest's actions in secret, Star Saber is try to being cured from a Dark Energon contamination that altered his character." Optimus said. "And Magnus will become the new Chief Justice."

"Optimus I can't accept this responsibility...I just...Can't..." Magnus said.

"Well, too bad, because I am asking you this, not as your brother but as your commander." Optimus said and then he pressed a button in the side of his head. "What is it, Starscream?"

"_Jetfire found Megazarak's ship. If we hurry, we can put an end to this once and for all." _Starscream said.

Meanwhile in a Decepticon Destroyer, Nemesis Prime was having a talk with Jhiaxus. "Frankly I can't understand what you wanted in infecting Tyrest, Pharma and Star Saber with lies and Dark Energon."Jhiaxus said.

"It was an experiment, to test if the Dark Energon can be used to change and control other Transformers. And I must tell you this, doctor..." Nemesis said and he smirked inside his mouth-plate mask. "The results are the most...Pleasant." Nemesis completed, his eyes glowing purple with Dark Energon.

* * *

><p><span>BONUS STORY: HUNT FOR THE ALLSPARK PART 2<span>

"This is just great." Rodimus muttered under his breath as his ship, the Lost Light was in a heated battle with a Decepticon ship. "This was supposed to be a secret mission, how did they discover us?!"

Thundercracker punched his left palm. "That matters not to me. Let them come, I shall beat them all!"

"Is there anything that you care about, that isn't fighting?!" Inferno inquired.

Inside the Decepticon Ratbat was pretty excited for the results. "Axer, prepare to invade the Autobot Ship's computers to take any information they have. Doubledealer and Lockdown prepare to charge the plasma cannons to destroy that ship once the download is complete." Ratbat ordered. But then all the equipments started to short-circuit. "What is going on?!"

"I don't know, the systems started to fail." Lockdown answered.

"They stopped shooting at us." Drift said.

"This is the perfect moment to attack!" Rodimus said. "Sunstreaker, Bludgeon, shoot at them, now!"

The hooded Decepticon undid his hood revealing that was Bludgeon. Then he and Sunstreaker took control of the weapon systems and the Lost Light unloaded all of its firepower on the Decepticon ship, causing an explosion that hit Ratbat.

The Autobots sighed relieved. Bludgeon left to the cargo area and he spoke with a communication device. "Banzaitron, are you okay?"

"_Yeah, buddy don't worry, I am fine." _Banzaitron answered.

"Thank you for the sabotage of the ship. That was what saved our lives, but I am sorry you had to risk yourself like that." Bludgeon said.

"_Hey don't worry Bludgeon, I am fine, I am being paid and as a bonus, I keep an eye on Ratbat. Now go man, and save Cybertron." _Baizatron said.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Review after reading.<p> 


	40. 306 ATLANTIC BATTLE

ATLANTIC BATTLE

(Author's notes: The events in this chapter happens 12 hours after the events of "Alien VS Predator", "Justice For All" and "Hunt for The AllSpark". And just to make sure you know, Rodimus and his team built a new AllSpark and restored Vector Sigma)

The Ark flew above the Atlantic sea with Bumblebee, Ironhide and the Nosecones as temporary members of its crew, they were taken after delivering a cache of Energon Cubes. "And just when we were almost done with the Cons, Optimus called us to go to Cybertron. I took two massive grenade launchers and I took care of the Cons." Springer said, he and Impactor were telling some war stories to Rad and Carlos.

"Whoa! Did you really destroy all those Cons by your own?!" Rad said.

"Well, of course I had some help, but the last guys I was the one who took out. And it was hysterical! The way they exploded, it was…! It was…" Springer was saying and then he noticed the way the Seekers were looking at him. "Well, you know what I mean."

"_Hello?! Is someone there?" _An Autobot said via radio.

Impactor. Springer and Bumblebee recognized that voice and they screamed at same time. "Stinger?!"

"_Springer? Impactor? Bumblebee?! What are you doing on this ball of mud?!" _Stinger answered.

"We are having trouble with some rogue Decepticons, why don't you come here and even the odds?" Impactor said.

"_I would like to, man. But I am having some problems with some drones that are attacking me. Do you think you could come here and give me a hand?" _Stinger said.

"No problem bro, I locked onto your radio signal, we are coming to help you right now!" Bumblebee said. Jetfire turned the ship and it went towards an island with a big volcano covering the other part.

"I think that I already heard you speaking about this Stinger guy before, Bee. You told us that he is your old brother but you never told us he was a Wrecker." Ironhide said. "Where was he during all this time?"

"I had sent him on a mission solo to planet Boreas-3 to take care of the Cons there, and take the Energon deposit." Impactor said.

"He was the one who took down the Boreas-3 garrison?!" Thrust said. "When we three went to that ice hole, the place was completely devastated; it looked like an army destroyed the place."

"Are you telling a single guy took out a whole army by himself?" Ramjet asked.

"Yup, it was Stinger. But after that mission, the guy disappeared, we thought he was dead." Impactor said.

"Uh, guys, shouldn't we prepare the medical equipment?" Red Alert asked.

"Who for? The Cons?" Springer chuckled. "This is Stinger we are talking about."

Soon they were above the island and then hatch doors opened in the ground and then Bumblebee, Ironhide, Springer, Impactor and Optimus jumped out of the ship and they landed on the island's sandy ground. There they found a red and black Autobot with green eyes and a flat and featureless mask covering his face with arm hooked blades covered in electricity slashing through three drones and then he kicked other behind him in the head before beheading it. "Ever think about giving an old friend a hand?" Stinger said.

"What? And spoil the show?" Impactor said with a smile.

"Whoa, you did a really good job with these guys." Ironhide said, and then he noticed a drone struggling to rise up. "You missed one." However a Gatling gun appeared in Stinger's right shoulder and it automatically shot at the drone until it was a pile of smoking scrap.

"If you are having problem with these, then things are worse than I thought." Stinger joked.

Then Bumblebee just ran up and hugged Stinger. "Big bro, it has been so long!" The small yellow Autobot said as he lifted Stinger off the ground and he cried in a humorous way.

"Whoa, you really missed me, didn't you?" Stinger commented sweatdropping. Some seconds later the Autobot went back to the Ark. "Where are the other Wreckers?" Stinger asked.

"They are in Cybertron, Roadbuster is leading them and trying to find new recruits." Impactor said.

"We are happy for seeing you again buddy." Springer said, patting Stinger in his back.

"I am pretty sure he is happy." Thrust whispered to Dirge while pointing to Bumblebee.

Stinger turned his attention to Rad, Carlos and Alexis. "So, are you keeping my buddies out of trouble?"

"We try, but trouble always finds us." Carlos said.

Stinger chuckled before saying. "We are going to get along just fine." Then he turned to Optimus. "Commander Optimus Prime, it is privilege to finally meet you." He said, making a military salute.

"Likewise Stinger. What is the report of your mission?" Optimus asked.

"I spent the last years in the Omega Cluster doing..." Stinger said.

"The Omega Cluster? That place is filled with criminals and all kind of scum imaginable. What were you doing there?" Springer asked.

"Looking for some criminals to pest. Turns out the criminals ended up **really** angry at me, so in other words I got more than what I bargained for. I left the Omega Cluster inside a Stasis Pod and was adrift in space until I got here." Stinger said.

"Stinger, I ask for your help in our mission." Optimus said.

"What are you up to?" Stinger asked.

"We located the Decepticon Destroyer known as Revenge, it belongs to the Decepticon commander, Megazarak. Our mission is to find and destroy him." Optimus said.

"Megazarak, uh? You can count me in." Stinger said. Springer, Impactor and Bumblebee secretly cheered for it.

Outside in the stormy sea, Megatron, Demolishor, Cyclonus, Full-Tilt and the Alpha Predalien were in a boat circling around the islands. "No sign of Optimus and his group. We should go back to the Revenge and gather a group of drones to find and terminate those pests." Full-Tilt said.

Cyclonus rolled his eyes before speaking. "I already did that you lousy scrap! There is a big platoon of drones patrolling the other islands in search for Optimus and the others."

Megatron turned his head to the right after hearing a high-pitched interference sound. "Is there any problem, Lord Megatron?" Demolishor asked.

"Nothing, it is just a bad feeling." Megatron answered.

Back in the Ark the Autobots were showing the surroundings to Stinger while Rad, Alexis and Carlos were showing their space suits to Grid. "I must say you have a pretty impressive ship, even though it is a little outdated." Stinger said.

An anime vein popped out of Sideswipe's forehead. "Outdated?!" It was necessary that Impactor and Optimus held Sideswipe to prevent him from attacking the Wrecker. "The Ark is a vessel of respect! And it is way more useful than you, you punk!" Sideswipe shouted. "Let me go, Optimus! LET ME GO!"

"Yes, let him go, let's see how well this little brat goes against me." Stinger said, cracking his knuckles.

Then an energy shot almost hit Starscream in the head. He looked down and saw that it was Alexis that almost shot him, with a wrist gun. "You stupid girl! You almost killed me!" Starscream screamed furiously.

"Hey Starscream, calm down, she didn't know she had a weapon in her space suit." Grid said. Starscream snorted and he left the room with Grid following him.

"You know what? Forget what happened." Stinger said to Sideswipe. "You already have way too much trouble with that guy."

Miles away, a purple and black vortex slowly opened in the sky after a high-pitched interference sound cut the air. Then from it, emerged a white, blue and red slightly damaged jet and it flew in a corkscrew and then it transformed into a white and blue Decepticon with red head, a black face, red eyes, a silver crest and cracks all over his body that were expelling purple energy, the insides of his body had yellow energy. "Hmm? Vat is it?" The Decepticon looked around confused. "This doesn't look like my world. Somehow I crossed zee walls that separate the multiple universes." Then he felt a surge of energy and he was completely surrounded by purple energy. "It is here. I can feel it; zee power zat can destroy my master." The Decepticon transformed into jet mode and then he flew away at maximum speed.

In the island where the Ark has landed Impactor, Springer, Stinger and the Nosecones had left the ship. "Dude, that tantrum Starscream did, nearly made me go deaf." Dirge said.

"I know, right? I am sure that even the deaf in Cybertron heard him scream." Thrust said, earning a chuckle from Ramjet and Dirge. "Well he has "Scream" on his name, so..."

Then they heard some sniffing. Ramjet looked over a rock and saw a sad Alexis. "Uh…What do we do?" Dirge whispered.

"It beat me, maybe we…should try to don't speak about…You know who." Ramjet said.

"Who? Starscream?" Thrust said. Dirge knocked him down with a punch to the face.

"I'll talk to her." Ramjet said and he sat down beside Alexis. "Don't be so sad because of what Starscream did, he would always scream at everyone for any little thing."

"I could say that, he always was a terrible brother, the guy can't hear a joke without…" Thrust was saying but then Dirge stomped on his mouth.

"That is not the problem." Alexis said. Ramjet and Thrust raised their eyebrows in confusion while Dirge retained his cold and disinterested expression. "Since Rad, Carlos and I came to the Ark I noticed that Starscream is always so lonely, the only people the talks to being Grid and Jetfire, I want to become his friend but…Whenever I speak to him, he treats me with disregard and coldness.

"Oh, so that is the problem, well I admit Starscream is kind a hard guy to live with." Ramjet said.

"I think that you should give up being his friend, I mean, Starscream is not worth the effort..." Thrust said, unfortunately, because Dirge raised his foot over his head.

"You asked for it." Dirge said and he started to stomp on Thrust's head.

Then they heard a boom and jet flew towards them before it transformed into a white and blue Decepticon with red head, a black face, red eyes, a silver crest and cracks all over his body that were expelling purple energy with the Decepticon insignia in his wings. Thrust looked up and said. "That guy looks like…"

"Me." Ramjet completed. He walked towards his doppelganger and stood in front of him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ramjet." The Decepticon said.

Alexis and the Seekers widened their eyes in shock before Ramjet calmed down. "I see. You must be from another Universe because I am called Ramjet." He said to U Ramjet. (Author's notes: U stands for **U**niverse, because this Ramjet is the one from the 2003 Universe series)

"Oh, really?" U Ramjet said before he drew a curved sword surrounded in dark purple energy and then he slashed his counterpart in the chest launching him to crash in a rock.

"Ramjet!" Thrust dashed towards U Ramjet that then unleashed a purple wave that froze him mid-air.

"Can't you see? I've already won!" U Ramjet said and he grabbed Thrust by the neck and launched him.

"Whoa! What is up with this guy?" Impactor said.

"Who cares, what I know is that he is going down." Stinger said and then he threw two grenades but U Ramjet froze them in the air and then destroyed them from far away.

"This is going to be fun!" U Ramjet flew up and he shot multiple purple thunderbolts from his body.

One, which hit Alexis that caused her to float, the purple electricity passed through her suit and damaged her body. "The girl!" Ramjet said.

"I got her." Dirge said and he dashed and grabbed Alexis before she could hit the ground.

Out of sudden, U Ramjet's eyes glowed purple and he stopped his attack. "Saved by zee Bell." He said before transforming to jet mode and flying away.

"What was that all about?" Impactor said.

"That doesn't matter. We have to take this girl to Knock Out as soon as possible." Dirge said.

Some seconds later, Carlos, Rad, the Mini-Cons, the Nosecones and the Autobots watched through a glass window in an upper room, as Knock Out and Wheelie brought Alexis inside the med-bay on a floating hospital stretcher. The girl's state was bad, to say the least, she was all covered-up in bandages and she was breathing with assistance of equipment. "What can we do? We know little to nothing about human physic!" Wheelie said.

Knock Out grumbled. "What I know is that, unless we get her stabilized she won't survive even for a minute!" Knock Out shouted.

"Do you think that she'll be okay?" Hot Shot said.

"Knock Out is a good doctor, and we are lucky that Ratchet left some medical supplies for humans." Alpha Trion said.

Then Starscream and Grid entered the room. "You!" Rad readied out his wrist gun and almost shot Starscream in the head.

"What heck is wrong with people, today?! Everyone is trying to shoot me!" Starscream said.

"Don't tempt me." Thrust, Stinger, Springer and Impactor muttered at same time.

"We were attacked, by a Decepticon from another universe. And Alexis got wounded." Dirge said.

"What?!" Grid said. Starscream remained silent and his expression was unfazed.

"That is right, and if he hasn't screamed at her she would be like that!" Carlos said.

"Boys…" Starscream said. He leaned down towards Rad and Carlos. "You are right." Starscream completed to the shock of Rad and Carlos, the Seeker turned and he left the ship along with Grid. "Let's go Grid." Starscream transformed to jet mode, Grid jumped into the pilot cockpit and then Starscream flew away.

Some minutes later, Optimus and the others left the ship, with exception of Jetfire, Knock Out and Wheelie. "Now we must discuss what do. This new powerful Decepticon changes things." Optimus said.

Alpha Trion knelt down near the burned marks made by the thunderbolts. "It seems that this Ramjet from another Universe is capable of manipulate and use Dark Energon as a weapon."

"With all respect Optimus, I think that we should attack Megazarak now, before this new Decepticon can cause more trouble." Stinger said.

"Indeed. Let's Roll." Optimus said and the Autobots with exception of Alpha Trion activated jets in their backs and then the Nosecones transformed into jet mode, Rad and Carlos entered the cockpits of Thrust and Ramjet and then they all left and Alpha Trion entered the Ark.

Meanwhile Megatron and the others returned to the crashed Revenge that was being used as a watercraft with Scourge and the drones working to fix it. Megatron, Demolishor, Cyclonus, Full-Tilt and the Alpha Predalien jumped into the Revenge's roof and their boat transformed into a robot and jumped out of the water. Then Megazarak approached them. "Report Tidal Wave." Megazarak said to the boat Decepticon.

"The patrol has failed, the enemies weren't found, my lord." Tidal Wave said.

"Well, too bad." Megazarak calmly said. "You must hurry up with the repairs! They could be coming here as we speak!"

"Sir!" A drone came running to Megazarak. "We detected an object, flying at high-speed towards us!"

Then they heard a boom and U Ramjed in jet mode came flying and he transformed to robot mode and landed in front of Megazarak. "Well. What do we have here?"

"You are a herald, I can feel it, and you are not zee only one. Zee master's blood flows through your veins." U Ramjet said.

"Look you wacko; I don't know what you want with this fraud but…" Tidal Wave was saying as he grabbed U Ramjet's shoulder, purple electricity ran through his body and hit Tidal Wave that started to float. "Oh, fudge."

"What are you doing?!" Snow Cat said.

"Put. Him. Down." Megazarak said. U Ramjet chuckled and then he shot a blast of purple electricity that launched Tidal Wave to crash on Scourge and Cyclonus. "How you did that?"

"In my universe, zee most efficient Heralds receife this new weapon called Dark Spark, it allows the user to warp reality at their vill." U Ramjet said.

"Let's cut to the chase, alright? What do you want?" Megazarak said.

"I came here to tell you zat zee bearer of zee Matrix is coming here. I suggest you do something about him, zee destruction of zee Matrix is something fery important." U Ramjet said. Then two missiles hit him in the back. The Decepticons turned back and saw Starscream diving towards them. The Seeker transformed into robot ode and then Grid combined with him and long shoulder cannons appeared. "Vat is zee motive for zis aggression?" U Ramjet said, crossing his arms.

"You have attacked a girl. A human girl." Starscream said, drawing his sword.

"A human girl?" U Ramjet said tapping his chin, and then he widened his eyes in understanding. "Oh I see." U Ramjet said, snapping his fingers. "You are talking about zee fräulein that I accidentally hit, but you can't blame me, zee fräulein is merely another casualty of war. Sough, I must admit, she was adorable with the screaming and the scars covering her body." Starscream shot a blast from his shoulder cannons but U Ramjet used his Dark Spark to make the blast fly sky high. "Zis is going to be fun." U Ramjet drew his sword and then he dashed towards Starscream that defended a slash but he was launched upwards.

Then many shots hit the ship, Megatron looked up and saw the Autobots and the Nosecones attacking them. Hot Shot had combined with Jolt and he gained a back cannon, and Red Alert combined Longarm gaining a big rifle. Ramjet and Thrust opened their cockpits and they transformed into robot mode along Dirge, astronaut helmets covered the heads of Rad and Carlos and they used their wrist guns to kill a drone.

In the Ark's Medical Wing, Knock Out had injected a tube connected to a machine inside a vein in Alexis's arm. The red Autobot had a lens in his right eye to assist him in the surgery; Knock Out bit his lower lip as he carefully and gently stabbed the needle into the left side of Alexis's chest. "*Sigh* Yes finally, we can start pump the Dark Energon out of her organism." Knock Out said, turning a machine on "Wheelie, bring more bags of synthetic plasma blood, we have to clean her blood of any trace of Dark Energon." Wheelie came carrying three plastic bags full of a red liquid; he connected one to the first machine that started to pump the synthetic plasma blood inside Alexis.

"She'll make it, right?" Wheelie asked.

"I am not going to let her die!" Knock Out answered.

Meanwhile; Megatron, Demolishor, Snow Cat and a bunch of Drones had taken cover behind a flap of metal. "What are they doing up there? This makes no sense, like at all." Snow Cat said.

"They are using a simple strategy, trying to keep us at bay." Megatron said, he let the cover and he shot Hot Shot, Sideswipe, Blurr, and Bumblebee down.

"Yeah, now we are talking!" Cyclonus dashed towards the fallen Autobots and then he grabbed Bumblebee and pressed Nightstick's barrel against the yellow Autobot's head. "Okay, you all stand down, or I'll blow his head off!" Cyclonus demanded, then three Drones came running towards him. "Prepare a cell, I am taking the little guy here as a hostage."

Then three mini-missiles flew and destroyed the drones behind Cyclonus as Stinger deactivated his back jets and landed in front of Cyclonus. "Never…" Stinger punched Cyclonus in the face. "Ever…" Then Cyclonus was kicked in his right side. "Touch…" Stinger headbutted Cyclonus. "My…" He extended his hooked blades. "Brother!" Cyclonus was stabbed by the electrified blades, and then Stinger kicked the twitching Decepticon away.

"So your ship is damaged, right?" U Ramjet asked to Megazarak that was fighting a Star Sword-yielding Optimus.

"Yes." Megazarak said, barely evading Optimus's attacks.

U Ramjet kicked Starscream away and then he stabbed the ship with his sword, purple electricity ran through the ship, the pieces of broken metal reshaped and fixed itself, and then a circular shockwave made the Autobots and the Seeker fly away. Then U Ramjet floated above them. "I didn't do zis for scharity, now you owe me, in case I need someone to do a fafor for me." U Ramjet said and then he transformed into jet mode and he flew away.

"Scourge, prepare the ship to take off, Tidal Wave take Cyclonus to Full-Tilt for medical care." Megazarak said, the Decepticons entered the ship that took off and then it flew away with Optimus and the others looking at it.

Some minutes later they had returned to the Ark, with exception of the Nosecone that flew away. Starscream and Grid walked around the ship, when then he found Knock Out and Wheelie. "How is she?" Starscream asked to

Knock Out narrowed his eyes before speaking. "In case you are caring, Alexis is out of danger. If you want to hurt her feelings even more, she is in the Medical Wing."

"If I discover that you made her sad again, I'll make you regret! Do you hear me?! You'll regret!" Wheelie said he was about to attack Starscream, but the Seeker pushed him aside and he walked to the Medical Wing with Grid following him.

They entered the medical wing; Alexis lay down on a bed wearing a hospital gown. "Hi, Starscream." She said, not showing too much emotion.

"Hi." Starscream said, Grid quietly left the room. "I am sorry, alright? I am sorry for screaming at you."

"That is not the only problem." Alexis said. "I've tried to be your friend for quite some time, but you always mistreated me."

"Why me?" Starscream asked. "Why would you want to become friend with a Decepticon?"

"Well, you are the only Decepticon in the crew, from what I saw your only friends are Grid and Jetfire, and still you are always lonely and on your own, I thought that you should have more friends, plus you don't seem to be that bad." Alexis said, Starscream looked at her with a confused look. "You are a good person, Starscream." She completed with a smile.

Starscream remained silent without knowing what to say, and then he showed a serious yet soft expression. "I think that you should forget this idea, you'll gain nothing in becoming my friend." Starscream said.

"Nothing, really? I'll a new friend, and that is all I want, to become your friend." Alexis said. Starscream raised an eyebrow and then he smiled a little.

Optimus and Alpha Trion were at the Command Bridge, with the former looking at a holographic map of Earth. "I am sorry master, I've failed and Megazarak has escaped." Optimus said to Alpha Trion.

"Don't be sad about that young man." Alpha Trio said reassuringly. "Now we must focus on go to the next set of coordinates, and find the last Mini-Con Weapon, before the enemy can get it.

* * *

><p><span>BONUS STORY: COBRAS AND DINOBOTS PART 1<span>

(Author's notes: This story happens 12 hours after the events of "Alien VS Predator", "Justice For All" and "Hunt for The AllSpark", and at the same time as "Atlantic Battle"

IN LOS ANGELES

Grimlock and the other Dinobots were inside an abandoned warehouse; with them was rather short yet somewhat bulky Autobot called Paddles, a recruit for the Dinobot team. The team had mixed opinions about him; Sludge and Snarl thought that there was no problem in them having a new member; Swoop being Paddles's old brother was the one who recommended him; Grimlock was doubtful at first but now he thinks that with some training Paddles could become a good Dinobot; the only one with objections about Paddles was Slag, who thought that a new member would ruin the team, he thought that the Rookie should be with one of the other two Dinobot Teams, that suggestion was what made Grimlock accept his best friend's brother.

The 2nd Dinobot Team have Magmatron as their leader, his soldiers being, Guildart, Saberback, Sling, Archadis, Bazooka and Killer Punch; Grimlock thought that Magmatron would make Paddles go soft. The 3rd Dinobot team had T-Wrecks as their leader, the team was composed of Terranotron, Dinotron and Rapticon, I was Swoop who said no to them, because he thought that T-Wrecks's training would transform Paddles into a savage.

"Do you know when will they come Grimlock, sir?" Paddles shyly asked to Grimlock.

"I don't know kid, those G.I. Joe guys that Commander Steel recommended are taking too long." Grimlock said.

"This ridiculous." Slag said. The other Dinobots turned their attention to him. "We are the Dinobots, we never needed and surely don't need the help from humans or the recruiting of rookie wanabes."

"Rookie Wanabe?!" Swoop said, he was about to jump at Slag's throat if wasn't for Sludge who held.

"Whatever." Slag said as he rose up. "I am going to have walk." Slag opened the warehouse's door and then he transformed into Triceratops mode and he walked towards the city.

"*Grrr* I'll talk to him." Grimlock said and he left the warehouse, Snarl followed him.

Slag walked around the streets, many people looked at the Dinobot. "Frankly Grimlock, I can't believe in your recent decisions, first you allow posers to use the Dinobot name, and now, you allow the humans come with us as we needed help." Slag thought, he looked up and saw some kind of warped light in the sky.

Nearby Grimlock and Snarl were running, looking for Slag. "Can you see him?" Grimlock asked, as he looked around.

"There." Snarl said.

They ran towards the Triceratops. "There you are." Grimlock said as he and Snarl stopped, by Slag's side. "Slag, what is wrong with you?! Recently you have been acting all weird, and I'll tell you that this is…" Grimlock was saying then he saw that Slag was instead looking at the sky and Snarl was doing it as well. "Guys, what are you looking at?" Grimlock looked at the skies, and the Dinobots saw as the warped light became a portal and then a gigantic and heavily damaged ship that flew above them and then it crashed on the street, making a crater.

"Let's go." Slag ran towards the ship and he transformed to robot mode he slice a hole in the ship with his sword. "Hey, is anyone there?!" Slag shouted then a giant hand made Slag fly with a punch, and then a gray knight like robot with two spikes in each shoulder and a blue visor left the ship in one hand he had a sword and in the other he had a spiked mace. "You wanna fight? Then so be it!" Slag took his sword and then he attacked the knight robot that defended with his sword and then he tried an attack with his mace but Slag evaded and hit the knight robot's head with a kick. The knight growled and then he, for the Dinobots' shock, transformed into a robotic Triceratops.

Before they could think clearly, the robotic Triceratops charged at Slag and made him crash on a building. "I don't understand it." Grimlock said.

"We try to understand this later, now we must help Slag." Snarl said, they both ran towards the robotic Triceratops to attack him, but then another robot like robot left the ship, this one had a crest on his head and two big wings, and a visor, he then transformed into a two-headed Pteranodon that grabbed the robotic Triceratops and launched him at a truck.

"No way this is happening, we can't be that unlucky." Grimlock said. From the ship left more knight lie robots, one was big and full of spikes and a visor, he then transformed into a Spinosaurus. One was short and slim with long hand claws, he transformed into a Velociraptor. Other had spikes in his back, he transformed into a Stegosaurus. One that was really bulky transformed into an Apatosarus. And the last one was tall, with a big crest in his head, he then transformed, for Grimlock's despair, into a T-Rex. "Oh, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE!"

Meanwhile in the warehouse, Swoop, Sludge and Paddles looked at each other and then they stayed in an awkward silence for some minutes until Paddles broke the silence. "So guys, I hope you don't mind but, I don't know which our mission is." He said.

"We and the Joes are supposed to investigate a group called Cobra. They are supposedly getting Cybertronian technology in an illegal way. "The little data we have shows that they are using the technology, probably to make weapons and mecha drones." Sludge said

"Mecha drones? Like in Gundam and other animes?" Paddles asked.

Sludge scratched the back of his head, without knowing what to say. Swoop sighed before speaking. "Why do we always get the suckiest missions?"

"Suck or not, this mission is of big importance." The three Dinobots turned to the entrance and they saw a man similar to a ninja that wore a black suit, a mask with a metal visor, soldier boots, and he had a long katana in his back. By his side was a beautiful and curvy young woman with long red hair, brown eyes, she wore a black and red suit, knee length black boots, gray gloves that covered her forearms, a belt with a pistol holster and she had green spy glasses in her forehead.

Swoop looked at the woman and his jaw dropped. "Are you single?"

"Wait, what?" She said to Swoop.

Sludge pushed Swoop and he said to the woman. "Don't give him any attention, Mistress…"

"Call me Scarlett; and this is my partner Snake Eyes." The woman said. The ninja did a bow. "Where is Grimlock?" Scarlett asked.

"He had left to find one of our guys that had gone." Sludge said.

"_Swoop, can you hear me?"_ Grimlock asked via radio.

"Grimlock? Where are you?! The G.I. Joe guys are here." Swoop said.

AT SAME TIME IN THE DOWNTWON

"We are having a trouble here…" Grimlock said.

"_How big is this trouble?" _Swoop said.

"How big?! Well, it involves one of those Dimensional Anomalies that makes people cross the universes, we have here Dinobots from another universe, so I would say that the problem is the size of a freaking Spinosaurus!" The robotic Spinosaurus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I said that, now deal with it!" Grimlock whispered to the Robotic Spinosaurus.

"_Okay Grimlock, we are coming to your position." _Swoop said before he turned the com-links off.

Grimlock turned to the Knights and he said. "Could you please guys, transform into robot mode? This is making me nervous." The Knight Dinobots, with exception of the Triceratops, transformed into robot mode. The knight that was the two-headed Pteranodon bashed the Triceratops in the back of his head and he begrudgingly transformed to robot mode.

"Okay, there is a lot we have to know." Snarl said. The T-Rex Knight walked towards the crashed ship and he gestured to Grimlock and Snarl to follow him, leaving Slag with the other Knight Dinobots, the Triceratops Knight and Slag stared at each other with lightning leaving their eyes.

Without knowing, they were being watched. On a building's roof was a group of people spying on the Dinobots. One was a man that wore a white ninja outfit with a mask that had only his eyes shown, he had two katanas in his back and a large brown hawk on his left shoulder. With him was a beautiful and curvy young woman with long black hair, black-rimmed glasses adorned her face and she wore a black leather suit, black ankle length boots, and red gloves that covered her arms but left her shoulders exposed. "It seems that our search will finally have some fruits, Baroness." The white ninja said.

"Storm Shadow, contact Zartan and the Cybertronian Mercenary, tell them to take the B.A.T. Squad and rendezvous with our location." Baroness said to the ninja.

On the ground, Grimlock and Snarl left the ship with the T-Rex Knight. "So, in your Universe, you are a group of Legendary Knights, you were captured by the Lockdown of your universe and kept as trophies. After you were freed you helped your Autobots defeat Lockdown, and now you are hunting down the remnants of your Decepticons." Grimlock said. The T-Rex Knight nodded.

"Names, I'd like some names." Slag said impatiently.

Grimlock snorted before saying. "Those are their names: The Velociraptor is Slash, the Spinosaurus is Scorn, the Apatosaurus is Slog, the Two-Headed flying…Pteranodon thing is Strafe, the Triceratops is Slug…"

"Slug? *Pfffffft!*" Slag said before he started to laugh hysterically, the Knight Slug drew his spiked mace and he was about to attack Slag if wasn't for Strafe and Slog who held him.

"Anyway, the Stegosaurus is also called Snarl and the T-Rex has my name." Grimlock said. Snarl and his LAF counterpart nodded to each other (Auhor's notes: LAF stands for **L**ive **A**ction **F**ilm). LAF Grimlock looked up and then he drew a long staff with a spiked ball and he exploded a missile mid-air with a swing of his weapon.

They heard a chuckle and then a robotic creature undid its invisibility cloak. That creature resembled an earwig with four spider like legs, and a lizard head with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Then the creature's legs moved to its back and he grew humanoid limbs, it opened its mouth and a human like robotic head with white eyes and a black paint around them emerged from the mouth, which now resembled a hood. "Greetings Autobots, I am Zartan, a Mercenary from Cobra organization. I am in this mecha with the objective of entertain you." The pilot inside the robotic creature said. Then many blue skinny and Transformer sized blue drones with red round eyes, yielding large guns in each hand undid their invisibility and they aimed at the Dinobots.

Then a black and green car came running and it transformed into a green and black Decepticon with a white head, red eyes and a chainsaw in place of his right hand. The Knight Dinobots growled at the Decepticon and they brandished their weapons. Grimlock and his Dinobots were displeased themselves. "Lockdown?!" Slag said.

"Uh, correct me if I am wrong, but, didn't Bludgeon turned Lockdown into scrap?" Snarl asked.

"It happens that the Lockdown that was killed was a doppelganger and not the real one." Grimlock said. He activated his com-link. "Hey Swoop. If you don't mind, I hope you can come here, as fast as possible."

TO BE CONTINUE

Author's notes: Review after reading :)


	41. 307 THE RETURN OF NEMESIS PRIME

THE RETURN OF NEMESIS PRIME

Above planet Earth, inside the command bridge of a Destroyer-Class Decepticon ship was no one less than the traitor that was once called Nova Prime, after his corruption, he renamed himself Nemesis Prime. The Decepticon was watching many floating holographic screens, that showed the images and videos related to Megazarak and his operation on Earth. "*Hmm* So, the young boy is making a lot of progress in his mission, and a lot faster than I expected." Nemesis Prime said. Then Jhiaxus entered the bridge running and breathless. "What is it Jhiaxus?"

"I was in my laboratory when then my scanners picked up The Revenge, it is in the area the humans call Alaska, I believe that Megazarak is at the coordinates of the last weapon, the Requiem Blaster." Jhiaxus said.

"What?! He found it already?!" Nemesis said shocked.

Scorponok that was in scorpion mode crawled loudly on the ceiling and he clicked his claws before hissing. "You sound shocked, perhaps envy. Maybe you are envious because he is being more useful than you." Nemesis turned to Scorponok. "Want are going to do, now?" He asked.

Nemesis growled and then he grabbed Scorponok by the tail and pulled him to the ground before stomping Scorponok in the face and then he drew a weapon that was similar to the Star Sword but being black with a red outline of energy. "Do yourself a favor Scorponok and start to show more respect, I found you adrift in outer space, repaired you and enhanced your powers." Nemesis snarled. Scorponok stood still, with eyes widened. "Limit yourself to say and do only what you are ordered to."

"_Nemesis." _He looked at a computer screen that showed Liege Maximus. _"We must consider the possibility of Optimus Prime and his crew going there, maybe you should send me and a few drones to assist Megazarak."_

"No. This won't be necessary. I will do it myself." Nemesis said and then he smirked inside his mouth-plate mask. "It has been sometime since I last had a hunt and I need to exercise."

MEANWHILE

In another planet of the Milky Way, light-years away from Earth, the Pretender Monsters in their alternative forms working in some sort of giant machine. Bristleback was carrying tools on his back but he ended up bumping on Birdbrain knocking him down. "Be careful!" Roared Shockaract to the Pretender Monsters, he was carrying a gigantic metallic block as if it was a feather. "The Matrix Reactor must not be damaged!"

"Calm down Shockaract." Said Thunderwing, who was wearing a welder mask and welding some parts with energy expelled from his palm. "I built the Matrix Reactor; there is nothing they can do to damage it." Then a black, golden and red winged Decepticon with a red visor crossed the metal door in a rock and he walked to Thunderwing and poked him in the shoulder. Thunderwing took his mask off and looked at the Decepticon. "What is it, Soundblaster?"

"There is a message in the laboratory from the Autobot called Alpha Trion." Soundblaster said.

Thunderwing simply took his welder mask off and he walked away and crossed the door in the rock, and entered an improvised laboratory. He pressed a few buttons in the keyboard, and then the screen of the main computer showed a long text. After some minutes, Thunderwing finished reading the text, rose up from the chair, and he left the lab. "I'll be away for a few hours; I hope you can keep up with the work without me." Thunderwing said and he transformed to jet mode and flew away, cracking the ground and generating a shockwave along with a loud boom.

MEANWHILE

In Alaska, the Ark's crew was awaiting for Thunderwing, but then they felt the ship trembling heavily, and they were knocked down. "I-I...I guess Thunderwing has arrived." Jetfire said.

Optimus walked to the ship's flight controls and he grabbed a microphone. "First of all, I want to thank you for coming here to help us."

"_*Hmpf* I wouldn't be able to sleep calm knowing that Megazarak is in the same planet as my daughter." _Thunderwinganswered simply. _"What am I supposed to do?"_

"We know that Megazarak is in the area, but his exact location is unknown, with your speed you can cover a bigger area in little time." Optimus said.

Thunderwing breathed in deeply and then he transformed into jet mode. The crew looked at that through a window. "Oh, great Primus." Starscream said with a horrified tone. Then the whole crew started to scream frantically. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO...!" But unfortunately Thunderwing flew away, generating a loud boom, and making the Ark keel over and leaving a large dent in the Ark. The crew that was the ground fell on the ceiling. "Bring Thunderwing, what a great idea Optimus! Next time you can bring the Stuntcons and Terrorcons for help!" Starscream said ironically.

"Too bad we had to transport Bumblebee and Ironhide through the Space Bridge to Los Angeles, I would rather them help us than this guy." Stinger complained.

Thunderwing kept flying, but barely paying attention to the area, his mind focused on something else. "Sari, my daughter. I wonder how you are, now as a full-grown woman, married, and you attained all of this, by yourself." Then Thunderwing transformed to robot mode and he held on a mountain with his hand claws and started to climb up. "I haven't seeing neither you or Bludgeon in years, but I can stay in peace for I know that you are being protected both knowingly and secretly by him and his allies." Thunderwing reached the highest point of the mountain, he looked down and saw Megazarak, Tidal Wave, Snow Cat, Demolishor, Megatron, Full-Tilt and a troop of drones excavating inside a large crater. "Optimus Prime! Optimus Prime!" He whispered.

MEANWHILE

Optimus and the Ark's crew had left the ship and now they were driving around the wilderness in vehicle mode. _"Optimus Prime, do you read me?"_

"Loud and clear. Did you find Megazarak?" Optimus asked.

Thunderwing looked down at Megazarak and the others and he answered Optimus's question. "Yes. I am passing you the coordinates, proceed carefully for they outnumber…" Then a large black and navy blue Cybertronian jet, with bat like wings dived and shot a missile that knocked Thunderwing down, then same jet shot more missiles and buried Thunderwing under tons of ice and snow.

The jet, that in fact was Nemesis Prime, hovered above the area for some seconds before flying away. The Alpha Predalien looked at the sky and hissed lowly. "Is there a problem?" Full-Tilt said while petting the Xenomorph creature.

"Forget this wretched creature and come back to work!" Tidal Wave ordered.

"How do the drones stand this guy?" Snow Cat muttered to Demolishor that was digging with an Energon pickaxe.

"Are you kidding? Look at his size!" Demolishor said. "One flick of his fingers and he can make your head fly out to the stratosphere. Now go back to work before he gets angry at us."

Meanwhile Optimus and the others were on a trail on top of a mountain. "Just as Thunderwing said, they outnumber us. But I can't found him." Red Alert said, looking with his sniper scope.

"We can't wait any longer! We must act now!" Hot Shot said.

Hide on lower ground, behind trees, Nemesis Prime was looking at the group with a missile launcher. "It is so easy, that it is almost boring!" Nemesis thought and then he shot a missile that hit the mountain's top and split it in two, split the group in two as well; one fell in the woods and the other fell in the middle of the crater.

The ones who fell in the woods were Optimus, Sideswipe, Red Alert, Jetfire, Hot Shot, Springer and Impactor. While Blurr, Starscream, Knock Out, Wheelie, Alexis, Rad, Carlos, Stinger and Alpha Trion landed on the snow, near Megazarak and his troops.

"Well there, you are alive after that attack." Optimus and his group looked upwards and saw Nemesis floating down. "But not for too long." The Decepticon landed, causing a small shockwave.

"We can't waste time with this bozo. We have to take him out and go after the others." Springer said.

Meanwhile on the other side Starscream and the others watched as the Rogue Decepticon Drones surrounded them, weapons ready.

Nemesis Prime walked towards Optimus. Then Optimus noticed Nemesis's right arm, it was crimson and orange and two spikes in the elbow. "By the name of Primus, what have you done, Nemesis?"

"Oh, this?" Nemesis Prime moved his right arm. "Just a little souvenir that I found in the tomb of an old Autobot, it allowed me to create this." He said and showed them a black version of the Star Sword with an outline of red energy surrounding it. "I call it the Vorpal Saber, the Slayer of Primes."

"Slayer of Primes? I think that this name shows prepotency and vanity." Hot Shot said. Then Nemesis swung the Vorpal Saber launching a red energy wave that cut off a mountain in half. "But I can't deny its power."

Optimus brandished the Star Sword. "Red Alert, take Sideswipe, Knock Out, Hot Shot and Springer and go after the others. Impactor and Jetfire, stay here, I might need some assistance."

Red Alert and the others transformed into vehicle mode and they left. Nemesis chuckled darkly. "This will be fun."

AT SAME TIME

Starscream unsheathed his sword and entered fighting pose. "This is bad, this is really bad." Starscream muttered, and then he turned to Alpha Trion. "What should we do?"

Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Wheelie were hiding behind thick pile of snow. "Don't worry I have a plan." Alpha said and he walked towards the Decepticons. "We surrender."

Whellie didn't believe what he just heard. "What?! You can't be serious!" The young Autobot shouted and he jumped out. The Cyclonus, Scourge, Tidal Wave and the Decepticon Drones aimed at him and the teens.

"Wheelie? What are you doing here?!" Knock Out said.

"And why did you bring Alexis you damn idiot?! I told you to await in the Ark!" Starscream shouted.

Then an energy arrow flew above Wheelie's head. Scourge made a shotgun-pump movement on Fracas. "All soldiers aim at the kids!" Cyclonus said.

Demolishor and Snow Cat looked shocked at the scene. "Is he really gonna shoot the kids?" Demolishor asked.

"Wheelie! Kids! Get out of there." Knock Out shouted.

Cyclonus and the other drones were about to shoot but then Megazarak threw the Skyboom Shield in front of them, stopping the shots, before pulling the weapon back with telekinesis. "Let's keep them alive, Cyclonus. A few hostages might have their utility." Megazarak said.

Jetfire, who was transformed into a jet flew above them, and it watched as a drone ran towards Megazarak, carrying a huge rifle. "Sir, we found it! We found the Requiem Blaster." And then Jetfire dropped bombs at the snowy field, that started to release a cloud of black smoke, and then a volley of shoots flew through the smoke and started to hit the Drones and the rogue Decepticons.

"What is happening?" Carlos questioned.

"The other Autobots, they must have found us!" Wheelie said.

"_Blurr, I will distract Megazarak and his forces. You have to get the Requiem Blaster and rendezvous with the others in the Ark." _Red Alert said in the radio.

Blurr dashed through the smoke and then he tackled Megazarak and the drone and took the weapons. "Guys! Guys! I took the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom Shield! Even thought I don't know how to use it, and if this is even the real deal, but I got it! I got it!" Blurr said non-stop, he ended up accidentally activating the Requiem Blaster and it ended up shooting a energy blast so powerful that it dissipated the smoke and destroyed a few drones. "Okay, I admit, it is indeed the Requiem Blaster." Blurr, the Autobots and Starscream transformed into vehicle mode and they left with Rad, Carlos and Alexis inside Springer. Red Alert popped out of the snow and he transformed and left as well.

"We have to go after them!" Cyclonus said. With exception of Megazarak the Decepticons didn't notice the black and navy blue jet with bat wings flying away.

Megazarak appeared in front of and stopped Cyclonus. "I don't think that will be needed Cyclonus." Megazarak smirked. "Scourge, I want you to Ground Bridge us back to the ship."

Eventually Starscream and the Autobots arrived at the Ark, the three teens left Springer, and then the Transformers transformed into robot mode. Then a laughing Hot Shot tackled and hugged Red Alert. "I can't believe it, we saved the universe! We have gotten all the Legendary Mini-Con Weapons!"

"First thing we must do is take those things to Cybertron and lock them inside some kind of vault." Springer said_._

"Where is Optimus?" Rad said.

Then a black and navy blue jet with bat like wings transformed into Nemesis Prime and then he landed with a violent shockwave in front of them. "It is such a coincidence finding you here, so do you anything new to tell me?" Nemesis said, the Autobots and Starscream aiming their weapons at him.

"Where are Optimus and Impactor?!" Springer demanded.

"Don't need to worry about them. They are okay, for now. Why should I kill someone when they could have some utility." Nemesis said. "Now, could you please give me the Legendary Mini-Con Weapons."

"And why would we do that?" Red Alert said.

Nemesis chuckled. "I was just waiting you to say this." He clicked his fingers and then two balls materialized in front of Nemesis, when the balls dissipated, they showed the injured Optimus and Impactor. "Now, you'll give me the Legendary Mini-Con Weapons, or will terminate those two useless pieces of thrash." Nemesis said and he drew both the Vorpal Saber and the Star Sword. "And just in case you don't believe me." And then Nemesis cut both Impactor's arms before cutting Optimus in the back and knocked them down with a kick.

"Okay, okay here here are the weapons." Blurr said throwing the Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster.

"Blurr! What are you doing?!" Red Alert said.

Nemesis laughed and then he took the three weapons through telekinesis. "Thank you for your assistance." Nemesis transformed into jet mode and then he flew away laughing, with the three Legendary Weapons floating behind him inside energy balls.

Eventually Nemesis arrived at the Space and then he teleported the Legendary Weapons to the Revenge's Command Bridge, right in front of Megazarak, who smirked sadistically. "Cyclonus, we shall proceed to Phase 2, activate the Space Bridge, the coordinates are already on the Computer."

SOMETIME LATER

Inside the command bridge of the Ark, things were tense to Blurr. "You shouldn't have done that Blurr." Optimus said.

"The entire universe is now in danger because of you!" Starscream shouted.

"That was part of the plan, you see even if we took the Legendary Weapons and locked them this doesn't necessarily mean Megazarak wouldn't come back for them, he could try and attack Cybertron with a giant army to take the Weapons back." Blurr said, and then he pushed Red Alert aside and he started to type something in the ship's computer. "After taking the Weapons I left trackers on them, all we have to do is follow the signal and then we'll get the weapons all of them at once."

"I am sending a message for the Cybertronian Fleet prepare to rendezvous with us." Someone said.

The crew turned around and they saw a purple and yellow Autobot with a black horned head, red eyes, a mouth-plate mask and two wheels in his back working on somecomputers. "Who are you?" Sideswipe asked.

"I am a member of the staff, good sir. I was inside a Stasis Pod at the cargo area, and I awoke only recently." The Autobot said in a polite tone.

"What is your name soldier?" Optimus said.

"My name is Sideways, Commander Optimus. I hope I can be of assistance to you." The Autobot said with a friendly tone.

BONUS STORY: COBRAS AND DINOBOTS PART 2

The couple Sam and Sari drove through the downtown of Los Angeles, around them were the Autobots Bumblebee, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jazz, Nightbeat, the Wrecker Inferno, Prowl all lead by the Sentinel Prime. "Guys, seriously, there is no need to protect us." Sari said to the Autobots.

"_That is not what I think. With all these terrorist attacks all safety is recommended, specially towards the Autobots' closest allies." _Sentinel said, his voice coming out of the radio of Sam's transtector.

"_Well, this means all the Autotroopers sent to other worlds." _Jazz commented.

Then they heard many explosions. "What was that?" Sam questioned.

"_I am not sure. Ironhide and Bumblebee, stay here with Sari and Sam, the rest follow me." _Sentinel said and then he drove off with Nighbeat, Wheeljack, Inferno and Prowl.

Ironhide and Bumblebee kept driving with the couple between them. Sam looked to the side and saw Sari with a concerned look. "Hey, don't need to worry about it, they will be fine." He said reassuringly to his wife.

Before Sari could even think for an answer, a black and purple sleek sport car came rushing and it easily flipped Bumblebee, Ironhide and Sam's transtector in a single strike before transforming into black and purple robot with a red visor, mouth-plate mask, a silver head and a cannon in place of his right hand. Bumblebee and Ironhide transformed into robot mode and they were about to attack, but the robot quickly shot them with electric bullets, knocking them unconscious.

The robot flipped the car back to the normal position before ripping the car's roof off with his clawed hand. Sam was unconscious and blood flowing out of his forehead, Sari was semi-unconscious "bleeding" liquid Energon through her forehead, right arm, and stomach. "Come here cute thing." He said as he reached out with his hand.

MEANWHILE

Grimlock, Snarl, Slag, Strafe, LAF Snarl were taking cover behind a barricade made with destroyed cars as they shot at the B. and Zartan, while the other Dinobots resorted to use hand-to-hand combat to fight the other B. and Lockdown. "Hey, Swoop, could you guys come here a little faster?! We are having trouble with some Cobras!" Grimlock said via radio.

"_Could you look up?"_ And then a volley of missiles and bullets crippled the enemy forces.

The Dinobots looked up and they saw a huge black sleek jet hovering above them, Swoop and Paddles were attacking with external guns. "Swoop…Where did you get this monster?" A wide-eyed Grimlock asked.

"_Miss Scarlet and Snake let us borrow this." _Swoop answered.

The Ninja called Storm Shadow was on top of a building, an arrow prepared to be shot from his bow. "Don't you dare miss." The Baroness commented with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Which was the last time I missed?" Storm Shadow retorted, he released the cable and the arrow flew off his bow before hitting Paddles in his neck.

The young Autobot screamed in pain as the arrow unleashed a wave of electricity into his body. His eyes went black before he fell off the ship and crashed on the street. Lockdown transformed into vehicle mode before shooting an energy net that trapped Paddles. "I already have a Transformer. Mission completed." Lockdown said and he drove away, while dragging Paddles.

"Paddles!" Swoop jumped off the ship and then he transformed into beast mode. The Dinobot snarled and he shot fireballs at Lockdown and slashed all the B. who tried to stop him. But then a black and purple sleek car came in and shot him down with a pair of cannons.

"Lockdown, I have got the girl, it seems that you already have what we need." The car said.

"Very well, Eradicon. It is time for us to leave." Lockdown and Eradicon crashed through a building and then a gray ship with a red Cobra symbol, burst through the roof. Storm Shadow and Baroness used grappling hooks and they entered the ship. Zartan's mecha materialized jets and he flew away with the B. following him. Slash growled in doubt before jumping on the buildings and grapping on the sides of the ship.

"I can't believe it." Grimlock said, dropping his sword. Snarl and Strafe rushed to aid Swoop.

And then Sentinel and the other Autobots appeared and they transformed into robot mode. "Don't guys, the reiforcements arrived!" Sentinel said, and then he looked at the scenario and the Knight Dinobots. "Guys...What happened here?"

SOME TIME LATER

In the midle of a forest in Bangladesh, the Cobra ship flew torwards a mountain that then opened a hangar door and then the ship, Zartan's mecha and the B. entered. As soon as the ship landed, Slash jumped off and he climbed up the walls and he hid inside a vent.

Zartan jumped out of his Mecha, he was a muscular man with lightly tanned skin, he wore a brown hood with chest armor, black soldier boots, brown pants, black gloves, a belt with ammo, and two pistols in his belt along with an assault rifle in his back, he also had black paint around his eyes. Storm Shadow and the Baroness left the ship, followed by Lockdown and Eradicon who left with their prey. Eradicon opened his door and he expulsed Sari out before he and Lockdown transformed into robot mode. The Baroness walked to Sari and she handcuffed her. "What the heck...?" Sari said as she tried to break the handcuffs.

"Your effort is in vain, child. Doctor Mindbender built these, baswed on the Stasis Handcuffs the Autobots use when arresting a criminal." Storm Shadow said.

"Come with us. The Commander will want to see you." The Baroness said and she pushed the scared Sari, Zartan, Storm Shadow and Lockdown behind, while Eradicon put the unconscious Paddles on his shoulder.

MEANWHILE

In the middle of the frozen region of Alaska, the vestiges of the recent battle were still fresh in the place. Under a pile of ice and snow, the eyes of the former Decepticon called Thunderwing flash, as if he felt a disaster about to happen.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Author's notes: **Please Review after reading, guys and I hope you have a happy new year! :D


	42. BONUS STORY: COBRAS AND DINOBOTS PART 3

BONUS STORY: COBRAS AND DINOBOTS PART 3

The Velociraptor Dinobot called Slash kept crawling through the vents to the room where Sari was being brought, once he found the room he pressed a button in his arm and through an aperture he could see what was happening in the room.

Sari entered the room after being pushed by the Baroness. Inside she saw people working on computers all around the room, in the middle was a projector, showing the hologram of tube filled with liquid Energon, inside if was a purple and silver, nearly destroyed, Decepticon with a breathing mask covering most of his face, and his left eye covered by a metal piece, and were multiple spider like drones repairing him. He was taking to three men; one wore a black leather long-coat with a red underside, black pants, black boots and black gloves and he also had a helmet with the shape of a cobra with an open mouth and a reflective mask, he also had a sheathed sword in his left leg; the other man wore a black jacket with a red collar, black pants and black boots, black gloves and an iron mask that covered his whole face; the last man wore a white and black camouflage uniform with black boots, fingerless gloves and a mask that covered all his face save for his eyes.

"We are running out of time, Commander. When I agreed to ally with COBRA, I thought that you would be more efficient than this. I am starting to question if this was a good idea, to begin with." The Decepticon said.

"There is nothing to be concerned with, Ratbat. Project ZEUS shall be finished, but only at the time. You weren't exactly helpful, the resources and personal you gave to me were barely enough." The Commander said.

"I see. Very well, send me a message with everything you need and I'll give everything you need." Ratbat said, then his eye moved up slightly. "It seems that you have visitors." And then his hologram disappeared.

The Commander and the other two men turned, the Commander looked at Sari who walked back in fear until Storm Shadow held her. "You were successful in your mission." The Commander said.

"Actually, it were I and Eradicon who respectively took the girl and the Transformer." Lockdown said, putting a hand in his left hip. "This begs for question, when are you going to pay me and Eradicon?"

"And in which currency do prefer?" The Commander asked.

"What do you think? In Cybertronian Credits! And as soon as possible!" Lockdown answered.

"This thing is not of my concern, I am not your employer." The Commander said.

"Au contraire monsieur." Lockdown said. "At Ratbat's orders Eradicon and I should work for you for the time needed to finish Project ZEUS, this makes me you my employer, and as any employer you should pay your employees. Now where is my money?"

"What kind of mad logic is that?" Zartan asked.

"I am a Bounty Hunter, money is the only thing I care." Lockdown said.

"This will have to be discussed another time, Lockdown." Cobra Commander snarled in a low tone.

Lockdown backed a little, Sari and the humans looked at him in doubt. Was he scared? "Fine, human. I'll do as you say, but only because I have better things to do." Lockdown said and he left the room.

The Commander turned his attention to Sari, making the girl cringe back in fear. "Don't look at me with this stupid scared face, nothing bad will happen to you." The Commander said and he his sword and cut off the chains of her handcuffs. "Zartan, take her to Dr Mindbender, and make sure that she won't get hurt." The Commander ordered. The hooded mercenary took the girl by her wrist and dragged her out of the room. " Destro, go check our weapons." He said to the iron masked man. "The rest, go back to your work." Then Storm Shadow, the Baroness and Destro got out of the room, leaving the Commander with Firefly and the other officers.

"Getting soft, sir?" Firefly muttered to the Commander's ear.

Cobra Commander sheathed his sword and put his hands in his back. "Don't be stupid, Firefly. That girl is a perfect hybrid of Transformer and human and she owns one of the biggest companies of science and technology in the entire world. She is useful, both due to her unique biology and her belongings. We shall keep her alive, and once she loses her utility, she'll be disposed of."

Slash growled and then he pressed some buttons in his arm before walking away into the vents.

IN LOS ANGELES

Snake Eyes, Scarlet, the Autobots, the Dinobots and the Knight Dinobots had reunited inside the abandoned warehouse after they found the wounded Ironhide, Bumblebee and Sam. "You lost Sari?! And to a single Con?!" Sentinel shouted at Ironhide and Bumblebee as Wheeljack fixed them.

"You wouldn't be screaming if had faced hat Con. That guy was monster strong, he flipped me, Bee and Sam's Transtector in one strike." Ironhide complained.

"How is Sam, Ms Scarlet?" Bumblebee asked.

"He was wounded in the head really bad, but he'll be okay." Scarlet said.

Grimlock punched the wall and then he snarled "Those damn Cobras, they will pay for taking Sari and Paddles!"

Slag shrugged. "Meh. At least they got rid of the rookie."

"Okay, that is it!" Swoop leaped and punched Slag in the face knocking him down, Grimlock held Swoop before he could do more damage while Sludge and Snarl held Slag before he could counter-attack. "I am fed up with this! Since Paddles came to the team, all you did was insult and criticize him! And act like a jerk towards everyone!" Swoop shouted, Snarl snorted in disdain. "You said that he wasn't worthy of being a Dinobot! The only one unworthy here, is you!"

"Why you little!" Slag struggled to release himself from the hold of Sludge and Snarl.

LAF Grimlock snarled like angry lion and then he took his staff and smashed it against the ground, causing a loud bang, ending the argument, and attracting everyone's attention. He made a gesture to Strafe who was holding some sort of mini-computer. Wheeljack walked towards the Dinobot. "What is this? Some sort of tracker?" Wheeljack asked. Strafe's only answer was a silent nod.

"Yes, one of your guys jumped into the ship. Now we know where Cobra has taken Sari and Paddles. You guys are genius!" Bumblebee said, he punched LAF Grimlock in the shoulder, yearning him a sound that resembled chuckle.

Swoop transformed into his Pteranodon mode. "So what are we waiting for?! We have to save my brother and Sari." Swoop said, Strafe friendly patted him in the back before transforming into his two-headed Pteranodon mode.

"So." Grimlock said. "Does your ship work?" His LAF counterpart answered with a nod.

Nightbeat turned his head and he saw Prowl calling someone the communicator with someone. "Who are you calling?" Nightbeat said.

"A guy that surely will help us." Prowl said. And then the other person answered. "Hey, Bludgeon. It is Prowl, we have a problem."

AT SAME TIME BANGLADESH

Inside the laboratory were Storm Shadow, Zartan watching as through a thick layer of glass, a bald scientist with a monocle and a black and red robot scanned a strapped Sari. Storm Shadow pressed a button in the inter-comm. "Dr Mindbender, how long is this going to take?!"

Dr Mindbender pressed a button in his inter-comm. "It is going to be fast, I am getting many important data on this test." Dr Mindbender said. "Overkill could you pass me that tool?" The Doctor asked to the robot.

Zartan looked around the part of the lab where they were, he round a big tube of glass filled with a green muddy liquid, inside it was a big robot. On top of the tube was a metal label written: Project Serpentor.

Dr Mindbender took some sort of laser scalpel and then moved it towards Sari's arm, the female gritted her teeth in pain as the Doctor cut a piece off her skin and put it inside a tube. "Now I'll need some samples of fluids." He said and he took a syringe and he extracted some liquid Energon and put it inside some tubes.

MEANWHILE

Inside the ship, the Autobots, Scarlet and Snake Eyes prepared their weapons. "Why did they get Sari?" Sentinel said.

"Does that matter? They kidnapped her and we have to save her and Paddles, for me that is enough." Grimlock said, loading his plasma cannon.

LAF Snarl watched the scene before he walked in between them, he stopped near a door and then he made a gesture with his head. "He wants you to follow him." Snarl said.

"You can understand him?" Ironhide asked.

"I can understand all of them. You can't?" Snarl said and he followed his counterpart.

The Autobots followed the two Dinobots into was possibly one of the most impressive armories ever made. Ironhide's jaw literally dropped off his face. "He said that we looked scarce in weapons. So, help yourselves..." Snarl said and he took a incendiary rifle, a shield generator and a whip. "And take whatever you want."

And then Ironhide hugged LAF Snarl. "I love this man." And then he took two Gatling guns and attached them to his wrists and then he also took a heavy machine gun, a shotgun and a grenade launcher.

"Hey Grimlock." Swoop said, via radio. "We have arrived."

INSIDE THE COBRA BASE

Slash burst out of the vents into a room with three gigantic blue tubes, and many other machinery. He found some machines and then he transformed into robot mode and he tore the machines apart with twin curved daggers before destroying the tubes with throwing knives, and then the base started to go dark, and then Slash transformed into his beast mode and he jumped back to the vents.

IN DR MINDBENDER'S LABORATORY

Overkill put Sari's samples and results of tests inside a box and then gave it to Dr Mindbender before the lights turned off and then the base started to tremble. "What the heck is happening?" Zartan questioned. Then they heard the sound of metal being broken and then the four individuals inside were pushed down to the ground and steps leading outside the room.

Then the lights and machines turned on again, probably due to some sort of emergency generator "The girl has escaped!" Storm Shadow said.

"That is what you are concerned with?!" Zartan inquired. "We are under attack you moron!" He said and he pressed a button in his wrist communicator. "Soldier barracks, we are under attack!"

"_Barracks, answer at once!" _Slash growled at the radio communicator as he broke the neck of a Cobra soldier, another soldier tried to crawl away but Slash threw three knives at the man, finish him off.

Sari kept running through out the base until she was stopped by a platoon of Cobra soldiers. "Hey, stop right there!" They said, aiming their weapons at Sari, but then Swoop and Strafe burst through the ceiling with Scarlet and Snakes Eyes on top of the former's back. The Dinobot scared the soldiers away with a breath of fire. "Strafe, take Sari to the ship!" Strafe tranformed into robot mode and he took Sari in his right hand and he flew back to the ship.

Scarlet and Snake Eyes jumped off Swoop's back and she inserted a pendrive in a computer and she started to work on it. "What are you doing pretty?" Swoop asked.

"I am trying to take whatever information I can from Cobra's databanks." Scarlet said, a Cobra soldier tried to sneak on her but she knocked him unconscious with a single punch without taking her eyes away from the computer. "Could you please cover me? It might take some time."

"Beautiful, strong and intelligent. I hope this woman becomes the mother of my children." Swoop said with heart-shaped eyes. Snake Eyes slowly turned his face to the Dinobot after that commentary.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE BASE

Commander Cobra slowly walked through the base's corridor, Destro and Firefly following him. "Is there any chance of saving the base?" The Commander asked.

"I highly doubt it, sir. Most of the base is being destroyed by the Autobots." Destro said.

"I, see." The Commander said, they arrived at a high pathway, from where they could see both Dinobot teams and the Autobots destroying the base. The Commander sighed as if the base's destruction was merely a minor annoyance. "I suppose the escape transport is ready for us."

"Yes, sir. Most of the people and the most important equipments were already shipped, it is currently awaiting for us." Destro said.

Then they heard a roar from behind them and they saw a silver and red, yellow-headed robotic furious Plesiosaurus dashing towards them. "Then, gentlemen, let's not keep them waiting." The Commander took a grenade from Firefly's belt and he threw it to the pathway's farther part destroying it and causing the Plesiosaurus to fall off, the Commander resumed his way, Destro and Firefly stared stunned for a few seconds before leaving with him.

Ironhide and Grimlock wasted some B. before they noticed the Plesiosaurus that fell down behind them. "Paddles, is that you?" Grimlock said.

"Mister Grimlock, sir. Cobra Commander is escaping!" Paddles said.

"This doesn't matter kid. We came here to save you and Sari, Cobra Commander can go to Pluto as far as I care." Grimlock said.

Then a trio of B. rushed to attack Grimlock "Sir, watch out!" Paddles shouted and he spit a stream of scorching water that melted the B.

Grimlock and Ironhide looked with wide eyes at the pile of molten metal. "And to think that Slag didn't like you." Grimlock said and he patted Paddles in the back.

LAF Grimlock transformed into beast mode and then he made a gesture for the others to follow them. "He said that Strafe already took the girl. He said that we should go back to their ship as soon as possible." Snarl said.

"Who is the big futuristic guy?" Paddles said pointing at LAF Grimlock.

"I explain this later." Grimlock said putting Paddles on his back and carrying him away with the others.

MEANWHILE

Swoop and Snake Eyes were tired and slightly wounded after fighting the waves of Cobra soldiers and B. . "Okay, I have what we need." Scarlet said and she took the pendrive.

"We should go back to the ship." A panting Swoop said.

"Is there anyone left?" Scarlet asked, then they heard some sounds of steps in the ceiling, followed by a growl.

They looked up and then the Dinobot Slash dropped from ceiling and he stabbed his twin blades into two B. that were still functional. "Oh, yeah, I forgot the ninja guy." Swoop said.

"You did the infiltration all by yourself and without being noticed?" Scarlet said. Slash nodded. "Whoa. With some luck you can enter to the G.I. Joes." Scarlet chuckled, with her arms crossed.

"Okay. Could you two stop with the flirting, so we can go to the ship?" A flustered Swoop said, barely containing his jealousy.

SOME TIME LATER

The Cobra escape ship was flying away from the destroyed base, the entire aircraft was surrounded by an invisibility cloak. Cobra Commander was at the command bridge, with him were Destro, the Baroness, Lockdown and a few Cobra officers. "Sir we detected a ship in the radar." An officer said. "It isn't from Earth."

"Put it on the screen." The Baroness said, a large screen above them showed the Knight Dinobots' ship, that was far away.

"This must be the ship that they used to go after us." Destro said.

The Commander put his hands in his pockets and then he said. "Prepare our ionic cannons! Open fire!" The ship was about to attack but then it trembled.

"What just happened?!" Lockdown questioned. Another screen showed a white jet shooting at them and there was a gunship shooting at them as well. "Thunderwing and Bludgeon!" Lockdown said. He walked to a panel and then he pressed some buttons.

"What are you doing?!" The Baroness inquired.

"Activating the Transwarp Drives to save us." Lockdown said and then he pressed a button and then the ship flew away really fast, and then it stopped in the middle of the desert. "You are welcome." Lockdown said and he left the ship and went to his personal quarters.

Inside their was a purple and gray winged Decepticon with, a black head, red eyes, clawed hands and wrist-mounted cannons. "What just happened?" He asked, his voice was high-pitched.

"I just saved our tailpipes." Lockdown said.

"I see... I suppose you didn't tell anyone about me." The Decepticon said.

"You sound as if you didn't trust me." Lockdown said.

"And I don't. A Lockdown tried to capture me and then sell to Megatron in exchange for a bounty." The Decepticon said and then he smirked. "Still, I found your proposal really interesting, and I did agreed on helping you after you revived me."

"As long as you don't try to betray us, Starscream." Lockdown said.

The Decepticon, A Starscream (author's notes: **A** stands for Animated) smirked. "Eh, now you sound as if you didn't trust me."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: As you have noticed I tried something different, well, this is the last thing I post this year. Stay tuned for next year I'll have some new stuff posted. Please, read and review and have a Happy New Year! :D<p> 


End file.
